


Capitaines en goguette

by Aetapocryphes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gentils mais pas doués, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetapocryphes/pseuds/Aetapocryphes
Summary: Kenpachi et Byakuya sont envoyés en mission. Si ni l'un ni l'autre n'est ravi par le prospect de travailler en binôme, et pire encore avec ce binôme-là, ils n'ont pas le choix et se plient aux ordres. Mais une fois sur place, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Kenpachi se retrouve à gérer des problèmes logistiques inattendus. Pendant que Byakiya lui, a soudain très faim. Mais pas de nourriture terrestre.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. En mission

C'est un capitaine de la sixième division, Kuchiki Byakuya, chef du clan éponyme, l'un des quatre Grand Noble du Seireitei qui grommelait comme un gamin en vérifiant pour la énième fois son sac. Mais quelle foutue idée avait pu passer par la tête de leur Capitaine Général de l'envoyer en mission ? Pas qu'aller sur le terrain le dérange. Il n'avait jamais hésité à mettre les mains dans le cambouis. Simplement, il ne comprenait pas la sagesse d'envoyer deux capitaines à la fois pour faire les marioles en forêt.  
Et encore si ça n'avait pas été ce capitaine là !  
A croire que le vieux croulant voulait les faire travailler ensemble pour abattre les barrières qui les empêchaient d'être efficace ensemble… Ou quelque autre niaiserie stupide que pouvait avoir les mortels dans le crane. Ichigo avait trop bu de thé avec lui ou quoi ?  
Le Capitaine se renfrogna encore. Il n'aimait pas trop comment le jeune humain tournait autour de sa sœur. Déjà qu'il appréciait moyennement que Renji lui roucoule au museau… Mais pire !!! S'il surveillait le mortel comme le lait sur le feu, vis à vis de sa sœur, il était tout autant vexé à l'idée qu'Ichigo ne s'intéresse pas à Rukia.  
Il avait besoin de vacances en fait…  
Des vacances.  
Longues.  
Loin.  
Tranquilles.

Un autre capitaine grommelait lui aussi en vérifiant son sac, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons…  
Zaraki Kenpachi ne voulait pas partir en mission.  
En tout cas pas accompagné. Et surtout pas par lui. Le fou de combat serait bien descendu uniquement en compagnie de son adjoint, comme il le faisait toujours, et ça aurait été très suffisant !! Bon, étrangement quand elle était avec lui il avait tendance à se perdre un peu plus que d'habitude mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail !!  
Il finissait toujours par trouver les hollow, ou peu importe la marque des types à abattre, leur tapait dessus, les découpait en rondelles, et rentrait à la maison pour fêter ça dignement !  
Mais il était TOUT SEUL !! Alors que là, si bagarre il y avait il devrait partager !!  
Avec un dernier ronchonnement, il prit son sac sur son épaule, et sortit de ses quartiers sous les yeux d'une Yachiru souriante et visiblement ravie. Kenpachi en était un peu vexé, mais bien sûr il ne savait pas ce que son lieutenant avait en réserve pour les troupes de leur division en son absence… Il leur aurait certainement donné congés sinon… 

C'est un Byakuya passablement agacé qui attendait que Zaraki veuille bien daigner bouger son derrière pour le rejoindre. Depuis vingt minutes, le capitaine de la sixième division attendait que son boulet du jour veuille bien arriver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait bon sang ?  
Grinçant presque des dents, il foudroya du regard le pauvre shinigami qui gardait le portail et qui n'avait rien demandé. Au moins, ça l'occupait.  
Zaraki se montra sur ses entrefaites. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser (il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et de toute façon il ne voulait pas être là) mais fit quand même l'effort de dire bonjour. 

"- Yo."

Pas très explicite et expressif certes, mais au moins il faisait l'effort de saluer. Il aurait très bien pu s'abstenir.  
Kuchiki le fixa froidement. Il condescendit à lui offrir un méprisant signe de tête puis s'éloigna vers le portail qui s'ouvrait.

"- Nous sommes en retard."  
"- Y a pas d'heure pour cette mission." gronda Kenpachi, déjà de méchante humeur. 

Enfin la méchante humeur c'était depuis son départ de son chez lui. Elle venait juste de monter encore d'un cran. Si le type qu'ils poursuivaient tombait sur lui il aller regretter le jour de sa venue au monde. Et amèrement en plus.  
Le portail se referma derrière eux. Kuchiki frissonna.  
Il NEIGEAIT saperlotte ! Il NEIGEAIT !!!  
Il referma un peu plus son manteau de capitaine sur ses épaules. Heureusement que le vêtement était en soie tiens. Au moins, c'était imperméable et chaud.

"- Tu as l'ordre de mission ?"  
"- Dans mon sac. Tu as le tien ?" gronda Kenpachi, pas décidé à être plus aimable puisque cette bourrique de Byakuya ne faisait pas d'effort.

Le capitaine de la sixième haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas lui qui était incapable de suivre trois ordres et qu'il fallait tenir en laisse, bon sang ! Il resserra un peu plus son manteau autours de sa gorge. Un long frisson le parcourut. Il détestait la neige. Sans un mot de plus, il prit la direction de leur mission en Shunpo. A défaut d'autre chose, dépenser un peu d'énergie le réchaufferait… Ou pas. Un grondement lui échappa lorsqu'une bouffée d'air froid et de neige le décoiffa…  
Loin de ce genre de considération capillaire, il mettait peut-être des heures à avoir une tête correcte mais après ça ne bougeait plus, Kenpachi suivait en Shunpo lui aussi, se retenant à grand peine de grommeler comme un ours.  
Lui il était bien tout seul, avec Yachiru ou avec ses troupes de grands tous fous dans leur tête. Pas avec un type coincé et bien coiffé comme Byakuya ! Comme s'il avait une tête à trainer avec des gens bien coiffés, franchement ?  
En plus il neigeait… Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais c'était froid. Et puis à se déplacer vite il en aurait plein partout dans ses cheveux et il allait faire vieux chien mouillé. Nettement moins impressionnant face à des ennemis tout de même… Mais peu importait. Pour le moment ce qui comptait c'était récupérer leur corps d'emprunt, mener leur mission à bien et rentrer. Au moins pour ne plus avoir à supporter le fou du brushing !  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cahute malpropre d'Urahara.  
Drapé dans sa dignité et son mépris (avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, il ne lui restait plus que ça), Byakuya entra dans le petit magasin. Récupérer leurs Gigai au plus vite puis partir chercher ce… ce… Enfin, ce pourquoi ils avaient été envoyés ici. Foutue mission !  
Très content d'avoir toujours une tête présentable malgré la météo, c'est un Kenpachi souriant de toutes ses dents pointues qui fit son entrée.

"- Yo !"

Il aimait bien Urahara. Il n'était pas franc mais il se battait bien et en plus il avait du bon sake en réserve, ce qui ne gâchait rien… Surtout avec ce froid…  
Le capitaine déchu les accueillit avec son entrain habituel, pas traumatisé pour deux sous par le regard absolument assassin de Byakuya.

"- Mes chers amis ! Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Le capitaine de la sixième division se crispa une seconde. Il avait bien reçu ses ordres non ?

"- Gigai." Se contenta-t-il de gronder à moitié.  
"- Et on fêtera la fin de mission quand on aura terminé !" sourit largement Kenpachi, déjà ravi à l'idée de partager une bonne bouteille de sake 

Byakuya retint une grimace. Alcooliques !  
Satisfait, Urahara les entraina à l'arrière où les attendaient leurs corps artificiels.

"- … C'est une plaisanterie ?"

Il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'il se balade dans un truc pareil !!!!  
Un jeans troué, un t-shirt "Metallica" (quoique ça puisse être), des bottes en cuir. Non mais franchement ! Et le pire ! La natte qui retombait sur le torse du Gigai.  
Celui de Zaraki était plutôt satisfaisant à son gout : grand presque comme lui, balafré comme lui, les cheveux mi longs un peu en bataille, un pantalon de cuir, et une chemise noire largement ouverte (jusqu'à mi torse). C'était plutôt rigolo finalement ! Il s'approcha de la poupée et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il tendit la main et, du bout du pouce et de l'index, pinça légèrement le cuir au niveau de la fesse. 

"- Tu l'as cousu dessus ?" 

Il semblait tout simplement impossible de faire entrer quelqu'un dans ce vêtement autrement que comme ça…  
Urahara eut un grand sourire.

"- Pour là où vous allez, ce sera par-fait !!"

Byakuya eut soudain un énorme doute qu'il enterra très vite. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il enfila la poupée. Il pouvait reconnaitre ça au scientifique, il n'en avait jamais eu de meilleure. Mais les vêtements ! Avec agacement, il fixa ses mains. Elles faisaient bien trop fines sans la soie de son rang pour les couvrir à moitié.  
Kenpachi enfila son propre Gigai et aussitôt le sourire repus et plein de quenottes qui lui étaient coutumier refit surface. Il fit quelques mouvements mais non : comme toujours, l'artisan avait parfaitement fait son travail.

"- On dirait presque que je ne suis pas dans une poupée ! T'es le meilleur Urahara !"

Le scientifique eut un sourire encore plus large.

"- Je savais qu'elles vous plairaient ! Et maintenant, vous devriez y aller, ça va probablement vous prendre un moment."

Définitivement boudeur, Byakuya sortit avec hauteur sans même un au revoir.  
Kenpachi salua l'inventeur farfelu d'un signe de main et sortit à son tour. Il se remémora leur ordre de mission. La nuit tombait chez les mortels et c'était semblait-il le bon moment pour la mener à bien…

"- Tu te souviens où c'est exactement ?"  
"- L'Hermès doré. Au sud de la ville." 

Non, le seigneur Kuchiki n'aimait pas DU TOUT socialiser avec les inférieurs.  
Très satisfait de cette réponse, Kenpachi se mit en route vers le sud. Puisque c'était par là, plus vite ils y seraient, plus vite ils rentreraient chez eux !

"- Alors tu viens ?"

Kuchiki le foudroya encore du regard. Même si c'était aussi utile que mettre des moufles à une chenille, ça le soulageait un peu. Sans même répondre, il le suivit.  
Sans plus se préoccuper des regards assassins de son compère, Kenpachi se remit en route. Ce n'était pas comme si grand-chose le déphasait de toute façon, mais en tout cas il était bien décidé à mener cette mission à bien, Kuchiki ou pas Kuchiki. Il était bien gentil ce coincé du zanpakuto, mais lui n'allait pas faire soupe à la grimace tout le temps ! Non mais ! Et avec un peu de chance le lieu de la mission ne serait pas loin !  
Après une bonne heure de marche et la nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boîte en question. Boîte devant laquelle une meute outrageuse s'entassait pour entrer.  
Méprisant la plèbe, Byakuya passa devant tout le monde, videur compris, sans même se soucier de ses protestations (au pire l'autre brute avec lui s'en occuperait) et entra.  
Immédiatement, il fit la grimace. Il dut résister à l'impulsion de faire demi-tour pour fuir à toute jambe. Il y avait un bruit là-dedans !!!  
Appréciant cette fois au moins les méthodes de Byakuya, Kenpachi le suivit de bonne grâce, faisant renoncer le videur de tenter de les mettre dehors d'un seul regard. Le grand shinigami fut forcé de reconnaitre que oui, il y avait bien trop de bruit… Mais il pouvait s'y faire. Il avait vu des fins de beuverie dans ses quartiers de division bien plus bruyantes que ça et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas grandi dans la soie et le coton lui ! Alors il ne craignait pas ce genre d'environnement. 

"- Tiens… on dirait qu'il y a à boire là-bas…" conclut-il en apercevant le bar.

Et tout naturellement, ses pieds le guidèrent là-bas.  
Byakuya laissa son brutal compagnon ouvrir la marche. Les gens s'écartaient sur le passage du Kenpachi. Heureusement ! Lui aurait eu plus de mal à fendre la foule. En tout cas, pas sans armes. Ces gens n'avaient aucun respect. Arrivé au bar, il commanda un verre de saké. Il grimaça en le goutant. Dégoutant.  
Kenpachi parcourut la liste mais finalement laissa très vite tomber le programme.

"- Vous avez quoi comme alcool fort ?" Le barman lui énuméra quelques boissons. "Mouais… Donnez-moi ce que vous voulez, tant que c'est fort !"

Le barman lui prépara un cocktail multicolore, que Kenpachi observa un peu perplexe quand il le lui tendit. Bon. Pourquoi pas. Il délaissa la paille et avala la moitié du verre d'une traite sans sourciller.

"- Hmmm… pas mauvais…" Il engloutit le reste et reposa le verre sur le bar. "Un autre. J'aime bien."

Il ne prit pas garde au regard plein d'étoiles et d'admiration que lui lança le barman.  
Ce n'était pas mal ici finalement.  
Byakuya lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Cesse donc de te faire remarquer ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça. Si tu finis complètement ivre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te traîner au Sei– A la maison." Siffla le capitaine de la sixième division.  
"- Je suis pas comme toi moi, je tiens l'alcool ! Et puis… c'est juste un verre. Et ce n'est pas fort."

Non mais flute ! Il se prenait pour sa mère ou quoi ?  
Byakuya l'ignora plus avant. Il avait reposé son verre sur le bar et observait la faune. Comment trouver quelqu'un là-dedans ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Et puis ces gens avaient des regards bizarres en plus. Aucun respect !  
Grommelant et marmonnant Kenpachi préféra cajoler son second verre plutôt que de s'occuper de l'autre rabat-joie. Mais comment un type pareil avait-il pu trouver une femme voulant l'épouser ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Qu'un être humain ait pu vouloir volontairement passer le restant de ces jours avec cet individu le laissait perplexe.  
Une donzelle s'approcha des deux Shinigami. Une donzelle ?  
Perplexe devant sa marche assez aléatoire, Byakuya la laissa s'écrouler sur Kenpachi.

"- Salut mon mignon."

Ah oui. Quand même. La voix était outrageusement masculine.  
Choqué par le son de cette voix grave et rauque, le grand shinigami resta de marbre, se contentant de hausser un sourcil.

"- Euh… Bonjour."

Si cet individu, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle se contentait de lui bonjour, alors ça irait. Sinon il en faisait de la charcuterie ! Le monsieur dame tomba à moitié sur Kenpachi. Ses mains partirent sans le moindre complexe à l'aventure un peu partout et surtout sur le pantalon in-enlevable sans épluche légume.

"- T'es tout seul mon biquet ? Ou ta précieuse est trop jalouse ?" S'amusa le type avec une œillade appuyé pour Byakuya.

Rigide et digne, le chef de la sixième division ne broncha pas.  
Plus placide qu'une vache, Kenpachi récupéra les mains baladeuses et éloigna paisiblement leur propriétaire.

"- Je ne suis pas intéressé." coupa-t-il, cordial mais sec.

Il en avait vu des comme ça, avant d'être capitaine. Il savait comment les rembarrer en évitant le scandale. Ou pas. C'était un humain après tout. Le type insista lourdement.

"- Allez, je te ferai un bon prix, tu verras, j'suis pas chien."

A côté, Byakuya s'agaça.

"- Dégagez !"  
"- Oh ça va la mignonne, laisses-en aux autres, ça payera tout le monde hein."  
"- DE QUOI ???"

Il osait le traiter de catin ? Il allait tuer cette chose.  
Kenpachi s'interposa rapidement. 

"- Laisse tomber, il est avec moi. Et non, vraiment, on n'est pas intéressé. Passe ton chemin maintenant."  
"- Peuh !"

Le type en robe s'éloigna.  
Ecumant, Byakuya faisait un effort pour reprendre son emprise sur lui même.

"- Je vais le châtrer avec un cornichon rance…"

Il avait toujours été soupe-au-lait.  
Kenpachi secoua doucement la tête et vint tapoter l'épaule de son comparse dans un geste de sympathie.

"- Faut pas faire attention. Il cherche juste à survivre, rien de plus." 

Le noble en doutait. Cet… individu cherchait plus à s'amuser qu'à se faire de l'argent.  
Cette fois définitivement de mauvais poil, il se redressa avec dignité.

"- Que cherchons-nous ?"

Autant en finir !  
Kenpachi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il réfléchit intensément, fouillant les tréfonds de son esprit et soudain, leva un doigt avec la mine réjouit de celui qui Sait… 

"- Ben…" Il se tourna vers son compère. "Chais plus." 

Byakuya ne put retenir un gémissement de fin du monde. Il haïssait ce corniaud. Il haïssait le monde des humains. Il haïssait ces gens qui les reluquaient comme des côtes de bœuf bien saignantes.

"- C'est pas possible…"

Irrité au possible, il finit son verre de mauvais alcool pour planter Zaraki là et partir.  
Kenpachi le retint avant qu'il n'ait pu aller bien loin.

"- On doit retrouver un humain qui aurait réussi à piquer des… objets… Des trucs pour repérer les hollow et peut-être les contrôler. On n'en est pas sûr. Mais dans le doute, on doit vérifier et prendre les mesures nécessaire…" récita Kenpachi.

Quand même, ce que c'était drôle de faire marcher Byakuya ! Il ne marchait même plus d'ailleurs, il cavalait comme un cheval fou !  
L'autre capitaine lui jeta un regard noir.

"- J'ai autre chose à faire que faire mumuse, Kenpachi ! Si ça t'amuse d'être là, grand bien te fasse !"

Le ton était glacial mais son intérêt se trouva soudain détourné. Un type non loin avec à la main un chappy ! Il attrapa le poignet de Zaraki.

"- Là."  
"- Oui j'ai vu…" souffla Kenpachi, automatiquement passé en mode chasseur. "Et il ne se cache même pas en plus…"  
"- Je doute qu'il s'estime en danger. Sur de simples humains, ça rend simplement… flottant."

Il ferma les yeux. Lui aussi se sentait flottant. Il se fit resservir rapidement un verre mais de jus de fruit cette fois. Le gout âpre du jus d'orange lui éclaira l'esprit tout en lui donnant contenance pour surveiller les mortels. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il n'eut même pas besoin de dire à l'autre capitaine quoi faire.

"- Chien de chasse." l'insulta-t-il sans vraie motivation.  
"- Et après ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es toi aussi ?"

Le capitaine de la sixième grogna. Une migraine fulgurante venait de lui éclater sous le crane.  
Il dut serrer les dents pour retenir un glapissement de douleur très peu digne. Devant eux, deux individus s'éloignaient.

"- Qui a pu leur vendre des chappy, bon sang ?"  
"- Aucune idée…" Kenpachi grimaça. "Tu es sûr que ça va ?" 

Byakuya faisait quand même une drôle de tête.

"- Juste la tête qui tourne."

Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud soudain ! Il tira un peu sur le col de son t-shirt puis remonta ses manches sur ses bras. Il crevait littéralement de chaud.

"- Il faut les prendre la main dans le sac…"

Byakuya savait qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire mais il se sentait incapable de s'en empêcher.  
De moins en moins concerné par les types en question, Kenpachi se concentrait sur son collègue. Il était tout pâle et n'avait décidément pas l'air bien du tout… Il ne supportait à ce point pas l'alcool ? Quand même…

"- Oui mais même si on y arrive, ça changera quoi ? Il faut surtout récupérer les chappy…" 

Les mains tremblantes à présent, Byakuya s'appuya sur le mur aussi discrètement que possible. Ce n'était pas l'alcool qui le rendait malade. Il pouvait se descendre une quinzaine de flasques de saké froid sans broncher. Non… Il y avait eu quelque chose dans son verre !  
Cette réalisation le fit frémir. Il avait de la chance d'être avec sa grande brute de collègue.

"- Ça changera qu'on saura à qui il les vend et jusqu'où va le trafic." Expliqua le sixième capitaine, trop mal pour conserver un minimum de mépris hautain.  
"- Certes mais au final, il ne contrôle pas de hollow, c'est déjà ça. Et tu es sûr que ça va aussi bien que tu le prétends ?" s'agaça un peu Kenpachi.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de le prendre pour un crétin, il le voyait bien que quelque chose clochait !  
Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à vider son estomac dans un coin de rue pour ça…  
Alarmé cette fois, les humains attendraient, Kenpachi s'approcha de son compère. Ce n'était pas normal, quoiqu'on ait pu lui faire ingérer ça n'aurait pas dû le rendre malade. 

"- Byakuya… ?" appela doucement le grand Shinigami.

Le capitaine de la sixième s'essuya la bouche.

"- Faut que je boive quelque chose." Demanda le jeune noble. 

Il mourrait de soif tout d'un coup. Et il faisait tellement chaud ! Il retira carrément son t-shirt avant de s'appuyer contre la pierre du mur qui le soulagea à peine. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ingéré ? Normalement, un Gigai ne tombait pas malade ! A moins… A moins qu'on ait su ce qu'ils étaient et qu'on l'ait empoisonné à dessein !  
Réellement inquiet cette fois, Kenpachi prit gentiment le bras de Byakuya pour le reconduire à l'intérieur de la boite. Il pourrait aller se rafraichir un peu aux toilettes. Ensuite, ils rentreraient : ça devenait bien trop dangereux… 

"- Viens… " L'invita-t-il doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal blessé qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer. "Ça ira, tu verras…"

C'était quand même affreusement tordu comme situation, et voir Kuchiki dans un tel état de faiblesse était pour le moins perturbant.  
Byakuya refusa de rentrer dans la boite.

"- Non… Qu– Quelqu'un sait… ce qu'on est là-dedans. On nous… on nous… On nous attendait."

Cette fois il tremblait comme une feuille. Avec sa chance, non seulement on l'avait drogué, mais en plus il était allergique à la drogue.  
Kenpachi insista.

"- On ne touche plus à rien, juste à l'eau des sanitaires pour te rafraichir un peu. Ensuite on rentre. Et je te sers d'escorte." trancha-t-il d'un ton sans réponse.

Non mais ! Il n'allait pas l'enquiquiner cette brindille !  
Byakuya n'eut même pas la force de protester. Il se laissa trainer par Kenpachi à l'intérieur sous le regard amusé du videur de le voir à moitié à poil.

"- On s'amuse ?" Railla le type "Y a des chambres à l'étage."  
"- Tu n'as pas dû en voir souvent la couleur." rétorqua Kenpachi du tac-au-tac.

Mais il garda tout de même l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Vu l'état de Byakuya il serait sans doute plus sage de rester là pour quelques heures, le temps qu'il se remette un peu. Il passa au bar, demanda rapidement une chambre et prit très vite la clé. Une nouvelle fois il soutint le pauvre Byakuya et l'aida à monter l'escalier camouflé jusqu'à l'étage puis le long du couloir jusqu'à leur chambre.

"- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer." murmura-t-il, décidément pas content du déroulement de la soirée.

Il jongla une seconde entre la clé et son partenaire, ouvrit finalement la porte et aida Byakuya jusqu'au lit avant de venir refermer la porte et la verrouiller à double tour en laissant la clé dans la serrure. Il alla à la petite salle d'eau, remplit à moitié un gobelet d'eau fraiche, revint vers l'autre capitaine et prit place sur le bord du lit.

"- Je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau."

Consterné par sa faiblesse mais incapable d'aller contre, Byakuya prit le verre. Il s'en renversa la moitié dessus tellement il tremblait mais parvint à boire le reste. Cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'il ne put contenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il allait s'excuser de la situation mais tint sa langue. Un Kuchiki ne s'excusait pas. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud !

"- Il faut trop chaud…"  
"- Attends."

Kenpachi repartit à la salle d'eau et, en fouillant un peu, trouva une serviette de toilette élimée. Peu importait. Il ouvrit l'eau froide, la laissa couler un moment puis passa la serviette dessous jusqu'à la détremper. Il coupa l'eau, l'essora, et revint auprès de Byakuya pour la poser sur son torse.

"- Mieux ?"

C'est fou comme avoir un enfant à sa charge pouvait s'avérer utile parfois. Ça vous apprenait certains trucs…  
Byakuya se détendit un peu avant de hocher la tête. Il avait toujours chaud, mais une chaleur intérieure qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sang dans ses veines.

"- Désolé." 

Kenpachi n'entendrait pas d'autres excuses. Le noble se recroquevilla sur lui-même. S'il pouvait s'arrêter de trembler.  
Navré de voir son collègue ainsi, le grand guerrier se sentait affreusement impuissant. Qu'on lui donne des Hollow par douzaines, qu'on lui donne des monstres, des intrus, des fous, des tordus, ça il savait comment s'en débrouiller. Mais face à un collègue malade et un Kuchiki en plus, lui qui était toujours aussi souple qu'un piquet en bois, le grand Kenpachi ne pouvait pas découper, frapper, piquer, trancher, bref, utiliser sa force. Alors il se sentait plus inutile et maladroit que jamais dans son grand corps de combattant. Il resta donc près de Byakuya, s'asseyant sur le lit, dos contre la tête de lit, jambes tendues sur le matelas, ses mains bien rangées sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre que la crise passe et se tenir prêt à aider son partenaire s'il en avait besoin.  
Byakuya somnola une petite heure avant que ce soit le froid qui le réveille. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds à présent, mais plus de fièvre. Enfin, peut-être. Sans vraiment réaliser, il se serra contre la grande masse chaude près de lui et alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le coussin moelleux sans l'être trop. Il claquait des dents.  
Kenpachi avait fini par s'endormir lui aussi mais le mouvement de Byakuya le réveilla d'un coup. Il observa son collègue et ne put qu'avoir un petit sourire. Déjà que Yachiru avait cette méchante habitude de le prendre pour un nounours… Il ne partagerait pas son futon avec Byakuya une fois rentré ! Quand même !  
Il quitta le lit en déplaçant son collègue avec autant de douceur que possible, tira comme il le put les couvertures, en couvrit le dormeur gelé et revint se glisser dessous, mais en s'installant lui aussi, et non en s'asseyant simplement. Il reprit Byakuya dans ses bras et le laissa s'installer dans son sommeil. S'il avait froid, sa proximité devrait le réchauffer normalement.  
Le capitaine de la sixième s'étira de tout son long comme un chat, soudain bien trop grand et plat pour sa taille. Il avait si froid qu'il se cacha presque sous le grand corps musclé de son collègue. S'il avait été conscient, il aurait été horrifié de ses actes mais là…  
Complétement shooté, il se mit même à gratouiller un creux de hanche du bout des doigts comme un doudou. Où était passé sa peluche de lapin d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins un siècle.  
Rigide soudain, le pauvre Kenpachi n'osait plus bouger. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait là d'un coup ? Affreusement gêné, ce petit gratouillis était quand même très équivoque et affreusement agréable, le grand Zaraki Kenpachi n'en menait pas large. Au contraire même…  
Tout rouge, il faisait le mort en espérant fortement que tout ceci ne durerait pas longtemps. Sinon il risquait bien d'avoir quelques problèmes…  
Un énorme soupir échappa à Byakuya. Il se sentait mieux petit à petit. Mieux mais… léger… léger… Comme un papillon ! Il ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de rien. Juste de ce grand corps contre lui, tout chaud, tout moelleux. Ses mains se glissèrent naturellement sous la veste de Zaraki. Y avait quoi dessous ? Ooooh, de la peau toute douce ! Même le meilleur saké du Seireitei ne l'avait jamais atteint comme ça. Mais il y avait eu QUOI dans ce foutu verre ?  
De la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles, le pauvre Kenpachi tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Du tout. Au contraire. Sous ses airs de fou furieux il aimait les grattouilles.  
Beaucoup. Trop même pour son propre bien, surtout dans ce genre de situation…  
C'était bon cette petite main douce qui se glissait contre sa peau… Tellement bon que si ça continuait il allait avoir un souci. Et avec son pantalon ce souci risquait d'être affreusement douloureux…  
L'esprit aussi clair que le port de Londres au siècle dernier pendant un incendie une nuit d'hiver sous la neige et le brouillard, Byakuya se redressa un peu. Juste assez pour pouvoir soulever le haut de son confrère et laisser ses lèvres glisser sur la peau toute douce. Et ces cicatrices partout là… Toute inhibition avait déserté l'esprit du noble, le laissant juste brulant d'une excitation qui n'avait rien de naturel.  
Kenpachi lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Mais c'était quoi ça ? A présent à l'étroit dans son pantalon outrageusement serré, le pauvre shinigami tenta de bouger un peu pour être plus "confortable" mais rien n'y fit. Il aurait fallu qu'il se défasse de ce truc mais il ne savait même pas comment.

"- B–bon… Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant. Arrête." demanda-t-il à mi-voix à son collègue.

Byakuya ne répondit même pas. Au contraire, ses lèvres descendirent lentement sur le ventre de Kenpachi jusqu'à son entrejambe douloureusement tendue. Du bout des dents, il attrapa la fermeture éclair pour la descendre.  
En apnée dès cette seconde, le pauvre Kenpachi hésitait entre se pendre au lustre en hurlant au viol comme une pucelle ou bien profiter simplement de l'opportunité. Le premier serait franchement ridicule, le second pas très moral… Mais il n'y avait pas de juste milieu dans cette histoire hélas… 

"- Byakuya… A-arrête si-s'il te plait…"

Le noble releva les yeux sur son collègue. Des yeux emplis de lubricité absolue. Et c'était tout. S'il y avait encore quelqu'un à la maison, il était bien caché. La main de Byakuya plongea dans le pantalon de son collègue pour en sortir l'objet du délit et donner un petit coup de langue dessus.  
Kenpachi se tendit aussitôt, incrédule, avant d'envoyer promener rapidement toute notion d'honneur, de bienséance ou de simple "il ne sait pas, il ne faut pas". Crotte après tout, il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un depuis trop longtemps ! Et puis il serait toujours temps de dire que lui aussi était aux champignons, et ça irait bien ! A présent en paix avec sa conscience, il se détendit d'un bloc et vint caresser la joue de Byakuya, l'invitant à poursuivre… Ça faisait si longtemps !!  
Encouragé par la petite caresse, Byakuya prit totalement le membre de Kenpachi entre ses lèvres. Il joua de la langue sur le gland pendant quelques secondes, tout en insistant sur la petite fente au bout avant de lentement engloutir le membre entier dans sa bouche. Le sexe rigide buta contre le fond de sa gorge, manquant lui donner la nausée, mais le noble changea de position pour allonger sa gorge. Les yeux clos, il suçait le membre avec autant de plaisir qu'un môme en a à lécher une glace pendant que ses doigts caressaient le large scrotum de l'autre capitaine.  
Plus détendu qu'une vieille carpette, Kenpachi poussait de longs soupirs satisfaits, caressant délicatement la nuque de Byakuya du bout des doigts en signe d'encouragement. Les yeux rivés sur son collègue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue de son sexe disparaissant entre les lèvres fines du noble shinigami. Par tous les Hollow, QUI aurait pu deviner que ce gamin coincé et hautin pouvait être aussi désirable ? Et aussi doué de sa langue aussi d'ailleurs…  
En d'autres circonstances, Kenpachi se serait même posé de lourdes questions mais pour le moment… Pour le moment sa priorité était ailleurs.  
Byakuya finit par lâcher le membre pour dégager un peu plus le pantalon de Kenpachi et venir prendre un testicule puis l'autre dans sa bouche pour les sucer longuement. Le gout piquant de Kenpachi augmentait son désir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait aussi faim. Même sa femme ne l'avait pas excité à ce point. Il traça une ligne de petits baisers sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse libérée de sa gangue de cuir puis remonta sur le ventre musclé à petits coups de dents.  
Il finit aux trois quarts couchés sur l'autre capitaine tout en donnant lamentablement des hanches contre lui pendant qu'il mordillait un mamelon agrémenté de petits coups de langue agile et de caresses sur les cuisses du bout des doigts. Il avait si chaud… Si faim…  
A bout de patience, Kenpachi saisit Byakuya aux épaules, le redressa et vint écraser sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser plein de feu et de passion. Il le repoussa à coté de lui sur le lit, ôta les vêtements de son jeune collègue en quelques gestes et reprit ses lèvres, dans un autre baiser toujours plus affamé. Byakuya était comme un bol d'eau fraiche à un assoiffé : une libération…  
Il laissa ses mains partir à l'aventure sur la peau diaphane, notant dans un coin de son esprit à quel point elle était douce, et fine, si fine… On aurait presque cru à de la soie tant elle était douce…  
Totalement abandonné et sans la moindre pudeur, Byakuya gémissait doucement. Chaque caresse lui arrachait un gémissement ou un petit cri. Les lèvres dures du shinigami sur les siennes l'excitèrent davantage encore. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré de son carcan de tissu, il chercha immédiatement son entre-jambe. Kenpachi était brutal… Une merveille…  
Ses lèvres toujours rivées à celle du noble, Kenpachi chercha à tâtons et ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : le tiroir de la table de nuit.  
Comme prévu, surtout vu l'endroit, il trouva quelques pochettes et les saisit à pleine main. Alors seulement il se sépara de Byakuya pour rapidement jeter un œil à ses prises. Les préservatifs furent remisés d'un simple revers de main pendant que Zaraki gardait les autres : même si ces gigai n'étaient pas leurs vrais corps, ils y étaient liés, et la douleur physique qui était infligée à ces poupées, ils la ressentaient parfaitement. Et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de passer un moment douloureux. Bien au contraire.  
Kuchiki se redressa lentement. Les yeux toujours un peu vitreux, il repartit à l'aventure vers les hanches de Kenpachi. L'autre capitaine aurait pu lui ordonner n'importe quoi, il aurait obéi. Mais son entre-jambe négligé commençait à le gêner. Il gémit doucement, suppliant.  
S'il avait réalisé, il aurait eu atrocement honte. Mais là… Il voulait juste être soulagé.  
Parant au plus pressé, Kenpachi aida Byakuya : il ne pourrait probablement pas remettre ce stupide pantalon plus tard mais tant pis ! Il fallait qu'il termine de s'en débarrasser, et rapidement avec ça ! Il commençait à être trop embarrassé pour la suite à venir.  
Une fois libre, il se jeta à moitié sur son compagnon, reprenant ses lèvres, toujours avec la même force, pendant que sa main trouvait l'entre-jambe de Byakuya et l'effleurait, tout de même un rien timide. Pas que Kenpachi n'ait jamais fait cela mais… C'était un Kuchiki quand même. Pas un de ces types louches que l'on pouvait croiser dans certains quartiers !! Un autre standing en somme…  
Le noble arqua les reins sous la caresse. Les yeux clos, il haletait doucement, à présent totalement passif sous le large corps et les mains épaisses de Kenpachi. Ses mains couraient doucement sur les avant bras et les épaules du Shinigami tandis qu'il lui laissait la pleine dominance de leurs baisers. Puisqu'ils étaient tous deux libérés du tissu qui les enserrait, Byakuya se colla plus étroitement contre l'autre capitaine. Il avait faim du moindre contact. Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché.  
Tout aussi affamé que Byakuya à présent, Kenpachi se saisit enfin d'un des petits contenants et lâcha son partenaire pour en déchirer un. Il étala le contenu sur ses doigts, et sa main revint entre les cuisses fuselées, mais cette fois pour caresser son intimité. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'y glisser une première phalange. Diable que Byakuya était étroit !! Un véritable supplice ! Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus attendre de le posséder réellement à présent…  
Le noble écarta immédiatement les cuisses. Il bascula le bassin en avant pour laisser un meilleur accès à l'autre capitaine. Les yeux clos, il murmurait des mots sans suite, trop concentré sur le plaisir des gestes de Kenpachi pour faire autre chose. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'empale de lui même sur les doigts du capitaine de la onzième. Il en voulait plus, plus loin et plus large.  
Kenpachi récupéra sa main, ouvrit un autre sachet de lubrifiant et réitéra son geste. Lui aussi brulait d'envie de se glisser entre les cuisses de Byakuya mais il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid. Il prépara au mieux la capitaine de la sixième division, ne lésinant pas sur les moyens et finalement n'y tint plus…  
Il déchira un premier puis un second sachet de lubrifiant, qu'il étala sur son membre douloureux à présent, et vint se placer entre les cuisses de Byakuya. Il reprit ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser un rien sauvage, pendant qu'il le pénétrait avec douceur. Encore une fois, il ne comptait pas incommoder son partenaire.  
Byakuya gémit de plaisir. Enfin !!! Enfin il avait ce dont il avait besoin ! A mesure que Kenpachi le possédait, il lui griffait les dos au sang. Ses jambes s'étaient naturellement nouées autour des hanches de l'autre capitaine pour l'inviter davantage en lui. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, Kenpachi tentait de se calmer un peu. Byakuya était si étroit et chaud autour de lui ! Et il y avait si longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé un peu de plaisir… Il le pénétra enfin complètement et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. A présent il lui fallait se faire violence pour ne pas besogner son partenaire sans la moindre retenue. Il souda ses lèvres au cou gracile de l'héritier Kuchiki et sema quelques baisers pendant qu'il se retirait, toujours aussi lentement, pour mieux revenir quand il risquait de se séparer de lui. Le manège dura ainsi de longues minutes, mais à chaque nouveau mouvement de bassin, Kenpachi accélérait sensiblement l'allure. Il avait tellement envie, tellement besoin... Mais il se refusait à se montrer brutal. Au combat oui. Mais jamais dans une situation comme celle-ci.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps au noble pour s'accorder à la présence de son amant en lui. Il avait tellement faim qu'il venait naturellement à la rencontre de Kenpachi. Seulement, il était trop doux, trop gentil. Lentement, ses mains étaient descendues sur les reins de l'autre capitaine. Il appuya brutalement sur ses hanches. Un petit cri lui échappa. Ça c'était bon !  
Il n'en fallait pas plus au capitaine de la onzième division. Il se mit à besogner son amant avec la dernière énergie, à présent certain qu'il ne risquait pas de lui faire (trop) de mal. Aussi plein d'énergie et de fougue que lorsqu'il menait bataille, Kenpachi donnait des hanches et possédait Byakuya comme s'il voulait le marquer de l'intérieur. Une main glissée dans le bas de son dos, il le gardait aussi prêt de lui qu'il le pouvait, semant mille baisers sur ses épaules, le haut de son torse, son cou, et son visage. Diable, ce petit Shinigami avait un goût plus qu'addictif…  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Byakuya.  
Accroché aux épaules et aux hanches du grand shinigami, il criait de plaisir à chaque nouvelle étreinte. Il y avait tellement longtemps ! Depuis ses années à l'académie en fait. A l'époque il était jeune et pas encore chef de son clan. Ce n'était pas grave. Maintenant il était un homme. Il était attendu de lui qu'il se marie et ait un héritier. Mais bon sang ! C'était ce qu'il aimait et dont il avait besoin ! Il en pleurait presque de plaisir et de soulagement… Ah non… Pas presque…  
Du bout de la langue, Kenpachi vint recueillir quelques larmes, et s'interrogea un instant : faisait-il du mal à son partenaire ? Mais il se rassura vite : vu les cris que poussaient Byakuya ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur au contraire. Alors qu'il reprenait les lèvres fines dans un baiser plus que passionné, il accéléra encore ses étreintes, donnant des hanches toujours plus fort, plus vite. Il ne serait pas dit que Zaraki Kenpachi n'était bon qu'à découper ses adversaires !! Il était au moins aussi fort entre les draps, et même si Byakuya ne se souviendrait probablement de rien le lendemain matin, il aurait au moins eu la satisfaction de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds, lui et aucun autre. Non mais !  
Et le grand shinigami y arrivait très bien. Les mains crispées sur ses épaules, Byakuya n'en finissait pas de se mettre la gorge à vif à force de crier son plaisir. Ce qu'il avait bu le rendait à moitié fou, suffisamment pour qu'il ait déjà pris plusieurs fois son plaisir sans que la pression ne descende. Pour étouffer ses cris, il finit par mordre l'épaule de Kenpachi au sang. Il ne resta bientôt que le bruit du lit qui tapait contre le mur et celui de la chair sur la chair.  
Malgré ses efforts, et malgré son envie, Kenpachi ne s'était pas adonné à ce genre d'exercice depuis un moment pour être un amant infatigable. Bien trop tôt à son gout, il sentit son bas ventre se serrer, la pression montrer peu à peu…  
Il se laissa moitié tomber sur Byakuya pour libérer le bras qui le retenait jusque là et le glisser jusqu'au bas ventre de son amant. Là il saisit son membre tendu d'une main ferme et se mit à le caresser vigoureusement, aussi vigoureusement que leurs deux corps serrés le lui permettaient. Ce petit noble de rien du tout à la peau pâle allait avoir sa peau, aussi fictive soit-elle ! Que se passait-il d'ailleurs, si on faisait mourir un gigai ? Et de plaisir avec ça ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Urahara à l'occasion tiens… Il était certain que le shinigami chercheur avait mené des expériences.  
Byakuya enfonça profondément ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant alors qu'il prenait son plaisir une fois de plus. Pourtant cette fois, cela suffit par abattre toute résistance de sa part. Epuisé, immobile sous le grand corps du capitaine de la onzième division, il soupira de satisfaction mais sans relâcher l'étreinte de ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas perdre le poids sur lui.  
Kenpachi prit son plaisir la seconde suivante sur un dernier coup de rein, le plus fort de tous, et se libéra longuement dans le corps chaud sous le sien. Le souffle court, tremblant de son orgasme, il n'eut pas la force de bouger. Il luttait pour rester conscient et ne pas finir d'écraser ce pauvre Byakuya, et finalement enfouit son nez dans son cou. Il sentait encore meilleur après qu'avant l'amour, nota-t-il simplement dans un coin de sa tête.  
Epuisé et alangui, le noble attira Kenpachi plus étroitement contre lui. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était, mais il se sentait bien sous le grand corps musclé qui venait de lui donner tellement de plaisir. Petit à petit, il ferma les yeux.  
Kenpachi se tortilla un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement, et finit par s'assoupir lui aussi. Il serait toujours temps de prendre une douche le lendemain matin. Pour le moment… Dormir c'était très bien.  
Il tâtonna quand même vaguement autour de lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il trouva rapidement les couvertures et les tira sur eux.  
Maintenant il pouvait s'endormir.

*****

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux, une vague panique dans la gorge. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur lui. De lourd EN Lui !! Le soleil s'était le levé. Et les souvenirs lui revenaient…  
Aussi lentement que possible, il se désincarcéra de son collègue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bu mais… Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'ils en avaient bu tous les deux ! Le noble ramassa ses vêtements. Il se réfugia dans la salle de bains pour se récurer de la tête aux orteils, un fond de panique toujours dans l'estomac. Mais le pire n'était pas la panique qui montait. Le pire était le soulagement physique qu'il ressentait.  
Une seconde, il hésita à se noyer sous la douche. Séché, rhabillé, il descendit dans la salle principale de la boîte. Le barman était toujours là. Ils allaient avoir une petite conversation tous les deux. Derrière son bar, le barman jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé à Byakuya.

"- Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

Le type se retrouva avec le nez éclaté sur le plan de travail.

"- Qu'y avait-il dans mon verre ?"

Il attrapa un couteau à fruit du bout des doigts et commença à jouer avec.  
Le barman poussa un cri de douleur.

"- Mais j'en sais rien moi !!!"

C'était quoi ce grand malade ?  
Le couteau lui cloua la main sur le comptoir.

"- Je te conseille de répondre, manant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je pourrais m'agacer et finir par te blesser."

Incapable de répondre quoique se soit à part un hurlement plus déchirant encore que le précédent, le barman tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ce type était malade tout simplement !

"- PITIE !! PITIE LAISSEZ MOI !!"

Byakuya retira le couteau sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage.

"- Parle."  
"- J–je je sais pas je… j'ai p–préparé v-votre verre et c'est... c'est tout, j– j'vous le jure !!!"  
"- Quelqu'un a-t-il demandé qu'on y ajoute quelque chose ? Y a-t-il eu quelqu'un assez près pour y mettre quelque chose ?"  
"- Je... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Moi je ne fais que... Que préparer les verres... C'est à chacun de surveiller le sien..." expliqua péniblement le pauvre serveur.

Le shinigami le lâcha avant de remonter à sa chambre.

"- Mets du miel sur la plaie. Ce sera refermé dans deux jours."

Il hésita devant la porte de la chambre. Entrer ou pas ? Il entra.  
Etalé telle une crêpe géante sur le lit, Kenpachi dormait du sommeil du juste. C'est qu'il mettait toujours tout son cœur dans ce genre d'exercice ! Comme au combat à vrai dire…  
C'est donc un shinigami qui se reposait d'un sommeil heureux qui était étendu de tout son long sur le grand lit.  
Byakuya frémit en le regardant dormir. Il avait totalement souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Et son corps lui signifiait à sa grande honte qu'il aurait bien remis ça quand il pourrait.  
Pire, à sa plus grande honte encore et de manière totalement consciente, il avait pris plus de plaisir avec l'autre capitaine qu'avec quiconque. Il donna un coup de pied dans le lit. Autant faire celui qui ne se souvenait de rien et qui s'était réveillé dans la salle de bain sans savoir pourquoi.  
Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Kenpachi dormait tellement bien !

"- Pas pressé…" gronda-t-il en complément, au cas où le grognement n'aurait pas été clair.

Le sixième capitaine arracha les couvertures.

"- Debout !"

Et rester là, rougissant, à baver lamentablement sur le physique de son collègue n'était pas une bonne chose. Il préféra ressortir pour aller prendre l'air.  
Grommelant et particulièrement mal luné, Kenpachi ouvrit laborieusement un œil puis l'autre.  
Les couvertures partaient toutes seules maintenant ? Toujours en marmonnant, le grand shinigami rampa tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Il revint dans la chambre et, même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il récupéra et remit ses vêtements sans jamais oser regarder le lit. Ça lui aurait rappelé la nuit passée et… S'il n'y avait plus personne…  
Il censura rapidement le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit à cette pensée et finit de s'habiller rapidement. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de toute façon. Ce n'était qu'une lamentable erreur induite par une substance nocive glissée dans le verre de l'autre shinigami.  
Rien de plus.  
Sur le trottoir, Byakuya cherchait à se calmer assez pour oser affronter le regard de Kenpachi.  
La nuit était… une parenthèse à oublier même si son organisme disait le contraire. Il retourna à l'intérieur.

"- Levé ?"  
"- Oui." répondit simplement le grand guerrier.

Bêtement, il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Byakuya. Il ne voulait pas voir le mépris ou le dégout dans son regard hautain. Il était noble. Lui n'était qu'un rien du tout qui était monté là à la force du poignet. Rien à voir donc. Déjà il aurait fallu qu'il s'en souvienne ! Et s'il n'avait pas tenté de le découper en rondelles… Peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait de rien en fait.  
Le noble se mordit la langue.

"- Autant rentrer, nous ne trouverons rien de jour."

Rhaaa, sa voix devrait être plus froide et dure ! Pas presque douce comme ça ! Zarak– Kenpachi allait se douter de quelque chose.  
Un pas derrière le noble, Kenpachi le suivait, moitié perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui faudrait rapidement cesser de penser à son collègue de la sixième division. Et déjà arrêter de fixer son postérieur comme ça ! Les joues un peu roses, il détourna rapidement le regard. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite ! Sinon Byakuya allait finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose.  
Kuchiki se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue. Tous ses instincts le poussaient à se retourner et à se caler contre l'autre shinigami. Il ne se souvenait que trop de la douceur dont avait fait preuve Zaraki avec lui. Il aurait pu être brutal et méprisant mais il avait été doux. Trop doux pour ce qu'il en savait de lui.  
Il soupira doucement. Il se sentait tellement mal…  
Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Urahara. Plus silencieux qu'une tombe, Kenpachi salua tout juste. Il espérait simplement que son gigai ne portait pas de traces de leurs activités de la nuit passée. Il avait hâte de filer se terrer chez lui. Pas très glorieux mais au moins il n'aurait plus Byakuya sous le nez.  
Tout aussi sombre que son collègue, Kuchiki ne salua même pas. Urahara resta un peu perplexe. Il y avait une tension étrange entre les deux shinigami. Il leur donna des chappy.  
Le noble avala le sien tout rond. Autant rentrer à la maison.  
Kenpachi l'imita sans même le savoir, puisqu'il refusait toujours de poser le regard sur lui.  
Il sortit de son gigai et n'y jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil. Comme si ce corps qui avait vécu les derniers événements était une autre personne à part entière et que lui n'avait aucun rapport avec lui.  
Il salua vaguement Urahara, et quitta rapidement la boutique.  
Il était plus que temps de rentrer. Et surtout d'oublier tout cela.


	2. Et si j'y revenais ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certaines choses vous marquent l'esprit plus que d'autres.  
> Kenpachi et Byakuya vont en faire l’expérience.

"- Et nous avons deux nouveaux dont un qui nous a été transféré que la quatrième division, Capitaine."

Renji fixait son supérieur avec un rien d'inquiétude. Depuis un mois, son chef semblait un peu ailleurs. Toujours aussi acerbe et glacial mais son esprit semblait partir en vadrouille de plus en plus souvent.

"- Un tyrannosaure fait des claquettes dans le patio... Ichigo est en train de grimper Rukia en levrette dans le jardin... Zaraki a mis une jupe."

Le capitaine tressaillit.

"- Quoi ? Pardon, tu me parlais ?"

Renji secoua la tête.

"- Non capitaine. Nous avons terminé."

Byakuya fit signe à son second de prendre congé. Lui-même avait besoin d'une pause.  
Mais où le capitaine de la sixième division et le chef d'un des quatre grands clans du Seireitei pouvait-il aller pour se changer les idées ? Il n'y avait bien que le monde des humains.  
Les mâchoires serrées, Byakuya se décida à prendre quelques jours de vacances. Il en profiterait pour aller récupérer le Gigai construit par Urahara. Peut-être que quelques jours loin de celui... de ce qui le rongeait lui ferait du bien.

De son coté, Kenpachi ne valait pas mieux...  
Il ne coursait même plus Ichigo pour se battre contre lui quand il venait au Seireitei ! D'ailleurs, Ikkaku n'en finissait pas de s'inquiéter, et même Yachiru trouvait que son Ken-chan était moins drôle…  
Mais personne ne parvenait à découvrir ce qui pouvait bien ainsi miner Zaraki Kenpachi le terrible ! Et bien sûr, personne n'envisageait une seule seconde d'aller lui poser la question ! Qui savait quand ses pulsions guerrières referaient surface ?

Kuchiki avait récupéré et enfilé son Gigai.  
Il n'avait même pas relevé quand Urahara s'était foutu de lui et avait fait des remarques. Il avait simplement ignoré l'autre Shinigami au point de finir par l'agacer. A présent, il errait en centre-ville à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.  
Tiens... pourquoi pas un cinéma ? Rukia et Renji lui en avaient parlé... Enfin... Ils en avaient parlé quand il était dans la pièce.  
Sa sœur et son second avaient tendance, comme tous les autres, à ne pas faire attention à lui sauf quand il donnait des ordres. Pour un peu c'eut été vexant mais il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à apprécier la solitude. Il paya un billet pour un film appelé "Alien 4" et entra dans la salle. Il sacrifia à ce qui semblait être une coutume locale et acheta du "pop corn" sucré ainsi qu'une glace et du "coca". Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces choses mais les humains le faisaient alors...  
Il s'installa dans son siège.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ait très envie de se cacher dessous.

De son coté, Kenpachi aussi avait décidé de jouer les filles de l'air.  
Il avait levé le camp sans rien dire à personne et était parti récupérer son gigai chez Urahara. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde pris garde aux regards curieux que lui jetait le commerçant louche, et s'en était allé dans les rues de la ville, essayant simplement de se vider la tête…  
Parce que penser sans arrêt au joli minois de Byakuya n'allait pas franchement aider ses affaires…

Deux heures après le début de la séance, c'est un Kuchiki livide qui sortit du cinéma.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment les humains faisaient pour rire des massacres qu'ils avaient vu !  
Et cette… chose ! Cette… créature ! Son esprit avait encore du mal à accepter ce qu'était le cinéma. Un peu ébranlé encore, ses pas le conduisirent naturellement au bar… Ce Bar…  
Il entra. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que quelques individus ne lui tournent autours. Pourtant, il avait bien appris sa leçon : ne rien boire. Du tout.  
D'ailleurs, quand il n'était pas drogué, c'était presque agréable ces hommes qui se battaient presque pour ses faveurs. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui attrapa durement le poignet par contre, il fronça les sourcils.

"- Veuillez me lâcher."  
"- Allez mon mignon. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie…"

En mourir d'envie, certes. Mais certainement pas avec ce rustre !

"- Veuillez vaquer !"

De loin, un regard sombre suivait l'échange avec attention.  
Dans ses errances, Kenpachi avait fini par revenir sur les lieux du délit, dans ce bar où son regard sur le chef du clan Kuchiki avait changé. A croire que le Destin l'y avait poussé… Il avait tout de suite vu Byakuya quand il était entré, et s'était plus encore terré dans son coin, à sa table, tout au fond de la salle dans la pénombre.  
Le club n'était pas encore noir de monde à cette heure et il en fut content : il pouvait surveiller de loin et… éventuellement intervenir, si jamais Byakuya avait besoin de lui. Ho il en doutait mais après tout…  
Le mortel s'acharnait. Les pieds plantés dans le sol, le regard glacial et hautain, Byakuya en avait maté des plus difficiles que ce manant. Mais le type semblait déterminé. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le cou pour lui rouler une pelle de force, le noble lui envoya un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire pour se dégager. Dégoûté, il s'écarta.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes avant que d'autres fâcheux ne s'approchent. Et cette fois à trois contre un, sans pouvoir les tuer, il n'allait pas faire un pli.  
Kenpachi réagit aussitôt. Il termina son verre d'un trait, et se leva. Vif comme une anguille, il retint par le poignet un type qui tentait de lever la main sur Byakuya.

"- Je crois qu'il vous a demandé de partir." gronda le grand shinigami. 

En son fort intérieur il priait très très fort pour qu'ils résistent. Il avait grand besoin de se défouler, et embarquer Byakuya sur son épaule pour aller lui faire l'amour des heures durant dans une chambre à l'étage n'était en rien une solution.  
Byakuya se troubla fortement. Qu'est-ce que Kenpachi faisait là ? Il le suivait ou quoi ?  
Le noble pâlit un peu.  
Les trois humains repoussèrent le capitaine de la sixième division. Surpris, il tomba au sol avec un petit glapissement rhétorique de douleur pendant que les pauvres fous prenaient à partie Zaraki.

"- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? T'as pas vu qu'on est déjà sur le coup ? Dégage !"

Kenpachi pencha légèrement la tête de coté, ne comprenant pas l'insistance des ces imbéciles.

"- Je ne veux rien." Ou pas. Mais ça c'était un autre sujet. "Mais par contre à vous on vous a dit de partir, j'en suis sûr."  
"- Allez, casse-toi !" Le méprisa l'un des trois types pendant que l'autre attrapait Byakuya par le devant de la chemise, le tirait vers lui et l'embrassait de force.

Paralysé par l'outrage et la consternation, il fallut bien trois secondes au noble pour se défendre. Ce fut trois secondes de trop.  
Outré, Kenpachi se saisit du contrevenant et lui brisa presque le bras en lui faisant lâcher la chemise de Byakuya. Il le repoussa violemment et se plaça aussitôt entre les humains et le jeune noble. Il ne serait pas dit qu'ils lèveraient encore la main sur lui en sa présence !!  
Les trois types laissèrent tomber. La pute ne valait pas qu'ils se fassent amochés.  
Encore particulièrement perturbé et secoué, Byakuya s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Il tremblait un peu.

"- M– merci..."

Dans une circonstance normale, il se serait emporté voire, aurait frappé Zaraki de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Mais là…  
Affreusement gêné maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que Byakuya, le club et lui, Kenpachi n'osait pas regarder le jeune noble dans les yeux.

"- De rien. Tu… Ça… Ça va ?"

Après tout les gigai étaient loin d'être aussi résistants qu'eux !  
Byakuya releva sa manche. Il avait le poignet déjà bleu.

" - Ça va. Ce n'est rien. Merci." Le jeune noble se leva. "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici." Il hésita un peu, affreusement mal à l'aise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"  
"- Je… je prenais l'air." bafouilla le grand shinigami, encore plus gêné.

Byakuya se sentit légèrement rosir. Qu'est-ce que le puissant capitaine était séduisant…  
Il se racla la gorge. Sans réfléchir, il prit sa main.

"- Sortons."

Affreusement mal à l'aise, Kenpachi se laissa conduire, plus docile que jamais. Pourtant il n'était docile avec personne normalement ! Sauf peut être avec Yachiru mais c'était une enfant. Et puis elle n'avait pas cette peau fin et laiteuse, ce regard sombre…  
Une fois dehors, Byakuya soupira de soulagement. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas la main du grand shinigami. Il n'y pensa même pas. Elle était bien là. Chaude et puissante.  
Mais à présent qu'ils étaient sortis, le noble ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni quoi dire.  
Kenpachi lui, se trouvait un nouvel intérêt poussé et presque inquiétant pour les étoiles dans le ciel. C'était fascinant combien elles étaient nombreuses ! Lumineuses… Froides… Moqueuses… Bref elles n'étaient que de stupides loupiottes qui ne servaient à rien puisqu'elles ne l'aidaient pas à trouver la bonne chose à dire ou à faire dans cette situation tordue ! Stupide loupiottes !  
Byakuya continuait à marcher sans vraiment faire attention à sa destination. La chaleur de la main de Kenpachi remontait le long de son bras et…  
Il poussa soudain brutalement Zaraki dans une ruelle. Avant de réfléchir plus avant, il avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si l'autre capitaine ne le tuait pas…  
Surpris la première seconde, Kenpachi se reprit rapidement. Il noua ses bras autour de Byakuya et le serra contre lui, approfondissant le baiser et le faisant durer autant que possible.  
Diable, ce petit noble de rien du tout lui faisait un de ces effets ! Il était déjà plus qu'à l'étroit dans ses pantalons ! Et juste pour un baiser.  
Byakuya passa frénétiquement ses mains sous la chemise de Kenpachi. Il avait rêvé de sentir encore la peau à la fois douce et pourtant sèche sous ses doigts, la musculature puissante et dure. Il gémit dans leur baiser.  
Sans le vouloir, il se pressa un peu plus contre l'autre capitaine, aussi excité que lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ! Ce type n'était qu'un malandrin qui avait tué pour arriver à sa place. Lui était un noble. C'était… De la folie !  
A bout de souffle, Kenpachi enchainait pourtant les baisers enflammés pendant qu'il serrait toujours plus Byakuya contre lui et que ses hanches s'animaient parfois d'une vie propre. Seigneur mais quel sort lui avait jeté ce capitaine hautain et méprisant pour le faire en arriver là ? Il le désirait tellement à cette seconde !! Jamais il n'avait autant désiré une personne qu'à cet instant.  
Byakuya finit par reprendre un minimum ses sens. Ils ne pouvaient pas… Ils ne pouvaient pas… Faire ça… Enfin… Pas comme ça.

"- Kenpachi… Arrête." Supplia le noble, incapable qu'il était de s'empêcher de caresser les pectoraux de son collègue.

Aussitôt le grand capitaine se figea. Il allait pour s'excuser de son comportement mais s'abstint : Byakuya n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir… Du moins il avait une curieuse façon de le montrer si c'était le cas. Surtout que ces petites caresses étaient loin d'être désagréables.  
Le noble fit un effort sur-shinigamièsque pour se décoller un peu de Zaraki. Les pupilles dilatées comme s'il avait bu, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il était ivre oui, mais pas à cause de l'alcool ou d'un produit illicite cette fois. Juste de l'odeur de l'autre capitaine.  
Avec plus de lenteur cette fois, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore mais sans la violence et l'urgence qui l'avaient affolé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Un peu hésitant au départ, Kenpachi finit par glisser l'une de ses grandes mains sur le cou gracile puis la nuque de Byakuya, le caressa du bout des doigts, pendant que son autre bras serpentait à sa taille pour l'attirer dans une étreinte douce. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait le molester à même le pavé de la ruelle. Et bien évidemment, ses pantalons étaient toujours plus serrés.  
Byakuya soupira doucement de plaisir dans leur baiser. Si la première fois, il avait été incapable de résister au poison, cette fois c'était en connaissance de cause qu'il se jetait au cou du capitaine de la onzième division. Pourtant, il finit par repousser Zaraki, les mains à plat sur son torse. Le regard trouble, les lèvres roses sous l'afflux de sang, le noble haletait doucement. Il aurait voulu proposer de se trouver une chambre quelque part mais un reste de pudeur le retenait.  
Kenpachi avait à peu près la même idée en tête, mais où aller ? Et bien entendu, l'idée même de rejoindre son futon dans son chez lui il n'y pensait même pas ! Jamais Byakuya ne se commettrait ainsi avec lui, même s'ils restaient discrets ! Déjà que c'était à se demander s'il n'avait rien pris. Un peu gêné, le grand capitaine n'osait pas regarder son collègue en face. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi…  
Le front appuyé contre le torse de Zaraki, Byakuya finit par prendre son courage à deux mains, trois pieds, une chaussette, une pince à sucre et un tractopelle histoire qu'il ne fuit pas en courant. Les mains tremblantes, il s'accrocha doucement à la chemise de l'autre capitaine.  
Il haïssait se sentir fragile comme ça !

"- Je crois qu'il y a un Hilton pas loin."

Immédiatement, il s'empourpra brutalement. Un Hilton ? C'était quoi ça ? Osant à peine demander, Kenpachi joua la tangente.  
Il glissa une main au creux des reins de Byakuya en un geste qui se voulait tendre, et apaisant surtout. Le jeune noble avait l'air au moins aussi perdu que lui, dans cette histoire…

"- Nous y allons… ?" demanda-t-il finalement à mi-voix

Byakuya ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à sa voix. Il hocha simplement la tête.  
Lentement, il guida le manant jusqu'à un grand hôtel continental marqué "Hilton". Il entra puis alla droit à la réception. Le visage glacé soudain, il toisa le réceptionniste.

"- Une chambre avec deux grands lits."

Le type derrière le comptoir hésita un peu, consulta ses réservations mais finit par trouver une chambre libre. Byakuya prit la clé après avoir payé en liquide.

"- Sixième étage," les informa la réception.

D'un geste sec de la tête, le noble remercia avant de s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs.  
Kenpachi n'était pas certain de la marche à suivre à présent. Rester et affronter ce qui venait, ou fuir purement et simplement ? Non parce que ce n'était pas une bataille donc finalement la fuite était acceptable dans ce cas très spécifique…  
Byakuya se tourna vers Kenpachi, incertain. Il aurait pu lui dire de venir mais… Il appela l'ascenseur et attendit.  
Toujours incertain, mais décidant qu'il allait faire face, peu importe ce qui se déroulerait, Kenpachi s'avança dans l'ascenseur et entraina Byakuya avec lui puis contre lui, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du sixième étage.  
Le noble se laissa faire. Même, il s'appuya contre le large torse de Zaraki.  
Il n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux mais il appuya sa joue sur son épaule.  
Ce qu'il se méprisait d'être aussi faible !! Mais la présence du brutal capitaine le rendait tout mou. Enfin… C'était l'idée.  
Trop vite ou pas assez, la question demandait débat attentif, ils arrivèrent au sixième étage, et Kenpachi bougea avec précautions…  
Il ne savait pas où était leur chambre mais il savait qu'il fallait descendre.  
Byakuya jeta un œil aux panneaux.

"- Par là…"

Ils avaient de la chance, leur chambre était tout au bout du couloir. Sans trop de voisins donc.  
Il soupçonnait le réceptionniste de lui avoir donné une chambre aussi isolée que possible.  
Kenpachi fut bien content que se soit Byakuya qui ait la clé ! Il n'avait pas à la mettre dans sa serrure ni à ouvrir la porte ! Bien commode pour lui cette histoire, surtout avec des mains aussi peu stables que les siennes !  
Byakuya passa la clé magnétique dans la serrure, chercha à tâtons la fente pour la poser et avoir de l'électricité puis se figea. Deux grands lits. Comme demandé.  
Vu leur taille à tous les deux, les rapprocher serait plus confortable pour ce qu'il… Envisageait.  
Derrière Byakuya, Kenpachi n'osait pas regarder la chambre. Ça donnerait bien trop de réalité à toute cette histoire et… Ça devenait franchement irréaliste même pour lui.  
Byakuya verrouilla la porte puis resta immobile un instant. Kenpachi ne bronchait pas et… Et puis flûte ! Il l'attrapa par le col, le jeta sur le lit puis s'installa à califourchon sur lui.  
Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir, surtout RIEN !  
Aussitôt le grand capitaine enlaça Byakuya pour le serrer tendrement contre lui pendant qu'il répondait à son baiser plus avide que jamais… Oh oui que cela lui avait manqué !  
Le noble finit par le repousser pour reprendre son souffle. Le front appuyé contre celui de Kenpachi, les yeux clos, il avait crocheté les épaules de l'autre capitaine comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

"- Laisse-moi… réunir les deux lits." Murmura-t-il.  
"- Attends !" le retint Kenpachi à mi voix, serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. "Attends…"

Il avait à peine murmuré, de peur de briser ce moment si particulier entre eux. Mais c'était tellement bon de sentir à nouveau Byakuya tout contre lui.  
Le noble ne protesta pas. La joue appuyée sur l'épaule de Kenpachi, il jouait avec une mèche noire à grelot.

"- Je ne vais pas partir, Ken…"

Touché au delà des mots, Kenpachi accentua son étreinte une seconde avant de laisser doucement glisser son bras pour libérer son compagnon de chambrée, non sans avoir, sans trop savoir pourquoi, effleurer son front d'un baiser léger.  
Byakuya descendit du lit.  
Il poussa la table de nuit entre les deux literies avant de les coller l'une contre l'autre.  
Une fois fait, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et de sa chemise.  
Les joues rouges et mal à l'aise, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, soudain incertain et gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?  
Voyant son comparse se dénuder à moitié, Kenpachi l'avait rapidement imité : chaussures, chaussettes et t-shirt avaient rapidement terminés au pied du lit. Et puisque Byakuya avait été jusque-là, lui aussi pouvait bien faire un effort.  
Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et, incapable de faire autre chose, se contenta de tendre la main au capitaine de la sixième division en une silencieuse invite. Restait à espérer qu'il voudrait bien revenir à lui.  
Kuchiki hésita un instant. A l'invitation, il avait immédiatement tendu la main mais avait hésité une seconde. Finalement, il avait pris la main ouverte. Lentement, il s'était installé dans le giron du grand capitaine. Si Renji le voyait à présent, il en ferait sans doute une rupture d'anévrisme !  
Très content, Kenpachi enlaça Byakuya et se laissa aller dans les oreillers avec un long soupir soulagé. Voilà. C'était bien comme ça. Et si son collègue se contentait de rester là des heures durant eh bien soit ! Cela lui convenait très bien aussi ! Il ferma à demi les yeux et se mit machinalement à lui caresser le creux des reins, la peau si fine, si douce… Il était curieux de savoir si la peau du gigai reflétait la douceur réelle de la peau du shinigami…  
Byakuya soupirait de plaisir sous chaque caresse. Lentement, il arquait le dos.  
En réponse, la joue sur le torse de Zaraki, il jouait avec un mamelon. De temps en temps, il déposait un petit baiser ou un petit coup de langue sur sa peau.

"- Je me souviens de tout malgré la drogue." Finit-il par avouer.

Kenpachi se figea une seconde.  
Ah.  
Zut.  
Enfin en même temps c'était un peu crétin, s'ils étaient là à l'initiative de Byakuya c'est forcément qu'il se souvenait.

"- … C'est un mauvais souvenir ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, malgré tout.  
"- Juste de ne pas avoir pu en profiter davantage." Murmura le noble, écarlate.

Il avait honte ! Quelque chose d'affreux.  
Byakuya déposa un petit coup de dent sur un mamelon innocent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver d'avance à l'idée d'avoir encore le membre de Zaraki en bouche. Entre autres.  
Tout rouge, Kenpachi sursauta sous le coup de dent et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il rêvait ou Bya-chan était en train de lui avouer à mi mots qu'il avait pris son pied avec lui ???  
Ça devenait vraiment surréaliste cette histoire…  
Les baisers et coups de dents du noble descendaient de plus en plus sur le torse de Zaraki, puis son ventre. Il s'arrêta juste devant sa ceinture. Il hésita.  
Le souffle un peu plus court qu'un instant avant, Kenpachi gardait les yeux clos, refusant de faire face à son assaillant. Ho il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de résister bien au contraire !! Mais… S'il regardait Byakuya dans les yeux peut-être son partenaire se sentirait-il mal à l'aise et… Déjà que lui-même n'était pas au top du confort…  
Le noble hésita encore plus. Les mains tremblantes, il tenta de dégrafer le pantalon de Zaraki avant de renoncer. Il tremblait trop d'anticipation.

"- Ken… aide-moi…"

Cette petite plainte fut trop pour Kenpachi qui se redressa d'un coup, prit Byakuya dans ses bras, et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Il avait si faim de lui soudain !!  
Il l'allongea tranquillement sur le grand lit, moitié en diagonale, et commença à semer baiser et caresser sur le torse pâle, complètement exempt de la moindre cicatrice.  
Il se redressa au bout de quelques secondes et l'observa, attentif. Il était beau. Magnifique même. Byakuya avait tout du Prince charmant… Pas la moindre trace, pas la plus petite marque ni cicatrice…  
Rien.  
Juste la perfection de sa peau laiteuse… Et pourtant, la perfection d'un corps de guerrier…  
Byakuya avait fermé les yeux lorsque Kenpachi avait prit le contrôle de la situation.  
C'était idiot et même problématique pour un noble comme lui, mais il se sentait rassuré que ce soit l'autre capitaine qui prenne les rênes de leur… euh… rencontre.  
Avec un petit soupir de plaisir à chaque baiser et caresse, il finit par se détendre assez pour ne plus trop rougir sous le regard scrutateur.

"- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?"

Kenpachi resta silencieux une seconde, avant de pencher la tête sur le coté. 

"- Je suis laid, en fait…" souffla-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées.

Byakuya se redressa.

"- Laid ? Non. Je ne trouve pas…" Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse couturé de cicatrice de l'autre capitaine. "Tu es un homme rude au corps rude. Mais tu n'es pas laid. "

Il le trouvait même particulièrement plein de charme. Ho, certes, il n'était pas "beau" au sens classique du terme, mais il dégageait une séduction animale qui rendait le noble à moitié fou.

"- Tu n'es pas beau, certes. Mais tu exsudes une séduction qui rendrait fou n'importe qui." Ronronna Byakuya en prenant ses lèvres un peu trop brutalement.

Ce geste et ces quelques mots suffirent à Kenpachi. Il répondit au baiser avec une fièvre égale au moins à celle de Byakuya et le poussa doucement pour qu'il se rallonge à nouveau. Il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers et avant longtemps, le pantalon du noble n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Il était beau Byakuya, vraiment très beau. Magnifique même.  
Le capitaine de la sixième division hoqueta lorsque son pantalon disparut. Il eut une seconde de honte à rester ainsi, nu sous le regard de l'autre capitaine. Il eut le reflexe de se couvrir et de baisser les yeux. Il avait été éduqué comme ça après tout.  
Kenpachi comprit rapidement sa gêne et se dépêcha de se débarrasser de son propre pantalon. Il batailla quelques secondes avec le vêtement "seconde peau" mais finalement s'en défit un petit "AH !!" de victoire. Il revint rapidement près de Byakuya et s'allongea moitié sur lui moitié sur le lit pour venir grignoter son cou à petits coups de dents. Il était si bon ce petit shinigami…  
Byakuya se détendit dès que Zaraki s'allongea sur lui. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressait le dos et les épaules, cette fois pleinement conscient de chaque caresse reçue et donnée.  
Petit à petit, la gêne disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'au désir le plus hardant.

"- Ken…"

Il hésita pourtant. Il avait envie de gouter encore son membre. Il posa sa main sur son entrejambe pour le caresser timidement.  
Kenpachi eut un petit hoquet de surprise mais rapidement réagit. A son tour il posa sa main sur le membre de Byakuya et imita les mouvements simples que son partenaire lui offrait. Il était certain ou presque de ne pas aller trop vite ainsi, et il pouvait prendre son temps.  
Byakuya donna lentement des reins entre les doigts de son… Amant. Oh bon sang… Son amant… Il blêmit soudain avant de devenir fuchsia.  
Pour cacher son trouble intense il repoussa Zaraki sur le dos puis s'agenouilla au dessus de lui pour venir le prendre dans sa bouche.  
Un nouveau hoquet de surprise échappa à Kenpachi avant de se muer en long soupir.  
Byakuya avait une langue sacrément agile. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre de demoiselles qui avait dû en profiter et en redemander…  
Byakuya joua avec le bout de la verge pendant quelques minutes avant de descendre lentement tout le long du membre dressé. Gentiment, il jouait avec le scrotum de Zaraki en alternant caresses et douce pression, allant même jusqu'à laisser ses doigts glisser un peu plus loin et effleurer son intimité. Byakuya espérait que le gigai avait le même goût que l'original. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il teste à l'occasion parce que la poupée était délicieuse.  
Il gloussa doucement, amusé du chemin de ses pensées. Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'une goute de rosée échappa au grand capitaine. Délicieux.  
De son coté Kenpachi se découvrait des talents de maître zen, insoupçonnés jusque-là.  
Il torturait la couette, se retenait vaguement de donner des hanches mais surtout, surtout !, évitait de se redresser, attraper Byakuya et le pilonner jusqu'à ce que mort, ou au moins évanouissement, s'en suive.  
Il se rappelait encore l'étroitesse de ce corps chaud, doux, qui semblait l'attirer toujours plus profond, toujours plus vite, plus fort, comme si Byakuya lui-même voulait que Kenpachi ne le marque au plus profond de sa personne. Mais le grand capitaine cessa vite ses pensées. S'il continuait comme ça il allait prendre Byakuya contre le mur le plus proche sans la moindre sommation.  
Byakuya finit par se redresser. Son entre-jambe délaissé lui faisait mal mais la frustration elle-même était trop agréable pour qu'il la soulage pour l'instant. Timide comme un chaton, il s'installa sur les cuisses de Zaraki avant d'appuyer son front sur son épaule.  
Le membre de l'autre capitaine était chaud contre ses reins, brulant presque.  
Aussitôt Kenpachi noua ses bras autour de son jeune collègue et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il lui donnait de longues caresses dans le dos, essayant de l'apaiser. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoique se soit ! Et si le capitaine de la sixième division voulait simplement rester dans ses bras et dormir eh bien… Ils se reposeraient tous les deux, rien de plus…  
Byakuya se laissa caresser de longues minutes. Chaque effleurement lui donnait non seulement davantage faim, mais surtout, l'apaisait. Il était resté seul trop longtemps. Il n'avait plus eu qui que ce soit dans sa vie depuis la mort de sa femme, près de quarante ans auparavant. Et même alors, il n'était guère plus qu'un tout jeune homme quand il l'avait épousée. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'il n'avait que cent vingt ans et pas dix fois plus. Pour un shinigami, c'était jeune.  
Ukitake avait bien plus de deux mille ans et en paraissait à peine trente pour un humain après tout….  
Le noble posa ses mains sur le torse de Zaraki pour avoir meilleur appui.  
Lentement, il se souleva pour venir s'empaler sur le membre qui frottait contre ses reins. Un petit gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Ça n'avait pas fait mal comme ça la fois d'avant !  
Immédiatement Kenpachi l'arrêta. Il le souleva à la force des bras pour se retirer et l'attira dans son giron pour le cajoler.

"- Tsk tsk tsk… Pas de ça ici…" souffla le grand capitaine, chagriné que Byakuya en vienne à ces extrémités. "Mais… je ne sais pas si nous trouverons ce qu'il faut…"  
"- Trouver quoi ?"

Après tout, ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il allait jusque là avec un autre mâle et… Bref, le petit matériel, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.  
Kenpachi considéra un instant, et resserra doucement son étreinte sur son compagnon de sommier, un petit sourire assuré aux lèvres.

"- De quoi rendre la chose agréable. Autant pour toi que pour moi." expliqua-t-il, patient.

Si Byakuya ne savait pas, cela expliquait ses actes quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas voulu se faire mal, n'avait pas de pulsions bizarres… Il était simplement ignorant des détails, rien de plus méchant que cela. Et c'était rassurant !  
Byakuya se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. Il lui laissait gérer les détails les plus ennuyeux. Content malgré la légère gêne qui pulsait encore dans ses reins, il appuya sa joue sur son torse.

"- Je te laisse gérer...."  
"- Hmmm hmmm…"

Un sourcil haussé, Kenpachi eut un mouvement vif et saisit le sexe de Byakuya pour lui donner une longue caresse… Certes ils n'étaient pas équipés pour certaines choses mais… pour d'autres ils pouvaient s'arranger…  
Byakuya lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait en tête mais c'était bien aussi. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il écartait déjà les jambes et donnait du bassin sur la main de Zaraki. Ce grand machin tout fou était en train de le transformer en quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais bien loin du noble compassé qu'il avait appris à être.  
Très content de son effet, Kenpachi se mit à lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille du bout de la langue, en plus du reste…  
Oui voilà. C'était ça qu'il fallait à Byakuya. Se détendre. Peu importe qu'il se fasse chevaucher avec la dernière énergie ou pas, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était des moments où il n'avait pas à être ce jeune noble froid et hautain qui méprisait la terre entière !  
Comme maintenant en fait….  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps au dit chef de clan pour se retrouver plus mou qu'une serpillère, plus chaud qu'une baraque à frite appelée chez Francis et plus affamé qu'un t-rex pendant la diète.  
Comment résister à ces mains calleuses mais douces, à ses lèvres sur son oreille, à la chaleur de Zaraki.

"- Ken-chan… S'il te plait…"

S'il te plait pour quoi, bonne question. Il avait juste faim de le… de le… de comme l'autre fois quoi !  
Bien décidé à ne pas incommoder son jeune partenaire, Kenpachi glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres, espérant qu'il comprendrait où il voulait en venir. Bon, ça ne serait pas optimum, mais ça suffirait à le soulager un moment normalement… Surtout avec ce qu'il lui réservait à vrai dire…  
Byakuya hésita. Pourtant il ouvrit docilement la bouche pour sucer longuement les doigts que Zaraki lui présentait. Où voulait-il en venir ? Enfin... Il imaginait bien où ils iraient mais…  
Kenpachi le laissa faire un long moment avant de finalement les lui retirer une fois qu'ils furent bien humides de salive.  
Sans jamais cesser ses caresses sur son membre, il vint de son autre main caresser doucement son intimité, l'humidifiant un peu au passage… Il voulait que Byakuya prenne un maximum de plaisir, même s'il n'avait pas tout ce qu'il fallait sous la main et il comptait bien réussir !  
Le jeune noble ferma les yeux.  
Son corps le trahissait à répondre autant aux caresses qu'il recevait. Sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher, il chercha à s'empaler sur les doigts qui l'effleuraient. Il en avait tellement envie ! Non, au-delà de ça… Il en avait "besoin".  
Satisfait, Kenpachi le pénétra tout doucement, veillant au moindre signe d'inconfort. Il ne voulait surtout pas indisposer son partenaire, et simplement lui donner du plaisir. Il glissa une première phalange, millimètre par millimètre, et continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son doigt l'ait complétement pénétré. Il entama alors un très, très long mouvement de va-et-vient, toujours plus attentif. Et Byakuya était tellement beau quand le plaisir se peignait sur son visage.  
Le visage du noble s'empourpra autant de plaisir que de gêne. C'était quand même gênant d'être tripoté ainsi. Et pire, d'y prendre plaisir. Byakuya enfouit son visage dans le torse de Zaraki pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il avait tellement honte !

"- Shhht… Laisse-toi aller…" souffla aussitôt le grand capitaine à son jeune ami, "Laisse-toi aller… Il n'y a personne ici… Juste toi et moi…"

En même temps qu'il prodiguait ces paroles douces et apaisantes, il glissait un second doigt aux côtés du premier. Il voulait que Byakuya prenne un plaisir dont il se souviendrait longtemps.  
Et il y réussissait très bien.  
Bien qu'il garde toujours son visage caché contre le torse de Kenpachi, Byakuya gémissait de plaisir et s'empalait sur les doigts qui le rendaient à moitié fou. C'était tellement bon !

"- Ken-chan…"

Il déposa quelques baisers frénétiques sur le large torse musclé.

"- Oui, Byakuya ? Dis-moi," encouragea le grand shinigami, "Dis-moi trésor, dis-moi."

Byakuya tressaillit. Trésor. Il l'avait appelé trésor.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le torse de Zaraki.

"- Toi… Veux… Toi… S'il te plait…"

Ses doigts c'était bien, mais pas assez. Loin de là !  
Désolé, Kenpachi eut un petit soupir. Ho lui aussi aurait bien aimé mais… Il ajouta un troisième doigt à défaut d'autre chose.

"- Je ne peux pas. Je te ferais trop de mal."

Byakuya leva vers lui un regard humide de chiot.

"- Qu'est-ce… Qu'il te faut ?"

Ils étaient dans un Hilton par la moustache du capitaine général Yamaji ! Ils pouvaient tout commander au room service !  
Un peu gêné quand même, Kenpachi se pencha à l'oreille de son compagnon de matelas et lui glissa le mot à l'oreille. Mais même s'ils n'en avaient pas ce n'était pas grave ! Tant que Byakuya pouvait se détendre un peu…  
Byakuya rougit brutalement en comprenant et en se rappelant les petites dosettes de la boite de nuit. Pourtant, malgré sa gêne, il attrapa le téléphone et appela le room service.

"- On nous apporte ça dans deux minutes."

Voilà, voilà, voilà…  
Dire ça avec trois doigts dans le fondement. Et surtout une bonne soirée.  
Incapable de se contrôler, Kenpachi cisailla ses doigts, espérant donner d'autant plus de plaisir au capitaine dans ses bras. C'était particulièrement attentionné de sa part et surtout… Ça lui donnait une de ces faims !  
Surpris aussi bien par les gestes que par les sensations qui en découlaient, le noble lâcha un cri de surprise avant de se tortiller dans les bras de Zaraki, incapable de trouver une position plus supportable. Il n'avait pas mal, au contraire ! Mais le plaisir était si intense que son organisme réagissait tout seul. Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, il étouffa un cri en se mordant le poignet. Qu'on ne lui demande pas d'aller ouvrir !  
Toujours avec autant de soin, Kenpachi cessa ses agaceries, retira ses doigts puis, rapidement, enfila son pantalon. Il fila ouvrir, prit ce que portait le groom sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, marmonna un "merci" et lui referma la porte au nez sans la moindre sommation. Il retourna rapidement vers Byakuya, se débarrassa de son pantalon, et revint sur le lit pour prendre son partenaire dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement.

"- Ils ont fait vite."  
"- Ils sont payés pour." Souffla le noble en se recroquevillant dans les bras accueillant de Zaraki.

Bon sang, si quelqu'un les voyait (et surtout une certaine dame chat) il en entendrait parler jusqu'à sa mort.  
Kenpachi l'embrassa encore et cette fois n'eut pas à perdre du temps.  
Il prit l'un des sachets, sous le même conditionnement qu'à la boite de nuit, et l'ouvrit. Il en étala le contenu sur son sexe délaissé, et attira Byakuya dans ses bras.  
Puisqu'ils avaient une boite complète à disposition et quelques heures devant eux… Ils avaient donc tout le loisir de varier les plaisirs.  
Byakuya se blottit contre le grand shinigami. Il lui faudrait un moment pour retrouver sa distance de noble compassé mais ça, ce serait pour plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il se contentait de mourir lentement de plaisir dans les bras de Zaraki.  
Toujours aussi patient et attentif, Kenpachi guida Byakuya jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se glisser sur son membre. Oh seigneur il avait tellement envie de se sentir prisonnier des reins de Byakuya ! Il se souvenait encore avec bonheur de cette nuit à la boîte de nuit. Et il devait avouer qu'il était encore plus impatient cette fois, sachant que son partenaire ne serait pas sous une quelconque influence.  
Byakuya s'appuya sur le torse de Zaraki pour se redresser un peu. La natte de son gigai s'était depuis longtemps défaite et noyait ses épaules de noir. Lentement, il s'empala sur le membre du capitaine de la onzième division. Les joues roses et le souffle court, il ne s'immobilisa que lorsque le phallus fut entièrement en lui. C'était beaucoup, ça tirait un peu, mais c'était… Bon… Tant qu'il ne bougerait pas pour l'instant.  
Kenpachi glissa une main entre eux pour le caresser lentement pendant que de l'autre il lui caressait le dos. Il était si beau ainsi Byakuya… Et il le serait encore une fois qu'il prendrait réellement son plaisir. Rien que de l'imaginer il se sentait durcir encore. Il enfouit son museau dans le cou de son amant, et le mordilla tendrement. Il avait faim, si faim de lui à présent ! Il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas le pilonner sauvagement sur le lit jusqu'à imprimer sa silhouette dans le matelas !  
Byakuya resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la gêne disparaisse lentement. Ses muscles s'habituaient. Encore plus lentement, il se mit à aller et venir sur la colonne de chair qui s'enclouait en lui. Presque immédiatement, des ondes de plaisir lui remontèrent le long du dos jusqu'à lui arracher de petits soupirs satisfaits.

"- Ken…"

Sans le vouloir, il lui griffait le torse à sang. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se pencha sur lui pour lécher les petites plaies à petits coups de langues affamés.  
Avec un long soupir rauque, Kenpachi rejeta doucement la tête en arrière. Seigneur ce petit diable brun allait l'achever… La main qu'il gardait dans le dos de son amant glissa sur une hanche fine pour la serrer un peu, suivant les mouvements de reins de son propriétaire.  
Il en voulait plus, tellement plus ! Mais cette frustration n'en rendrait la délivrance que plus douce encore, il le savait.  
A mesure que ses muscles se détendaient, le membre de Zaraki glissait plus profondément entre les reins de Byakuya. Chaque millimètre gagné était une source de plaisir évident, au point de lui arracher de petits gémissements rauques. Pourtant, bientôt, malgré ses mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques, il n'en put plus assez.  
Avec une rare brutalité, il tira Kenpachi avec lui pour rouler sur le lit et l'avoir au-dessus de lui. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de ses reins tandis qu'il lui griffait le bas du dos pour l'encourager.  
Kenpachi réagit aussitôt et se mit à le besogner avec force, comme ce soir-là dans la petite chambre. Oh oui, cette chaleur, ce corps doux et souple sous le sien, ce souffle rauque…  
Rien n'aurait su être meilleur.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les cris de jouissance remplacent les gémissements et les soupirs.  
Le poids de Zaraki sur lui, sa peau brulante sur la sienne, son membre qui le rendait fou…  
Byakuya n'en pouvait plus pourtant il en exigeait davantage encore. C'était trop bon, trop parfait… Jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon.

"- ZARAKI !!!"

Ses muscles se détendirent sous le plaisir mais ses jambes ne relâchèrent pas pour autant l'autre shinigami.  
Kenpachi donna un dernier coup de reins brusque et s'assouvit lui aussi. Il n'avait pas été d'une grande endurance mais encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas aux pièces et il comptait bien épuiser son joli shinigami brun pendant les quelques heures qu'ils avaient devant eux. Il prit ses lèvres dans un long baiser paresseux, conscient qu'il lui faudrait céder sa place mais pas désireux de la quitter pour deux sous.  
Byakuya répondit au baiser avec la même tranquillité. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à caresser la nuque du grand Shinigami. Le poids qui pesait sur lui était des plus agréables, presque autant que le membre toujours en lui. Un peu joueur, il serra les muscles dessus, curieux de la réaction qu'il obtiendrait.

"- Dis-moi… Aurais-je droit de t'avoir à moi ?"

C'était une question en l'air. Il n'aurait pas su s'y prendre et l'image mentale était risible.  
Mais la réponse l'intéressait.  
Kenpachi noua ses bras autour de lui et roula tout doucement sur le coté. Il ne cessa de lui grignoter le cou qu'une fois en place, et uniquement le temps de lui répondre.

"- Tu voudrais ? Vraiment ?"

Sa voix, un peu rauque, et son souffle, un peu trop court, trahissait l'envie que lui inspirait cette proposition soudaine. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant du plaisir qu'il prendrait si l'envie prenait Byakuya de jouer les étalons. Oh oui… Ce serait certainement délicieux…  
Un peu étonné, Byakuya pencha la tête sur le coté.

"- Il faudrait que tu me guides."

Mais il n'était pas opposé à l'idée si elle ne défrisait pas Zaraki. Au contraire. Ça lui envoyait des petits frissons dans les reins là…  
Kenpachi reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser affamé tout en le serrant fort contre lui. Il allait vraiment le tuer. Mais de la plus belle des façons.

"- Tu me donnes faim."

Byakuya rosit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments.

"- Je ne fais pas exprès mais… Tant mieux. Je crois."  
"- A toi de voir si c'est tant mieux…" ronronna encore le grand capitaine plus que jamais affamé....

Byakuya ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait ! Kenpachi n'avait jamais plus envie de faire l'amour à un amant que lorsqu'il venait de lui faire prendre du plaisir. Autrement dit, il risquait fort, à ce rythme, de finir épuisé.  
Content probablement, mais épuisé.  
Byakuya rosit encore.

"- Si tu veux bien…"

Il ne forcerait jamais personne, et encore moins la grosse brute qui venait de lui donner plus de plaisir que n'importe qui d'autre avant lui.  
Si on lui avait laissé entendre qu'un jour il coucherait avec Zaraki Kenpachi, qu'il en tirerait plaisir et que ledit capitaine serait plus doux avec lui que s'il était en verre filé, il aurait balancé un grand coup de senbonsakura dans la figure du plaisantin.

"- Tout ce que tu voudras bien, toi," lui ronronna encore Kenpachi à l'oreille pendant que ses mains partaient à l'aventure sur la peau laiteuse.

Il n'osait y penser mais… L'envie de toucher ce qu'était sa peau, ses cheveux, sa bouche, tout son être chez eux, au Seireitei se faisait de plus en plus présente. Mais jamais il ne demanderait, pensant déjà connaître la réponse. Que Byakuya Kuchiki, chef d'une famille noble, se fourvoie avec lui dans le monde des mortels était déjà exceptionnel. Alors chez eux…  
Byakuya prit gentiment les lèvres de l'autre capitaine. Un petit sourire aux lèvres soudain, il eut une idée particulièrement tordue. Il faudrait qu'il s'y essaye. Mais pas pour l'instant.  
Il repoussa doucement Kenpachi pour se libérer. A genoux sur le lit, il grimaça en sentant la semence du gigai couler entre ses cuisses. Urahara faisait trop bien son travail. Est-ce que la sensation serait la même chez eux ?  
Le capitaine se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas penser à la petite propriété qu'il avait hors du Seireitei et que personne ne connaissait. S'il proposait à Zaraki de se revoir chez eux, il lui éclaterait probablement de rire au visage. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il fixait l'autre capitaine avec une faim totale dans les yeux. Le genre de faim qui demande à être assouvie. Vite.  
Kenpachi se redressa et noua ses bras à la taille de Byakuya pour venir lui grignoter le torse de baisers légers et de petits effleurements de dents. S'il continuait à le regarder comme ça il ne donnait pas cher de ce joli derrière si confortable…  
Byakuya repoussa rudement Kenpachi. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Timide et un peu mal à l'aise, il attrapa un sachet.

"- Tu es sûr… que tu veux bien ?"

Rhaaa, il se détestait d'être aussi indécis et pitoyable !  
Surpris, Kenpachi haussa un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait osé mais… Il s'allongea tranquillement dans les oreillers, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi pas !

"- Bien entendu. C'est à toi de voir si tu en as envie."

Byakuya hésita encore un peu. Bon. Autant commencer par ce qu'il savait faire. Et puis, ça devait être agréable n'est-ce pas ? Il reprit les lèvres de Zaraki. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse du grand capitaine, plus douces qu'une plume et plus légères qu'un souffle.  
Sous ses doigts la peau et les cicatrices étaient chaudes, trop presque. Il abandonna les lèvres gonflées pour la gorge qu'il mordilla au passage avant de descendre. Il alternait baisers, petits coups de dents, coups de langue et souffle sur le chemin de salive qu'il traçait.  
Petit à petit, il revint prendre le membre de l'autre capitaine entre ses lèvres. Il adorait définitivement ce joli petit eskimo de chair. Son goût était tout à fait remarquable !  
Les yeux mi-clos, Kenpachi ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres de Byakuya qui capturaient puis libéraient son membre… Ce spectacle était particulièrement érotique et la chose l'excitait d'autant plus que son partenaire avec des compétences labiales indéniables. Ce petit capitaine un peu coincé allait finir par le rendre moitié fou. Déjà ses hanches étaient animées d'une vie propre, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester tranquille. Mais c'était si bon !  
Tout en continuant ses caresses labiales, Byakuya déchira un premier sachet de lubrifiant qui lui éclata presque entre les doigts.  
Ok… Il y en avait partout sauf sur ses doigts…  
Le second sachet fut mieux maitrisé et répandu là où il fallait.  
Un peu plus sur de lui à présent, le noble effleura timidement l'intérieur des cuisses de Zaraki avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à effleurer sa destination. Un peu incertain à nouveau, il introduisit juste une phalange avant de fixer Kenpachi dans les yeux. Ça allait ?  
Un long grondement rauque échappa au grand capitaine qui rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Oui… Comme ça c'était parfait pour commencer…  
Bon. Visiblement, ce n'était pas trop mal. Le noble donna un dernier coup de langue sur le membre de Kenpachi. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas faire de boulette douloureuse pour l'autre capitaine. Lentement, il enfonça son doigt puis le retira tout aussi lentement presque jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte. Il recommença son manège jusqu'à ce que les muscles qui enserraient son doigt se détendent un peu. Préférant pécher par excès de prudence, il ouvrit un sachet de plus avant d'enfoncer un second doigt qu'il fit lentement cisailler avec son frère.  
Un fin gémissement, une sorte de miaulement presque, échappa à Kenpachi qui se détendit d'autant plus et écarta largement les cuisses. Byakuya s'y prenait comme un chef !! Qu'il ne lui dise pas que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça ! Donnant doucement des hanches, il cherchait à en avoir plus, aimant particulièrement le soin que prenait le jeune capitaine de la sixième division avec lui. D'abord parce qu'il y avait fort longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cette position et ensuite parce que c'était agréable.  
Sous prétexte qu'il était un grand machin plein de muscles personne ne prenait la peine d'être soigneux avec lui. Cette attention de Byakuya, qu'elle soit volontaire ou non lui faisait plaisir.  
Satisfait de voir que ses tentatives étaient non seulement pas trop douloureuses mais visiblement agréables, Byakuya rouvrit un sachet avant d'enfoncer un troisième doigt.  
Il se fichait d'en utiliser trop du moment qu'il ne faisait pas mal à son amant. Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait la lessive alors…  
Le souffle de plus en plus court, Kenpachi s'accrochait à présent au couvre lit et aux couvertures. Byakuya était décidément très très doué de ses mains, s'en était presque indécent. Avant longtemps, le grand shinigami lâchait d'une main les couvertures et cherchait vaguement son amant du bout des doigts pour l'attirer à lui. Il avait besoin de plus il voulait plus bien plus que de simples doigts et…

"- V-viens… Viens…" appela-t-il, la voix rauque de désir et de besoin.

Et de toute façon s'il n'obtempérait pas sous peu il lui sautait dessus pour prendre lui-même ce dont il avait besoin.  
Byakuya soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il l'aidait. Deux sachets plus tard, le noble s'installait entre les cuisses de Zaraki. Il se guida de la main pour ne pas rater son but.  
Lentement, il s'enfonça entre les reins du grand shinigami de quelques millimètres, les yeux fixés sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Il se retenait avec difficulté mais le plaisir et son amant primait sur le sien.

"- Ça… Ça va ?"

En guise de réponse, Kenpachi glissa ses mains dans le dos de son jeune amant en une douce caresse qui se termina sur ses jolies fesses rondes… Et l'attira brusquement à lui sans le moindre avertissement.  
Un petit cri de plaisir échappa à Zaraki. Oh que cela faisait du bien ! Rien n'aurait su être meilleur, rien d'autre. Le souffle toujours plus court, il ondulait à présent des hanches dans l'espoir que Byakuya se mette en mouvement. Il le voulait tellement !  
Le noble glapit de surprise de façon bien peu digne.

"- KEN !!!"

Une onde de plaisir lui était remontée dans les reins qu'il censura immédiatement. Il resta immobile le temps d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas blessé l'autre capitaine. Rassuré, il se laissa enfin aller à son désir. Lentement, il se mit en mouvement puis de puis en plus vite jusqu'à le besogner avec la dernière énergie. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon ! Aucune femme ne l'avait rendu fou comme ça !  
Moitié perdu dans le plaisir que lui donnait Byakuya, Kenpachi pétrissait le dos et les fesses de son amant d'une de ses larges mains et se caressait de l'autre, pendant qu'il gémissait soupirait et grondait tout le bien qu'il pensait de leur étreinte. Fougueux, plein d'énergie et motivation, Byakuya s'avérait être un amant de tout premier ordre et le grand capitaine ne s'étonnait même pas de le voir aussi passionné. Après tout, le jeune noble n'était-il pas la parfaite illustration de l'expression "le feu sous la glace" ? Il en avait eu un aperçu l'autre soir, dans le club, et elle se confirmait maintenant.  
De plus en plus rapides, les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques suivant le rythme des étreintes de son amant. Il ne tarderait pas à prendre son plaisir mais seigneur c'était si bon !  
Toutes inhibitions oubliées, Byakuya se retira soudain. Sans réfléchir, il retourna le grand capitaine sur le lit avant de le prendre à nouveau. Il remplaça sa main par la sienne.  
Par contre, les épaules de Zaraki mériteraient d'être soignées lorsqu'ils auraient fini.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mordre à belles dents. Le noble se découvrait des réactions étranges.  
Surpris par la manœuvre, Kenpachi poussa un cri avant de cambrer les reins et venir à la rencontre des coups de boutoirs de son partenaire. Diable s'il avait cru ça de son petit capitaine ! Ça lui donnait encore plus faim de lui, faim de le prendre lui aussi de cette façon, après, de l'avoir dans ses bras, de le posséder plus profondément que jamais.  
Byakuya caressa plus fort Zaraki. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. D'ailleurs, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le membre du grand capitaine, ses dents déchirèrent l'épaule à sang pendant qu'il s'assouvissait brutalement. Bonjour la résistance minable mais bon sang, jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon ! Il avait l'impression de se retrouver puceau face à se grand capitaine.  
Kenpachi prit son plaisir au même moment en sentant la main se crisper sur son sexe et s'assouvit lourdement. A bout de souffle et de force il se laissa tomber sur le lit, incapable de se maintenir un minimum. Décidément, ce gosse allait l'achever, et pour de bon !!  
Byakuya se retira lentement pour ne pas faire mal à son amant. Il se laissa tomber près de Zaraki qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça lui semblait la bonne chose à faire.  
Kenpachi noua rapidement ses bras autour de Byakuya et ferma les yeux avec un long soupir satisfait. Bien ! Il apprenait vite ce gamin.

"- Tu apprends vite…" ronronna-t-il d'ailleurs, très content.  
"- J'ai un professeur assez désirable pour me défoncer."

Et le noble rougit. Il ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça !!  
Kenpachi marqua un temps d'arrêt, franchement surpris, avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.  
Il était chou ce Byakuya !! Il serra un peu plus le jeune capitaine dans ses bras et s'installa plus confortablement dans les larges oreillers avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.  
Un long bâillement lui échappa et, fainéant, il se tortilla jusqu'à pouvoir se glisser avec son amant sous les draps. Propres et frais, un véritable délice… Même si le lit était un peu trop mou à son gout, mais à force de dormir sur un vieux futon aussi…  
Le noble posa sa joue sur le torse de Zaraki. S'il avait pris un plaisir fou à leurs petits jeux, il restait inquiet.

"- Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?"

Il pouvait être froid et distant, dans une situation aussi intime, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Et la façon dont il avait mordu le grand shinigami…  
Kenpachi réfléchit un instant… Bon, il avait quelques bobos ici et là mais rien de méchant. Et puis ce n'était qu'un gigai après tout !

"- Je ferai apporter une bouteille de sake à Urahara et il réparera ça très vite." assura le grand capitaine.

Il se mit à caresser doucement le dos de son amant dans un geste apaisant et hypnotique. Byakuya avait-il la peau aussi douce, sous la poupée qui le matérialisait dans ce monde ci ?  
Il repoussa cette idée. C'était un peu inconvenant et puis rien ne disait que leurs rapports changeraient, une fois de retour à la maison.  
Le noble soupira sous la caresse. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. A moitié endormi, il ronchonna doucement.

"- 'suis sur qu'Urahara il a bricolé les gigai. Ça peut pas être aussi bon à la maison."

La fatigue aussi amoindrissait ses inhibitions. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais dit cela en jouant avec un mamelon Zaraki, d'autant moins quand son autre main jouait avec la toison noire du grand capitaine.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil. Mouais…

"- Hmmm… Peut-être oui. Mais pour le moment, dors. Pour les gigai on verra ça plus tard."

Si le sage et mesuré Byakuya Kuchiki parlait comme ça et agissait comme ça c'est forcément qu'il était épuisé !  
Un lourd bâillement lui échappa. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait… Lui non plus ne serait pas contre un petit somme…  
Le jeune noble se cagoussouna plus étroitement dans les bras de Zaraki, bailla une dernière fois puis s'endormit d'un coup, comme un petit. Vraiment épuisé ! Il en serait désolé au réveil…


	3. A la campagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien de tel qu'un petit tour à la campagne, au calme, pour y voir un peu plus clair.

Ils avaient rendu leurs Gigai. Au moment de se séparer, Byakuya n'avait pas adressé un regard à son grand compagnon de la nuit. Pourtant, il avait effleuré sa main une seconde.  
Une excuse ? Une promesse ? Le noble soupira. Ici, au Seireitei, il était Kuchiki Byakuya, Chef du clan Kuchiki, Capitaine de la sixième division des armées de cours avant d'être quoique ce soit d'autre.  
Avec Zaraki, il avait eu le délice d'être juste Byakuya. C'était perturbant.

"- RENJI !!!"

Le capitaine en second se précipita dans les couloirs en entendant la voix de son capitaine. Il était rare qu'il le fasse appeler, plus encore qu'il lui braille dessus à trois pièces de distance !! Quand il se rua dans le bureau, Byakuya lui lança un boken. Le capitaine en avait déjà un à la main. Il avait besoin de passer son trop plein d'énergie.

"- Viens."  
"- Oui capitaine !!!"

Le second en frétillait presque. Il était rare que son capitaine s'entraine avec qui que ce soit. C'était un honneur. Qui l'inquiétait… Qu'avait donc son capitaine depuis quelques temps ?

***

Dans son chez lui, Kenpachi aussi était perturbé.  
Mais à la différence de son jeune collègue, ce n'était pas tant ce qui avait eu lieu sur terre qui le perturbait, il n'y avait rien de perturbant à prendre du plaisir, mais plutôt ce qui se passait, ou ne se passait pas c'était selon, depuis leur retour au Seireitei…  
Le jeune noble lui accordait à peine un regard quand ils se croisaient, plus hautain, froid et distant que jamais, il lui adressait tout juste la parole comme si la notion même le dégoutait…  
Non pas que cette attitude change de l'habitude, non ! Mais… Le grand capitaine se surprenait parfois à attendre un regard, un geste, quelque chose…  
Comme si peut-être, le fait qu'il l'ait conduit à cette chambre d'hôtel, sur terre, veuille dire autre chose pour Byakuya qu'un simple besoin de coucherie… Un peu plus morose, Kenpachi poussa un long soupir et vida lentement sa coupelle de sake, le regard posé sur son jardin qu'il ne voyait de toute façon pas. Il était d'humeur mélancolique, en ce moment…  
Non loin de là derrière un fourré, trois paires d'yeux attentifs fixaient le grand capitaine.  
Yachiru, inquiète pour son Ken-chan, avait été chercher Ikkaku, forcément suivi de Yumichika, pour qu'ils soient utiles pour une fois et qu'ils fassent quelque chose !! Parce qu'elle avait beau être le petit bras droit du grand Ken-chan, elle ne restait qu'une petite fille… Et une petite fille inquiète pour la seule figure paternelle qu'elle n'eut jamais connue…

"- Il est malade ??" demanda-t-elle encore vraiment inquiète.  
"- Non, c'est rien," rassura Ikkaku avec un grand sourire même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot, "Tu verras ça ira mieux bientôt. C'est que les combats contre des adversaires forts lui manquent, c'est tout !"   
"- C'est vrai ??"  
"- Mais oui tu verras !" promit encore Ikkaku.

La petite lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de reposer le regard sur leur capitaine.  
Ça ne ressemblait pas à son Ken-chan tout ça… 

***

L'entrainement avait commencé depuis une bonne heure.  
Si au début Byakuya avait montré toute sa dextérité au sabre, ses attaques avaient petit à petit mué en de la brutalité la plus basique. A présent et depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le noble s'acharnait à taper sur le boken de Renji avec la dernière énergie, juste pour se passer les nerfs.  
Plus diplomate qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Renji se contentait de subir les coups de son capitaine sans un mot. Le boken du capitaine se brisa, et il ne dit rien lorsque le noble jeta le morceau restant dans sa main avec un cri de rage.  
En nage et épuisé, Byakuya se laissa glisser au sol contre le mur avant de se prendre le front dans les mains. Son second le regarda un long moment avant de se rapprocher, mal à l'aise.  
Quoi dire, quoi faire qui ne serait pas mal pris ? Il s'accroupit près de Byakuya.

"- Capitaine ?"  
"- …"  
"- Je sais pas ce qui se passe capitaine, mais les autres commencent à se poser des questions."  
"- …"

D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le noble soit bavard mais là… Il était de son devoir de faire quelque chose.

"- Capitaine, pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais vous n'êtes pas en état de faire correctement votre travail." Le second retint un mouvement de recul devant le regard parfaitement venimeux de son chef. "J'insiste capitaine, mais… vous devriez prendre… quelques vacances…"

Byakuya se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe évident de son trouble et de son indécision. Or, le capitaine Kuchiki n'était JAMAIS troublé ou indécis. Pour Renji, c'était bien la preuve que quelque chose le perturbait.

"- Capitaine…"

Byakuya se leva lentement.

"- Je vais m'éloigner quelques jours hors du Seireitei. Rukia saura où me trouver le cas échéant."

Elle était la seule avec son grand-père à savoir où était le petit cottage retiré… Dont il avait parlé à Zaraki en passant.  
Penser au grand capitaine le fit soupirer. Avant de réfléchir à ses actes et de regretter, il retourna à son bureau, écrivit une note rapide qu'il fit passer par un messager au capitaine de la onzième. Juste un plan sommaire, une adresse et sa signature.  
Il laissait Renji en charge de l'unité : un sac léger, quelques pas de Shunpo et il était au calme.

***

Le messager pas rassuré du tout fit son approche dans les appartements de Zaraki. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance hein mais bon, voilà quoi, une unité faite de traîne-misère et autres malandrins, ça n'était pas franchement ce dont il avait l'habitude.  
Il avait été conduit là par un type couturé de cicatrices qui ressemblait plus à un yakusa qu'à un gardien de l'ordre digne de ce nom mais il garda ses commentaires pour lui. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de délivrer son message et de rentrer !! Il gratta doucement à la porte ouverte pour prévenir de sa venue, et attendit, affreusement mal à l'aise, que Zaraki le fasse entrer. Seul un vague "hmmm… ?" lui répondit…

"- Je… J'apporte un message, Capitaine Zaraki. De la part du Capitaine Kuchiki."

Il fallut tout son self-control à Kenpachi pour ne pas se jeter sur le messager mais simplement se redresser tranquillement sur un coude et tendre vaguement une main pour qu'on lui donne la missive comme si la chose ne l'intéressait pas.  
Le messager s'approcha, donna le papier, s'inclina, s'excusa, et fila ventre à terre dans ses quartiers, soulagé d'avoir mené sa mission à bien.  
Kenpachi ouvrit la missive et l'observa rapidement… Il ne savait pas où ça le mènerait mais…  
Il s'assit brusquement et lança du même mouvement sa coupelle à sake vers le buisson, où elle atterrit juste au sommet du crane d'Ikkaku.

"- Hey vous trois !! Je pars quelques temps, gardez la maison !" 

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il empoigna son sabre, et d'un saut se retrouva sur un muret avant de filer en Shunpo vers le lieu indiqué avant que les trois apprentis espions aient pu émettre la moindre protestation.  
Finalement, il avait bien fait de prendre le temps de mettre ses grelots en place dans ses cheveux ce matin là !! Il n'aurait pas pu se précipiter ainsi à une rencontre sans eux !  
Il suivit le plan tant bien que mal, ne se perdit que deux fois, grand record pour lui, et finalement, ne tarda pas à arriver devant un petit cottage isolé, perdu au milieu d'une forêt de bambous.  
Pourtant, si près du but il hésita. Etait-ce un piège ? De Byakuya lui-même, ou d'un inconnu ? Une mauvaise plaisanterie de ses hommes ? Autre chose… ?  
Les pieds cloués au sol, il n'osait plus avancer, regrettant presque d'avoir quitté son chez lui.

Sur l'avancée de bois, devant la porte du tout petit cottage de deux pièces, cuisine comprise et source chaude juste à coté, un plateau de bois portant un flacon de céramique et deux coupes à saké, Byakuya attendait. Assis en tailleur sur un coussin, un second vide près de lui, un simple kimono de maison en coton sur le dos, le capitaine décompressait lentement.  
Il espérait que Zaraki viendrait. Il leur fallait discuter. Mais même s'il ne venait pas, il resterait ici au calme pour quelques jours. Personne ne connaissait les lieux à part son grand-père et sa sœur. Le premier n'y était plus venu depuis la mort de ses parents quand il avait six ans, quant à sa sœur, elle savait qu'il existait mais c'était tout.  
Il était bien ici. Presque aussi tranquille que parmi les humains. Tellement tranquille qu'il avait même retiré le peigne blanc de ses cheveux et les mitaines de soie de ses mains.  
Il n'avait pas envie d'être Kuchiki ici. Juste Byakuya.

Kenpachi resta à contempler la petite bâtisse de loin mais finalement se décida. Il ne serait pas dit que Zaraki Kenpachi aurait un jour reculé face à un adversaire. Non mais !  
Il combla la distance avec le cottage dans le calme, avançant à pas mesurés. Et non ce n'était même pas vrai que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour repousser l'échéance !! Pas vrai du tout !! Mais finalement il arriva à une quinzaine de mètres de la petite terrasse. Il était bel et bien attendu.  
Byakuya s'était figé lorsqu'il avait vu Zaraki. Lentement, pour garder contenance et refréner son envie de lui sauter au cou, il posa sa coupe de saké, et prit la seconde qu'il remplit. Il la posa de l'autre coté du plateau, près du second coussin. Et attendit.  
Kenpachi inspira et expira calmement, et vint jusqu'à la terrasse.

"- Bonjour." salua-t-il simplement.

Byakuya lui montra le sake et le cousin.

"- Bonjour. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais."

Oui, il le tutoyait.  
Kenpachi s'assit sur la petite terrasse pour ôter ses sandales, puis alla s'asseoir sur le second coussin en posant ses chaussures et son sabre dans un coin.  
Il considéra sa coupelle de sake, s'en saisit et l'avala d'un coup.

"- Pourquoi m'envoyer un plan alors ?"  
"- J'espérais que tu viendrais."

Le noble resservit du sake. Lui aussi vida sa coupe d'un trait.

"- … Tu m'as manqué."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, presque trop bas pour être entendu, encore moins alors que le visage du jeune capitaine était aussi neutre que d'habitude.  
Incapable de regarder son hôte lui aussi, Kenpachi regardait la campagne qu'on devinait au loin. Il avait cru mal entendre sur le moment mais en fait…

"- … Je n'aurais pas cru."

Bon, c'était certainement très rude et gauche mais… Il n'était pas subtil lui !  
Byakuya tressaillit. Il le prenait comme une rebuffade. Kenpachi était-il venu pour bien rigoler finalement ? Et juste ça ?

"- Là-bas, je suis le chef du clan Kuchiki… c'est tout."  
"- Hmmm… C'est sans doute vrai oui." Le grand guerrier réfléchit un instant. "Ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours… Non ?"

Byakuya haussa les épaules, un peu recroquevillé sur lui même.

"- Je suis né pour ça. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire."

Il avait à peine su marcher qu'on lui avait collé un boken dans les mains. Il avait été décidé qu'il serait capitaine. Son avis était sans importance.  
Enfin, Kenpachi regarda le jeune capitaine. C'est vrai qu'il était jeune d'ailleurs, vu la place qu'il occupait.

"- Et… Tu n'as jamais essayé de te rebeller ? De suivre ton chemin à toi ?"

Byakuya renifla.

"- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai épousé une femme venue du rugonkai et j'ai adopté sa sœur comme la mienne après sa mort. Pire ! Je n'ai pas produit d'héritier… Pour le reste, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un me voyait autrement que comme "Kuchiki". Pas même ma sœur… ni mon épouse." Il secoua la tête. "Et toi, donc. Qui verrait en toi autre chose qu'une brute sans cervelle puisque tu ne laisses voir que ça ?"

Kenpachi resta silencieux un long moment. Ses traits finirent par s'étirer en un sourire en coin plein de malice et un ricanement hautement amusé lui échappa.

"- Justement. A une brute sans cervelle on ne demande pas grand chose. A moi ça me va très bien…"

Une étincelle amusée apparut dans les yeux du noble.

"- Même en mangeant beaucoup de soupe, je doute de pouvoir t'imiter un jour."  
"- Ah… Pour une fois qu'être hors norme me sert à quelque chose…" plaisanta le grand capitaine à son tour.

Byakuya se mordit la langue très fort pour ne pas lâcher que c'était justement qu'il soit hors norme qui lui plaisait.

"- Il est sûr que tu sais te faire remarquer."

Le noble changea de position pour une pose un peu moins guindée.

"- … Tu restes longtemps ?"  
"- Suis-je invité à rester ?" demanda simplement Kenpachi, sans la moindre animosité ni la moindre malice.

Après tout, il n'avait reçu qu'un plan et une signature, rien de plus.

"- Invité, certainement." Murmura doucement Byakuya, les joues roses. "Mais tu as dû te fatiguer à venir si vite… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te baigner un peu ? Il y a une source chaude juste derrière."

Ça l'énervait cette manie de rougir face à cette grande brute !

"- Invité… Pour combien de temps ?"

Une pensée amère traversa l'esprit de Kenpachi mais il la repoussa bien vite. Invité, oui mais pourquoi combien de temps et surtout… Pour faire quoi au juste ???   
Byakuya se leva d'un mouvement fluide. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante en papier de la petite pièce.

"- Je n'avais jamais fait venir personne ici… Encore moins un ami."

Il referma à moitié la porte. S'ils voulaient dîner ce soir, il avait intérêt à s'y mettre.  
Le grand guerrier regarda la porte entrouverte… Ce garçon était décidément un mystère un peu plus épais à chacune de leur rencontre privée. C'était tout simplement fascinant…  
A gestes lents, il quitta son coussin et ne tarda pas trouver la petite source. Finalement, un bon bain ne lui ferait pas de mal, en effet.

Dans la petite cuisine, Byakuya s'insultait mentalement de tous les noms.  
Il n'avait jamais fait venir un ami… BIEN SÛR ! Sombre crétin lagopède aux hormones en folie ! Il n'avait JAMAIS eu un ami ! Tout simplement !  
Il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant de son âge parmi les autres grandes familles et seuls ceux-là auraient trouvé grâce aux yeux de ses parents et tuteurs. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'âge de socialiser un peu plus librement, il avait tellement pris l'habitude de la solitude qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort.  
Avec un soupir, il finit la soupe miso. Le riz cuisait lentement, le poisson serait cuit à la dernière minute et les légumes compotaient. Frugal mais il ne savait pas faire grand chose de mieux.

Ses grelots sagement posés sur ses vêtements pliés soigneusement, Kenpachi compotait tranquillement dans l'eau chaude lui-aussi.  
Aaaah que ça faisait du bien !! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de source dans son chez lui tiens ! Parce que c'était drôlement agréable. Il barbota un long moment puis, quand il fut à moitié assommé par la chaleur, se décida enfin à sortir. Il laissa ses grelots de côté, sur son manteau de capitaine.  
Il ne prit que les deux pièces de son hakama qu'il portait d'ordinaire sous ses vêtements. Il serait plus confortable ainsi. Il regagna la petite pièce centrale où des bonnes odeurs l'accueillir.

"- Hmmm… Ça ouvre l'appétit."

Byakuya avait déjà installé la table basse et servit le repas.  
Ne restait que le poisson.

"- C'est servi. Viens t'asseoir."

Il ouvrit la porte arrière de la petite bicoque, celle qui donnait justement sur la source, les arbres et la forêt.  
Kenpachi prit place avec plaisir. Il ne portait ni clochettes, ni bandeau sur son œil. Il aurait presque pu se croire dans son chez lui à lui, pour un peu.

"- Tu as de la chance de savoir faire la cuisine." observa-t-il en se léchant les babines.  
"- Mon grand-père a insisté pour que j'apprenne lorsque j'étais un petit morveux imbu de ma personne qui croyait que tout lui était dû. J'ai dû apprendre ou manger de la paille."

Il eut un sourire amusé. Il avait été un sale gosse quand même.  
Kenpachi balaya la chose d'un haussement d'épaule.

"- Peu importe pour quelle raison : tu as appris. Moi je suis incapable de faire à manger. Pas si je veux y survivre en tout cas."  
"- Pourquoi n'apprends-tu pas ? J'imagine que le jour où Yachiru va te réclamer des gâteaux faits par tes blanches mains n'est plus si loin."  
"- Elle sait à quoi elle s'expose. Et puis elle préfère aller embêter mes troupes…" ricana Kenpachi, très fier de son second.  
"- Et bientôt, elle te présentera son premier petit ami. Que fera papa poule ?" S'amusa Byakuya, presque jaloux.

Quand il avait épousé Hisana, il avait rêvé être père.

"- Hmmm… Il lui dira d'être prudent. Et d'être courageux aussi."  
"- J'aurais imaginé que tu l'éventrerais à coups de cuillère à huître." Le noble servit la soupe et le riz. "Veux-tu encore de quelque chose ?"

Il avait pris le temps de faire des gâteaux de riz aux haricots rouge pour le dessert mais le résultat n'était pas une réussite. Kenpachi fit signe que non tout en avalant un morceau de poisson.

"- Hmmm fameux… Et non je n'éventrerai personne. Parce que s'il est déjà assez courageux pour ne pas fuir devant elle, puis devant moi, c'est qu'il aura mérité de l'avoir." décida-t-il, définitif.

Byakuya camoufla un sourire tendre dans son bol de thé.  
Son père aurait-il été aussi possessif avec lui s'il avait vécu ? Probablement pas. Il l'aurait marié à une fille de noble nécessairement… Probablement Yoruichi. Ils se seraient entre tués.  
Kenpachi nettoya ses portions avec une application touchante ! Mais c'était drôlement bon !! Surtout qu'il avait eu un creux après son bain. Il reposa son bol de soupe vide sur la table.

"- Je ne plaisante pas tu sais. Yachiru est bien plus forte qu'elle le laisse voir : elle n'a pas volé sa place."

Byakuya eut un sourire.

"- Je sais. Lorsque j'ai participé à la réunion des vices capitaines quand Renji était malade, elle était assez remarquable. Jusqu'à ce que je lui donne un gâteau."

Cette petite était adorable. Complètement folle, mais adorable.  
Le grand capitaine eut un petit rire. Oui en effet. Et cela expliquait bien des choses, soudain.

"- Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour qu'elle t'aime autant. Tu l'as soudoyée en réalité hein !"  
"- J'adore les enfants." Avoua Byakuya en finissant son bol.

Un petit soupir lui échappa. Qu'il était dur de ne pas aller se lover contre Zaraki…

"- Eh bien elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle euh… Elle pourrait venir te voir ? Elle me l'a demandé plusieurs fois mais… Je ne voulais pas… qu'elle te dérange."

Kenpachi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de demander ça. Pas qu'il cherche à se débarrasser de son turbulent lieutenant !! Certainement pas ! Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser à l'enfant quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir. Ce n'était certainement pas bien pour elle mais… C'était plus fort que lui. Avant qu'il n'entre au Seireitei, Yachiru avait plus d'une fois sauver ce peu d'humanité qui lui restait. Alors il lui devait bien ça. Non ?  
Byakuya y réfléchit. L'enfant ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé même si elle était bruyante.  
Elle était honnête et son enthousiasme, comme son amour pour son Ken-chan, étaient attendrissant.

"- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Avec un peu de chance elle s'amusera à embêter Renji."

Il ne put retenir son sourire. Renji était un bon garçon. Même s'il ne l'encourageait jamais.  
Kenpachi eut un petit ricanement fourbe.

"- Sois en certain. Elle se fera un plaisir de tout faire pour te faire sourire. Et quiconque passera à sa portée sera un instrument à l'accomplissement de sa mission."

Voilà pourquoi il aimait tant la petite fille : elle était plus fourbe qu'un crotale et plus diabolique qu'un hollow, et en même temps tout aussi radieuse qu'un soleil.  
Son petit soleil à lui tout seul…  
Byakuya débarrassa les restes du déjeuner. Un peu incertain à présent, il ne savait trop quoi faire de sa peau. Mal à l'aise, il alla s'asseoir au soleil sur la petite terrasse.  
Kenpachi le suivit en silence et se coucha à moitié sur la terrasse en bois, appuyant sa tête dans sa main, le bras relevé depuis le coude. Il poussa un long soupir et apprécia la petite brise de fin de journée. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Byakuya l'avait fait venir là. Ils n'avaient fait que parler pour le moment. Ce n'était pas habituel. En fait, le grand guerrier s'attendait plutôt à se faire rapidement sauter dessus, avec un Bya-chan avide et pressé, puis honteux et distant, après…  
Byakuya s'était installé sur un cousin près de l'autre capitaine. Un peu timide, il effleura son épaule du bout des doigts. S'il osait… Il se serait glissé entre ses bras, la joue sur son torse.  
Il prenait goût à se reposer là.  
Kenpachi l'observa du coin de l'œil de longues secondes avant de finalement soupirer, un peu résigné. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur et encra son regard à celui de son hôte.

"- Et si tu demandais ce que tu veux ?"

Byakuya tressaillit. Ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Enfin si.

"- … Tu me manquais."

Voila c'était dit. Il pouvait se foutre de lui et partir en riant maintenant !  
Kenpachi l'observa encore un instant. Mais s'agaça très vite.  
En trois gestes à peine, Byakuya se retrouvait callé dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son épaule, pendant que lui callait sa tête sur les coussins de sol reconvertis en oreillers. Ce qu'il pouvait être compliqué parfois ce Bya-chan !!! Il suffisait de lui dire ! Et puis maintenant c'était franchement mieux comme installation.  
Byakuya resta stupéfait. M'enfin quand même quoi ! Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était coincé, zut. Un gros soupir lui échappa. Il glissa machinalement sa main dans le col du hakama de l'autre capitaine.  
Ça lui avait manqué. Vraiment. Il devenait fou. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
A peine Kenpachi eut-il senti la main fine sur sa peau qu'un ronron de matou repu monta de sa gorge… Un bon bain, un bon repas, un rayon de soleil pour chauffer l'air, Bya-chan bien calé contre lui, et des gratouilles. Voilà ce qui définissait une excellente journée, dans l'esprit du grand shinigami !  
Byakuya se détendit lui aussi. Il était mal depuis des jours. A présent, il était… juste bien… La chaleur de Kenpachi autours de lui, sa peau sous sa joue et sa main, sa présence à la fois stimulante et rassurante…  
Bon sang, pour un peu, il aurait presque pu tomber amoureux de lui ! C'était ridicule. Il fallait qu'il se surveille. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses doigts se mirent en mouvement tous seuls. Zaraki était aussi moelleux qu'un doudou d'enfant.  
Le ronron gagna en décibels et Kenpachi ferma les yeux. En fait, là où beaucoup ne voyait qu'une brute à l'esprit malade, il y avait un gros matou ronronnant et calme qui savait se montrer posé et câlin en son temps. Il poussa un gros soupir, et ne put retenir un bâillement.  
Machinalement il resserra un peu son étreinte sur Byakuya et soupira encore. Il était bien là, tranquille, au calme, à se laisser chauffer par le soleil…   
Byakuya déposa un petit baiser timide sur la gorge du grand shinigami. Il était curieux. Sa peau était-elle semblable à celle du gigai ? La réponse en était évidente : non. Celle du shinigami était plus rude, plus sèche. Plus chaude aussi.  
Mine de rien l'air de tout, Kenpachi pencha vaguement la tête de coté, laissant ainsi toute latitude à Byakuya de réitérer son geste. Et si le grand shinigami pouvait être un peu ailleurs parfois, il réalisait bien que son camarade explorait mais que, sans la protection relative du monde des humains, il était encore plus timide que d'ordinaire. Alors autant lui laisser discrètement tout latitude pour tenter et essayer, ainsi, il finirait sans doute par se détendre…   
Byakuya leva un rapide coup d'œil sur Zaraki.  
Le capitaine semblait somnoler. Très bien. Sans réel témoin de ses actes, il se détendit un petit peu… Ses mains repartirent à l'aventure sur la peau couverte de cicatrices. Il y en avait quelques uns sur le gigai mais pas autant. Etaient-elles sensibles ?  
Comme tous les shinigami, lui aussi en avait. Mais elles étaient rares et fines, preuve que les meilleurs guérisseurs s'étaient penchés sur la question. A part celle qu'il avait au niveau des cotes à gauche et qui restait rose et boursouflée (après tout, il avait failli se faire transpercer le cœur), les autres n'étaient que de fines lignes sans importances.  
Celles de Zaraki…  
Il ouvrit prudemment un peu plus largement le col du kimono de l'autre capitaine avant d'en effleurer une particulièrement large du bout des doigts. Les siennes étaient très peu sensibles. Les nerfs avaient été coupés net et n'avaient pas été régénérés pour éviter toute douleur agaçante qu'une guérison parfois aléatoire des tissus pouvait engendrer. Etait-ce aussi le cas chez Zaraki ?  
Kenpachi frissonna en sentant les doigts fins sur sa peau. Ses cicatrices étaient sensibles oui, mais pas douloureuse. Ça ne faisait que l'impression d'un chatouillis quand quelqu'un les touchait. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable…  
Il frissonna encore.

"- Ça chatouille…" gloussa-t-il à mi voix.

Byakuya arrêta immédiatement.

"- Pardon."

Il retira posément ses mains pour les ranger sagement sur son ventre.  
Patient, Kenpachi repris une main fine et la reposa où elle était une seconde avant, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux.

"- Ai-je dis que c'était une mauvaise chose ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune noble soupira. Il se détestait pour sa faiblesse. Il se détestait pour sa timidité et ses angoisses. Et pire, il se détestait pour le désir qu'il avait de Zaraki.  
Il aurait dû lui rire au nez, le mépriser. Pas rêver de se lover nu à nu dans ses bras.  
Content, Kenpachi se détendit à nouveau et avant longtemps, le ronron s'élevait de sa gorge. C'était bon les gratouilles… Très très bon…  
Kenpachi rouvrit lentement les yeux et observa Byakuya quelques secondes.

"- Pourquoi m'a-tu invité ?"  
"- Je te l'ai dit, tu me manquais." Souffla le noble, sur la défensive.

C'était seconde fois qu'il demandait. Et la seconde fois qu'on lui répondait par une fausse réponse. Kenpachi l'observa encore quelques secondes en silence.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu que j'ai pu venir ici pour la même raison…"

Le noble haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'ai pas très bonne opinion de moi."

Et le pire c'était vrai.  
Kenpachi l'attira une fois de plus dans son giron et le cajola d'autant plus.

"- Eh bien tu devrais…" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Il changea d'expression soudain, affichant une mine boudeuse. "Comment fais-tu pour avoir la peau aussi douce ??" demanda-t-il presque vexé, en caressant le torse de son amant par l'ouverture du kimono.

Byakuya soupira de plaisir.  
Les yeux clos, il profita de la caresse.

"- C'est ça d'être né dans la soie et d'avoir été surprotégé toute sa vie."

Et puis d'avoir l'habitude de s'enduire de lait d'amande aussi.  
Kenpachi repoussa un peu les pans du kimono d'intérieur.

"- Hmmm… Il n'y a pas que ça… C'est trop doux pour être aussi simple…" insista Ken-chan, sentant l'entourloupe.  
"- … Juste de l'huile d'amande, c'est tout…" Grommela le noble. "Hisana disait que ça me donnait bon gout."

Il rougit brutalement.  
Plus attentionné qu'on aurait pu le croire, Kenpachi n'insista pas. Après tout, Byakuya avait dû aimer cette jeune femme et il aurait été mal venu de faire un quelconque commentaire.  
A la place, il changea de position et s'installa sur le coté. Ainsi, il avait toujours Byakuya contre lui, pouvait toujours caresser sa peau toute douce, et en plus, mettre son museau dans les cheveux fins de son amant. Et ils sentaient bons eux aussi.  
Byakuya glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Kenpachi pour ouvrir complètement son haut de hakama. Avoir pensé à Hisana lui avait fait mal. Il voulait oublier ça.  
Kenpachi continua ses caresses un moment avant de rompre à nouveau le silence.

"- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il à mi voix.

Byakuya répondit doucement.

"- J'ai défié ma famille et la tradition pour elle. Je n'aimerai jamais une autre femme comme elle." Il haussa les épaules. "Mon clan s'éteindra sans doute avec moi."  
"- Rukia… ?" hasarda simplement Kenpachi. "Si elle a des enfants… Ne seront-ils pas des Kuchiki ?"  
"- Elle ne pourra pas hériter du clan. Les anciens ne le permettront pas. Son sang n'est pas noble." soupira Byakuya, à moitié dégouté. "Surtout si elle finit par épouser Renji. Deux racailles issues du rugonkai, même adoptées par le clan ne pourront en hériter et encore moins le transmettre à leurs rejetons."  
"- Hmmm… Ça a l'air compliqué tout ça…" admit Kenpachi.

Lui-même n'était pas très versé dans ce genre de choses, et savait parfaitement ce que les trois quarts du Seireitei pensaient de lui ! Mais il avait gagné sa place, peut-être pas de la meilleure manière pour être accepté mais… Au moins Yachiru était à l'abri.

"- Je devrai sans doute me remarier un jour pour produire un héritier."

La perspective ne l'enchantait pas mais il s'y plierait. Autant pour le clan que pour avoir son petit bout à lui.  
Ken-chan eut un petit hochement de tête affirmatif, comme si ces quelques mots n'étaient rien.

"- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une épouse digne de ce nom pour produire un petit Byakuya livré avec son boken. "

Le noble ne put que rire.

"- Je lui présenterai Yachiru pour qu'ils viennent t'embêter pendant que tu fais ta sieste."  
"- Elle lui apprendra toutes les bêtises qu'elle connait et ils en inventeront ensemble. Et nous serons à l'origine toi et moi de la ruine du Seireitei…" plaisanta Kenpachi à son tour.  
"- … Pire… nous les donnerons à garder à Ichigo… Avec un peu de chance à eux trois ils raseront la ville… et s'il y a un mini Renji…"  
"- Hmmm… Je plains les hollow qui passeraient par là…"

Machinalement, Kenpachi se serra un peu plus contre Byakuya quand un frisson de crainte lui glissa le long du dos. Ce qu'ils décrivaient-là était une vision de cauchemar !  
Le petit capitaine lui chatouilla la gorge.

"- Ça mettrait de l'ambiance, c'est sûr. Ça réveillerait bien des vieux croutons."  
"- Ça les tuerait sur place même."

Un sourire qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de sadique apparut sur les lèvres du noble.

"- Il faudra que j'y pense."  
"- Des projets d'assassinats ?"  
"- On peut le voir comme ça." s'amusa Byakuya avant de se redresser pour lui voler un petit baiser.

Il se sortit des bras de l'autre capitaine pour descendre près de la petite source chaude.  
Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements puis s'y plongea. Il y avait juste la place pour deux.  
Kenpachi eut un soupir.

"- Tu sais que je sors de là-dedans ?" demanda Kenpachi pour la forme.

Parce que déjà il était debout et il venait rejoindre son amant de deux soirs dans l'eau chaude.

"- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un bain ce matin après mon entrainement avec Renji." s'excusa Byakuya.

Il s'appuya sur le bord du petit bassin et ferma les yeux. Ça faisait un bien fou !  
Kenpachi se détendit lui aussi. De toute façon barboter c'était toujours très bien.

"- Il n'a pas dû toucher le sol depuis alors." lança-t-il soudain.  
"- Je me suis contenté de me passer les nerfs sur lui." Avoua Byakuya, un peu honteux.

Il avait vraiment frappé comme un sourd dingue ! Il en avait encore mal aux bras d'ailleurs.  
Kenpachi s'approcha et passa un bras autour des épaules de son hôte et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

"- Ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu aurais dû venir me voir."

Byakuya renifla.

"- Bien sûr ! Et j'aurais dit quoi pour expliquer ma présence ?"  
"- Que tu avais besoin de taper sur quelqu'un pour te défouler. Je– J'aurais– Désolé." trancha finalement Kenpachi, mal à l'aise. "Je me serais entrainé un peu avec toi mais… Tu as raison ça… C'est stupide."  
"- Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu ne me rirais pas au nez ? Zaraki, soyons honnête. Personne ne pourrait croire que nous–"

Il rougit. Même lui n'y croyait pas. Il aimait ça, mais n'arrivait même pas à réaliser.

"- Que nous quoi ?" demanda le grand shinigami à mi-voix.  
"- Que nous couchons ensemble." Murmura doucement le noble.

Il aurait bien dit autre chose mais se sentait déjà bien assez ridicule comme ça.  
Kenpachi retint de peu son mouvement pour se ranger sagement à l'autre bout du bain.  
Il resta stoïque un instant, avant de se détendre un peu, finalement.

"- Personne n'en saura rien. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça."

Il avait à peine murmuré. Il n'en voulait même pas au jeune noble. Ç'aurait été injuste de toute façon.  
Byakuya resta silencieux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé l'autre shinigami. Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Après tout, c'était vrai. Ils avaient juste couché ensemble deux fois dont une sous le coup de la drogue. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça une relation ou quoique ce soit ! Son cœur se serra. Ça lui manquait une relation stable.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Il n'aurait jamais dû inviter Zaraki.  
Affreusement mal à l'aise soudain, Kenpachi commença par retirer lentement son bras des épaules du jeune noble, et s'éloigna un peu. Mais ça ne suffit pas à effacer le malaise…  
Le regard bas, agacé par ce grand corps qui prenait trop place et qui l'empêchait de passer inaperçu, encore plus que d'habitude à cet instant, le grand capitaine finit par ne plus y tenir.

"- Je… Il vaut mieux que je te laisse tranquille, je pense… Tu…Tu dois vouloir te reposer, être au calme… Merci pour le déjeuner."

Il sortit du bassin, toujours sans un regard pour Byakuya, et entreprit de se sécher un peu avant de récupérer ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, vite. Très vite. Et puis il irait sur terre. Ou ailleurs. Et il irait découper quelques hollow, ça le défoulerait. Il aurait toujours aussi mal, mais avec un peu de chance, il y penserait un peu moins…  
Byakuya sortit de l'eau derrière lui, maudissant son éducation qui lui faisait peiner au moindre geste un peu tendre autre que la pure passion sans réflexion, il passa ses bras mouillés autour de la taille de Zaraki.

"- Je ne suis pas plus doué que toi pour exprimer mes sentiments, Ken-chan." Le petit nom le fit sourire. C'était le même qu'utilisait Yachiru. Mais bizarrement, c'était celui qui convenait le mieux à ce grand machin. "Mais reste… S'il te plait."

Kenpachi ne put que sourire au surnom mais pas bien longtemps. Il aurait dû partir. Mais il était bien avec Byakuya. Il pouvait laisser tomber l'armure, être tranquille…   
Il se détendit finalement et reposa ses affaires. C'était décidément étrange comme situation. Mais si Bya-chan voulait bien qu'il reste…   
Byakuya insista.

"- Je ne sais pas par quel bout prendre notre… situation… Ni même quel nom lui donner." Il soupira. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé."

Bon sang que c'était dur de faire des excuses !  
Kenpachi haussa vaguement les épaules. Lui non plus n'était pas très doué pour les excuses et les relations avec les autres. En même temps, comme tout le monde le prenait pour une brute sans cervelle, ça lui facilitait les choses…

"- C'est rien." lâcha-t-il enfin, le nez toujours bas. "Je… J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. C'est… agréable. Très." avoua-t-il, tout rose.

Byakuya rosit également. Pour l'extérieur, ils auraient probablement plus fait couple d'ados mal dégrossis qu'autre chose et non un noble encombré de son éducation et un grand guerrier mis à l'index, donc tous les deux peu habitués aux contacts avec les autres.

"- Tu veux bien revenir dans l'eau s'il te plait ?"

Lui était toujours nu. Et mouillé. Il avait froid.  
Kenpachi, qui n'en était qu'à se sécher, reposa ses affaires et guida Byakuya jusqu'au bassin.  
Il s'y laissa glisser avec plaisir, Byakuya dans ses bras, les yeux clos. Décidément il aimait beaucoup sentir de corps contre le sien. C'était… Apaisant.  
Byakuya se bouina contre le large torse. Les yeux clos, il soupira de contentement. Il s'était languit de ce simple contact.  
Kenpachi ne put que sourire à cette réaction. 

"- Je fais un bon nounours alors ?" demanda-t-il, simplement pour plaisanter.

Byakuya hocha lentement la tête avant de déposer quelques baisers sur le torse musclé.  
Ils étaient là, seuls, dans l'eau chaude… Et des idées tordues se faisaient jour dans l'esprit du jeune noble. Gentiment, il caressa le ventre de Zaraki. Un nouveau ronron naquit dans la gorge du grand shinigami…  
C'était bon de se faire cajoler comme ça ! Il allait finir par y prendre goût.  
Le jeune noble hésita une seconde avant de se décider. Il s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kenpachi. Là, il était idéalement placé pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser. Pour de vrai cette fois. Et prendre son temps pour gouter ces baisers.  
Kenpachi apprécia lui aussi, et répondit avec calme et plaisir au baiser de son amant.  
C'était autrement meilleur ainsi !   
Un peu timide, Byakuya effleura la lèvre inférieure de Zaraki du bout de la langue. Il comptait bien comparer centimètre carré par centimètre carré le goût de la peau du shinigami par rapport à son gigai.

"- Tu as meilleur gout que ton gigai."  
"- Ah oui ? Eh bien tant mieux alors…" sourit Kenpachi.

Byakuya renifla avant qu'un petit sourire pervers n'apparaisse sur son visage.  
Il se laissa glisser sur les jambes de Zaraki jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant lui, au fond de la petite source. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il plongea pour aller gouter sa sucette préférée.   
Pris de court, Kenpachi hoqueta de surprise et fut très vite partagé… D'un coté le plaisir de la caresse donnée par Byakuya, de l'autre, l'inquiétude de le voir pratiquer en apnée… C'était risqué quand même !  
Byakuya resta sous l'eau aussi longtemps que possible avant de refaire surface. L'eau lui dégoulinait sur le visage et dans le dos, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

"- Encore meilleur..." Il remonta sur l'autre capitaine pour l'embrasser presque brutalement. "Tu es merveilleusement docile…" Le titilla-t-il.

Kenpachi eut un simple haussement d'épaules. 

"- Tu préfèrerais que je te saute dessus comme un sauvage ? Désolé, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes…" s'excusa le grand shinigami, un peu penaud.

Byakuya lui caressa la joue.

"- Un de ces jours, pourquoi pas. Mais là, je prends trop de plaisir à m'occuper de toi pour te laisser faire de toute façon." Ronronna le noble.

Il adorait être en contrôle.  
Kenpachi eut un sourire. 

"- Eh bien voilà qui est parfait alors… non ?"   
"- Pas encore tout à fait." Ronronna Byakuya avant de repartir faire le sous marin.

Les mots de Kenpachi se noyèrent dans sa gorge comme il ouvrait la bouche pour demander en quoi il manquait quelque chose. Ce diable de Kuchiki avait la langue agile, sur ou sous l'eau !!   
Content de lui, le noble refit surface avant de se noyer. Il toussa un peu.

"- Tu as vraiment bon goût, mais je vais finir par me noyer à ce rythme." Plaisanta-t-il en essorant ses cheveux.  
"- Tsss… En même temps tu le cherches, à faire le canard !" constata Kenpachi avant de l'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras. 

Il l'embrassa tendrement, prenant plaisir à sentir l'autre shinigami contre lui. Il avait la peau si douce !  
Byakuya resta contre lui, pleinement content.

"- Mais tu aimes ça quand je fais le canard non ? Mon bec est à ton gout ? A moins que tu ne préfères mon croupion…"

Il rosit. Rhooo, il se dévergondait.  
Kenpachi pouffa avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

"- C'est une insulte de qualifier de bec cette jolie bouche…" Il l'embrassa encore, avec passion et envie cette fois. "Et il en est de même pour ce joli fessier d'albâtre… Ce n'est pas qu'un vulgaire croupion…" ronronna-t-il pendant qu'il glissait justement sa main sur le fessier en question… 

Byakuya arqua les reins sous la caresse. Il avait envie de sentir son membre en lui, ses mains sur lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant d'échanger…

"- Zaraki… S'il te plait…" Il ferma les yeux. "Je veux te sentir en moi…"

D'accord, cette fois, il était écarlate.  
Un peu rouge lui aussi, Kenpachi vint prendre les lèvres de Byakuya en un baiser plein de passion et de désir…

"- As-tu ce qu'il nous faut ici ?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix pendant que ses mains glissaient sur la peau laiteuse et douce de son amant.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

"- A l'intérieur."

Il avait bien appris sa leçon.  
Kenpachi prit ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser et laissa sa main glisser entre ses cuisses pour le caresser lentement. Il était si doux Bya-chan… Partout il était doux…   
Le noble appuya son front contre la gorge de l'autre capitaine.

"- Ken…"  
"- Un peu de frustration ne peut que rendre les choses meilleures tu sais…" ronronna le grand guerrier à l'oreille de son amant.   
"- Ça fait des jours que je suis frustré." Plaida Byakuya en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.   
"- T-tant que ça ?" demanda Kenpachi, un peu intimidé soudain. 

Bya-chan sous-entendait-il qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir avec lui ?

"- Quand j'ai dit que tu me manquais, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que j'aime ta présence, Ken-chan. C'est aussi parce que tu es un merveilleux amant."

Cramoisi, le grand shinigami ne savait plus que répondre. Ben mince alors !!  
Lui qui pensait avoir des manières un peu mal dégrossies en comparaison de celles d'un noble… Sans le vouloir, il lui avait cloué le bec le Bya-chan !  
Byakuya l'embrassa encore. Il n'avait pas euh… Autant apprécié quelqu'un depuis la mort de sa femme.  
Kenpachi répondit au baiser avec plaisir et enlaça Byakuya pour le serrer contre son torse. Il aurait donné cher pour l'avoir là plus souvent, tiens ! Mais c'était une histoire qui ne concernait personne à part lui. Il rompit finalement leur échange pour regarder un instant son amant dans les yeux. Ah ce regard fier et décidé…

"- Tu as dit que tu avais ce qu'il fallait… De l'autre côté ?"  
"- A l'intérieur." Corrigea Byakuya. "Dans le placard à futon."

Tant qu'à faire hein…

"- Hmmm… Tout est au même endroit alors…" ronronna Kenpachi avant de prendre ses lèvres encore.

Ah qu'il avait bon gout !  
Le noble soupira de plaisir.

"- Je ne vais jamais vouloir rentrer." Avoua-t-il.

Pas alors qu'il recevait autant de caresses délicieuses.  
Le capitaine de la onzième division eut un sourire et serra un peu plus Byakuya dans ses bras.

"- Qui a parlé de rentrer, hmmm ?"

Pour le moment ils étaient tous les deux, rien de plus.  
Le noble soupira.

"- Aime-moi, Zaraki… S'il te plait."

Kenpachi le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la pièce principale. Il ne le lâcha que pour les sécher un peu puis prendre le grand futon et l'installer dans la pièce avec la lourde couverture et ne manqua pas la petite boite sagement rangée dans un coin. Alors il récupéra son collègue et vint l'allonger sur le futon avant de s'allonger près de lui.

"- Déjà mieux au sec. Non ?"

Allongé sur le futon, Byakuya se serra contre le grand capitaine.

"- Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve remarquable que tes lieutenants ne t'aient pas suivi…"  
"- Je leur ai dit de garder la maison. Et puis, ils savent que je ne risque pas grand-chose." expliqua Kenpachi, caressant machinalement le dos et les reins de son amant.

Byakuya soupira de plaisir.  
Niché contre Zaraki, il profitait de la moindre caresse comme un chat.

"- Tu as les mains d'une douceur… Je suis sûr que tu saurais faire un massage divin."  
"- …. Ah bon ??" s'étonna le grand guerrier. Fourbe, il vint caresser une fesse ferme avant de glisser un doigt entre les deux globes de chair, pour effleurer l'intimité de son ôte. "Tu crois que j'aurais les mains assez douces pour ça… ?" 

Byakuya feula doucement en arquant les reins pour chercher la pénétration.

"- Mmmrouiii…"

Il mutait doucement en chat en chaleur avec ce capitaine brutal et pourtant si tendre.  
Prudent et attentif, Kenpachi veillait bien à ce que sa caresse ne reste que cela, une caresse.

"- Alors il faudra que j'essaie… pour t'aider à te détendre, quand tes troupes t'ont agacé…"

Le noble hocha lentement la tête. Il était trop occupé à mordiller le torse et le cou de Zaraki pour répondre vocalement.  
Kenpachi appuya un peu plus ses caresses. Diantre que tout cela donnait envie.

"- Donne-moi ce qu'il faut… s'il te plait…" 

Byakuya attrapa la petite boite.  
Un peu incertain, il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Zaraki. C'était ce qu'il voulait ?  
Kenpachi s'empara du pot de terre qu'il trouva à l'intérieur et en défit le couvercle. Il prit un peu de crème grasse sur le bout de son index et glissa à nouveau sa main entre les jolies fesses rondes pour venir titiller à nouveau l'inimitié de Byakuya. Et cette fois, il le pénétra du bout d'un doigt, stimulant délicatement ses intérieurs.

"- Tu es si chaud…" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la voix rauque de désir, "Si chaud et si étroit…" 

Byakuya gémit doucement. C'était peu mais c'était un bon début.  
Il serra les muscles sur le doigt qui le titillait.

"- Tu aimes me torturer, hein." Souffla-t-il, les joues en feu.  
"- Non. Mais j'aime par-dessus tout te donner du plaisir," ronronna Kenpachi en réponse.

Le noble gémit encore. Il en voulait plus.

"- S'il te plait…"  
"- Shhhht… un peu de patience, Bya-chan…" ronronna encore le grand guerrier en le pénétrant de deux doigts à présent. 

Byakuya roula sur le ventre. A quatre pattes, il arqua les reins. Il avait faim bon sang !!  
N'y tenant plus, Kenpachi retira ses doigts. Il reprit un peu de crème sur ses doigts, en badigeonna généreusement son membre, et vint prendre place derrière Byakuya. Il saisit ses hanches, fermement mais avec douceur, et le pénétra lentement, toujours très attentif à ne pas lui faire de mal.  
Byakuya gronda. C'était trop doux. Il s'empala brutalement sur le capitaine. Un petit cri lui échappa. Ça c'était bon !  
Un grondement quitta la gorge de Kenpachi, mélange de mécontentement et de plaisir brusque… Restait à espérer que cet imbécile de Byakuya ne s'était pas fait mal en voulant aller trop vite !! Ce n'était tout simplement pas concevable pour le grand shinigami.  
Haletant, Byakuya resta immobile quelques instants le temps que la brulure diminue.  
Dès qu'il le put, il joua des muscles sur le large membre qui le possédait.

"- Ken-chan…"

Kenpachi se mit en mouvement avec lenteur, tenant fermement les hanches de Byakuya, bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir deux fois ! Non mais ! Il le possédait à longs mouvements de hanches, prenant le temps de presque se retirer avant de finalement se re-glisser en lui au plus loin possible. Seigneur qu'il était chaud et étroit Bya-chan… Une torture presque. Mais si douce…   
Torture... C'était le mot. Les gestes de Zaraki étaient trop doux, trop tendres pour le satisfaire pleinement. Mais c'était si bon ! Il aurait voulu l'avoir encore plus loin en lui, sentir sa chaleur encore pendant des heures. Il chercha à venir à sa rencontre.

"- S'il te plait !"

Kenpachi se retira doucement et aussitôt, prit son amant dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le futon, et se glisser entre ses cuisses.  
Une nouvelle fois il le posséda, plus tendre et attentionné que jamais, et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser tranquille. Ah oui… Comme ça c'était bien mieux…  
Byakuya grogna un peu. Il aurait préféré autre chose mais bon. Il entoura les épaules et les hanches de Zaraki et de ses bras et ses jambes.  
Sans crier gare, Zaraki se mit en mouvement. Mais pas les langoureux va-et-vient d'un peu plus tôt. Cette fois il possédait rudement son amant, mais toujours pour lui donner du plaisir.  
Byakuya lâcha un cri de surprise. Ses ongles entaillèrent le dos de Zaraki alors qu'il resserrait très fort les muscles sur le membre qui le transperçait.  
Kenpachi lâcha à son tour un long gémissement plaintif. C'était au delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu avec les gigai. Toujours plus fougueux, il ne tarda pas à posséder Byakuya avec la dernière énergie, alternant profonds coups de boutoir et rapides va-et-vient… Il allait peut-être mourir sur ce futon mais au moins il aurait une mort agréable !! Incapable de montrer la moindre réserve, il grondait et soufflait, la sueur ne tarda pas à perler sur son front, et il ne pouvait que s'abandonner complétement dans le plaisir.  
Le noble avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber. Il se contentait de s'abandonner en geignant de plaisir à chaque coup de boutoir. Jamais personne ne l'avait pris ainsi. Jamais personne ne l'avait rendu à ce point à moitié fou. Avec un long cri, il finit par prendre son plaisir avant de s'affaisser sur le futon, épuisé.  
Kenpachi donna encore quelques vigoureux coups de reins avant de finalement se libérer lui aussi, épuisé et repu. Diable… Ce gamin allait le tuer !! S'il ne le tuait pas avant, vu son état… Les bras tremblants, il se retint pour ne pas écraser son amant, et se retira avec douceur. Il se laissa tomber près de Byakuya et avant de fermer les yeux, l'attira dans ses bras…  
Voilà.  
Maintenant, il pouvait mourir en paix.  
Byakuya se bouina dans ses bras, presque sous lui. Avoir le poids de l'autre capitaine sur lui était un plaisir. Il soupira de contentement. Epuisé, il s'endormit.  
Kenpachi rouvrit paresseusement les yeux uniquement pour les couvrir un peu, et non sans difficultés. Mais finalement, il parvint à son but. Satisfait, un sourire doux aux lèvres, il resserra son étreinte autour de Byakuya et s'endormit à son tour.  
Il était bien là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
Le noble se recroquevilla un peu plus dans les bras de son amant. Son sommeil serait doux.


	4. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La campagne c'est bien joli mais à un moment il faut rentrer. Qu'on le veuille ou non.

Kenpachi se réveilla le premier. Parce qu'il avait froid. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il bougea pour tirer la couette sur lui qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Parce que normalement, même si Yachiru venait parfois se glisser dans son lit, elle ne tenait pas aussi chaud, et elle n'était pas aussi grande.  
Très vite réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux et en voyant Byakuya lové contre lui, l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'il était parti retrouver le capitaine Kuchiki et…  
Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il tira la couverture pour les couvrir un peu plus tous les deux. Le soir tombait et l'air se faisait frais. Et Byakuya était bien loin du noble froid et hautain quand il dormait. Bien au contraire : il était mignon comme tout !  
Contre son amant, Byakuya se tortilla un peu. Il avait froid lui aussi et la source de chaleur s'était un peu éloignée. Il se recroquevilla contre Zaraki en murmurant quelques petits mots doux puis glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Il se sentait si bien.  
Touché, Kenpachi laissa filer un petit soupir. C'était bon d'être là, au calme… Il aurait presque pu s'y habituer. Mais justement il ne fallait pas glisser sur cette pente là, même si les moments partagés avec Byakuya lui plaisaient de plus en plus… C'était tout simplement délicieux d'être juste allongé près de lui sans avoir rien à cacher, à jouer un rôle…   
Il se rallongea et, tout doucement pour ne pas le déranger, l'attira contre lui, bien au chaud sous les couvertures, et ferma les yeux. Une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil ne ferait de mal à personne…   
Byakuya se laissa faire avec délice. Simplement heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se rendormit.

***

Byakuya ouvrit un œil. Il se sentait reposé et apaisé. Il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis son enfance. Lentement, il s'étira contre Zaraki, bailla, puis se frotta les yeux comme un tout petit. Avec un soupir, il bailla encore puis se redressa. Le soleil semblait levé depuis un moment déjà. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Plus de douze heures, c'était certain !  
Dans le plus simple appareil, sans se soucier une seconde du qu'en dira-t-on, il quitta le futon pour le tout petit espace cuisine.  
Il réchauffa quelques gâteaux aux haricots rouges, fit du thé, puis revint vers le lit.  
Sentant que sa peluche avait bougé, Kenpachi marmonna quelques remontrances inintelligibles. Il tâtonna dans le vide un moment jusqu'à finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il noua son bras autour de lui et le ramena près de lui avec un grondement satisfait. Voilà, comme ça c'était bien mieux…   
Byakuya eut un sourire attendri, bien loin de ses manières froides. Emoustillé par la possessivité de Zaraki, il se mit en tête de le réveiller aussi gentiment que possible. D'abord quelques baisers sur le visage et les lèvres, quelques coups de langue sur le cou et les épaules, des caresses sur le torse, une très légère morsure du la gorge…  
Voilà le genre de réveil qu'il lui plairait de connaitre plus souvent.  
Grommelant toujours, Kenpachi finit par ouvrir un œil.

"- C'est déjà l'heure ?" demanda le grand capitaine.

Il n'avait pas franchement envie de bouger, là tout de suite… 

"- Il doit être presque midi." Ronronna Byakuya en s'installant sur le torse de Zaraki. Il lui embrassa la gorge. "Bien dormi ?"  
"- Hmmm… Voui. Toi ?"

Oui, en effet, Zaraki Kenpachi n'était pas spécialement du matin. 

"- Merveilleusement."

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

"- Trop loin..." marmonna Kenpachi en tentant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

Il voulait son nounours tout doux. Comme Yachiru quand elle était malade !  
Byakuya dut déployer des trésors d'agilité pour ne pas renverser le plateau du petit déjeuner. Agacé, il tapa sur les mains baladeuses.

"- Arrête ! J'ai failli m'ébouillanter ! Laisse-moi m'installer correctement, maraud !"

Un peu plus réveillé, Kenpachi observa Byakuya attentivement, et, une fois le noble visiblement installé, il reprit son approche de matou traquant un moineau. Il aurait quand même droit à un autre câlin ! Non… ?  
Byakuya, toujours aussi nu, s'agenouilla tranquillement.  
Il servit le thé, les petits gâteaux, puis présenta sa part à Zaraki.

"- Mange !"  
"- Tu n'es pas drôle le matin," bougonna le grand shinigami avant de se redresser pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Flûte quoi ! Ils n'étaient pas aux pièces non plus à la fin !!

"- Nous sommes le milieu de journée, trésor." Répliqua sans y penser le noble avant de boire son thé et grignoter un gâteau.  
"- On vient de se réveiller. C'est le matin." Décida Kenpachi.

Il se mit à manger tranquillement lui aussi, se réveillant peu à peu, et donc, dans le même temps, réalisant la situation présente.  
Il était nu dans un futon au milieu de nulle part avec un Byakuya Kuchiki tout aussi peu vêtu à ses cotés, et ils se comportaient comme un couple en vacances à la campagne. Pour un peu il en aurait tourné de l'œil…  
Oblitérant avec efficacité ce que venait de réaliser l'autre capitaine, Byakuya finit son petit déjeuner. Il abandonna Zaraki le temps de quelques ablutions puis revint dans la petite maison.

"- Me fais-tu une place ?

Aussitôt, Kenpachi fit la place demandée sous la lourde couverture (il se félicita d'avoir terminé sa collation pendant que Byakuya était parti). Il s'installa confortablement et mine de rien l'air de tout, ouvrit les bras, invitant son amant à revenir y prendre place. Il aimait de plus en plus l'avoir dans les bras, son Bya-chan…  
Byakuya s’installa tranquillement dans les bras de Zaraki. Il l’embrassa doucement sur la gorge avant de s’étirer encore. Il n’avait pas envie de bouger maintenant.  
Aussitôt, Kenpachi referma ses bras sur lui et les couvrit de la lourde couverture. Il se serra contre son amant et poussa un lourd soupir satisfait. 

"- Voilà. Et maintenant on ne bouge plus…" ronronna-t-il, expression vivante du contentement.  
"- Les capitaines ont-ils droit à des vacances ? Je me demande combien de temps nous allons avoir pour nous avant qu'on ne nous cherche." Soupira Byakuya en réfléchissant déjà à comment il pourrait rejoindre régulièrement son amant sans se faire repérer.  
"- Personne ne me cherchera avant longtemps moi. Ils attendront que je revienne." rassura Kenpachi. "Et au pire on pourra toujours expliquer que sur un accès de folie je t'ai kidnappé…" sourit-il, très fier de ses bêtises.

Byakuya lui donna une tape sur le torse.

"- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Mon clan pourrait demander ta tête !"

Et ils l'auraient probablement.  
Kenpachi s'étonna. Perplexe, il se gratta la tempe du bout de l'index. 

"- Pourquoi voudraient-ils ma tête si je dis que je t'ai kidnappé pour te forcer à prendre des vacances ?"  
"- Un Kuchiki ne prends pas de vacances, Ken-chan. Un Kuchiki travaille sans relâche jusqu'à la mort."

C'était ce qui avait fini par couter la vie à ses parents d'ailleurs.

"- Eh bien raison de plus pour te faire durer un peu plus longtemps que les précédents…" marmonna le grand guerrier en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de son amant. 

Non mais ! Et si quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord, il l'attendait de pied ferme !  
Byakuya posa sa joue sur le torse de Zaraki. Il hésita un moment avant de murmurer.

"- … Comment allons-nous nous voir quand nous serons rentrés ?"

Laisser les choses "comme ça" le rendait malade. Il s'attachait atrocement à cette grande brute si tendre.  
Pris au dépourvu, Kenpachi se figea un instant. Ah. Parce que Byakuya pensait à ça ? Mince alors… Ça c'était un scoop de taille…

"- Je ne sais pas." finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure. "Je ne pensais pas que tu y penserais…" avoua-t-il encore toujours plus bas.

Byakuya détourna les yeux.

"- … Je… Comprendrais… Si tu préfères qu'on en reste là."

Mais ça lui ferait mal. Enormément même.  
Les mots quittèrent la bouche de Kenpachi avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à les retenir… 

"- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti sans rien dire…" Il se figea, consterné, avant de fermer les yeux un instant pour se calmer. "Désolé. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça…" 

Byakuya baissa les yeux. Non. C'était lui qui était parti comme un lâche.

"- Je suis désolé… J'ai… J'ai eu peur."

Avouer ça, c'était effroyable pour un capitaine comme lui.

"- ... Peur de quoi ?" demanda Kenpachi à mi voix, en resserrant sensiblement son étreinte.

Byakuya soupira doucement.

"- J'ai perdu une épouse que j'aimais tendrement. Recommencer à… Eprouver des sentiments… m'effraie."  
"- Oh. Euh… eh bien…"

Un peu bête sur le moment, surtout avec ce que sous entendaient les mots de Byakuya, le grand guerrier ne savait trop quoi répondre sur le moment. Lui faire une grande déclaration ne mènerait à rien, en plus il en serait incapable, et puis lui promettre de le protéger comme une jouvencelle le vexerait sûrement et…

"- … Désolé." répondit-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais faute de mieux hein.  
Byakuya secoua la tête.

"- Non… Surtout pas. C'est… Effrayant mais… Pas désagréable." Il déposa un baiser sur le torse de Kenpachi. "Ne t'excuse pas." Une étincelle amusée apparue dans les yeux du noble. "Même si tu aurais quand même dû résister à un shinigami drogué !"

Aussitôt Kenpachi se mit à grommeler et marmonner. Ça c'était une attaque fourbe et méchante ! Vile même ! Indigne d'un noble ! Indigne d'à peu près n'importe qui de toute façon ! Et il détestait la terre entière pour ça ! Ou presque…

"- Va résister, toi, à une jolie frimousse comme la tienne…" finit par grommeler le shinigami dans sa barbe inexistante.

Byakuya lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Il était chou ce grand machin.

"- C'est un grand honneur de savoir que je te suis irrésistible, Ken-chan."

Il le titillait un peu mais ça l'avait réellement touché. Surtout sa douceur alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.  
Ses joues le cuisant de plus en plus, Kenpachi grommela un peu plus fort. Mé !!! Ce n'était pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout !

"- Tu te moques." bouda Kenpachi.

Byakuya lui embrassa le bout du nez.

"- Un petit peu." avoua le capitaine. " Mais j'avoue que le rouge à tes joues est des plus séduisant."

Le pauvre Kenpachi vira rapidement à l'écarlate.

"- Et ça te fait rire en plus je suis sûr !"  
"- Un peu." Avoua encore Byakuya. "Mais ça n'empêche que je te trouve chaque jour plus séduisant. Et ça, je ne me moque ni n'en ris."

Un haussement d'épaules. Un autre grommèlement.

"- Je n'ai pas une jolie frimousse comme toi moi."  
"- Non. Mais tu es séduisant quand même." Il lui caressa le ventre du bout des doigts. "Tu es même très séduisant."  
"- J'ai plus de couture qu'un kimono." grommela encore Kenpachi.

Il était affreusement mal à l'aise dans cette histoire. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais trop préoccupé de son apparence. Mais les filles qu'il allait voir parfois dans certains quartiers hors du Seireitei n'étaient pas très regardantes du moment qu'on avait de quoi les payer. Alors que là… Il était face à la jolie frimousse de Byakuya qui faisait se pâmer toutes les apprenties shinigami, quelques autres en fonction, et même quelques mâles, quand ils n'étaient pas assez discrets pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Alors un grand type comme lui balafré dans tous les sens face à un jeune premier comme Byakuya ? Ils refaisaient une nouvelle version de la belle et la bête !

"- Ce n'est pas ton physique qui me séduit, Zaraki."

Il en convenait, le grand shinigami n'était pas physiquement un canon. Loin de là. Mais il avait un charme fou. Le même genre de charme qu'un serpent à sonnette !

"- Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire ça alors ?" demanda le grand shinigami à mi voix.

Non parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose quand même !  
Byakuya haussa les épaules.

"- Hormis que tu es le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu (et le fait qu'il n'en ait jamais eu d'autre n'entrait pas en ligne de compte), je ne sais. Tu as un charme qui me fait frémir, qui me donne envie de me rouler en boule dans tes bras…" Il lui caressa la joue. "Tu m'attires, c'est tout."

Il ne pouvait rationaliser. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça.  
Tout gêné, et en même temps extrêmement flatté, Kenpachi réagit de la seule façon qui semblait rationnelle. Il prit les lèvres de Byakuya dans un long baiser tendre comme il le serrait fort contre lui. Ce n'était pas bon tout ça… Pas bon du tout…  
Byakuya se sentit fondre sous le baiser. Lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Zaraki, tout ce qui faisait de lui un noble froid et distant disparaissait pour laisser un simple jeune homme amoureux et…  
Non. Il ne venait pas de penser ça ! Il pâlit affreusement. Sans réfléchir, il quitta les bras de Kenpachi pour sortir de la petite maisonnette. Toujours nu, il s'assit sur le bord de la terrasse. Son cœur battait trop fort, il respirait trop vite. Il allait faire une crise d'angoisse.   
Surpris, Kenpachi resta interdit un instant. Où avait-il mal fait ? Il se remit rapidement pourtant et prit son sous-kimono qu'il enfila à la hâte avant de prendre celui de Byakuya. Il le rejoignit dehors et le déposa sur ses épaules et resta en retrait, ne sachant trop que faire.

"- Je… Tu veux que je te laisse ?" demanda-t-il, maladroit.

Byakuya tremblait de tous ses membres. Les yeux clos, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Zaraki. Au beau milieu de sa crise d'angoisse, il hyper-ventilait allégrement.  
Sentant quand même que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kenpachi se décida à prendre place près de son amant et l'attira une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il le gardait tendrement contre lui, le cajolant autant que possible, lui murmurant des mots rassurant comme il pouvait, pour tenter de l'aider. Il ne savait pas si ça serait très efficace mais au moins il essayait.  
Petit à petit, Byakuya finit par reprendre emprise sur lui-même. Encore tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui même et dans les bras de Zaraki, il finit par relever le nez. Les pupilles dilatées, encore livide, il s'excusa.

"- Pa… Pardon… j'ai… J'ai…"

Comment expliquer qu'il avait soudain paniqué en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas seulement de l'attirance pour le capitaine mais qu'il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux ?

"- Shhhht, shhht c'est rien ça va passer…" rassura Kenpachi. "Tu as juste besoin de te reposer un peu…"

Byakuya se recroquevilla encore plus contre Kenpachi. C’était affreux. Il le rassurait. Il le soulageait. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Tout simplement bien. Il ne s’était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des années. Depuis la mort de sa femme. Lui en voudrait-elle de refaire sa vie ?  
Inquiet mais faisant preuve de patience malgré tout, Kenpachi continuait de garder Byakuya contre lui, le cajolant, caressant doucement son dos dans un mouvement lent et machinal, espérant l'aider à se détendre. Il espérait simplement que le soudain malaise de son amant n'était pas sa faute. 

"- Tu crois que les morts peuvent nous en vouloir d'essayer d'être heureux sans eux ?" Souffla doucement le noble.  
"- Non… Je ne crois pas… Pas s'ils nous aimaient en tout cas." finit Kenpachi après un moment de réflexion. "Au contraire, ils doivent être contents de nous voir continuer sans eux." 

Byakuya se détendit un petit peu. Juste un peu.

"- Hisana ne m'en voudra pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?"  
"- Ben non je ne crois pas… Surtout si elle voit que tu es heureux…" poursuivit Kenpachi, sans réaliser les paroles de Byakuya.

Byakuya releva le nez vers l'autre capitaine.

"- Et toi ?"  
"- Moi ?" Demanda bêtement le grand shinigami.

Il ne voyait franchement pas où son amant voulait en venir…

"- … Rien… Rien du tout."

Le noble détourna la tête. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à parler.  
Kenpachi réfléchit un instant, repassant dans son esprit la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.  
Réalisa soudain. Se figea. Passa au rouge brique. Puis au blanc maladif. Puis de nouveau au rouge brique. Et finalement, après avoir fait la carpe quelques secondes, il saisit délicatement le menton de son amant pour ramener sa tête vers lui et l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait une chose pareille.  
Byakuya se sentit fondre sous ce baiser. Il haïssait sa timidité et sa maladresse. Mais comment ne pas l'être en prenant ainsi un virage à 45° sur son existence ?

"- Je suis désolé."  
"- De quoi ? De ne pas avoir mieux choisi ?" demanda timidement Kenpachi.  
"- Non… Je ne sais… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"  
"- Ben… Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?" se renseigna le grand shinigami, pas plus à l'aise avec la chose que son compère. 

Dans le doute quand même, il l'embrassa encore tendrement. Il aimait bien ça de toute façon et ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Byakuya non plus.  
Le noble se cagoussouna dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait y disparaitre.

"- Je ne sais. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un gai luron. Je suis coincé, hautain, cynique, acerbe et méprisant. Et… Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir."  
"- Eh bien c'est preuve que tu t'améliores !" plaisanta Kenpachi avec un sourire amusé. "Allons, rentrons, il ne fait pas chaud ici." 

Il se releva en portant Byakuya et vint le remettre d'autorité dans le futon. Il lui ôta son kimono, ôta le sein et se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
C'était bien mieux ainsi !   
Byakuya soupira de plaisir.

"- Merci."  
"- De rien. Tu fais un très bon nounours." taquina Kenpachi.

Byakuya rougit.

"- Ken-chan !"  
"- C'est vrai !" persista le grand guerrier. "Tu es tout doux là…" ronronna-t-il en lui chatouillant le ventre. "Et là aussi…" ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le cou. "Et là ce n'est pas mal non plus…" continua-t-il en effleurant l'intérieur d'une cuisse fuselée.

Byakuya gémit doucement. L'autre capitaine trichait atrocement.

"- Arrête !"

Il lui donnait faim et ça se voyait.   
Kenpachi effleura son membre du bout des doigts.

"- Tu es sûr… ?" 

Kuchiki lui lança un regard noir avant de l'attraper par la nuque pour l'embrasser brutalement.

"- Idiot !"  
"- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire !" se défendit aussitôt Kenpachi.

Byakuya l'embrassa encore.

"- Et je suis amoureux d'un idiot… Mais où donc va le monde."

Ça y est… Il l'avait dit…   
Tout rouge, Kenpachi cacha son museau dans le cou de son amant.

"- Tu es intelligent pour nous deux…" souffla-t-il. "Et j'essaierai de faire un effort…"   
"- Tu n'as pas besoin. C'est comme tu es que je t'aime..." Rhaaa, il faisait midinette en fleur ! "Et puis, tu es largement moins idiot que tu ne veux le faire croire… Entre toi et Soi fon, je ne miserais pas sur elle."  
"- Pourtant elle est intelligente ! Un peu colérique," admit Kenpachi, "mais intelligente. Enfin je crois."   
"- Mais toi aussi. Tu le caches, c'est tout. Parce que tu préfères ne pas t'encombrer à prendre des décisions alors tu laisses les autres faire." Lui sourit le noble.  
"- C'est vrai. Mais c'est fatiguant de réfléchir." expliqua Kenpachi, très sûr de son fait, et pas gêné le moins du monde.

Byakuya sourit simplement, attendri. Qui était-il pour protester ? Des fois, il rêvait de pouvoir arrêter de réfléchir.  
Simplement heureux, Kenpachi poussa un lourd soupir et posa un baiser de plus sur le front de son amant.

"- Renji va vouloir ma tête."  
"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. "

Le noble était vraiment surpris.  
Le grand shinigami se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

"- Tsk tsk tsk… Je dévoie son cher Capitaine Kuchiki… C'est un crime grave ! Et ta sœur sera sans doute de son coté... "

Byakuya haussa les épaules.

"- Je doute que ça les intéresse."

Renji ne s'occupait pas de grand-chose quant à sa sœur… Elle passait bien trop de temps avec Kurosaki.  
"- Oh mais si crois moi… Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, et je ne suis pas la bru idéale."  
"- Je ne suis pas une gamine. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur inquiétude. Et ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire que ma vie privée."

Même s'ils n'y manqueraient pas. Au moins Rukia.

"- Je sais bien oui. Mais ils le feront parce qu'ils tiennent à toi justement. S'ils s'en fichaient ils ne diraient rien."

Byakuya soupira. Il allait falloir rentrer. Il n'imaginait pas qu'on lui laisserait plus de vingt-quatre heures de tranquillité.

"- Il va falloir rentrer…"

Peut-être que s'il ne rentrait pas trop tard, il pourrait se sauver ainsi un jour de temps en temps et retrouver Zaraki.  
Kenpachi cajola son amant.

"- Tu dis ça comme si on t'emmenait à l'échafaud."   
"- Si je reste absent trop longtemps, je sais que j'aurai des baby-sitters dès que je voudrai repartir. Et à moins que tu ne veuilles te faufiler dans ma chambre en pleine nuit…" Il ne dirait jamais qu'il adorerait ça, "Je ne pourrai simplement plus te voir."

A la mention de se faufiler en pleine nuit, les yeux de Kenpachi s'illuminèrent d'un feu mauvais. Ainsi donc il avait des idées comme ça son Bya-chan ?  
Bien bien bien… Et puis ça l'amuserait de jouer à ça, tiens… 

"- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je n'aime pas te voir faire cette tête." 

Byakuya haussa les épaules.

"- Il est facile de porter un masque, avec l'habitude." Il embrassa rudement Zaraki avant de le repousser gentiment. "Je vais m'habiller."

Le grand capitaine poussa un soupir de fin du monde mais finit par se résigner. Il faudrait bien rentrer un jour de toute façon alors… Quand Byakuya reviendrait il irait prendre ses affaires lui aussi et…

"- Oh nooooooon…"

Il se laissa tomber sur le futon et se cacha sous les couvertures. Il devait se recoiffer, forcément.  
Byakuya revint, habillé aussi dignement que d'habitude.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Sa langue le démangeait de lui donner un petit nom rien qu'à lui. Ken-chan était partagé avec Yachiru après tout.

"- Faut que je me coiffe…" pleurnicha prêcha presque le grand shinigami.

Pffff, et Bya-chan qui n'avait même pas eu l'air de remarquer que sa coiffure avait changée à un moment donné… C'était trop injuste !  
Byakuya s'assit près de lui. Il lui ôta les grelots des mains tout en retenant son sourire.

"- Laisse-moi faire."  
"- On voit que tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes." gronda Kenpachi, dépité.  
"- Et bien je vais essayer et si ça ne te convient pas, tu referas toi même." Proposa Byakuya avec amusement.

Un moment de silence pour une intense réflexion.

"- Bon. Comme tu veux. Mais c'est dur tu sais !" prévint quand même Kenpachi en émergeant de sous ses couvertures.

Il s'assit en tailleur, dos à Byakuya.  
Byakuya prit sa propre brosse pour démêler les longs cheveux puis les manipula jusqu'à recréer aussi bien qu'il put chaque pique. Une fois fait, il mit chaque grelot à sa place.

"- Ça te va ?"

Le grand shinigami remua d'abord doucement la tête de peur que le tout s'écroule. Quand les pics tinrent bon, il secoua la tête un peu plus fort et une fois encore le tout tint bon.

"- Hmmm… On dirait que tu t'es très bien débrouillé." Souffla Kenpachi, réellement impressionné. "Il me faut toujours des heures pour mettre celle-ci." expliqua-t-il en faisant tinter la plus hautes des clochettes.

Le noble lui chatouilla la nuque. Kenpachi avait les cheveux vraiment tout doux.

"- Bon. Tant mieux."

Il allait falloir y aller… Joie… Il ressentait une réelle répugnance à partir.  
Kenpachi quitta le lit nu comme à son premier jour et alla lui aussi récupérer ses atours de capitaine. Quand il revint il prit aussitôt Byakuya dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur.

"- Ça ira." promit-il. "Et nous reviendrons ici, bientôt."

Il détestait voir son amant ainsi. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il l'aurait enlevé et l'aurait gardé pour lui seul, loin de tout le protocole et de toutes les obligations du Seireitei.  
Byakuya resta bouiné dans ses bras un instant.

"- … Je ne ferme jamais la fenêtre de ma chambre." Murmura-t-il doucement.

Au cas où le fougueux capitaine aurait eu l'idée stupide de s'y faufiler.  
Kenpachi l'embrassa encore, plus langoureusement, se redonnant faim de lui au passage.

"- Ne sois pas trop impatient, Bya-chan. Tu pourrais bien avoir des surprises…" ronronna le grand capitaine avec un sourire joueur.

Il espérait ainsi redonner le sourire à son amant même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.  
Le noble eut un petit sourire triste.

"- Comment ne pas être impatient quand je suis dans tes bras, grand machin."

Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le nez avant de se dégager. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne partirait pas du tout et le savait. Avec un dernier regard, il fuit littéralement en shunpo.  
Kenpachi fut tenté de le suivre mais attendit quelques secondes. Il prit le temps de plier futon et couverture, et de les ranger dans le placard de la pièce. Ainsi quand il reviendrait, Byakuya ne trouverait pas de désordre.   
Avec un soupir désolé, Kenpachi jeta un dernier regard au petit cottage. Il espérait simplement que ces quelques heures passées ici même avec Byakuya ne seraient pas oubliées dès leur retour au Seireitei, comme les fois précédentes…  
Sans attendre un instant de plus lui aussi partit en shunpo, aussi vite que possible, rejoindre sa demeure. Elle serait grande, vide, et sans âme. L'inverse de cette petite maison qu'il venait de quitter…

***

Byakuya se laissa tomber derrière son bureau, comme s'il n'avait pas découché la nuit passée.  
Renji ne tarderait sans doute pas à se montrer. Curieux comme une chatte, il poserait sans doute des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune encore de répondre. Les mains de Zaraki lui manquaient déjà.

De son coté, Kenpachi restait le même : grincheux et contemplatif…  
Mais sous son crane épais, il n'y avait que le joli sourire de Byakuya quand il n'était pas coincé au Seireitei qui persistait. Il ne tarderait pas à jouer les visiteurs nocturnes, il le savait.

***

C'est un Renji ronchon qui se présenta à son Capitaine. Byakuya avait changé depuis sa mission sur terre quelques temps plus tôt. Lorsque Kuchiki se pensait seul, il restait à observer longuement l'extérieur en soupirant avec… regrets ? Qu'est-ce que le noble pouvait regretter ? On aurait presque dit qu'il se languissait.

"- Ça ne va pas, Capitaine ?"

Le visage du noble se ferma.

"- Tout va très bien."  
"- Pourtant tu fais une drôle de tête, Bya-chan !" lança une petite voix enfantine depuis la fenêtre. 

Le noble sourit à la petite fille. Son affection pour l'enfant s'était accrue en même temps que son intérêt pour le père de la petite. Il alla récupérer la gosse dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?"  
Aussitôt l'enfant lui présenta une mine tristoune, en bonne comédienne qu'elle était.  
"- Mon Ken-chan il est tout triste et j'arrive pas à le consoler…"   
Byakuya se retint de chasser Renji du bureau. Ça n'aurait pas été dans son caractère.

"- Vraiment ? Il s'est blessé ?"

Le fukutaicho lui, observait son chef avec surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu son chef aussi gentil. Ou simplement aussi ouvert ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il CAJOLAIT la gamine !!  
Yachiru, jamais contre quelques câlins, se blottit plus encore dans les bras de Byakuya.

"- Non. Il est juste triste. Et il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi !" s'agaça-t-elle enfin. "Et il doit me dire pourquoi il est triste ! Parce qu'il n'est jamais triste mon Ken-chan !"   
"- Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie ?" Proposa Byakuya, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. 

Il espérait que c'était son absence qui rendait l'autre capitaine tristoune.  
Yachiru considéra la chose un moment.

"- Hmmm… Peut-être oui… Je vais lui demander s'il veut jouer avec moi !" déclara l'enfant à nouveau pleine d'énergie. "Je vais lui demander et si il est toujours triste je reviens te voir ! A plus tard Bya-chan !" 

Elle lui colla un gros baiser sur la joue et s'en fut comme elle était venue.  
Byakuya laissa filer la petite avec un sourire. Renji l'observait avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité. Depuis quand son chef était-il aussi ouvert ?

"- Capitaine ?"  
"- Tu peux vaquer, Renji."

Ronchon, le second alla raconter la petite entrevue à Rukia. C'était étrange !

***

A quelques maisons de là, c'est un Kenpachi morose qui sirotait son sake quand un shinigami miniature lui sauta sur le dos.

"- Keeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaan !!!! Tu veux jouer avec moi dis dis dis dis tu joues avec moi ???" 

Le grand guerrier regarda l'enfant un instant, allant pour lui dire d'aller voir Yumichika et Ikkaku. Il voulait rester seul et réfléchir dans le vide. C'était stupide mais il n'avait pas envie de se remonter le moral. Flute !  
Parce que très franchement la perspective d'une relation cachée, clandestine avec Byakuya ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais s'il comprenait les arguments de son amant, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'un jour il finirait par commettre une bévue. Peut-être valait-il mieux en rester là ? Ou pas…

"- Ken-chan… ?" demanda encore une petite voix, le sortant de ses pensées.  
"- Hmmm… Et à quoi as-tu envie de jouer ?"  
"- A EMBETER IKKAKU !!"  
"- Excellente idée : allons-y !" sourit le capitaine, la gamine accrochée à son épaule.

Elle n'y était pour rien, et puis ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal d'arrêter de penser en rond pendant un moment… 

***

Dans son bureau, Byakuya était aussi morose que Kenpachi. Le grand capitaine lui manquait. Il aurait voulu prévenir tout le monde de leur relation mais… Il doutait qu'on lui reproche son choix d'un mâle (après tout, d'autres capitaines qu'il ne nommait pas s'en donnaient à cœur joie) mais c'était Zaraki.  
Ronchon, il quitta son bureau par la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de marcher. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le conduisirent vers les baraquements de la onzième division.  
Baraquements où un joyeux chaos avait pris place…   
Ikkaku, le crâne décoré de magnifiques dessins, poursuivait une Yachiru hilare sous le regard bienveillant d'un Kenpachi satisfait. A la course se joignaient d'autres malheureuses victimes du fukutaichou miniature, le visage "embelli" à grands coups de feutre. Seul Yumichika avait été suffisamment intelligent pour disparaitre en voyant arriver ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. A présent, il prenait le thé aux cotés de Kenpachi.

"- Il va encore falloir des heures pour tout remettre en état." remarqua-t-il simplement.

Yachiru était toujours armée de ses feutres. Kenpachi eut un vague haussement d'épaules.

"- Ça occupera tout le monde. Et puis elle ne s'ennuie plus, c'est le plus important." se félicita Kenpachi.

Byakuya évita en pilant le passage du troupeau surexcité. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chienlit ?" S'agaça-t-il assez vigoureusement.

Non mais sérieusement quoi !  
Kenpachi jeta tout juste un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant, mais son cœur s'emballa pendant quelques secondes… Byakuya, ici, chez lui. Il haussa simplement les épaules, l'air pas plus affecté que ça.

"- Yachiru s'amuse."

Byakuya dut retenir un sourire mais n'y parvint pas complétement.

"- C'est de son âge mais tout de même. Elle risque de finir par se blesser."

Qu'il était dur de ne pas se bouiner dans les bras de ce grand capitaine…  
Les pensées de Kenpachi étaient à peu près du même ordre aussi se concentra-t-il sur le chaos ambiant.

"- Oh elle ne craint rien ! Elle a juste dessiné un peu…" 

Le grand shinigami partagea un rire avec Yumichika, qui se sortit de sa contemplation de la bagarre générale.

"- Du thé au jasmin, capitaine Kuchiki ?" 

Byakuya hésita une seconde. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû partir, outré, mais…

"- Pourquoi pas."

Et flute tiens.  
Yumichika servit une tasse de thé et la tendit au capitaine de la sixième division avec un sourire. Sourire que Kenpachi n'aimait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

"- Tu as de la chance que Ikkaku soit occupé, Yumichika." statua-t-il simplement, fourbe comme tout.

Non mais ! Il avait fini de reluquer son sandwich !!   
Byakuya accepta la tasse avec un sérieux de pape. Il offrit même un infime signe de tête au shinigami. Tranquille, il s'assit près de Zaraki pendant que Yachiru continuait à courir en tout sens.

"- Elle grandit bien en ce moment."  
"- Oui. Elle était un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps mais ça va mieux maintenant." acquiesça Kenpachi pendant que Yumichika manquait s'étouffer avec son thé. 

Leur fukutaichou ?? Fatiguée ?? Non mais il voyait ça où ce grand machin ? 

"- Elle grandit."

Byakuya eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'enfant tenter de mordre le crane nu de son inférieur direct.

"- Elle a de l'énergie quand même."  
"- Oui, c'est qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est heureuse." sourit Kenpachi, ravi de voir la petite fille de si bonne humeur.

Byakuya but tranquillement sa tasse de thé, réconforté par la présence de Zaraki. Il se doutait que sa présence devait paraitre bizarre pour les autres shinigami, mais tant pis.  
Kenpachi était heureux de sa présence lui aussi. Bon, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas trop grave, déjà Byakuya était là.  
Yumichika lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de changé au capitaine Kuchiki sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur le quoi. C'était étrange mais il était certain que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude…  
Dans le chaos non loin, la raison du désordre s'aperçut soudain de la présence de leur visiteur.

"- Hey Bya-chaaaan !! Tu as vu ??? Il n'a plus l'air triste mon Ken-chan !!" 

Le noble hocha la tête.

"- C'est parce qu'il voit que tu t'amuses Yachiru-chan." S'amusa Byakuya.

Cette gamine était un poison violent.  
Rayonnante tel un soleil après les paroles du capitaine en visite, la fillette redoubla d'énergie et en plus de continuer à mordre ce qui passait trop près de ses quenottes, elle se remit à peinturlurer avec frénésie. Rien ne valait plein de couleur partout de toute façon !   
Prenant pitié de la onzième division aussi bien que de ses oreilles, Byakuya appela la petite fille. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à s'occuper d'elle. Aussi la mit-il sur ses genoux dès qu'il pu l'attraper au vol.  
Heureuse comme tout, deux feutres dans chaque main, la fillette se cala confortablement dans les bras de Byakuya, à en titiller la jalousie de son Ken-chan sans même le savoir. Il aurait bien voulu poser sa tête sur ses genoux et se faire papouiller lui aussi, flûte ! En attendant, l'enfant se reposait après sa course folle pendant que ses victimes lui jetaient des regards noirs avant de s'en aller. Elle trouvait toujours moyen de leur échapper en allant se cacher dans les jupes de types super fort ! C'était pas juste, na !  
Byakuya garda la petite contre lui, comme il aurait pu le faire avec sa propre fille s'il en avait eu une. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Zaraki dans ses bras alors il se consolait avec sa fille.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil, réalisant soudain.

"- Alors comme ça tu es allé voir le capitaine Kuchiki ?"   
"- Oui ! Parce que tu avais l'air triste. Et Bya-chan a toujours de bonnes idées !"

Byakuya chatouilla la petite.

"- J'ai juste dit qu'il fallait qu'elle joue à ta place. C'est tout."

… Il l'avait tutoyé. Oups.  
Kenpachi ne manqua pas l'écart de langage, cette commère de Yumichika non plus d'ailleurs, mais aucun ne releva.

"- Ah oui ? Et ça a été efficace ?" demanda le grand capitaine à la fillette.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un large sourire et d'un hochement de tête véhément.  
Bien sûr que c'était efficace !!  
Byakuya sourit à la petite fille. C'était remarquable à quel point il appréciait de l'avoir sur ses genoux. Il se ramollissait. Sa tasse de thé finie, il aurait dû se relever et prendre congé. Pourtant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il chatouilla le cou de la petite fille.

"- Je vais vous laissez, tu ne crois pas ?"  
"- NAN !! Bya-chan reste avec nous !!" déclara la fillette en s'accrochant plus encore au kimono du capitaine.

Byakuya lui posa un doigt sur le nez.

"- Une jolie fille ne geint pas, Yachiru-chan. Ça lui donne mauvais genre et ça remplit de honte sa famille." La gronda doucement le capitaine.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se tapait le père qu'il devait tout passer à la fille ! Non mais.  
La fillette le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Geint ? C'était quoi ça ?

"- Je peux pas geint Bya-chan, je sais pas ce que c'est !"   
"- C'est réclamer en jouant les petites filles mal élevées." S'amusa encore le capitaine avant de dédier un petit regard à Zaraki.

La fille ressemblait au père.  
Aussitôt Yachiru fit la moue.

"- Je réclame pas ! Tu restes avec nous, c'est tout !"

Kenpachi eut un sourire en coin.

"- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es lancé…"

Lui aussi s'aperçut trop tard son écart de langage mais… Mince à la fin ! Ils ne faisaient rien de mal !  
Byakuya renifla.

"- Pourquoi ? Elle est juste un peu trop vive, c'est tout." Il chatouilla encore le cou de la petite. "N'est-ce pas que tu peux être une gentille demoiselle bien élevée ?"

Yachiru se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions. Une moue concentrée affichée sur son visage rond, elle mit de longues secondes avant de finalement se décider.

"- Oui je peux ! Mais je crois que je n'ai pas envie…" 

Byakuya ne put retenir plus longtemps un petit rire. Cette enfant était trop adorable.  
Ravie, Yachiru lui servit un grand sourire et se redressa pour coller un gros bisou bruyant sur sa joue. 

"- Je t'aime bien Bya-chan !"   
"- Tu es une gentille petite." Sourit le noble glacial avec un sourire affectueux sans se soucier des éventuelles syncopes autour de lui.

Kenpachi ne fut pas choqué outre mesure et Yumichika, lui, se garda bien de le montrer. Même si à la première occasion il courrait voir Ikkaku pour lui raconter ça ! ÇA c'était du scoop intersidéral de premier choix ! Et du ragot fiable en plus, il l'avait vu lui-même !!   
Finalement, Byakuya rendit Yachiru à Kenpachi avant de se lever.

"- Merci pour le thé, capitaine. A l'occasion, passez donc me voir, que je vous rende la politesse."

Quelle belle excuse ! Magnifique ! Pour un peu il s'en serrait auto flanqué des claques dans le dos !  
En son fort intérieur, Kenpachi se fit la même réflexion : il avait franchement bien joué sur le coup.

"- Et tu auras encore des bons gâteaux ??"

… Ou pas.  
Yachiru avait l'esprit vif pour une enfant de son âge… 

"- J'ai toujours de bons gâteaux… Et tu pourras jouer avec Renji et Rukia qu'en penses-tu ?"

Et le débarrasser de ces deux-là surtout.

"- OUAAAAIIS !! On ira, hein Ken-chan ? On ira ?? On ira ???"   
"- Oui, nous irons." accepta le grand shinigami de bon cœur.

Ravie, l'enfant lui colla un gros baiser sur la joue, avant de reprendre sa place dans ses bras, et se tortilla tant et si bien, qu'elle finit par ouvrir à moitié le kimono de Kenpachi et se lova contre son torse ainsi découvert. Avec un long soupir elle ferma les yeux. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient quand même un peu fatiguée…   
Kuchiki ne put se retenir de se lécher les lèvres devant le torse dévoilé. Il lui fallut toute sa force pour censurer la légère roseur des joues.

"- Bonne soirée."

Et il fuit d'un Shunpo.

"- Au revoir Bya-chan…" bailla Yachiru déjà moitié endormie.

Yumichika regarda le capitaine partir avant de constater d'un ton neutre.

"- C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi décontracté."  
"- Il se bonifie sans doute avec le temps." lança Kenpachi mine de rien l'air de tout.

De retour dans son bureau, Byakuya dut résister à la tentation de casser quelque chose.  
Là, tout de suite, des violences lui montaient dans les mains.

De son coté, Kenpachi cajolait Yachiru qui s'endormait dans ses bras, à défaut de cajoler Bya-chan qui avait préféré partir. Mais c'était sans doute plus sage. Ils auraient fini par commettre un écart et…   
Le soir même il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait… Pas ce qu'il aurait préféré mais une fois de plus, il fallait savoir se montrer raisonnable.


	5. Face à toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On peut se mesurer de bien des façons...

La petite visite de Byakuya à la onzième division avait visiblement fait des gorges chaudes.  
Le Seireitei était une petite communauté finalement, où le moindre pas de travers de n'importe qui était commenté jusqu'à plus soif.  
Le fait que Byakuya n'ait pas aboyé sur Zaraki, qu'il soit même venu en "bon voisin" inquiétait du monde. Une nouvelle trahison ? Des manipulations politiques ?  
Le chef de la sixième division venait de passer une semaine désagréable à se faire sermonner par les anciens du clan jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre, tape du poing sur la table pour la première fois depuis qu'il était chef du clan et envoie respectueusement les incontinences dirigeantes se livrer à quelques tentatives d'agilité anatomiquement aléatoire.  
Les anciens avaient été tellement choqués qu'ils n'osaient plus rien dire et attendaient la catastrophe. Si le jeune chef de clan avait eu, un frère, une sœur acceptable, un cousin, une relation vague, un canari ou même un yukka potable, ils l'auraient bien chassé de la tête du clan pour le mettre à la place, mais il n'y avait que lui. C'était ballot.  
Pour l'instant, le chef de la sixième était donc chez lui à boire du thé tout en planifiant sa prochaine excursion au loin, si possible avec un collègue brutal et psychopathe. Et éventuellement une petite fille.  
Ichigo avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de quelque chose adoré par les enfants qui s'appelait un parc d'attraction. Peut-être pourrait-il proposer à Zaraki de partir deux jours sur terre avec Yachiru comme excuse ?

"- Et Yamamoto-san a chanté tout nu avec un cadavre de dinde sur la tête."

Renji lâcha l'affaire. Son chef ne l'écoutait même pas.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps ? Il en aurait bien parlé à Rukia mais s'il lui en parlait à elle, toute l'association des femmes shinigami serait au courant dans la demie minute probablement. Non, mieux valait aller en parler à ses potes de la onzième. Des rumeurs courraient sur Zaraki aussi. Peut-être savaient-ils quelque chose ?

***

Dans son chez lui à lui, Zaraki était bien loin de telles considérations.  
Il avait été sage. Très sage. Trop même.  
Il s'était pourtant promis de ne rien faire de risqué. Mais l'idée que Byakuya Kuchiki dormait la fenêtre ouverte ne quittait pas son esprit jamais. Et même imbibé de fortes doses de saké, rien n'y faisait : il savait que cette fenêtre était ouverte, toutes les nuits, et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de s'y glisser et...   
Bref.   
Sauf que si Bya-chan lui avait donné cette information il ne l'avait jamais formellement invité à la franchir, cette foutue fenêtre ! Alors Zaraki restait chez lui, même la nuit. Il tapait sur ses hommes et buvait du sake la journée, faisait la sieste aussi un peu, et c'était tout.  
Tout en attendant de finir par craquer et aller passer cette ouverture à la noix. Parce qu'il avait déjà été la repérer, discrètement bien sûr, il avait même dû semer cette vieille pie curieuse de Yumichika qui s'était mis à le suivre. Non mais où allait-on si on ne pouvait plus circuler en paix sans être surveiller par des ahuris emplumés !  
Ronchon, il se retourna sur son futon et poussa un long soupir. Il en aurait presque souhaité une invasion tiens !

Yachiru surveillait son Ken-chan avec inquiétude.  
Il était ronchon. Et un Ken-chan ronchon c'était un Ken-chan bien moins drôle. C'était mieux quand son Ken-chan pouvait aller jouer avec quelqu'un ! Comme Ichi-kun n'était pas là, autant qu'il aille jouer avec Bya-chan. 

"- Ken Chaaaaaan !!! Arrête de bouder !" Râla la petite fille en faisant la moue. "T'es pas drôle quand tu boudes !" Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. "Alllezzzz !! On va jouer !!!"

***

Renji avait été gratter à la porte de la onzième. Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait prit Ikkaku à part.  
Son chef était bizarre. Son chef était encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude, au point de ne même pas se crisper quand une andouille avait bousillé un mur à l'entrainement.  
Ce n'était pas normal. Il était inquiet pour son chef.  
Chef qui pour l'instant finissait son thé en soupirant.  
La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Allait-il avoir un visiteur ?

Kenpachi sourit à la petite fille.

"- Et tu veux jouer à quoi ?"  
"- Euh... "  
"- Tu vois tu n'y as même pas réfléchi..." taquina le grand shinigami en lui chatouillant le cou. 

La fillette gloussa et se tortilla pour échapper aux chatouilles fourbes. 

"- SI JE SAIS ! On va aller voler des gâteaux à Bya-chan !! EN AVAAAAANT !!!"

Et sans même songer une seule seconde à la contredire le grand machin au regard un peu fou partit en sautant par-dessus murs et maisons pour se rendre dans les quartiers de la sixième division.  
Ce n'était pas lui qui voulait hein ! C'était Yachiru qui demandait. Et il n'allait quand même pas lui briser le cœur en refusant, tout de même...

Ce furent les cris d'orfraies de ses hommes qui sortirent Byakuya de ses réflexions.  
Un peu agacé, il rassembla ses kimonos autour de lui pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

"- Capitaine !! Le capitaine Kenpachi sème le trouble !"

Le "encore" n'était pas dit mais largement audible. Byakuya dut retenir son sourire. Il suivit son lieutenant de 5ème rang à la recherche de l'autre capitaine.

"- ZARAKI !!!" 

Il avait légèrement haussé la voix, comme s'il était irrité.  
Et irrité, il l'était quelque peu. Le capitaine avait trouvé le moyen de casser deux murs quand même ! Qu'il vienne, pas de problème. Mais pas qu'il casse le matériel !

"- BYA-CHAAAAAAAAAANNN !!!" s'exclama Yachiru toujours accrochée à l'épaule de Kenpachi. "Par-là, par-là Ken-chan on l'a trouvé !!!"

Pas contrariant pour deux sous, le capitaine de la onzième division changea de cap et se dirigea vers son collègue de la sixième. Décidément cette façon de se perdre quand Yachiru le guidait commençait à devenir suspecte, même à ses yeux à lui… 

"- Yachiru avait envie de te rendre visite…" expliqua-t-il en guise de salut quand ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur.  
"- OUAIS ! On est venu jouer avec toi ! Je suis sûre que tu t'ennuies !"

Byakuya attrapa la petite fille des épaules de Zaraki pour la tenir à bout de bras.

"- Et vous me cassez mon matériel ? Je ne suis pas content, Yachiru."

Il la posa par terre, les bras croisés, pour la gronder. Il n'avait pas encore jeté un regard à Zaraki. Il lui en voulait un peu, même si c'était idiot. Il n'était pas venu de voir depuis une éternité. Alors il lui en voulait.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de gronder la petite fille, sans le moindre résultat bien évidement, il s'intéressa enfin à Kenpachi.

"- Capitaine.... Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?"

Au lieu de le jeter dehors. 

"- Pourquoi pas, puisqu'on est arrivé jusque-là !"

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se posa sur le coussin de sol le plus proche.  
Aussitôt Yachiru vint s'installer sur ses genoux (pas le moins du monde déphasée par les grondements de Bya-chan, il était gentil) et ne perdit pas le sens du commerce.

"- Je peux avoir des gâteaux avec le thé Bya-chan ? Ils sont bons tes gâteaux !"

Byakuya fit signe à un de ses serviteurs pour qu'il apporte thé et gâteaux.  
Une fois que la petite fille mangeait, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait à coté, elle n'écoutait plus rien.

"- Vous vous faite rare, capitaine." Souffla Byakuya.

Et il était un peu pincé.  
Renji, de retour des quartiers de la onzième sans avancement notable, s'était faufilé dans le dos des deux hommes, curieux. Qu'est-ce que son capitaine trafiquait ??

"- Hmmm… Mes troupes étaient en train de se ramollir, j'ai mis des séances d'entraînement obligatoires." Expliqua sobrement le grand capitaine. 

Et ce n'était pas du tout la frustration qui le faisait taper sur tout le monde, pas du tout, jamais.

"- Oui ! Même que mon Ken-chan c'est le plus fort, et qu'après lui le plus fort c'est moi !" déclara avec fierté le vice capitaine. "J'ai tout cabossé Ikkaku la dernière fois…"

Byakuya eut un vrai sourire. Suffisamment pour faire avoir au moins deux ou trois attaques à ses hommes.

"- C'est pour ça que vous êtes capitaine et second, Yachiru. Sinon, ce serait problématique tu ne crois pas ?"

On leur apporta enfin thé et gâteaux en quantité après un premier service assez limité.  
Byakuya aurait bien aimé être seul avec Kenpachi. C'était pénible tous ces gens autours là.  
Il aurait voulu écraser sa bouche contre la sienne, ouvrir le kimono qui cachait la musculature de l'autre capitaine, s'installer sur ses cuisses, le laisser le dévorer brutalement…  
Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Bon sang ce qu'il avait envie de lui !  
Kenpachi ne manqua pas le petit geste de son homologue mais se contenta de hausser un instant un sourcil, au lieu de jeter Yachiru à Renji (qui espionnait aussi bien que Ikkaku et Yumichika dans ses rosiers) avant de se jeter sur Byakuya. Il avait envie de le culbuter directement sur le plancher au milieu du service à thé et des coussins de sol ! C'était une torture !!

"- Oui mais on sait jamais. Ikkaku il est fort ! Et Yumichika aussi ! Ils pourraient devenir plus forts que nous. Il faut faire attention." sentencia la fillette avant de croquer à bonne dents dans un autre gâteau. 

Cette fois, Byakuya rit pour de bon.

"- J'en doute, Yachiru. Pas avant un moment en tout cas. Ils ont trop de problèmes personnels à régler pour ça."

Rhaaaa mais pourquoi avaient-ils ces gens-là, tout partout ! Il avait l'impression d'être une dinde à l'abattoir d'être ainsi surveillé de partout. Il en aurait presque demandé à Kenpachi un petit entraînement.  
Avec le reiatsu qu'ils allaient forcément utiliser, leurs hommes seraient chassés comme une volée de moineaux.  
… Et pourquoi pas ?

"- Mais je reste le plus fort de toute façon."

Il souriait à la petite fille.  
Comme espéré par le capitaine de la sixième division, la déclaration retint l'attention de la fillette. Aussitôt elle se figea, et leva sur lui un regard soupçonneux. Elle le regarda ainsi de longues secondes, mangeant son biscuit avec un automatisme touchant, pour finalement se décider.

"- Nan. Le plus fort c'est mon Ken-chan." Décida-t-elle, son ton le plus sérieux du monde.   
"- J'en doute très fort." Insista Byakuya.

Déjà, des hommes faisaient preuve de jugeote et reculaient lentement pour aller se mettre à l'abri.  
Toujours bien calée dans les bras de Kenpachi, Yachiru s'agaçait. Elle se vengeait sur les biscuits, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à fuir le reiatsu par tous les cheveux.

"- Moi je doute pas. C'est MON Ken-chan le plus fort."

Placide, le concerné laissait Byakuya et son lieutenant se chamailler. L'idée de se battre contre le capitaine Kuchiki ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. A défaut de faire autre chose… Ça permettrait de relâcher certaines tensions.   
Byakuya toisa la petite fille mais sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

"- Et bien, nous n'avons qu'à tester, on verra bien."

Il fixa le onzième capitaine avec quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans le regard de mémoire de Shinigami : de la sauvagerie.  
Kenpachi sirotait son thé sans rien dire… Il haussa à peine un sourcil et, tranquille comme jamais, reposa sa tasse dans sa coupelle.   
Ce n'est que parce qu'elle traînait dans ses kimonos depuis qu'elle était en langes que Yachiru sut. A sa place, n'importe qui d'autre se serait laissé surprendre. Pas elle.   
Si rapide que les quelques-uns qui traînaient encore alentour n'avaient pas dû percevoir la moitié de son mouvement, le grand capitaine s'empara de son sabre posé non loin, du même mouvement le dégaina pendant que Yachiru se mettait à l'abri d'un seul bon sur le toit du patio, et porta un coup à Byakuya, qui, s'il n'avait pas été Byakuya Kuchiki, aurait été coupé en deux, net. Enfin aussi net que le pouvait le sabre de Kenpachi, ça allait de soi…   
Le plancher en fit les frais mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Yachiru elle, perchée sur son toit, battait des mains, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"- OUAIS VAS-Y MON KEN-CHAN C'EST TOI LE PLUS FORT !!!"

Un sourire vint se poser en échos sur le visage du grand shinigami. Mais le sien était tout aussi sauvage que le regard de Byakuya, quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et il avait besoin que ce défoulement inclût le capitaine de la sixième division. La nuit ne tomberait jamais assez vite sur ce fichu Seireitei.   
Byakuya avait évité l'attaque de Kenpachi à moitié parce qu'il l'attendait et à moitié parce qu'il n'était pas un lapin de six semaines quand même, fallait pas déconner.  
C'est frémissant qu'il passa à l'attaque sans attendre, bien différent de son style ordinaire plus posé. Il aurait voulu que leur combat se passe à l'horizontal et avec d'autres genres d'épées mais il n'avait que ça pour l'instant. Alors autant faire avec !  
Le bâtiment entier se retrouva totalement vide, à part eux et la petite fille, en un temps record.  
Satisfait, les deux capitaines pouvaient se taper dessus sans risque et surtout, sans rien se cacher.  
Ce n'était pas comme si Yachiru en dirait quoi que ce soit.   
D'un geste fluide entre deux attaques, Kenpachi envoya voler son bandeau et Yachiru, en groupie fidèle, le rattrapa au vol. Silencieuse à présent, elle observait le combat comme elle l'avait fait quand Ichigo avait affronté son Ken-chan. Elle avait toute confiance en lui et savait qu'il s'en sortirait très bien c'était une évidence pour elle. C'était son Ken-chan après tout !  
Avant longtemps cependant, elle ne fut plus tout à fait seule sur son toit. 

"- Eh bien eh bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" 

La fillette leva tout juste un regard vers le nouveau venu avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le combat.

"- Mon Ken-chan était tout triste alors je l'ai amené ici pour qu'il joue avec Bya-chan. Ils s'amusent bien hein ?" sourit l'enfant, aux anges.

Kyoraku eut simplement un sourire et se vautra à côté d'elle. Effectivement vu comme ça…  
Et puis ce n'était pas une invasion donc finalement il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

"- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser…"  
"- Oui hein ! Je crois que Bya-chan est un bon copain pour jouer avec mon Ken-chan !" se félicita la gamine, sans rien y voir de mal évidemment. 

Kyoraku lui par contre, haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris. Il avait vraiment l'esprit tordu ou bien… Il observa plus attentivement les combattants. Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être ça quand même ! Pas avec ces deux-là !  
En contre-bas, les concernés se fichaient du coureur de jupons local comme de leur premier kimono. Kenpachi tapait toujours comme un perdu sur Byakuya comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier combat. Parce que plus il portait d'attaques, plus il le frôlait, l'approchait, le tenait au bout de son sabre, plus il avait envie de l'attraper, de le serrer, écraser sa bouche contre la sienne et le prendre là, entre les bambous et la fontaine, le faire plier sous ses caresses comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois… Il adorait voir le visage du capitaine de la sixième division afficher clairement ses émotions et son plaisir, aimait le sentir s'abandonner sous ses doigts comme la plus pliante des lianes…   
Que ce monstre de pouvoir et d'autorité fonde ainsi entre ses bras avait quelque chose de grisant, mais de terriblement effrayant aussi : à part Yachiru personne ne lui avait jamais accordé une telle confiance, à lui le monstre moitié fou assoiffé de sang…   
Et à sa grande inquiétude il y prenait goût. Bien trop vite. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite.  
Byakuya n'était guère plus rassuré.  
Il répondait à chaque coup de Zaraki, il rendait attaque pour attaque mais attendait le moment ou la brutalité de Kenpachi allait arracher Senbonzakura de ses mains puis l'attraper par la taille pour l'embrasser comme une ville conquise avant de le faire sien sans pitié.  
Il en tremblait presque d'anticipation.  
Le souffle court, il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas poser son arme et se soumettre au capitaine de la onzième sans plus combattre. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était qu'il savait que Zaraki préférerait le conquérir.  
Et la présence de Yachiru. Certaines choses ne se faisaient pas devant une enfant.

De plus en plus interpellé par la tournure que prenait le combat, Kyoraku s'était redressé peu à peu et était à présent installé en tailleur, observant attentivement les deux protagonistes. On pouvait lui prêter les pires intentions du monde à l'égard des demoiselles (ce ne serait pas vraiment un tort d'ailleurs) il savait tout de même avoir une pensée rationnelle de temps en temps. Et là, clairement, il y avait anguille sous roche.   
Déjà parce que Byakuya était tout juste poli avec les autres nobles du Seireitei, alors accorder plus qu'un demi millième de regard à un type sorti de la fange comme Kenpachi, c'était impensable. Mais en plus, se BATTRE contre ce même type ?  
Non. Aucune chance. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose de louche…   
Le grand shinigami devait avoir une info compromettante et faire chanter le jeune noble. C'était ça ou alors autre chose mais même pour un dépravé comme lui, cette autre chose paraissait tout bonnement impossible…   
Il réagit plus par instinct qu'autre chose quand, tout à leur affrontement, les deux abrutis manquèrent de couper Yachiru en deux. Bon la gamine avait juste évité le coup en se penchant un peu mais si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Agacé, Kyoraku choisit le bon moment pour se glisser entre les combattants et, de ses sabres devenus cimeterres, bloqua chacune des lames des deux chahuteurs.   
Kenpachi mit quelques secondes à se sortir de sa transe guerrière et quand finalement un peu de lucidité revint dans son œil, Kyoraku leur sourit joyeusement.

"- Hey… On a déjà eu assez de mal à tout reconstruire vous ne croyez pas ? Si vous alliez continuer ça ailleurs, où il y a moins de bâtiment ? En plus vous effrayez les passants !" s'amusa le capitaine en jetant un coup d'œil vers un groupe de shinigami, quatre toits plus loin, qui tremblaient dans leur hakama.

Kenpachi ouvrit la bouche pour rembarrer vertement le contrevenant – depuis quand on lui avait demandé quelque chose à celui-ci – mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà Yachiru avait sauté sur l'épaule de son Ken-chan et remettait, tant bien que mal son bandeau en place.

"- Kyoraku-san a raison, viens Ken-chan, tu as assez joué on rentre." Elle servit son sourire le plus radieux à Byakuya. "Merciiiiiiii Bya-chan d'avoir joué avec nous !!" 

Elle escalada Kyoraku et vint poser un gros baiser un peu baveux sur la joue du capitaine de la sixième division avant de reprendre sa place habituelle, ré escaladant Kyoraku au passage.  
Kenpachi eut un grondement indistinct, jeta un dernier regard plein de mépris à Kyoraku, puis s'en fut en shunpo retrouver sa maison, l'esprit chagrin.  
Kyoraku le regarda s'éloigner tout en rangeant ses armes.

"- Eh bien… il avait l'air fâché !" 

Byakuya n'était guère plus content. Il le cachait évidement mieux que Kenpachi mais il boudait visiblement d'avoir été dérangé pendant qu'il s'amusait.

"- Tout était sous contrôle Kyoraku-san." Lâcha froidement le jeune noble visiblement irrité.

Même s'il devait reconnaitre que le vieux capitaine avait raison, ce n'était pas une raison.  
Il s'amusait bien avec Zaraki. Ne pouvait-on lui ficher la paix un peu ?

"- Capitaine ! Tout va bien ?"

Renji était inquiet. Inquiet et suspicieux. Jamais son capitaine n'aurait adressé un mot à Zaraki avant cette mission sur terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
Byakuya s'excusa, laissant son second et Kyoraku seuls.  
Le lieutenant s'ouvrit immédiatement à l'autre capitaine.

"- Il est bizarre depuis sa mission sur terre avec le capitaine Kenpachi. Vous savez ce qui se passe ?"

Parce que là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.  
Irrité, Byakuya alla mariner un peu dans la petite mare devant sa chambre, à l'écart de tout, puis s'enferma dans ses appartements sous l'excuse de faire de la paperasse.  
Il ne voulait voir personne. Et si sa fenêtre restait ouverte, c'était juste pour avoir de l'air et de la lumière !

Kyoraku haussa un sourcil. Ainsi donc le second de Bya-chan avait remarqué des choses ? Pour que ce crétin notoire remarque quelque chose il fallait vraiment que ça soit grave… 

"- Et il est bizarre comment exactement ?"

Renji soupira de soulagement d'avoir trouvé une oreille attentive. Et surtout, qui pouvait éventuellement faire quelque chose !

"- Il est perdu dans ses pensées, il est plus agressif, on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose, il oublie ce qu'on lui dit, quand bien même il remarque qu'on lui parle ! Et il passe son temps à tourner autour de Kenpachi. On l'a même vu aller prendre le thé dans son domaine !

Ca, c'était le plus perturbant !  
Kyoraku haussa un sourcil. Diantre ! Ca faisait un moment que des ragots d'aussi bonne qualité ne s'étaient pas présentés à lui… 

"- Eh bien il doit être comme un peu tout le monde : après tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus, l'inactivité l'agace. Mais ça devrait aller mieux dans les prochains jours…"

Parce que s'il en jugeait par la teneur du combat des deux zigotos, il ne donnait pas trois jours à Byakuya pour subir une autre intrusion de Kenpachi. Et pas forcément que sur son domaine…   
Gloussant de sa bonne formule, même si personne ne l'avait entendue, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du pauvre Renji. 

"- Allons, rentre chez toi et prends le reste de ta journée. Personne ne t'en voudra."

Et sans plus de commentaire il repartit en sautant de toit en muret et de muret en toit comme il était venu.  
Renji resta quand même inquiet et perturbé. Il finit par retourner à sa chambre individuelle avec deux fenêtres (il était lieutenant quand même !). Il allait en parler à Rukia à la première occasion. C'était son frère quand même.

***

A la nuit tombée, Byakuya avait ouvert la porte fenêtre de sa chambre. Assis sur un coussin avec une tasse de thé à la main, il attendait. Une seconde tasse, vide pour l'instant, attendait à côté de lui.  
Il espérait un visiteur. 

Kenpachi, dans ses quartiers, avait couché Yachiru. Il lui avait lu deux histoires, comme tous les soirs, et avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas vu des têtes et perçu les reiatsu des trois quarts de ses troupes autours de la chambre de la petite fille, comme tous les soirs.   
Personne ne disait que le grand malade jouait les papas attentionnés avec son lieutenant, et comme ça, tout le monde profitait des histoires du soir. Un très bon équilibre en somme…   
Une fois la fillette profondément endormie, Kenpachi la borda dans son futon et regagna ses appartements. Il laissait ainsi le temps à ses hommes de regagner leurs propres quartiers, mais surtout, il se délestait du superflu : plus de bandeau, plus de grelots, plus de manteau de capitaine… Bon il gardait son zanpakuto quand même, il fallait rester sérieux.   
C'est ainsi que, ombre parmi les ombres, plus silencieux et discret que jamais malgré sa grande carcasse, Zaraki Kenpachi fila parmi les bâtiments du Seireitei jusqu'aux quartiers de la sixième division puis jusqu'à une porte fenêtre en particulier…   
Il s'y glissa comme un serpent se glissant à la recherche d'une souris au milieu des hautes herbes, et se planta au milieu de la chambre de Byakuya.   
Il resta ainsi immobile de longues secondes à fixer son homologue de la sixième division.   
Il était plus beau que jamais, installé pour le thé… Mais il y avait des limites à sa patience qu'il ne pouvait étendre indéfiniment. Le temps d'un battement de cil il était moitié couché sur Byakuya et dévorait ses lèvres sans la moindre timidité, et tant pis s'il le chassait à coups de pieds. Il en avait envie depuis trop longtemps pour attendre après le thé !   
Byakuya resta stupéfait une seconde de la témérité de Zaraki. Mais plus encore, il resta stupéfait de sa propre réaction. Il répondit au baiser avec une violence et une passion qu'il n'imaginait pas posséder. Ses jambes s'étaient immédiatement ouvertes pour accueillir l'autre capitaine entre elles pendant qu'il glissait ses mains sous son kimono pour libérer le corps musclé et couvert de cicatrices pour le sentir au plus vite sur sa peau brulante.

"- Tu es en retard." parvint-il à siffler entre deux baisers brutaux. "Futon." Ordonna-t-il en montrant vaguement de la main le lit déjà installé sur le sol de la chambre tout en cherchant à se débarrasser de son propre yukata.

Depuis quand avait-il une telle violence en lui ?   
Kenpachi se fendit simplement d'un sourire de fauve entre deux baisers.

"- Plus tard." gronda-t-il simplement avant de se défaire de son kimono et de tout ce qui l'encombrait, à vrai dire, puis d'en faire de même pour Byakuya.

Il colla aussitôt son grand corps couturé de cicatrices à celui, fin et immaculé de Byakuya. Un long soupir couplé à un gémissement presque plaintif franchit ses lèvres. Par tous les dieux que c'était bon ! Et combien cela avait pu lui manquer ! Comment avait-il fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans cette sensation ? Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et inspira longuement l'odeur de sa peau. C'était au moins aussi enivrant que le sake. Probablement plus même !  
Byakuya ne put retenir lui-même un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant le corps de Zaraki peser contre le sien. Lui qui ne supportait pas qu'on cherche à le contrôler s'abandonnait complétement à la force et aux manières brusques de l'autre capitaine. C'était même un soulagement de lui abandonner le contrôle. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux de Kenpachi pendant qu'il le pressait contre lui, avide du moindre contact entre eux.

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué…"

Cette séparation lui avait été une torture. Devoir cacher leur relation encore plus. Mais ils devaient être prudents. Une telle mésalliance rendrait fou les anciens de son clan et probablement le reste des autres capitaines.  
Kenpachi gronda et reprit durement les lèvres de Byakuya. Ces quelques mots dans la bouche de cet homme-là lui mettait le feu au sang comme jamais ! Il délaissa pourtant bien vite les lèvres fines et se mit en devoir d'explorer cette peau parfaite du bout des siennes. Avait-il seulement pris le temps de le faire jusque-là ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir et c'était une honte !   
Il comptait donc être deux fois plus studieux et scolaire en couvrant de baisers légers chaque centimètre carré de peau douce sans laisser le moindre répit à son propriétaire. Et il était si doux son Byakuya, si expressif et tellement passionné… Qui aurait cru ça en voyant cette façade d'iceberg à pattes ? Et quelque part ce n'était que logique pourtant : personne ne pouvait vivre muré ainsi dans une telle indifférence.  
Quand il parvint enfin au sexe tendu du capitaine de la sixième division il ne fit pas de différence avec le reste : il commença par en mesurer la hauteur de la langue, en partant de la base puis le prit dans sa bouche pour le sucer avec attention et méthode. Il ne savait pas quand la fenêtre serait de nouveau ouverte pour lui et il comptait bien profiter de cette nuit au maximum…   
Byakuya dut étouffer son cri de plaisir en se mordant le poing. La chambre de Renji était très proche, à peine séparée de la sienne par deux ou trois pièces de rangement.  
S'il criait à pleine gorge comme il en avait envie, il aurait son second sur les bras dans les deux minutes, il le savait.  
Frénétique, il luttait pour retenir ses reins de venir à la rencontre de la bouche de Zaraki tout en cherchant désespérément à attraper son kimono et se le coller dans la bouche pour étouffer ses cris.  
Bon sang, qui aurait pu croire que Kenpachi s'abaisserait à ça ? Et qu'il y serait aussi doué ?  
Pendant une seconde, Byakuya ressentit une haine jalouse farouche pour ceux qui avaient déjà dû passer entre ses bras pour qu'il se soit autant entrainé.  
Kenpachi était à lui. Tout seul.  
Satisfait des réactions de son compagnon de parquet, Zaraki s'appliqua d'autant plus et se montra toujours plus attentif (il n'était pas certain que Byakuya apprécierait la chose, au départ). D'une poigne ferme mais pleine de douceur, il maintint les hanches agitées pour pouvoir au mieux se concentrer et se montrer efficace. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il comptait bien se montrer particulièrement prévenant, vigoureux et attentionné ! Avec un peu de chance… Peut-être qu'il pourrait revenir plus vite comme ça…   
Parce que pour le grand capitaine, ce combat acharné de chiffonnier, un peu plus tôt, ne pouvait être qu'une invite, une façon de Byakuya de dire qu'il avait besoin de se détendre un peu…   
Byakuya s'assouvit lamentablement vite. Zaraki était bien trop doué à ce petit jeu pour qu'il puisse résister très longtemps. Il étouffa un cri de plus dans son kimono avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, hors d'haleine et tremblant tellement ses muscles s'étaient crispés.

"- Ken…"

Les yeux emplis de larmes de plaisir, il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le tirer à lui. Il voulait sentir le grand corps musclé sur lui. C'était devenu son pécher mignon. Comment ne pas se sentir en sécurité et surtout, en droit de s'abandonner contre une brute pareille ?  
Entre le combat du jour et ça… Si seulement ils pouvaient se voir davantage…   
Sa faim première un peu apaisée, Kenpachi se laissa faire et vint embrasser presque paresseusement son capitaine tout doux, avant de glisser sur sa joue puis son cou. 

"- Je pourrais te dévorer tellement tu me fais envie…" gronda-t-il à mi voix en mordillant le cou de sa victime. 

Byakuya tourna le visage pour laisser un meilleur accès à son amant. Un sourire paresseux aux lèvres, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser le crane des ongles comme un gros chien confortable.

"- Ne te gêne pas pour moi."

Il se laisserait dévorer avec plaisir !   
Un grondement sourd lui répondit comme Kenpachi reprit ses assauts de plus belle. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour lui mettre le feu au sang. Il avait tellement envie de posséder Byakuya, de le voir se tordre de plaisir entre ses bras !! Il se colla plus encore à lui avide de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien et gémit quand son membre effleura celui du sixième capitaine. 

"- Futon ?" demanda-t-il simplement entre deux baisers fiévreux, espérant que Byakuya comprenne.

Pour plus de clarté cependant il profita de l'avoir pris dans ses bras glisser une main sur son postérieur et serrer légèrement une fesse ferme et galbée. Voilà, il faudrait qu'il comprenne avec ça. Il avait depuis longtemps franchit le point de la cohérence et des phrases longues.  
Byakuya se sortit comme il put des pattes de Zaraki pour se traîner jusqu'au futon.  
Il s'y laissa tomber tranquillement avant d'ouvrir les bras à l'autre capitaine.  
Malgré le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre, il était presque prêt à remettre le couvert.

"- Viens." Sa voix était rauque comme jamais il ne l'avait entendue. "Dépêche-toi."

C'était un ordre pur et simple.   
Kenpachi ne lui sauta pas dessus mais le cœur y était. Il reprit ses agaceries sans laisser une seconde de répit à son amant avant de se mettre en quête de ce qu'il avait demandé avant : n'y avait-il pas quelque chose pour faciliter leurs choses justement ? Zut, il n'aurait pas dû partir si vite et surtout, partir les mains vides…   
Byakuya le repoussa un instant.

"- Attends." Il quitta le futon pour aller fouiller dans son cabinet de toilette. Il en revint avec de l'huile de massage. "Ça suffira j'imagine…"  
"- Parfait." Gronda encore le grand bonhomme en se saisissant de l'objet.

Sans plus attendre il rapatria Byakuya sous lui et prit brutalement ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser affamé. Il ouvrit la fiole, fit glisser un peu d'huile sur ses doigts et comme il venait titiller l'intimité de son noble amant reprit ses lèvres en même temps. Ne manquerait plus qu'ils attirent des voisins avec le bruit ! Ils auraient l'air malin ! Enfin lui il s'en fichait un peu mais… Pas Byakuya. Il serait moqué, traîné dans la boue…   
Non il ne voulait pas ça pour lui. Il faisait sans doute un mauvais choix de fréquentation mais ce n'était pas une raison…  
Byakuya dévora les lèvres de Kenpachi. A croire que la brutalité du guerrier déteignait sur lui quand ils étaient au lit. Il s'empala dès que possible sur ses doigts, affamé d'en avoir plus.  
C'était trop bon, le délai avait été trop long pour qu'il soit encore digne.

"- Dépêche-toi ou je m'en vais." Siffla-t-il entre deux baisers, jouant des muscles sur ses doigts.  
"- Et tu me laisserais dans ton lit ?" sourit à moitié Kenpachi, imaginant déjà la tête de Renji au matin. Il retira ses doigts et enduit son membre d'huile avant de se positionner, enfin. Il offrit un autre sourire à Byakuya avant d'ajouter. "Imagine la tête de ce pauvre Renji…Un vrai traumatisme !"

Et sans prévenir il le posséda d'un simple coup de reins.  
Byakuya ne put retenir un cri. Immédiatement, il vint à la rencontre de son amant, affamé comme jamais. Ça avait été fourbe. Affreusement fourbe et affreusement bon en même temps. C'était ce qu'il aimait avec Kenpachi. Il lui arrachait toute possibilité de protester. Il ne pouvait que se soumettre à lui.

"- Tu me rends fou, tu sais ?"

Et il ne le regrettait pas.  
Zaraki lui jeta un regard un peu surpris, avant de lui sourire à moitié, comme gêné, soudain. Il se pencha sur lui et, au lieu de le pilonner sans pitié, glissa ses bras sous lui et le prit contre son torse. Une fois son amant accroché à ses épaules il se redressa lentement, sans jamais lâcher son étreinte, jusqu'à se retrouver assis, Byakuya empalé sur lui, sur ses genoux.

"- Montre-moi alors…" gronda-t-il, la voix rauque de plaisir.

Byakuya enfouit son museau dans le cou de son amant. Lentement, il s'appuya sur ses cuisses pour glisser sur son membre. C'était difficile.  
Ses jambes tremblaient, le plaisir était si fort qu'il aurait voulu rester juste immobile et en profiter. Il joua des muscles sur lui, s'appuyant davantage sur lui pour garder un rythme régulier. Les yeux clos, il en pleurait presque tellement c'était bon et pas assez à la fois.   
Kenpachi glissa une main entre eux et prit le membre de son amant entre ses doigts. Avec une infinie douceur, il le caressait à un rythme propre, sans tenir compte des va-et-vient de Byakuya, espérant décupler les sensations ainsi. De son autre bras, il le gardait contre lui, près de lui, semait quelques baisers légers dans son cou quand il ne lui murmurait pas des encouragements et des petits rien tendres qui le ferait cuire de honte dans d'autres circonstances.   
Il repoussait très loin la possibilité qu'il était en train de s'attacher, beaucoup, au capitaine de la sixième division. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'une distraction agréable, temporaire. Qu'à un moment ou l'autre, Byakuya se lasserait et irait chercher son plaisir ailleurs. Après tout le Seireitei ne manquait pas de nobles bien fichus de leur personne qui seraient ravis de donner du plaisir au chef du clan Kuchiki ! Et qui seraient bien plus présentables, par-dessus le marché…   
Perdu dans les sensations que Kenpachi lui donnait, Byakuya était bien loin de penser à ce genre de choses. Il voulait juste que ça ne s'arrête jamais, que ça continue toujours et s'il en crevait, au moins, serait-il mort content.  
Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il se sentait enfin libre d'être lui-même.  
Avec Zaraki, les masques ne servaient à rien.   
Un petit sanglot lui échappa lorsque le plaisir monta dans ses reins. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'assouvir. C'était trop, trop vite. Surtout trop vite. Il s'immobilisa, empalé le plus loin possible sur l'autre capitaine, juste à jouer des muscles sur lui pendant qu'il se calmait un peu.  
C'était tellement bon !!!   
Aussitôt Kenpachi reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage pour étouffer ses propres gémissements. Byakuya allait avoir sa peau ! Et sans combattre en plus, le comble du ridicule ! Mais finalement ce serait une mort plutôt sympathique, quand il y pensait…   
Incapable de se retenir, il donnait de petits coups de reins, voulant plus que ce que son amant lui donnait à cette seconde… Il en voulait plus tellement plus… 

"- Byakuya…" gémit-il de sa voix grave avant renverser son amant sur le futon pour se mettre à le posséder avec la dernière énergie.

Et si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait, il serait heureux d'en finir avec l'existence !   
Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour le capitaine de la sixième division.  
Il ne put retenir ses cris de plaisir sous les étreintes de son amant avant de s'assouvir lamentablement et de rester épuisé sous ses coups de boutoir, trop alangui pour participer davantage mais prenant plaisir à la force de Zaraki.  
En espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu.  
Kenpachi le suivit dans le plaisir ne pouvant retenir un dernier grondement satisfait. Il se retint de justesse sur ses avants bras pour ne pas écraser Byakuya sous son poids, et se retira avec douceur. Alors seulement se laissa-t-il tomber sur le futon à ses côtés et aussitôt, sur une pulsion qu'il ne chercha ni à maîtriser ni à comprendre plus avant, attira le sixième capitaine dans ses bras et le garda contre lui pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.  
Voilà, comme ça c'était bien.   
Byakuya se cagoussouna immédiatement contre la large forme de son amant, allant même jusqu'à lâcher un énorme soupir de contentement une fois bien à l'abri contre lui. Il déposa quelques petits baisers paresseux sur sa gorge, assouvi comme rarement. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il parte au matin et qu'ils doivent à nouveau mettre de la distance entre eux.  
Il voulait qu'il reste près de lui, comme un ado amoureux.  
… Amoureux…  
Diantre.  
Loin de ce genre de considérations, Kenpachi se demandait simplement s'il était raisonnable de remettre le couvert de suite, ou après une petite sieste (dans le fond, il restait quand même un garçon très simple). Parce que rien ne disait qu'il pourrait revenir le lendemain soir alors tant qu'il était là, autant en profiter !  
Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, il se tourna un peu plus et naturellement sa bouche vint trouver celle de son amant… Et aussitôt il eut sa réponse : inutile d'attendre après la sieste. Qui aurait cru que déborder de reiatsu pourrait servir à d'autres trucs que de taper sur les voisins !  
Bien plus tendre et patient cette fois cependant, Kenpachi laissait le bout de ses doigts aller et venir sur la peau d'albâtre, sans précipitation. Peu importe ce qu'ils feraient finalement, tant qu'il n'était pas à plus de cinq centimètres de distance de cette peau douce, ça lui irait très bien.   
Byakuya soupira encore de plaisir. Il voulait bien n'importe quoi de Kenpachi du moment qu'il continuait à être aussi câlin et tendre ça lui allait très bien. Complaisant comme jamais, il imita chaque caresse sur le torse de l'autre capitaine. Il lui faudrait visiblement plus de temps qu'à lui pour être en forme mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de se donner encore à lui.   
Peu à peu, les caresses sur sa peau finirent par avoir raison de l'enthousiasme de Kenpachi. Avec un gros soupir, il serra un peu plus Byakuya contre lui pendant qu'il lui donnait un long et langoureux baiser.   
D'une main il chercha les couvertures et les rabattit sur eux. Il sentait la tension accumulée ces derniers jours le quitter doucement et laisser la place à une fatigue apaisante et bienvenue.  
Comme pour lui confirmer ses impressions, un monstrueux bâillement lui échappa. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Avec un dernier baiser il se calla confortablement dans les oreillers.

"- Y a pas réunion d'état-major, demain matin ?" demanda-t-il vaguement.  
"- Pas avant midi." Murmura Byakuya, déjà à moitié endormi. Il se colla encore plus étroitement à lui, définitivement bien dans ses bras. "Dors," exigea-t-il gentiment avant de lui donner un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et de s'endormir lui-même. 

Kenpachi ne protesta pas et, pour une fois, obéit à un ordre de bon cœur.  
Il serait toujours temps de se poser des questions demain.


	6. Au fond du jardin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il peut se passer tellement de chose dans un réduit derrière les bambous. Surtout quand on a des artisans qui bloquent les porte-fenêtres !

C'est un Kenpachi ronchon et passablement de mauvaise humeur qui débarqua dans la grande salle.   
Deux semaines.  
Ça faisait très précisément deux semaines depuis cette fameuse nuit chez Byakuya. Rien que d'y repenser il se sentait d'abord très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements (il aurait dû le faire crier plus, le prendre plus fort et le ravager toute la nuit sur le futon ! Et même sur tout le reste du mobilier tiens !) et ensuite encore plus ronchon et d'humeur toujours plus massacrante.   
Parce que deux semaines, c'était long. Beaucoup trop long.   
D'abord il y avait eu la réunion d'état-major habituelle le lendemain. Rien de bien compliqué sauf qu'il avait dû se lever à l'aube et filer chez lui dans un état de frustration avancée, mais Renji faisait déjà un bouquant du diable. A CINQ HEURE DU MATIN !! Il avait proposé de le décapiter mais étrangement, Byakuya n'avait pas voulu. Soit.   
Ensuite, le papy qui leur servait de chef avait instauré des tours de garde de nuit et les capitaines devaient participer. Bien entendu avec sa chance, le tirage au sort l'avait fait commencer : trois nuits à jouer les baby-sitters du Seireitei avec Ikkaku et Yumichika (les vice-capitaines avaient leurs propres tours de garde) alors qu'il ne se passait rien !  
Ensuite Yachiru était tombée malade. Elle avait dû garder le lit pendant une bonne semaine et il n'avait pas pu la laisser pour aller folâtrer, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Après ça, c'était lui qui était tombé malade, rien de méchant, mais ses hommes l'avaient forcé à rester au repos 48h. Et quand il avait enfin pu se faufiler la nuit sur les toits il était tombé sur une porte fenêtre close…   
Et depuis il n'avait pas réessayé.   
Il avait compris le message, ou en tout cas, il n'était pas à misérable au point d'aller gratter à la porte du capitaine de la sixième division comme un petit chien. Il ne valait peut-être pas grand-chose mais il n'en était pas à ce point-là.   
En tout cas pas encore.   
Il grommela donc tout juste un bonjour entre ses dents quand il entra et si les quelques-uns déjà là n'y prêtaient pas trop attention, Kyoraku, lui, n'en manquait pas une miette. Il gardait parfaitement en mémoire le combat, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, entre Zaraki et Kuchiki, et depuis surveillait ses collègues comme le lait sur le feu.   
Il voulait en avoir le cœur net !

Byakuya aussi était ronchon.  
Depuis deux semaines, il n'avait guère plus de chance que l'autre capitaine.  
Ses horaires de garde étaient totalement décalés par rapport à ceux de Zaraki, Renji passait son temps soit à geindre, soit à se plaindre d'Ichigo, soit à tenter de convaincre le capitaine de s'entrainer avec lui.  
Pour se détendre, il l'avait fait une fois.  
Renji s'était pris un Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Shuukei dans le museau, ça n'avait pas fait un pli. Manque de bol, avec ça, le lieutenant s'était pulvérisé contre sa fenêtre. Il avait fallu deux jours aux artisans pour réparer. Ça avait été tellement mal fait que la fenêtre était coincée depuis !  
Ça le rendait fou. Au point qu'il avait re-pété la fenêtre pour "avoir de l'air". Il attendait d'autres artisans pour faire ça correctement.   
Il n'empêchait qu'il était ronchon, agacé et irrité.  
Assez pour que Ukitake arrive à le coincer et le forcer à venir prendre le thé avec lui. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était gamin après tout. Le vieux shinigami avait été entre un grand frère et un père pour lui après la mort du sien. C'était pour ça qu'il était dans les baraquements de la treizième division, à boire le thé avec Ukitake qui tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Flûte…

*** 

"- Tout le monde n'est pas présent ?" demanda Yama-ji.

Kyoraku toussota et s'avança d'un pas.

"- Kuchiki est souffrant et Ukitake est allé lui rendre visite." Expliqua le capitaine au chapeau, très sérieux et professionnel.

Aussitôt le plus ancien des shinigami fut suspicieux : rien n'était plus louche qu'un Shunsui Kyoraku sérieux et professionnel. Ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon !  
La réunion d'état-major se déroula rapidement : il ne se passait rien de bien merveilleux au Seireitei, et chacun put rapidement rentrer chez soi.   
Kyoraku ne rentra pas et se mit en tête de suivre discrètement Zaraki qui avait l'air d'autant plus renfrogné depuis qu'il avait dit que Byakuya était souffrant (son mensonge n'était pas innocent loin s'en fallait). Il était tout à fait certain qu'il en tirerait quelque chose d'intéressant… 

Ukitake était beaucoup de choses, mais borné n'était pas la dernière.  
Byakuya avait tenté de partir trois fois, dévié la conversation cinq, couverts ses traces deux et manqué s'étouffé avec son thé trois.  
Mais là ?

"- Alors, quand vas-tu présenter une nouvelle épouse aux anciens de ton clan ? Ils vont finir par réclamer que tu fasses ton devoir, ne serait-ce que pour produire un héritier." Très digne, Byakuya préféra rester évasif. Veuf, tout ça, deuil... "Ça fait quarante-cinq ans, Byakuya..."

Ukitake était sans doute le seul à pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom sans qu'il le vive mal.

"- Je l'aimais beaucoup."  
"- Je n'en doute pas."

Oh comme il n'aimait pas le sourire en coin du treizième capitaine... Ooooh qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! A croire qu'il savait des choses.  
Kuchiki parvint enfin à rentrer chez lui. Au moins, il aurait échappé à la réunion hebdomadaire comme ça.

***

C'est un Kyoraku sautillant comme un furet qui se présenta chez son vieil ami. 

"- Alors alors ? Tu as appris des choses ?"

Parce que bien évidemment juste après ce fameux combat improvisé dans les quartiers de la sixième division il s'était empressé de venir rapporter ces ragots tous chauds à son plus vieux compère de bêtises…  
Ukitake eut un sourire en coin. Ah qu'il l'adorait son imbécile de vieux camarade.

"- Appris, non. Déduis, oui. Je crois que notre petit Byakuya commence à rouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un."

Le quelqu'un, on laisserait ça dans le vent. Personne n'avait de preuve, personne n'avait rien vu et lui-même était dubitatif.

"- Yama-ji n'a pas protesté de notre absence ?"

Il était souvent "malade" pour les réunions sans intérêt. 

"- Oh non comme d'habitude ! Par contre, la tête de ce bon vieux Zaraki valait son pesant de hollow… Je te dis qu'ils sont louches tous les deux." Affirma Kyoraku, très sûr de son fait. 

Ukitake protesta, plus pour l'amour de la protestation qu'autre chose. Lui aussi était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose.

"- On parle de Byakuya quand même ! Il ne regarderait même pas un être vivant s'il n'a pas du sang bleu. C'est ZARAKI ! Il n'y a pas plus bas comme capitaine."  
"- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les as pas vu se taper dessus. C'était plus qu'un entraînement ou un règlement de comptes ! Il y a un truc louche. Et apparemment ça date leur mission commune sur terre. Et j'en suis sûr c'est Renji lui-même qui me l'a dit." Précisa aussitôt Kyoraku avant qu'Ukitake ne mette ses sources en doute.

Ukitake fit la moue.

"- Tu sais quel crédit on peut donner aux paroles de Renji."

Soyons honnête, le jeune homme n'avait pas inventé la poudre à couper le beurre.   
Kyoraku jeta un regard en biais à son compère.

"- Il a gagné un peu d'intelligence tu sais ? Et j'ai aussi entendu dire que Bya-chan avait été prendre le thé chez Kenpachi, quelques jours avant qu'ils ne se tapent dessus. Et ça a été confirmé par plusieurs témoins !"

Ukitake haussa un sourcil.

"- Vraiment ? Etrange. Peut-être que Byakuya en a assez de ses manières de Cro-Magnon mal éduqué et a décidé de lui donner un minimum de vernis."

Ça aurait pu être possible. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.  
C'était chou quand des jeunes gens se rapprochaient.

"- Mouais… J'ai quand même un doute. Je pense surtout que notre petit Bya-chan s'encanaille avec notre fou furieux local… Mais tant mieux, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien de se dérider un peu ! Ce garçon est trop sérieux !" 

Ukitake protesta immédiatement, pour le principe, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

"- Allons ! Il est trop bien élevé pour ça, tu le connais ! Il ne se commettrait pas avec un inférieur." Genre Isana n'avait pas du tout été une inferieure ! "Et puis Zaraki quand même ! C'est un mâle en plus du reste." Et c'était esthétiquement très sympathique à imaginer. Ça le fit glousser. "Ils doivent peiner à se voir les pauvres."   
"- Ça expliquerait les grognements de moins en moins articulés de Kenpachi et l'air toujours plus renfrogné de Bya-chan : la frustration fait ça aux gens…" ricana Kyoraku, très amusé. 

Ukitake donna une tape sur le bras de son ami.

"- Tu es bête. Ça me donnerait presque envie de leur donner un coup de main tiens."

Les gamins étaient choux comme ça.

"- Parce que tu pensais franchement que j'allais m'y atteler tout seul ? C'est une blague ?"  
"- Tu fais ça tellement bien." Sourit largement le capitaine aux cheveux blancs avant de lui tapoter gentiment le bras.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils faisaient parfois vieux couple.

"- Impossible !" Déclara Kyoraku avec emphase. "Pour un plan comme ça tu m'aides, obligé !" 

Ukitake toisa son ami de toujours.

"- Et qu'est-ce qui j'y gagnerais à part encore une engueulade de Yama-ji ?"   
"- Redonner le sourire à Bya-chan ?"

Shunsui savait très bien qu'il jouait les fourbes mais à la guerre comme à la guerre flûte !  
Ukitake renifla mais il souriait largement.

"- Parce que c'est censé avoir un impact sur moi ça ?... Bon, alors on fait quoi ?"  
"- Ose me dire que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir de voir Bya-chan retrouver le sourire ! Ne nie pas je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup ce garçon !" 

Ukitake rosit légèrement.

"- Bah."

Il le considérait comme un petit frère. Ou le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Sans doute parce qu'il avait consolé le petit garçon de cinq ans lorsque sa mère était morte et que son père n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que se souler pendant une semaine, laissant le petit bouchon seul à se débrouiller pendant que son grand-père s'occupait du clan.

"- Mais en attendant de leur donner un coup de main… il fait soif chez toi !" 

Kyoraku sonna pour qu'on apporte le thé (il était un peu ici chez lui après tout) puisqu'il n'était pas question d'attaquer le sake à cette heure-ci, pas chez Ukitake en tout cas, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Ça faisait du bien de recommencer à comploter des bêtises avec son vieux camarade tiens !

***

Ailleurs au Seireitei, l'heure avait été jugée particulièrement propice pour du sake au contraire, et bien qu'il soit tout juste midi ! Touchant à peine à son déjeuner, Kenpachi se concentrait surtout sur la boisson tout en ruminant comme une vieille vache.   
Byakuya était malade ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?   
Byakuya n'aurait JAMAIS dû tomber malade. Et si c'était une rechute ? Comme sur Terre ? Le grand capitaine en avala trois coupelles d'affilée tant l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et s'il était tout seul ? Ou PIRE !!! Si RENJI était avec lui à ce moment-là ?   
Si ce cancrelat des marais touchait à la peau laiteuse de SON Byakuya il lui lardait la couenne sans autre forme de procès.   
Il réfléchit une seconde avant de saisir le petit pot de sake encore moitié plein et de l'avaler d'une traite, ignorant les protestations du reste de la tablée.   
"Son" Byakuya. Depuis quand le capitaine de la sixième division était-il devenu sa propriété ? Ce n'était pas possible, il filait un très mauvais coton… Mais surtout il se faisait un sang d'encre à l'idée que le chef du clan Kuchiki puisse être en mauvaise posture alors qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés…   
Il jeta la bouteille de sake vide pour et partit à la recherche d'une autre, pleine cette fois.   
Il filait décidément un très, TRES mauvais coton…   
Dans un coin de la salle, Yumichika croisa les bras sur son torse fin, le nez haut. 

"- Alors ? Qui avait raison hein ?"  
"- Oui, bon, ça va, ça va. Même pour le capitaine c'est louche d'attaquer le sake aussitôt dans la journée. Mais je vois pas en quoi ça serait lié à… Enfin… lié." 

Ikkaku se félicitait intérieurement. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé tout haut de Kuchiki Byakuya il avait écopé d'une magnifique bosse sur le haut du crâne, et d'un futon froid et tout vide pendant trois jours ! Maintenant il était prudent (même s'il ne comprenait pas trop l'insistance de tant de discrétion de la part de Yumichika).

"- Il paraît qu'il est malade."  
"- Qui est malade ??" demanda une petite voix curieuse.  
"- Ooohhh vice-capitaine…" sourit Ikkaku très mal à l'aise.

Yumichika lui, sauta sur l'occasion.

"- C'est le capitaine Kuchiki. Des rumeurs disent qu'il serait souffrant…"  
"- KEN-CHAAAAAAAAN !!!" s'épouvanta la fillette après un instant de silence lourd. "ON VA VOIR BYA-CHAN VIENS !"

Et avant que Kenpachi n'ait eu le temps de fuir ou de mettre la main sur une autre bouteille de sake, Yachiru était perchée sur son épaule et lui tirait les cheveux pour le diriger là où elle voulait aller s'il n'obtempérait pas.   
C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, Kenpachi Zaraki se retrouvait à toquer à la porte des appartements du capitaine de la sixième division à son corps défendant, un plateau de biscuits et de fruits à la main (encore une insistance de Yachiru), son vice capitaine tout sourire sur l'épaule. Là tout de suite, il avait envie de mourir.  
C'est un serviteur effrayé qui vint lui ouvrir.  
Dans son dos, on entendait la voix coléreuse du maître des lieux passer un savon aux artisans qui réparaient la fenêtre.  
Une fois encore, ils avaient fait n'importe quoi et l'avaient bloquée.  
C'était la même entreprise que la première fois. Le maître de travail avait beau expliquer à Byakuya qu'ils travaillaient pour le clan depuis des siècles et que c'était son grand-père qui les avait envoyés, Byakuya n'en démordait pas. Pire, il se mettait de plus en plus en colère.  
Que le type avoue qu'on lui avait demandé de bloquer la fenêtre oui. Son grand-père savait-il des choses ? Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter mais il s'en contrefoutait. Il serait bien capable d'aller lui péter le monocle et lui arracher la moustache.

"- VOUS ME REPAREZ ÇA COMME JE VOUS L'AI DIT OU VOUS NE TRAVAILLEREZ PLUS JAMAIS POUR NOTRE CLAN !"  
"- Seigneur Byakuya, votre grand-père…"  
"- C'EST MOI LE CHEF DE CE CLAN ! ET CERTAINS L'OUBLIENT UN PEU TROP A MON GOÛT !"

Surpris par de tels éclats de voix, Yachiru se camoufla un peu plus derrière l'épaule de son Ken-chan. Mais pourquoi Bya-chan criait comme ça ?   
Un peu surpris également, Kenpachi s'approcha de la source des cris avec prudence.

"- Il y a un souci ?" demanda-t-il aussitôt, prêt à en découdre avec quiconque contrariait le capitaine de la sixième division.

Byakuya jeta un regard noir au nouveau venu avant de bizarrement, se détendre.

"- Non, rien de méchant, juste que certaines personnes semblent oublier QUI est le chef ici." Il jeta un regard purement meurtrier à l'artisan qui se remit au boulot avec une célérité touchante pour répondre à la demande expresse de son client. "Incapable de réparer une fenêtre sans la bloquer." lâcha nonchalamment le capitaine de la sixième avant de tendre les bras à Yachiru. "Et que me vaut votre présence ? Un thé ?"

Il était soulagé de voir Kenpachi. Vraiment. 

"- OUIIII !!" s'écria joyeusement la fillette en se jetant dans les bras du jeune noble. "On t'a apporté des fruits et des gâteaux. On nous a dit que tu étais malade. Ça va Bya-chan ?"

Byakuya attrapa la petite fille au vol.  
Il aurait adoré avoir une fille avec son épouse mais les dieux n'avaient pas jugé bon de lui en donner une.

"- C'est très gentil, Yachiru."

Si quelqu'un d'autre les voyaient, ils allaient faire une attaque. Déjà que le pauvre artisan était visiblement au bord de la dépression.

"- Je ne suis pas malade, juste un peu agacé. C'est tout." Surtout de ne pas voir assez la grande brute. "C'est très gentil à toi d'être passé."

Même si c'était Zaraki qu'il remerciait vraiment et pas la petite fille, comme son sourire était pour l'autre capitaine et pas la petite.   
La fillette se pendit plus fort au coup du jeune noble et lui offrit un câlin de premier choix. 

"- Ben on est là pour que tu sois plus agacé alors hein mon Ken-chan ?"  
"- Exactement." Confirma le capitaine simplement. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil fourbe aux artisans pour leur donner de la vitesse. Non mais c'était qu'il en avait besoin de cette porte fenêtre fonctionnelle lui !!   
Byakuya installa la petite fille sur sa hanche.

"- Pendant que ces incompétents travaillent, allons prendre le thé. Il ne faudrait pas laisser perdre ces gâteaux."

Et les voilà à prendre le thé sur la terrasse, Yachiru dans le giron du sixième capitaine et Kenpachi avec eux.  
Renji se figea, fit demi-tour avant de faire une attaque, puis fila comme le vent à la recherche de ses amis de la onzième. Il se passait QUOI avec les deux capitaines ? On aurait dit limite une petite famille avec papa, maman, et leur fille et…  
Renji s'immobilisa, livide.  
Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça ! Du tout ! 

***

Très loin de ce genre de considérations, Kenpachi profitait du moment. Certes il aurait largement préféré que ce moment soit un peu moins habillé et avec pas de Yachiru du tout mais il fallait savoir se contenter de ce que l'on avait parfois…   
Et notamment à cet instant précis, surtout avec cette histoire de porte fenêtre coincée !  
Une fois Yachiru remplie de gâteaux, Byakuya attrapa au vol son troisième gradé. Il lui confia la petite pour jouer avec histoire d'être un peu tranquille avec Zaraki.

"- Vous venez marcher un peu avec moi, Capitaine ?"

Il y avait un réduit au fond du jardin, derrière une bambouseraie.  
Zaraki ne répondit pas mais quitta sa place sur le sol, tout prêt à suivre Byakuya au bout du monde s'il le demandait. Bon il ne garantissait pas du tout qu'il serait sage mais il pouvait toujours essayer, ça ne coûtait rien…  
Byakuya l'entraîna avec lui à pas lents dans son domaine, comme s'il n'y avait rien de remarquable pour lui d'être là avec le onzième capitaine à papoter boulot. Il lui fit faire quelques tours et détours dans les profondeurs du jardin jusqu'à être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.  
Une fois près de la petite cahute cachée du reste du monde par l'épaisse bambouseraie, Byakuya utilisa son reiatsu pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls et que personne ne les surveillait.  
Sans attendre davantage, il attrapa Kenpachi par les épaules, le poussa à l'intérieur puis attaqua ses lèvres, affamé comme jamais.   
Il aurait honte (peut-être) plus tard.   
Un peu surpris sur l'instant, le grand capitaine ne s'en laissa pas compter et répondit rapidement, glissant ses bras autour de Byakuya pour l'attirer plus étroitement contre lui. ENFIN ! Il était comme un assoiffé tombant la tête la première dans une source fraiche. Et il avait soif depuis si longtemps…   
Byakuya ne put retenir un gémissement de lui échapper lorsque Kenpachi le serra contre lui.  
Il avait besoin de ça. Tellement besoin… Il repoussa juste assez l'autre capitaine pour s'attaquer à son kimono, l'ouvrant juste assez pour prendre les choses en main. Ils n'avaient ni le temps ni latitude de s'abandonner à une longue séance de passion mais voler un peu de plaisir en douce lui mettait un coup de fouet qu'il n'avait jamais eu. L'idée qu'on puisse également les voir…  
Il en frémissait de la tête aux pieds.

"- Ne sois pas gentil." Souffla-t-il à Zaraki avant de lui mordiller la lèvre.   
"- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut…" gronda Kenpachi, la frustration évidente sur ses traits. "Et n'y pense même pas, je refuse de faire sans !" 

Il se refusait à risquer de blesser Byakuya même si l'idée de ne pas le toucher le mettait à la torture.  
Byakuya gronda un peu mais dut se soumettre. Il n'arriverait pas à forcer Zaraki de toute façon. Il ouvrit son kimono comme il put pour laisser accès à l'autre capitaine sans qu'il ne déchire ses vêtements, ça aurait été problématique.

"- Je n'ai jamais fait ça contre un mur." Tenta-t-il le grand capitaine.   
"- Byakuya…" gronda le capitaine de la onzième division avant de reprendre sauvagement les lèvres de son collègue et le plaquant plus encore contre le mur de la cabane.

Dans un coin de son esprit il prit note : toujours se balader avec une fiole d'huile quelconque…   
Byakuya finit par repousser rudement Kenpachi. Il n'avait rien pour faciliter la chose. Crotte.  
Lentement, sans quitter Zaraki des yeux, il s'agenouilla devant lui avant de venir prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Autant faire avec ce qu'il avait hein…   
Le grand capitaine en eut le souffle coupé. Byakuya Kuchiki, héritier du clan Kuchiki, fantasme de la moitié des shinigami femelles, était à genoux devant lui en train de lui faire une gâterie dans une cabane au fond du jardin.   
Voilà.   
Il l'avait pensé.  
Il n'y croyait pas même si c'était en train de se produire mais il l'avait pensé quand même. C'était sans doute un bon début. Ou pas. De toute façon il n'avait plus de cerveau, et c'était bon et terriblement érotique et excitant. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à constater.  
Byakuya n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse prendre autant plaisir à ce qu'il faisait.  
Être à genoux devant Kenpachi, dans une telle position de soumission lui qui était toujours au-dessus des autres avait quelque chose d'à la fois affreusement excitant et de profondément reposant. Il toussa un peu lorsque le membre de Zaraki buta contre sa gorge. Oui, bon. Pour ça, il lui faudrait de l'entraînement. Il referma ses doigts sur la base du phallus avant de se concentrer sur le bout. A moins avait-il la langue agile.   
Un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement franchit les lèvres du grand capitaine et naturellement il vint glisser une main dans les cheveux du jeune noble…   
Ainsi agenouillé et occupé comme il l'était, Byakuya exsudait la luxure et il ne tenait qu'à la grande volonté (dont il ignorait jusque-là l'étendue) de Kenpachi de ne pas le prendre là contre le mur de la cabane sans autre forme de procès…   
Byakuya finit par lâcher Kenpachi puis se redresser.

"- Combien de temps vas-tu me faire attendre ?" ronronna presque le noble avant de venir mordiller la gorge de son amant.

Diantre, c'était lui qui était censé être digne et avoir de la retenue. Pas Zaraki !   
Kenpachi prit ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et troussa ses kimonos pour venir empoigner son membre et le caresser rudement. Il vint enfouir son museau dans le coup de Byakuya et lui mordilla le cou à son tour.

"- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour ne pas te blesser…" gronda-t-il, "Ce soir… quand ta porte fenêtre sera réparée…" gronda-t-il encore sans jamais cesser ses caresses. 

Byakuya retint un sifflement de plaisir.

"- Attendre ce soir… Ça va être dur." 

Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il reprit le membre de Kenpachi entre ses doigts pour l'astiquer vigoureusement. Comme deux ados au fond d'un placard.  
Classe.  
Kenpachi suivit le mouvement et redoubla d'efforts sur le membre de Byakuya tout en prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Il allait compter les minutes mais il serait patient et dès la nuit tombée il testerait cette nouvelle porte fenêtre…   
Une fois soulagé à minima à défaut de correctement, Byakuya appuya son front contre l'épaule de Zaraki. Il rajusta ses vêtements puis le repoussa doucement.

"- Il faut rentrer avant qu'on me cherche."  
"- Oui…"

Mais le grand capitaine ne fit pas mine de bouger. Dans une inspiration soudaine, il reprit brusquement les lèvres de Byakuya avant de gronder, presque menaçant.

"- Si elle n'est pas réparée ce soir je détruis cette fichue porte fenêtre !"

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il rajusta ses jupes et quitta le petit abri avant de céder à ses pulsions et prendre son Bya-chan sans autre forme de procès…   
Byakuya eut un sourire tendre. Il s'attachait vraiment au capitaine.

"- Un de ces jours, il faudra vraiment retourner sur terre."

Caché sur le toit du petit abri, Ukitake retenait bravement son rire.  
Une fois le couple éloigné, il donna un coup de coude à son ami de toujours.

"- Des ados en rut."

C'était mignon.

"- Tu vois monsieur le dubitatif ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il se passait des choses entre ces deux-là !" sourit fièrement Kyoraku, très content de lui. "Par contre ils font un couple vraiment inattendu…" 

Ukitake haussa les épaules.

"- Tant mieux, personne n'ira les embêter comme ça. Et ça leur fait du bien à tous les deux. Zaraki est plus calme depuis quelques temps, mine de rien. Il se contrôle mieux… Je vais suggérer à Yama-ji de les envoyer quelque part tous les deux qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Pour entraîner Ichigo à ses vrais devoir de Shinigami par exemple !"   
"- Hmmm… bof. Il faut qu'ils aient du temps pour roucouler si tu veux mon avis. Pas de faire du baby-sitting ! D'ailleurs, il faudra quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Yachiru…" 

Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Je m'en occupe." Avec la quantité de frères et sœurs qu'il avait, s'occuper d'une petite fille, il savait faire. "Je te retrouve chez toi avec la petite ?"

Il allait aller chercher la gamine chez la onzième pour la soirée.

"- Hmmm je pensais plutôt la laisser semer le chaos et occuper les hommes de la onzième… mais si tu veux jouer les nounous… Mais attends une minute, pourquoi chez moi ???"

Ukitake perdit son sourire.

"- Ha, excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais en bonne compagnie ce soir. Je la garderai chez moi. A demain alors."

Et d'un Shunpo il partit attendre le capitaine et sa mini seconde dans son domaine de la onzième.  
Perplexe, Kyoraku resta stupéfait un instant. Mais… Pourquoi cette vieille branche était-elle partie comme ça ? Il était bizarre des fois son vieux copain. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, il irait jouer les visiteurs surprise armé de confiseries et de douceurs le soir même ! En voilà une idée qu'elle était bonne !

***

Une fois à la onzième, Ukitake attendit tranquillement que le capitaine des lieux arrive. S'il ne terrorifiait pas les zozos du cru comme Uoana, il savait que sa présence calme et tranquille les faisait flipper leur race quand même.  
C'était drôle. Il sourit largement aux grands imbéciles quand ils rentrèrent.

"- Ah ! Capitaine Zaraki ! Je vous cherchais. Ou plus exactement, je cherchais votre lieutenant."  
"- Moi ?" demanda aussitôt la fillette, immédiatement sur la défensive.

Pas qu'elle craignait quiconque (à part son Ken-chan) mais quand même, ce type était louche à être sage comme ça. Et les gens sages elle avait depuis longtemps appris à s'en méfier…   
Ukitake sortit un gros melonpan tout chaud de nulle part.

"- Mes seconds en ont fait des kilos. Je n'arriverai jamais à manger tout cela, même avec l'aide de Rukia-chan. Yachiru pourrait peut-être nous donner un petit coup de main ? Je suis sûr que Zaraki peut rester seul une nuit."

Et il jeta un regard significatif au grand capitaine.   
L'interpellé se figea une seconde. Il Savait. Cet abruti à poils blancs Savait il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Devait-il lui arracher les viscères maintenant ou bien… 

"- Mais… Mais je peux pas laisser mon Ken-chan…" s'inquiéta aussitôt Yachiru.   
"- Bien sûr que si tu peux. Tu sais bien que je suis le plus fort, il ne m'arrivera rien, même si tu pars pour une nuit."  
"- Hmm… Oui c'est vrai mais… "  
"- Et puis il y a Ikkaku et Yumichika pour venir te chercher s'il faut se battre. Je te promets que je les enverrai te chercher."  
"- Promis promis ?"  
"- Promis promis." Confirma le grand machin, tout de douceur et d'attention face à la petite.   
"- Bon. Alors je viens Uki-chaaaaaaaaaann !!" lança-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du capitaine aux longs poils blancs. 

Le capitaine de la treizième récupéra la petite fille au vol. Il adorait les gamins ce n'était pas sa faute.

"- Alors dépêchons nous avant que Rukia ne mange tout." Il sourit largement à la petite fille. "Je prendrais soin d'elle comme si elle était à moi, Zaraki taichou." Rassura-t-il le grand machin. "Passez une excellente nuit."

Et il continuait à sourire gentiment, bien décidé à garder tout ça secret aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait et à leur servir de couverture s'ils en avaient besoin. Les jeunes avaient besoin d'indulgence.  
Bien malgré lui, Kenpachi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues… "Passez une bonne nuit". Mais avait-on idée de dire des trucs pareils ?? Grommelant pour le principe il rendit son signe d'au revoir à Yachiru, mais rapidement celle-ci entreprit de raconter ses dernières aventures à Ukitake. Elle aimait bien le capitaine de la treizième division même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Il était drôle et avait toujours des bonnes choses à manger…   
Ukitake était très content de lui. Ça libérerait le onzième capitaine, il savait qu'il avait au moins un allié et les deux gamins s'amuseraient un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour décoincer un peu un Kuchiki en même temps !

Dans son domaine, Byakuya venait de vérifier le travail de l'artisan. Cette fois, c'était fait correctement. Enfin !  
Il laissa la porte fenêtre grande ouverte, déjà à réfléchir comment se garantir un peu plus d'intimité. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais été dérangé que sa chambre donne sur le grand jardin du domaine. A présent, il aurait bien voulu un peu d'intimité. Il pouvait bien faire un caprice un peu !

***

Loin de ce genre de considérations, Kenpachi avait semé tous les empêcheurs de filer en rond dès la nuit tombée et était parti retrouver Byakuya. ENFIN !  
Après ces trop longues nuits tout seul à rêver à la peau laiteuse et chaude il allait finalement pouvoir étancher sa soif de Byakuya…   
Un dernier saut le conduisit dans le jardin près de la petite cabane en bambou et une bouffée de désir le fit frissonner… L'image du jeune noble à genoux devant lui était tout simplement divine… Il aurait payé très, très cher pour la revoir encore mais ne souhaitait pas pousser sa chance : Byakuya avait sans doute été mené à ce comportement pour le moins troublant et soumis juste parce qu'il était en manque, au moins un peu en tout cas.   
Il repoussa ses tergiversations sans intérêt et se dépêcha de traverser le jardin avant d'entrer comme une tempête dans la chambre de Byakuya. Il referma la porte derrière lui et ne laissa pas à son hôte le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour le serrer et écraser ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser pressant. Enfin…   
Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à une entrée aussi rapide ni à être ainsi à moitié enlevé par Zaraki.  
Il se débattit un instant, le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant d'attraper Kenpachi par le col de son kimono pour répondre au baiser avec force.  
Leurs petits jeux de l'après-midi n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son désir et sa faim. Il tira le capitaine vers le futon, la paperasse oubliée à son bureau. Il l'y poussa avant de le forcer à le lâcher pour aller verrouiller sa porte. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé.  
Kenpachi se lécha les lèvres, ravi que Byakuya soit dans le même état d'esprit : il ne perdrait pas de temps à le convaincre comme ça ! Pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé, au contraire ! Mais pas ce soir. Clairement pas après ces longues nuits d'abstinence et de solitude. Il avait besoin de Byakuya, là, tout de suite, maintenant, pas dans une éternité – et ce soir l'éternité commençait passé trois minutes – il prendrait le temps de jouer les séducteurs plus tard… ou un autre jour peu importait.  
Byakuya prit le temps d'aller chercher un flacon d'huile qu'il posa près du futon avant de se déshabiller rapidement.  
Il était tellement excité, et sans doute l'autre capitaine aussi, qu'il était sûr que ses vêtements en souffriraient s'il ne faisait pas attention.  
Une fois nu, il s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Zaraki.

"- Je n'ai pas apprécié ta retenue de cette après-midi capitaine. Pas du tout même."

Il le poussa aux épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger.  
Il reprit ses lèvres avec une violence qui lui était normalement étrangère.

"- Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner."  
"- Je risquais de te blesser et ces quelques minutes nous auraient encore couté des semaines…." Gronda le grand capitaine en reprenant les lèvres de Byakuya comme il l'enlaçait, plus possessif que jamais.

Byakuya rit doucement, charmé.

"- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu serais plus raisonnable que moi…" Il l'embrassa encore, frottant lentement son bas ventre contre le sien avant de rouler sur le futon pour l'avoir au-dessus de lui. " S'il te plait…"

Kenpachi reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal pendant qu'il saisissait la fiole d'huile et en versait sur ses doigts. Il glissa une main entre eux et vint chercher l'intimité du jeune noble pour le pénétrer doucement d'une phalange : ils auraient tout le temps après pour prendre leur temps. Pour le moment ils avaient besoin tous deux d'une délivrance rapide et donc d'actions efficaces !  
Byakuya s'empala sur les doigts de Zaraki de son mieux, se forçant à se détendre. Dès que la douleur première disparue, il en réclamait davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'estime prêt à le recevoir.

"- Ça va, viens maintenant."

Ils verraient pour les câlins plus tard.   
Plus têtu qu'une vieille mule, Kenpachi prit le temps de préparer son petit lapin en rut encore quelques minutes. Byakuya ne se rendait vraiment pas compte des dégâts qu'il risquait s'il n'était pas prudent… Ce qui laisserait sous-entendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu la main basse ou alors sans la passion qui semblait les consumer tous les deux (le grand capitaine préférait ça à l'idée d'avoir été le premier amant de Byakuya) ou alors il aimait avoir mal et dans ce cas… Dans ce cas il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une solution parce que jamais Kenpachi ne lui ferait délibérément du mal…  
Quand il s'estima enfin satisfait il positionna son membre et jeta un sourire en coin au jeune noble. Une fois son regard solidement ancré au sien, il le posséda d'un seul coup de rein. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais il pouvait le malmener un peu s'il y tenait…   
Byakuya ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.  
Ok, donc la brutalité sans préparation, on allait oublier hein.  
Ce n'était pas DU TOUT agréable !   
En même temps, comme son expérience avec les hommes se limitait à Zaraki (à part un peu de jeux manuels avec des collègues de l'académie) il faisait un peu confiance à son partenaire pour tenir les rênes.  
Surpris par ce cri, il l'avait quand même préparé comme il fallait, Kenpachi s'inquiéta aussitôt pour son amant. Il se pencha sur lui et prit tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser d'excuses.

"- C-ça va ? Je peux arrêter si tu veux." Souffla-t-il aussitôt.

Byakuya secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Je me suis un peu surestimé, c'est tout." Il lâcha les biceps de Zaraki qu'il avait serré par reflexe. "Ça va..."

S'il allait doucement…  
Plus attentif que jamais, et se sentant coupable de ne pas s'être un peu plus écouté, le grand capitaine se mit en mouvement avec plus de douceur et de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve avec qui que ce soit jusque-là. Il vint prendre le membre de Byakuya au creux de sa paume pour le caresser avec application, attentif à la moindre expression de son amant, et voulant lui donner un maximum de plaisir… Il l'avait peut-être blessé (il espérait que non sinon il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !) alors il n'était tout simplement pas question de lui causer encore plus d'inconfort. Et même s'il mourrait d'envie de tout arrêter là, au moins pour vérifier que tout allait, quelque chose lui dictait que Byakuya ne serait pas du tout content. La seule façon de satisfaire tout le monde était donc de se montrer très, très prudent…   
Byakuya finit par se détendre lentement. Zaraki était plus doux et prévenant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Avec un soupir, il finit par nouer ses chevilles sur ses hanches puis jouer des muscles sur lui. Un petit gémissement s'arracha à sa gorge. Oui, c'était bon maintenant.  
Bon sang ce que c'était bon. Il se sentit griffer le dos de l'autre capitaine sans le vouloir, trop bouleversé par le plaisir pour faire autre chose.  
Ravi, Kenpachi continua ainsi sur le même rythme lent et régulier, profitant tout autant que Byakuya de l'étreinte calme et tranquille, loin de la passion et de l'empressant premier qui l'avait amené là au départ… Comme quoi il avait raison finalement : pour certaines choses il était impératif de prendre son temps…   
Heureux comme tout, il se pencha sur Byakuya et se mit à lui mignoter le cou de baisers et de petits coups de dents… Il aurait pu en manger à tous les repas, du Bya-chan tout nu et gémissant dans ses bras…   
Fourbe, il ne changeait pas son rythme d'un iota et, poussant le vice un peu plus loin, serrait la base du membre de son amant au moindre signe de libération de sa part… Pour la prochaine fois il trouverait un lien de cuir ou de tissu solide, histoire qu'ils s'amusent un peu…   
Le sixième capitaine haletait péniblement. Les yeux clos, il avait de longtemps cessé de contrôler quoi que ce soit pour s'abandonner à son amant totalement. Il laissa Zaraki contrôler leur étreinte.  
Il ne pouvait que gémir, hoqueter et sangloter à moitié, totalement perdu dans leur étreinte. A chaque fois qu'il avait manqué s'assouvir, son amant l'en avait empêché, lui arrachant un petit cri. A ce rythme, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas simplement décéder.   
Kenpachi continua de les torturer ainsi tous les deux. Parfois il s'immobilisait, haletant, pour ne pas s'assouvir lui non plus, pendant au moins une éternité si ce n'était deux.   
Pourtant il finit par devoir rendre les armes et se mit à posséder le jeune noble de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, son museau enfouit dans son cou, le nom de son amant roulant sans cesse sur ses lèvres comme une prière…   
Entre leurs deux ventres, sa main suivait le rythme sur le membre de Byakuya : il voulait lui donner plus de plaisir que jamais auparavant…   
Byakuya ne tint pas longtemps sous la torture délicieuse. Il s'assouvit avec brutalité avec un long cri de plaisir qu'il ne put étouffer tout à fait dans l'épaule de son amant.  
Avec un peu de chance, personne ne l'aurait entendu. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'abandonna à Zaraki, totalement vaincu.  
Le grand capitaine le suivit dans le plaisir et ne put se retenir de se laisser aller sur Byakuya. Rapidement pourtant, il se décala suffisamment pour ne plus l'incommoder de son poids sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras, lui offrant de longues caresses paresseuses le long de son dos pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Il aurait presque eu envie de remettre le couvert là maintenant, tant ça avait été bon…   
Byakuya se bouina contre le large torse musclé. Sa joue sur sa poitrine, il poussa un énorme soupir de contentement béat.

"- Tu es le meilleur amant du Seireitei, j'en suis certain." Pas comme s'il avait de la référence en même temps. Kuchiki ne voulait pas qu'il parte de la nuit. "Reste avec moi."

Et pas que de la nuit d'ailleurs.  
Tout rouge après les premiers mots du jeune noble, Kenpachi le serra un peu plus contre lui, se cala plus confortablement dans les oreillers et tira les couvertures sur eux. Lui avait rarement froid dans sa grande carcasse mais peut-être que Bya-chan n'était pas comme lui. Et puis bon, d'accord, l'idée de lui tenir chaud et de veiller sur son sommeil lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Voilà c'était dit !  
Byakuya dériva rapidement dans le sommeil. Un sommeil plus profond et reposant que depuis la mort de ses parents. Il se sentait tellement bien ! Un énorme soupir lui échappa. Il regrettait juste de devoir taire sa relation avec Kenpachi.  
Le grand capitaine ne tarda pas à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée. Rien n'avait jamais été plus reposant à part sans doute quand il gardait Yachiru avec lui quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. A croire qu'avoir un nounours-Byakuya l'aidait à mieux dormir…

***

Quand il sentit le sommeil lui échapper Kenpachi fit tout pour le retenir. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il sentait diffusément qu'il valait mieux dormir que se réveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler et réfléchir voudrait dire sortir un peu plus du sommeil, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout mais il restait curieux et…   
Les sakura. Le doux parfum lui envahit les narines et immédiatement il sut : Byakuya.   
Le jeune noble avait bougé dans la nuit et était installé sur le flanc. Lui avait collé sa grande carcasse à son dos, passant un bras possessif à sa taille pendant que l'autre servait d'oreiller à son compagnon de futon. Et en bougeant, il avait un peu plus enfoui son nez dans les cheveux fins de Bya-chan, se gorgeant ainsi de l'odeur de cerisier qui le caractérisait…   
Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Mais c'était trop tard. Et puis en plus maintenant, à sentir ce corps tout doux et tout chaud contre lui, et ses jolies fesses, tout prêt… Ben voilà. Il avait de nouveau des fringales pas nettes !  
Byakuya ne tarda pas à se réveiller à son tour.  
Si Kenpachi était réveillé par l'odeur de fleur, lui l'était par une odeur plus musquée et plus métallique qu'il appréciait tout autant. Il se retourna dans les bras de Zaraki.

"- Il va falloir se lever j'imagine."

On toqua soudain brutalement à sa porte.

"- CAPITAINE ! VITE !!!"'

Renji.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Ça allait être encore une journée pourrie, il le sentait d'ici. 

"- N'y va pas…" se surprit Kenpachi à lui glisser à l'oreille tout en glissant sa main sous les couvertures.

Byakuya sentit un frisson lui remonter de l'échine. Il aurait vraiment voulu rester avec l'autre capitaine.

"- Si je n'y vais pas, Renji va entrer. Et on va savoir pour nous."

Pas que ça le dérangerait, vraiment. Mais il savait que ça ferait un drame.  
Kuchiki embrassa rudement Zaraki.

"- A ce soir ? Je viendrai te voir à mon tour."

Chacun son tour.   
Puis il fila, désolé de devoir le laisser ainsi…


	7. Chapter 7

C'est un Kenpachi grondant et grommelant contre le vide de la pièce qui s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et colla son nez dans l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur de Byakuya… Un petit sourire vint se percher sur ses lèvres : il avait eu le plaisir de voir le jeune noble s'habiller rapidement avant de partir, sans prendre le temps de faire un brin de toilette. Le sourire du grand capitaine s'accentua… Son Byakuya porterait son odeur à lui, mêlée à celle du plaisir pendant toute la journée… Un peu comme un drapeau le proclamant sien…   
Oui, voilà qui remettait cette journée dans une toute autre perspective tout d'un coup…   
Il traina au lit encore un moment avant de finalement se décider à partir. Les domestiques ne tarderaient pas à venir faire le ménage. Il laissa le futon en pagaille (encore un petit plaisir discret pour dire que Byakuya n'avait pas sagement dormi cette nuit), sauta dans ses vêtements et regagna ses pénates.  
D'abord, aller manger, il faisait très faim. Ensuite, se débrouiller pour laisser Yachiru à son nouveau complice et surtout, s'assurer qu'on lui ficherait la paix le soir même. Sans tuer toute son unité bien évidemment, même si c'était encore la solution la plus simple…   
Il soupira d'aise comme il entrait dans le réfectoire de son unité : il lui semblait qu'un peu de parfum de fleur restait accroché à sa peau… 

Byakuya salua à peine son second.  
Renji eut un mouvement de recul. Non que son chef lui faisait peur (quoique). Simplement... C'était un SUCON sur sa gorge ??? Non… Il l'avait réveillé alors qu'il avait de la compagnie ?  
Le lieutenant fit preuve d'un instinct de survie certain en fermant son clapet pour aller bosser.

De son coté, Kenpachi s'installa à une table et entreprit d'engloutir tout ce qui passait à sa portée : il avait toujours faim quand il était d'humeur amoureuse…   
Et il avait plus que hâte que cette journée se termine : la soirée de la veille avait été plus que délicieuse et il avait besoin de remettre le couvert…   
Un peu plus loin dans la salle Ikkaku et Yumichika observait leur capitaine. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu manger comme ça on aurait dit qu'il se préparait pour une famine centenaire.

"- Tu crois qu'il est malade ?"  
"- Aucune idée il a plutôt l'air content…"   
"- Content ?" s'étonna Ikkaku.  
"- Oui… content… Je dirais même détendu…"   
"- KEEEEN-CHAAAAAN !!!"

Yachiru se rua sur son Ken-chan dès qu'Ukitake eut lâché la gamine.  
Le capitaine de la treizième avait son perpétuel sourire aux lèvres.

"- Capitaine… Bonne soirée ?"  
"- Excellente. La vôtre ?" demanda un Kenpachi plus affable et courtois que jamais.

Il avait envie de frapper ce vieil abruti fouineur mais il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre le risque d'être découvert. Ça voudrait certainement dire perdre Bya-chan à tout jamais.  
Il eut un instant de panique quand il réalisa à quel point perdre le capitaine de la sixième division lui faisait mal au cœur. Et en même temps… le perdre ? Mais comment ? Perdre quoi ? Il n'aimait pas se poser ce genre de questions…   
Ukitake eut un large sourire. C'était vraiment mignon. Il tendit le bras pour tapoter tout doucement l'épaule de la grande brute.

"- Sans doute bien moins bonne que la vôtre. Si vous voulez que je garde encore Yachiru, n'hésitez pas."

Et aussi tranquillement que d'habitude, il retourna à sa division. Ah ces jeunes…   
Pendue au cou de son Ken-chan, Yachiru ronronnait presque de contentement.

"- Tu t'es bien amusée ?" demanda enfin le grand capitaine.   
"- Oui, tout plein ! On a mangé des melonpan et on a lu des histoires après. Et on a joué aussi."  
"- Bon. Eh bien tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout ça. Mais avant, petit déjeuner."

La fillette approuva joyeusement et se mit à piquer dans les plats de Kenpachi dès qu'il se fut réinstallé à sa place. Le petit déjeuner se passait comme ça depuis qu'elle mangeait comme lui, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change de sitôt… 

Ukitake fit un crochet pour aller voir son meilleur ami. Comme souvent, il le trouva en train de ronfler, au bord du coma éthylique. Avec un soupir, il le poussa du pied pour le faire rouler dans le bassin à poissons juste en dessous de la porte fenêtre de sa chambre.  
Ça, ça avait une chance de le réveiller parfois.  
Grand crétin. Mais il l'adorait.

Byakuya retint une grimace lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau.  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver au réveil. Une fois la situation "de crise" traitée, il était revenu à son bureau. S'asseoir l'avait un peu lancé.  
Ça n'allait sans doute pas s'arranger dans la journée surtout que Renji semblait déterminé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Son second était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voire, qu'il devait le défendre contre quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un le menaçait. Byakuya soupira sans réaliser que son soupire augmentait d'autant l'inquiétude de son second.  
Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son chef ? 

Loin de ce genre de considérations, c'est un Kenpachi plus détendu et paisible que jamais qui gardait une Yachiru repue dans ses bras.   
Installés juste sur le devant des appartements de Kenpachi, le grand capitaine écoutait son second lui raconter avec force détails et exclamations sa soirée de la veille. La fillette avait les yeux brillants de plaisir et à l'évidence, le grand machin à poils blancs c'était plutôt bien occupé d'elle. 

"- Et puis ce matin on est revenu… " Finit-elle par conclure. "Et toi mon Ken-chan tu as fait quoi hier ?"

Il la regarda un instant, suspicieux. Non quand même pas elle-aussi… Mais non, ce n'était qu'une question innocente d'une petite fille curieuse, rien de plus, décida-t-il après un instant de doute. 

"- Eh bien… je suis parti me promener un peu et…"  
"- Et tu as été voir Bya-chan ?" 

Il pâlit, envisagea de mentir, mais finalement opta pour la franchise. 

"- Exactement. On a bu un peu de sake et après je suis rentré."  
"- Ah tant mieux alors, toi aussi tu t'es bien amusé !" se contenta de conclure la petite fille avec un large sourire.

Et il fallut toute sa volonté à Kenpachi pour ne pas le céder à la panique et se convaincre que non, sa petite Yachiru n'avait pas conscience de ces choses-là et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte, tout simplement… 

Renji s'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
Byakuya était visiblement souffrant. Maintenant que ses muscles froids devaient travailler, le moindre mouvement était au mieux une gêne, au pire une douleur.  
Le lieutenant avait compté trois suçons et cinq griffures sur le cou, la nuque et le haut du torse de son capitaine. Qui avait pu le blesser à ce point ?  
Byakuya finit par le chasser de son bureau, agacé par son inquiétude croissante. Il voulait être tranquille pour appeler un masseur. Mais après avoir été prendre un bain brulant.  
Renji se précipita auprès de Rukia. Elle devait bien savoir ce qui arrivait à son frère ! 

*** 

Après sa discussion avec Renji, et après avoir entendu ses arguments, Rukia avait décidé d'aller parler à son nii-sama. Après tout, leurs rapports s'étaient grandement détendus depuis les attaques contre le Seireitei ! Et puis elle s'inquiétait pour lui tout simplement !  
Alors elle allait aller le voir dans son bureau en apportant le thé et lui parler. Elle frappa doucement à sa porte.

"- Nii-sama ?"

Byakuya laissa entrer sa sœur. Contrairement à ses habitudes, surtout à cette heure de la journée, il portait un kimono d'intérieur dans les tons de bleu clair. Malgré le massage et le bain, il était encore raide sans savoir pourquoi.  
Le masseur lui avait dit qu'il somatisait sans doute des années de stress qui commençaient enfin à disparaitre. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'exprime ! Alors il était tout coincé de partout.  
Il lui avait recommandé du calme, de la détente, d'autres massages et plusieurs bains par jour.  
Si le capitaine avait pu prendre quelques vacances, ça lui aurait également fait du bien.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Rukia."

Assis sur un canapé, les jambes allongées sur les coussins, il tentait d'obéir au guérisseur et de se détendre. S'il ne se sentait pas mieux le lendemain, il demanderait à Renji de le remplacer le reste de la semaine.   
La jeune femme posa le plateau avec le thé sur la petite table et s'installa en face de son frère. 

"- Je… Renji est venu me voir… il s'inquiète pour vous. Et moi aussi." Avoua-t-elle en baissant le nez, comme toujours devant Byakuya. 

Byakuya leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Il haussa calmement un sourcil.

"- S'inquiéter pour moi ? Pourquoi diable ?"

Il allait très bien à part ses muscles protestataires. Il allait même mieux que bien.  
C'était quand il allait bien qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il allait se mettre en colère à ce rythme.

"- Eh bien… il… C'est que… Vous avez l'air préoccupé et…" Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir profondément. "Il y a ces marques, aussi…" finit-elle par lâcher dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle était gênée ! Mon dieu qu'elle était gênée !  
Byakuya remonta le col de son kimono pour cacher les suçons.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Voilà, la phrase idéale pour la rassurer. "Tout va bien." Double combo. "Je vais très bien." Master combo même. Il haussa les épaules. "Et j'aimerais assez que Renji s'occupe de ses affaires."

Non mais sérieusement quoi ! De quoi il se mêlait l'autre singe ?   
Rukia respirait un peu mieux. Elle avait craint la réaction de son frère d'adoption (mais n'avait pas manqué son geste pour se couvrir et cacher les marques, qu'elle ne remarquait que plus, maintenant qu'elle en avait aperçu quelques-unes). Cependant… Ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes n'avaient pas exactement eu l'effet escompté… 

"- Il se fait du souci pour vous, il vous apprécie beaucoup." Sourit-elle. 

C'était bien de Renji de s'en faire pour rien ! Il était chou !   
Byakuya fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé. Il l'appréciait hein ?  
Qu'il n'aille pas dire ça à Zaraki ou… ou quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux hormis du sexe brut.  
Il en ressentit une réelle tristesse qui se vit sur son visage. Un gros soupir lui échappa.

"- Renji est idiot."

Plein. Dans tous les sens. 

"- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien nii-sama ?" s'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme. 

C'était encore plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait : son frère ne sortait jamais de sa réserve normalement ! Alors pour traiter son second d'idiot…   
Byakuya se retint d'aboyer sur la jeune femme.

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il m'arrive, petite dinde !"

Agacé, mais pour de vrai cette fois, il se leva rapidement pour sortir dans le jardin.  
Il supportait de moins en moins le carcan autours de lui. Il ne pouvait pas éternuer sans qu'on s'inquiète ou qu'on le lui reproche. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire empapaouter par un menos grande tiens !  
Le troisième rang de la sixième se retira prudemment avant de se faire défoncer et qu'on remarque sa présence. Alors comme ça, leur capitaine se mettait en colère quand leur lieutenant s'inquiétait pour lui ?  
C'était louche… Il fila en parler à ses amis.   
Mortifiée, Rukia fila sans demander son reste et alla trouver Renji. Avant tout autre chose elle le frappa, très fort, sur le crane.

"- TU NE POUVAIS PAS VENIR ME TROUVER PLUS TOT NON ??" 

Renji se mit immédiatement à geindre, les larmes aux yeux, une grosse bosse sur le crane.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ???" Non mais pour une fois il avait rien fait de mal ! Flûte ! Qu'on laisse son crane tranquille ! "Alors… Il est malade ? T'as vu ses bleus ?"

Pour lui, ce n'était pas des suçons mais de simples bleus.   
Rukia poussa un lourd soupir défait.

"- Oui j'ai vu. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je sais ! Je vais ne parler à Ukitake-taichou ! Lui saura forcément quoi faire !" sourit-elle, heureuse de sa bonne idée ! "Viens on y va !!"

Et sans autre forme de procès elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina sans les quartiers de sa division.  
Ukitake était très occupé à faire ses paperasses en buvant du thé quand le couple débarqua dans son bureau.  
Renji semblait très mal à l'aise et un poil perdu aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Rukia ?"  
"- Taichou c'est très grave !!" annonça Rukia d'une seule traite. "Renji et moi pensons que mon nii-sama est en danger ! Il est fatigué, et il a des bleus et des blessures partout !"

Ukitake eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- Oh ? Vraiment ? Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va très bien."

Renji s'énerva.

"- Mais Ukitake-Taichou, il est blessé ! Et il ne veut rien dire ! Il nous a même hurlé dessus ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un lui fait du mal et l'empêche de se défendre."

Genre, quelqu'un pouvait empêcher un capitaine de se défendre.  
Ukitake soupira.

"- Tout va très bien, croyez moi. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour ça." 

Halala…

"- Vous… Vous êtes sûr taichou ? Je n'ai jamais vu nii-sama comme ça avant… Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas…" plaida encore la jeune femme, réellement inquiète.

Pourquoi on ne lui disait rien ? Et pourquoi tout le monde lui cachait des choses hein ?   
Le vieux capitaine retint un soupir.

"- Tout va mieux que bien pour lui, Rukia. Cesse de t'en fait. C'est un grand garçon." Mais elle allait arrêter oui ? "Et dis à Renji d'arrêter de l'espionner, je ne veux pas être responsable de sa castration ou de son éventration."

Le gamin avait droit à son intimité quand même !  
Assis à côté, Renji fit la grimace : non mais on pouvait lui parler en directement il n'était quand même pas à ce point demeuré ! Il ne dit rien, Ukitake restait un capitaine quand même, mais grommela dans sa barbe inexistante malgré tout.  
Rukia lui offrit un sourire indulgent avant de retourner à son capitaine.

"- Vous êtes sûr Taichou ? C'est que… Je n'ai que lui vous savez ? Et je me fais beaucoup de souci pour lui…"

Qu'on la traite de neuneu après une déclaration pareille elle s'en fichait bien ! Elle aimait très fort son nii-sama et elle ne voulait que son bien-être et son bonheur !  
Ukitake se retint d'attraper son second pour la secouer un peu.

"- Rukia… Fais-moi confiance un peu, tu veux ? Je t'assure que ton frère va très, très bien. Et ça ira même probablement de mieux en mieux. Moins tu seras sur son dos et mieux ce sera. Moins vous serez sur son dos tous les deux d'ailleurs."

Renji s'agaça un peu.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ?"  
"- Rien qui te regarde, lieutenant."

Non mais ! 

"- Tiens, bonjour vous deux !"   
"- Kyoraku-taichou." Grommela simplement Renji en guise de bonjour.  
"- Et une excellente journée à toi aussi Renji." Sourit largement le capitaine au chapeau. "Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici tous les deux ? Enfin tous les deux en même temps…" 

Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Byakuya-kun. Evidement. Ces deux-là ne veulent pas lui ficher la paix."

Renji protesta immédiatement. C'était leur boulot de s'occuper de son capitaine quand même ! Genre il était fragile.  
Le capitaine au chapeau afficha quelques secondes une mine contrariée avant de rapidement retrouver le sourire. 

"- Ukitake-taichou a raison : tout ira bien pour lui ne vous en faites pas. Et surtout laissez-le tranquille. Il a besoin de calme et de repos. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident et que vous vous inquiétez pour lui mais faites-nous confiance : tout ira bien."

Etrangement Rukia se sentait encore moins rassurée après toutes ces déclarations qu'avant d'arriver là… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur cachait enfin ?   
Renji salua les deux capitaines avant d'entrainer Rukia avec lui. Dès qu'ils furent un peu loin, il ne put que remettre les choses sur le tapis.

"- Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ils savent des choses. Je suis sûr que le capitaine est dans une situation délicate."

*** 

Ukitake soupira lourdement avant de saluer vraiment son vieil ami.

"- Ils ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire hein ?"

Il faudrait peut-être prévenir les deux tourtereaux.   
Shunsui se défit de son chapeau et de son large manteau avant de s'installer près de son vieux compère. 

"- Je crois que non. Il va falloir les surveiller de près… Surtout avec leur facilité à déclencher des cataclysmes…" 

Ukitake soupira encore tout en servant du thé à son ami.

"- On pourrait les envoyer ailleurs ?

Ce serait une solution. Ou envoyer le couple ailleurs. C'en serait une aussi.  
Kyoraku réfléchit un instant.

"- Pour le moment on les surveille. S'ils fouinent trop, on les expédiera ailleurs, ça les occupera deux minutes. Et si avec un peu de chance ils en profitent pour s'occuper l'un l'autre ça arrangerait nos affaires…"

Même si franchement il n'y croyait pas vraiment…   
Ukitake renifla.

"- Eux deux ? En couple ? Nan... " Ces deux-là… Rukia ne voyait pas Renji comme ça même si Renji était fou d'elle. "Je me demande ce que fait notre couple de l'année tiens."   
"- Rien du tout : Bya-chan se repose dans ses quartiers et Kenpachi traumatise ses troupes pour s'occuper. Mais il faudrait que l'on récupère Yachiru d'ailleurs, si on veut qu'ils puissent se voir ce soir…."  
"- Qui doit se voir ce soir ?" demanda une petite voix haut perché.

Shunsui manqua sortir de sa peau et ne dut qu'à son grand âge de ne pas pousser un cri particulièrement peu digne.   
Elle regardait les deux adultes avec une curiosité innocente.

"- Eh bien… euh…" 

Mince, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle sortirait de nulle part comme ça !  
Ukitake dut réfléchir très, très vite à la chose.

"- Rukia et Renji. Avec Shunsui, on essaye d'en faire un couple. Ils seraient très mignons tous les deux. On les a envoyés travailler ensemble. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourront se voir tous les deux ce soir comme ça."

Bon… C'était ce qu'on appelait une suée. Rhaaa, elle était pénible la petite aussi !

"- Tu veux des gâteaux ?"

Avec son esprit mono tâche, elle lâcherait bien l'affaire non ?   
L'enfant vint se loger dans le giron du capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

"- Oui je veux bien. Mais tu crois que Rukia n'est pas déjà amoureuse de Ichigo ?" demanda-t-elle, toujours curieuse.   
"- C'est possible ma puce. Mais je doute que son clan accepte la chose. Renji sera bien plus acceptable et elle l'aime bien quand même."

En plus, politiquement, c'était vrai. Aucun membre du clan Kuchiki n'accepterait une mésalliance avec Ichigo. Pire ! Avec un vivant. Même si Byakuya avait mis de l'eau dans son vin avec le gamin, même lui n'irait pas jusque-là.   
Yachiru réfléchit à la chose un instant.

"- Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle serait bien avec Ichigo. Il est gentil. Mais… Renji est gentil aussi. Alors ça ira." 

Ukitake eut un grand sourire. C'était adorable. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un petit s'il avait eu possibilité. Sans doute pour ça qu'il prenait tous les jeunes sous son aile. 

"- Tu imagines quand tu pourras apprendre plein de bêtises aux enfants de Rukia ?"

Ça allait être marrant tiens.  
Enfin, tant que la petite ne pensait pas à la vie privée de son Ken-chan, tout allait bien.  
Yachiru se figea en entendant ses mots. Lentement, très lentement elle pencha la tête pour regarder Ukitake droit dans les yeux. Et une fois son regard parfaitement encré au sien, elle laissa toujours aussi lentement ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire qui n'indiquait rien de bon et, à l'homme prudent, inspirerait la fuite. 

"- J'ai hâte qu'ils aient des enfants alors." Conclut-elle simplement avant de retourner à son grignotage et d'annexer la tasse de thé du capitaine aux cheveux blancs sans autre forme de procès.

Ukitake ne put retenir un gloussement. Elle était adorable.   
Très contente en compagnie des deux capitaines, Yachiru bavardait avec un plaisir non feint. Elle les aimait bien eux aussi. Ils étaient forts. Pas autant que son Ken-chan bien sûr mais quand même. Alors elle aimait bien rester avec eux. 

"- D'ailleurs ce soir je reste avec vous ! Tu me liras des histoires ?" demanda-t-elle soudain à Kyoraku, qui, interdit un instant, finit par accepter. "CHIC ! On va bien s'amuser alors !

Le capitaine au chapeau laissa la fillette se satisfaire de sa bonne fortune et appela discrètement un messager 

"- Prévenez le capitaine Zaraki que son vice capitaine reste ici cette nuit et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas." 

Voilà qui réglait au moins une question !  
Ukitake devait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il était certain que Byakuya aurait un visiteur nocturne. Et même peut-être pas que nocturne…

D'ailleurs, le pauvre capitaine devait subir les remontrances de son grand père.  
Ses éclats du jour précédent lui avaient été remontés et il n'aimait pas ça. Un Kuchiki devait garder son calme en toute circonstance ! Pas se mettre à hurler comme un péon lambda.  
Byakuya s'agaçait d'autant plus. Qui était le chef de clan à la fin ? Le vieux ou lui ?  
Il sortit de là furieux.

***

Ailleurs au Seireitei, un autre bonhomme était furieux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Ce qui agaçait ce grand machin c'est que la seconde moitié de ses troupes avait mystérieusement disparue quand il avait commencé à s'entrainer (d'autres auraient dit simplement "taper comme un perdu") avec la première. Et c'était particulièrement embêtant car il n'avait plus personne pour lui faire face. D'où son agacement.  
Zaraki était frustré et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.   
Il avait beau être un maître dans l'art de fuir la réalité et les responsabilités il n'était pas stupide pour autant : ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Byakuya n'avait rien d'une simple coucherie récréative. En tout cas, pas pour lui. Et c'était là tout son problème.   
Il avait plus que de la tendresse et de l'attachement pour le jeune noble, et n'osait s'aventurer sur le sujet de la réciprocité. Parce qu'il pensait connaitre la réponse avec une quasi-certitude et que c'était finalement mieux de ne pas y penser…   
Rageur et décidément avec un grand besoin de taper sur quelque chose, Kenpachi décida d'aller frapper à la bonne porte pour cela. Et c'est ainsi que très vite, il se retrouva dans les quartiers de la sixième division, à demander une audience au chef local.   
Et une fois qu'il l'aurait devant lui (et probablement même avant de lui dire bonjour) il se jetterait sur lui, sabre à la main.   
Pour la suite, il improviserait.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils quand un serviteur terrifié le prévint de la présence de Zaraki.  
Il prit son zanpakuto pour aller voir de quoi il retournait.  
Il était encore en colère contre les anciens de son clan. Voir le grand capitaine lui ferait du bien. Comme depuis quelques jours à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur se serra. Il connaissait bien cette sensation. C'était la même que lorsqu'il voyait sa défunte épouse.  
Il refusait d'écouter ce que son cerveau lui disait sur la chose. Il refusait la pensée consciente qu'il était amoureux de Zaraki Kenpachi.  
Un Kuchiki ne tombait pas amoureux d'un Zaraki Kenpachi comme une adolescente devant un boys band. Et pourtant.

"- Capitaine ? Avez-vous fini de terroriser les miens ?" 

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du capitaine de la onzième division. 

"- Non…"

Et sans autre forme de procès il dégaina son sabre et attaqua sans préambule. Il avait besoin de ça. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas réclamer à Byakuya de lui gratouiller la tête pendant qu'il dormait, tête sur ses genoux, alors il se rabattait sur ça. C'était mieux que rien…  
Byakuya haussa un sourcil devant la violence de l'attaque.  
Il se mit à l'abri d'un shunpo le temps de chasser ses hommes des lieux puis répondit à l'attaque de toutes ses forces. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir envie de simplement taper.  
Il ne faisait pas le poids en puissance physique brute mais ce qu'il n'avait pas en force, il l'avait en technique. Bien assez pour tenir tête à Zaraki pendant qu'il cognait comme un sourd en tout cas. Un grognement lui échappa.  
Evidemment, ses hommes étaient allés chercher de l'aide. Ben voyons !  
Mais sans se préoccuper de la plèbe affolée alentour, Zaraki enchainait les attaques sur Byakuya, sans même chercher à esquiver celles dirigées contre lui. Et plus ils se battaient, plus son sourire perdait de cette ombre vicieuse, moins son regard affichait cette lueur folle…   
Il s'apaisait, se défoulait et prenait plaisir à sentir le reiatsu et le parfum de Byakuya autour de lui. C'était apaisant. Rassurant. Comme des gratouilles. En moins bien, mais c'était plutôt un bon début. Alors à présent il souriait, mais un sourire heureux et satisfait, chose qu'il ne montrait que rarement…  
Petit à petit, le calme distant de Byakuya avait été remplacé chez lui aussi par un sourire heureux et satisfait. Se battre avec Zaraki était un plaisir. Certes, il était brutal, violent et agressif. Mais jamais méchant. C'était un plaisir de s'épuiser contre lui sans crainte, de pouvoir simplement s'abandonner à quelque chose d'aussi violent sans risque pour lui ou les siens. Il n'avait pas à compter son reiatsu. Il pouvait être lui-même aussi violent qu'il le voulait, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne risquait leur vie.  
Au bout d'un long moment, quand ils furent tous les deux hors d'haleine, Byakuya rangea son arme. Quand avait-il basculé en shikai d'ailleurs ? Aucune importance.

"- Un thé capitaine ?"

Ça l'amusait de voir l'horreur dans les yeux de ses hommes.

"- Hmmmm… pourquoi pas tiens. M'agiter m'a donné soif." Conclut le grand capitaine.

Il se sentait plus calme et serein que depuis une éternité. Ou plutôt que depuis la vieille.   
Après avoir fait l'amour à son Bya-chan (il pouvait il n'y avait personne pour entendre ce qu'il pensait) il se sentait bien aussi. Et le matin même après avoir dormi avec son amant dans ses bras…   
Un petit soupir défait franchi ses lèvres. Il avait envie de recommencer. Ou même simplement de caler Byakuya dans ses bras et de passer des heures à simplement le bécoter. Comme des gamins…   
Sans se soucier de ses hommes qui ne savaient plus comment réagir, ni de Soi-Fon qui avait débarquée en catastrophe, inquiète, Byakuya fit entrer Zaraki chez lui. Il en avait marre qu'on le surveille. Une fois seul avec l'autre capitaine, il fit apporter du thé.

"- Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt capitaine."

Mais c'était une bonne surprise.

"- Je n'avais plus personne pour m'entrainer chez moi. D'un seul coup, la moitié de mes troupes avait subitement disparu… " Enonça Zaraki, quand même très soupçonneux. 

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Si tu les traites comme tu m'as tapé dessus, je les comprends. Je pense que je vais être couvert de bleus demain." Mais ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça. "Tu es une brute."

Mais il souriait avec… Oui, affection.  
Contrairement à ce qu'auraient voulu toutes les lois de l'univers, Kenpachi… rosit. Et baissa le nez. Il maugréa un "désolé" et tenta de se faire tout petit malgré sa grande carcasse. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était fort ! Et puis Bya-chan aussi était fort ! C'était aussi pour ça que c'était bien d'être avec lui : il était fort. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment à se soucier de savoir si Byakuya était en danger ou non. Il était fort et pouvait se débrouiller. Et puis… Et puis ce n'était pas utile de regarder plus loin sinon il allait se mettre à penser des choses tordues. Tout Bya-chan qu'il soit, le chef de la famille Kuchiki n'était pas une donzelle en détresse !  
Byakuya fit disparaitre son sourire dans sa tasse de thé. Il n'aimait pas non plus ce à quoi il pensait. Vraiment, il aimait avoir cette grande brute près de lui. C'était apaisant. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de gant ou de faire attention à quoi que ce soit quand il était là. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou comment il agissait.  
Il était libre avec lui.  
Et c'était bon.   
Kenpachi sirotait sa tasse de thé. Finalement ce n'était pas mauvais ! Bon, une larme de sake dedans n'aurait sans doute rien gâché mais ça allait.

"- Je vais finir par y prendre goût…" lâcha-t-il en jetant une œillade en coin à sa tasse.   
"- Moi aussi." confirma Byakuya.

Mais il ne parlait pas du thé. S'il avait pu, il serait venu se bouiner dans les bras de Zaraki. Malheureusement, ils avaient des spectateurs.  
Encore.  
Le grand capitaine considéra un instant son hôte. Bon, ils ne pouvaient pas faire n'importe quoi mais… 

"- C'est incroyable toutes les choses auxquelles on prend goût alors qu'on ne pensait même pas y gouter un jour…" 

Tiens voilà ça lui donnerait de quoi réfléchir ! Et puis c'était drôle de sous-entendre les choses comme ça. En tout cas lui ça l'amusait follement !  
Byakuya rosit très légèrement.

"- En effet." Ses lèvres frémirent encore. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été un large sourire plein de dents. "Il est remarquable ce que simplement parvenir à exprimer ses désirs peut engendrer."

Et il plongea dans sa tasse de thé.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil, vraiment surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça de la part de Bya-chan ! Mais puisqu'il était dans de si bonnes dispositions… 

"- Engendrer ? Ça peut avoir tant de répercutions que ça ?" 

Il tentait de rester très neutre. Il savait que s'il s'adressait à Byakuya directement il se montrerait familier dans son langage, et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que le jeune noble le prenne pour une rebuffade s'il s'adressait à lui plus formellement. Sans compter que les oreilles qui traînaient dans le coin (et à n'en pas douter dans les buissons si ça se passait comme chez lui) en feraient des gorges chaudes. Alors mieux valait rester sur un terrain neutre… 

"- On ne sait jamais ce qui peux sortir de la plus épaisse des glaces quand elle commence à fondre, capitaine. On y trouve parfois des choses inattendues et plus encore impossibles à accepter. Pourtant, elles sont bien là et il faut s'en accommoder."

Est-ce que cette grande chose musclée allait le comprendre ?  
Un peu incertain d'un coup, Kenpachi gigota sur son coussin. Il fallait s'en accommoder ? Ça voulait dire quoi au juste ? 

"- Oh. S'en accommoder… C'est… si mauvais que ça ?" 

Après tout ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de lui… Si ? 

"- Ça peut. Mais pas forcément. C'est juste… Un changement perturbant. Mais pas forcément malvenu. Bien au contraire dans la circonstance."

Ils devaient rendre fous ceux qui les écoutaient.

"- Oh. Ah. Je… Je vois. Je crois." Finit par ajouter le grand capitaine la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. 

Parler à demi-mots c'était bien joli mais là ça laissait de la place à l'imagination, du coup il ne savait plus trop à quoi s'en tenir. Très perturbant…  
Il sirota un peu plus son thé. C'était bien d'être près de Byakuya. Il se sentait toujours apaisé et calme quand il était avec lui. Peut-être que le chef des Kuchiki déteignait sur lui ?   
Il se reprit soudain en repensant aux dernières paroles de son interlocuteur.

"- Mais si ce n'est pas malvenu c'est sans doute pour le mieux." Un silence. "D'ordinaire je n'aime pas les changements. Mais… de ce genre là… il faut bien avouer que ça ne me dérange pas. Ça reste perturbant mais… j'imagine qu'il faut que les choses changent, un jour ou l'autre. Même si elles nous mettent en danger…"   
"- C'est comme ça qu'on grandit." Approuva Byakuya avec un vrai sourire pour l'autre capitaine. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur son poignet. "J'apprécie grandement de voir les gens grandir."

Il serra tout doucement. Rhaaa que c'était dur de ne pas lui sauter au cou !   
Un peu gêné Kenpachi détourna le regard. 

"- De là d'où je viens il n'y a que la survie. Un jour après l'autre. Et c'est parfois difficile de… faire confiance… "

Voilà. Qu'il se débrouille avec ça le nobliau ! Même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Ou plutôt si mais il n'avait pas envie de regarder. De voir. C'était beaucoup trop dérangeant !

"- La confiance se gagne. Même si ça prend du temps. Et le temps, nous en avons après tout."

Quand on vivait des siècles…  
Byakuya se resservit une tasse de thé.

"- Je suis patient."  
"- Parfois même le plus patient finit par en avoir assez d'attendre." Murmura Kenpachi en tendant sa tasse pour avoir encore un peu de thé.

Décidément cette conversation devenait de plus en plus étrange, même pour lui… 

"- J'ai attendu des siècles de pouvoir faire ce que je veux, Kenpachi." Ah pas le prénom flûte ! "Alors s'il faut que j'attende encore quelques décennies. Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, nous avons une connaissance commune qui m'a rappelé très justement que faire le nécessaire était plus important que faire l'attendu." 

Kenpachi haussa un sourcil, curieux.

"- Une connaissance commune ? Je ne savais pas que je connaissais des gens si pleins de bon sens. Présente compagnie mise à part…" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Il eut alors un petit ricanement moqueur. "Ce sage ne fait pas partie de mes troupes c'est une certitude." 

Il avait beau adorer ses troupes et être prêt à tout pour eux, il restait lucide sur leur niveau de sagesse et d'intelligence, quand même…   
Byakuya rit doucement

"- Il ne fait partie d'aucune troupe et il n'est même pas mort."

Ichigo avait parfois une vision de la vie particulièrement simple et rafraichissante.

"- Oh… Lui." Ils ne connaissaient pas tant de non mort que ça. "Je ne le savais si philosophe… " constata simplement Kenpachi.   
"- Il n'est pas philosophe. Il est pragmatique."

Et pour beaucoup de chose, à vivre longtemps, ça leur manquait vraiment.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, il se resservit en thé. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire ou faire, surtout avec leurs espions perpétuels. Ça commençait à être usant.  
Kenpachi jeta un œil au dehors.

"- Ici aussi les buissons sont habités ?" 

Quitte à ce qu'on les écoute hein… 

"- J'imagine. Ils le sont un peu plus chaque jour. Et c'est particulièrement agaçant."

Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils trouvent un endroit où se rencontrer en toute intimité. Surtout sur le long terme.

"- Ah, chez moi aussi ils ont développé cette inquiétante maladie. Je songe à tout faire raser, par précautions…" gronda le grand capitaine en zyeutant un fourré pas loin.

Byakuya renifla.

"- Les fourrées ont bien des utilités. Il serait dommage de tout raser ici. Mais je songe à prendre quelques jours de vacances."

Et Kenpachi savait où, il y était déjà venu.   
Et le capitaine de la onzième division ne manqua pas le coche.

"- Ça pourrait être une idée en effet. Quand on la possibilité de pouvoir s'isoler un peu, c'est toujours une bonne chose. Au moins c'est reposant." 

Et si rien dans son maintien n'avait changé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Byakuya du regard. Il aurait pu le prendre là, tout de suite, sans autre forme de procès ! Ces discussions à demis mots l'avaient étrangement émoustillé et maintenant il n'avait qu'une hâte : posséder son petit prince à la peau d'albâtre…


	8. Chapter 8

D'un côté, Renji était fier. De l'autre, il avait un peu l'impression de se faire arnaquer.  
Son capitaine l'avait convoqué au matin pour le charger d'une mission. Histoire qu'il prenne un peu en compétences, Kuchiki avait décidé de le laisser gérer la sixième tout seul, pendant une semaine.  
Pendant une semaine, Byakuya allait se mettre en retrait, le laisser tout faire, faire des erreurs, puis Renji lui ferait son rapport et ils travailleraient ensemble à corriger les erreurs et améliorer sa prise de décision.  
Et histoire que Renji ne craigne pas d'avoir de l'initiative sous le regard de son chef, Byakuya allait en profiter pour partir une semaine.  
Tout le monde ou presque était au courant.  
Et Renji avait vraiment l'impression de se faire avoir. 

De son côté, Kenpachi avait fait comme toujours dans ses cas-là : décrété qu'il prenait le large, laissé la maison aux mains de Ikkaku et Yumichika, Yachiru incluse, et disparu purement et simplement de la surface du Seireitei…. Le tout sur un bout de papier épinglé avec un couteau à la porte de sa chambre.   
Avantage de gérer des brutes sans cervelles : aucune n'était fichue de tracer un reiatsu, et les seules qui le pouvaient c'était les plus intelligentes, qui comprendraient donc qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé.   
Il avait songé un moment à retarder son départ, pour couvrir les éventuels ragots mais il avait rapidement oublié cette idée. Dès qu'il avait trouvé le mot court et parfaitement calligraphié de la main de Byakuya dans ses appartements, l'informant qu'il partait une semaine, il n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête : aller le retrouver.   
Il avait juste attendu la nuit pour que Yachiru soit couchée et ne risque pas de le suivre avant de jeter trois kimonos de rechange dans un balluchon et partir en silence au milieu de l'obscurité. Il avait fait quelques détours, pour brouiller les pistes éventuelles et peu après trois heures du matin il était en vue de la cabane. Byakuya, arrivé normalement dans la journée, l'attendait-il ? Ou bien avait-il finir par dormir ? Ou bien peut-être ne l'attendait-il pas du tout en fait, et ce mot n'était-il que destiné à le prévenir de son absence ?   
Plein de doutes soudain, il approcha malgré tout de la petite maison, se forçant déjà à oublier l'idée de sauter sans autre forme de procès sur ce cher Bya-chan… 

Byakuya avait préparé un diner pour deux.  
Quand Zaraki n'était pas arrivé, il avait attendu.  
Quand il ne s'était toujours pas présenté, il avait préparé un thé pour deux.  
Finalement, il s'était endormi sur son futon, les deux tasses à présent froides près de lui.  
Son kimono s'était à moitié ouvert pendant son sommeil.  
Il était nerveusement épuisé. 

Kenpachi arriva enfin à la maisonnette. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et vit de suite le diner et les tasses de thé. Un sourire tendre lui étira les lèvres. Bon.   
Il posa son balluchon dans un coin de la pièce, puis rapporta le repas et le thé dans le garde-manger avant de revenir dans la pièce à vivre. Il était mignon le capitaine Kuchiki, son kimono moitié ouvert, endormi au milieu de son grand futon…   
Pas pudique pour deux sous il laissa choir ses vêtements et se glissa nu comme un vert sous la couverture auprès de Byakuya. Il manœuvra doucement mais sûrement pour finir par prendre le noble dans ses bras, avant de finalement remonter la couverture sur eux. Voilà. Comme ça c'était très bien.  
Byakuya resta immobile une minute avant de se tourner dans les bras de Zaraki, attiré par sa chaleur.  
Il se bouina, toujours endormi, contre lui, posa sa joue sur son torse, soupira de contentement, puis s'endormit plus profondément encore.  
Il était bien là.   
Content, Kenpachi soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de savourer que déjà il dormait comme un caillou.

***

Kenpachi décida qu'il n'aimait pas le soleil. Car c'est un de ses rayons qui venait se poser sur son nez et le tirait vers l'éveil. Et ça ne l'intéressait pas !  
Parce qu'au réveil au mieux il y aurait Yachiru dans ses bras, au pire, il serait enfoui sous une pile d'Ikkaku, de Yumichika et il ne savait trop qui en plus après une soirée beuverie. Et pas son Bya-chan tout doux qui…   
Le grand capitaine ouvrit soudain un œil. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié qu'il avait fugué de chez lui la veille… Il se rencogna dans le futon et serra un peu plus son compagnon de lit dans ses bras. Voilà une journée qui commençait bien…  
Byakuya ouvrit un œil en sentant son camarade de futon bouger. Camarade de Futon ?  
Il resta un instant figé. Quand Zaraki était-il arrivé ?  
Il balaya très vite la motion. Kenpachi était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il resta confortablement installé contre lui un moment puis se sortit lentement de ses bras pour préparer à manger.  
Il n'avait rien avalé la veille et avait faim.  
Un peu déçu de ne même pas avoir un simple bonjour, Kenpachi sortit lui aussi du futon et pris juste le temps d'enfiler un des kimonos d'intérieur qu'il avait apporté, avant de suivre son hôte dans le coin cuisine.

"- Je euh… désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt hier soir mais euh… j'ai dû attendre que tout le monde dorme pour filer." Expliqua-t-il d'un air de conspirateur. "Ne manquerait plus que cette bande d'imbéciles vienne nous déranger jusqu'ici." Ajouta-t-il en grommelant, plus pour lui-même que pour Byakuya, même s'il avait grommelé assez fort pour être entendu. 

Byakuya sursauta brutalement.  
Il était persuadé que Zaraki dormait encore !!!

"- Tu m'as fait peur ! Je croyais que tu dormais encore." Byakuya lui sourit légèrement. "Je suis désolé de m'être endormi hier soir." Pendant que l'eau du thé chauffait, il vint embrasser le grand capitaine légèrement sur les lèvres. "Je suis heureux que tu sois venu."  
"- Et j'aurais pu venir plus tôt si je n'étais pas entouré d'une bande de commères…" souffla Kenpachi en enlaçant le jeune noble pour un baiser autrement plus démonstratif.

Il était toujours très affamé le matin. Peu importe ce qu'il s'agissait de se mettre sous la dent…   
Byakuya fondit sous le baiser.

"- Les miens aussi mais j'ai réussi à les mater." S'amusa le noble en se bouinant contre le large torse de Zaraki. "J'ai pris des mochi pour le déjeuner."   
"- Tant que ça me donne de l'énergie…" gronda le grand capitaine à mi-voix, avant de grignoter la gorge de Byakuya. "Quelque chose me dit que je vais en avoir besoin…" sourit-il entre deux baisers un rien agressifs.

Il refusait de le lâcher, de le laisser filer, d'être séparé de lui. Il le voulait contre lui en train de gémir et de crier son nom, de prendre du plaisir et tout simplement de se laisser aller. Byakuya avait besoin de se faire cajoler et lui avait besoin de cajoler Byakuya. Ça n'était plus compliqué que ça. Et tout le monde y trouvait son compte en plus !  
Byakuya se laissa faire quelques minutes avant de repousser gentiment l'autre capitaine.

"- Zaraki, voyons...."

Ça l'amusait de voir le puissant capitaine le cajoler comme ça. Et c'était bon aussi. Mais il y avait un temps pour tout et ce n'était pas celui des câlins. Pas tout de suite.   
Kenpachi se fit aussitôt boudeur. Flûte alors ! Son petit déjeuner quoi ! 

"- Mé. J'ai faim moi." Bougonna-t-il avant de s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, sage malgré tout.  
"- Justement, il faut bien te nourrir." Byakuya alla chercher le thé chaud et une pile impressionnant de petits gâteaux de riz gluant très sucrés. "Allez, mange au lieu de bouder." 

Sage et obéissant, une fois n'était pas coutume, Kenpachi se mit en devoir de se rassasier. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment diner la veille, l'estomac trop noué à préparer sa fuite de son propre chez lui pour pouvoir faire un vrai repas, suffisant pour sa grande carcasse.   
C'est donc heureux comme tout qu'il fit un sort à sa part de gâteaux de riz tout en sirotant son thé.

"- Tu as prévu des provisions ?" 

Parce que lui avait juste prévu de quoi dépenser de l'énergie, pas de quoi en produire…   
Byakuya eut un sourire en coin.

"- J'ai fait ravitailler les lieux pas des serviteurs avant de venir. Nous avons de quoi nourrir même ta grande carcasse pour au moins deux semaines."

Et comme il ne resterait absent qu'une seule… Ça devrait aller quand même. 

"- Ah tant mieux ! Parce qu'autant te prévenir, je suis nul en chasse, en pêche et en truc comme ça. Sans la division logistique je perdrais les combats en mourant de faim." 

Et le constat était fait sans le moindre regret de sa part. Et puis d'abord Kenpachi n'était pas un chasseur mais un guerrier ! Chacun son travail après tout.  
Byakuya rit doucement.

"- Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à me nourrir seul non plus."

Il était un noble que diable. Amusé, il finit son thé avant de venir s'appuyer contre l'épaule de son amant. Ça faisait un bien fou d'être au calme tous les deux.

"- Je n'ose imaginer les catastrophes que Renji va avoir causé pendant mon absence."   
"- Dis-toi que ça sera toujours moins pire qu'une Yachiru armée d'un Ikkaku et d'un Yumichika. Si les murs sont encore debout d'ici trois jours ça sera miraculeux…" 

Mais le grand capitaine affichait un sourire un peu fou plutôt content, et en avait profité pour passer un bras aux épaules de Byakuya, puis de le glisser à sa taille pour l'attirer dans son giron. S'il n'avait pas fait un effort il lui aurait fait des cochoncetés à même le sol de la cuisine tiens !   
Byakuya se laissa faire, aussi amusé qu'émoustillé.

"- Et si nous arrêtions d'imaginer les catastrophes que nos seconds vont créer pour nous concentrer sur nous-mêmes ?" Il glissa ses mains dans le col du kimono de son amant pour caresser son torse couvert de cicatrices. "Je n'ai pas envie de parler boulot."   
"- Moi non plus mais c'est toi qui as commencé." Fit simplement remarquer Kenpachi en se laissant faire de bonnes grâces. 

Byakuya déposa un petit baiser sur le torse de son amant.  
Une fois repu, il quitta ses bras pour se déshabiller lentement pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite source chaude.

"- Tu viens ?"

Kenpachi ne se fit pas prier et suivit de bonne grâce, laissant choir son propre kimono d'intérieur avant de venir se glisser dans l'eau chaude près de Byakuya. Dès qu'il fut installé un long soupir heureux lui échappa. C'était bon un peu de détente, enfin !  
Byakuya resta de l'autre côté de la petite piscine naturelle quelques instants avant de venir s'installer dans le giron de l'autre capitaine, les joues roses mais sans complexe.

"- Une semaine rien que pour nous."

Soit ils allaient finir par s'entre-tuer, soit il allait finir encore plus accroc qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Pathétique.  
Kenpachi noua ses bras à la taille de Byakuya et l'attira contre lui. Sans aucun autre motif, juste pour le plaisir simple de l'avoir contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement, content. Il était bien là. Bon, il avait toujours envie de posséder Bya-chan dans tous les sens et de baptiser tous les coins de la maisonnette, de le faire crier de plaisir et le voir se tordre dans ses bras, mais ça serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment il profitait, quoiqu'en pense son anatomie…   
Byakuya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zaraki. Il était moins demandeur que lui. Même s'il aimait le sexe, il aimait aussi un gros câlin. Il ferma les yeux, juste content d'être là. Un petit gloussement lui échappa soudain. Il imaginait la tête de tout le Seireitei si quiconque était au courant. Ça tuerait sans doute quelques personnes !  
Kenpachi ouvrit un œil.

"- Raconte : qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

Byakuya finit par se calmer.

"- J'imaginais la tête de certaines personnes s'ils nous tombaient dessus ainsi. Et je crois que je prendrais grand plaisir à leur choc."

Il devenait mauvais.  
Kenpachi eut un petit sourire mauvais comme il serrait un peu plus le capitaine de la sixième division contre lui. 

"- Tu es diabolique parfois tu sais ça ?" souffla-t-il, l'amusement clairement perceptible dans sa voix.   
"- Tu dois déteindre sur moi." contra Byakuya, imperturbable, avant d'avoir lui aussi un petit sourire absolument malsain. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule. "Tu es adorable…" 

Le sourire de Ken-chan fondit aussitôt pour être remplacé par une mine gênée et des joues très rouges.

"- Tu confonds avec Yachiru…"

Byakuya l'embrassa encore sur l'épaule puis remonta sur sa gorge.

"- Non, tu ES adorable. Une brute dangereuse, mais adorable."

Et il le croyait en plus !   
Vraiment tout rouge, du menton à la racine des cheveux, Kenpachi grommela vaguement une réponse mais sans grande conviction. Il aimait bien les bisous de Byakuya, tendres et gentils comme ça. Et puis il aimait bien qu'il lui dise qu'il était adorable. Parce qu'il avait l'air de vraiment le penser, en fait. Ce qui était particulièrement intriguant. Mais pas du tout désagréable, bien au contraire…   
Byakuya finit de l'embrasser pour reposer sa joue sur son épaule. C'était vraiment reposant d'être comme ça, dans le giron du grand capitaine. Il s'y sentait vraiment bien.

"- Ken… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai envie de rentrer au Seireitei dans une semaine."

Mais vraiment pas.   
A cela, Kenpachi répondit de la seule manière possible. Il prit les lèvres du jeune noble dans un baiser à la fois tendre et plein de passion et de… toutes les autres choses que lui inspiraient Byakuya. Il s'écarta de lui pour lui sourire tendrement, sa grande main caressant la joue de son compagnon.

"- Ne pense pas à ça d'accord ? Pour l'instant tu es là en vacances et tu te reposes. On verra plus tard pour le reste. Sinon ça va te gâcher ton séjour. Ça serait idiot non ?" 

Byakuya soupira. Le baiser avait été très bon. Différent des autres aussi.  
Il aurait bien aimé en avoir un autre identique.

"- Je crois que j'apprécie de plus en plus ta présence."

Pour ne pas dire qu'il l'aimait.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil, faussement vexé.

"- Tu crois seulement ? C'est un défi pour que je finisse de te persuader ? J'aime les défis tu le sais !" s'amusa le grand capitaine en s'efforçant à ne pas trop réfléchir. 

A la place, il réitéra son baiser. C'était bon de prendre son temps aussi, et d'embrasser Bya-chan juste parce qu'il en avait envie, juste parce qu'il était bien là, dans la source chaude, son noble tout doux calé dans ses bras…  
Et puis Byakuya avait bon goût. Il aurait pu en manger à tous les repas sans jamais se lasser !  
Byakuya s'abandonna au baiser avec une aisance remarquable. Il adorait positivement ces caresses autant que les baisers. Il en avait été sevré trop longtemps. Redécouvrir le contact humain avec le grand capitaine était étrange mais tellement agréable…  
Un gros soupir lui échappa. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.  
Kenpachi prit un instant pour observer son compagnon de bain. 

"- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieux." Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. 

Et avant même que Byakuya ne réponde, il avait décidé qu'en sortant de là il lui ferait un bon massage. Peu importe l'étiquette ou quel autre truc absurde du même genre ! Il ferait un massage à son Bya-chan, avec un peu de chance ça l'achèverait et il pourrait fait une bonne sieste, qu'importe qu'on soit en plein milieu de la matinée !  
Le capitaine de la sixième division était bien trop tendu et ses traits tirés ne laissaient aucun doute sur son stress. Il était plus que temps de remédier à ça !   
Byakuya secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas réaliser la solitude et la vacuité de mon existence."

Depuis sa naissance, il faisait ce pour quoi il était né, ce qu'on attendait de lui, sans jamais en dévier. Certes, il avait épousé Hisana. Mais malgré tout, c'était dans l'idée de poursuivre la lignée. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. A présent…  
Ce carcan était atroce. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Kenpachi l'embrassa encore, désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur étrangement, que Byakuya puisse dire une chose pareille. Et puis il n'était plus tout seul maintenant, il était là lui non ? Il se figea quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Heureusement il avait simplement pensé. Il ne voulait affronter la réponse de son amant à cette question…   
Et pourtant.

"- Tu n'es pas vraiment tout seul. Il y a Rukia et puis… et puis…"

"Et puis je suis là, moi."  
Mais il ne put se résoudre à terminer sa phrase à voix haute.  
Byakuya soupira.

"- Rukia oui."

Genre c'était utile et assez. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre Zaraki. Il resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Et puis tu es là." murmura-t-il très, très bas, les joues roses.

Cette simple déclaration valut un lent et long baiser à la fois tendre et sensuel au capitaine de la sixième division. Kenpachi se rendait bien compte qu'il filait un très, très mauvais coton mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se sentait bien avec Byakuya…  
Le noble soupira de contentement. Il était foutu et le savait. Ça se finirait forcement mal mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était amoureux comme un idiot.  
Ça lui briserait sans doute encore le cœur, mais jusqu'à ce que Zaraki le chasse en riant, il profiterait de ce qu'il pourrait. Que faire d'autre ?   
Loin de telles considérations, Kenpachi continuait ses baisers. Il leur laissait juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de reprendre les lèvres de son… Son quoi en fait ?   
Byakuya était-il juste un amant ? Un compagnon ? Autre chose dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ? Il repoussa ses questions sans intérêt, au moins pour le moment.  
Plus il embrassait le jeune noble, plus il le serrait et se penchait contre lui, jusqu'à finir par le cacher à moitié. Il avait besoin de le sentir proche de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il aurait fallu qu'ils sortent de l'eau aussi, mais pour le moment Kenpachi n'avait pas le courage ni la force de bouger. Bouger signifiait mettre un terme à leur séance de baisers et il n'était pas certain qu'elle reprendrait, après. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin…   
Ses lèvres fines rougies et gonflées, son regard un peu brumeux… Byakuya était encore plus désirable maintenant qu'il ne l'était déjà à l'ordinaire. Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour, là, dans l'eau chaude ou bien sur la berge dans l'herbe drue… Ou rester simplement à l'embrasser pendant des heures encore, comme il était en train de le faire, juste pour le plaisir du geste.  
Et surtout, tant qu'il tenait sa bouche occupée, il ne débitait pas d'âneries très embarrassantes qui finiraient par le renvoyer chez lui sous les rires de son capitaine à la peau toute douce…  
Byakuya s'abandonna complètement aux baisers de Zaraki. Il se fichait de tout en l'état.  
Il voulait juste que leur petite escapade ne finisse jamais… 

***

Une semaine. Une longue semaine. Une courte semaine.   
Le nez au plafond, les yeux dans le vague, Kenpachi poussa un long soupir défait.   
Quand il était revenu là presque une semaine auparavant de son escapade en tête à tête avec son petit prince (il avait surnommé Byakuya ainsi dans les murs clos de son esprit, un soir, en le regardant dormir après l'avoir aimé pendant des heures), il avait aussitôt subi un interrogatoire en règle de la part des numéros trois et cinq de son unité. Étrangement, son petit numéro deux turbulent à cheveux roses n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'observer pendant que Ikkaku et Yumichika le bombardaient de questions sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Puis après une bonne dizaine de minutes de ce traitement, elle avait d'un bon tiré les cheveux de Yumichika, et mordu le crâne de Ikkaku avant de lui sauter sur l'épaule pour se jeter à son cou et lui offrir un long câlin. Quand elle l'avait lâché, elle s'était écartée, avait souri, et conclu "je suis contente que tu sois revenu mon Ken-chan, tu m'avais manqué. Tu viens on va jouer avant le diner ?" et bien sûr, il avait dit oui.   
Parce qu'à lui aussi, elle lui avait manqué. Et il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là elle aussi, au moins pour un jour ou deux… 

Depuis la vie avait repris son cours normal, si l'on omettait les regards en biais de ses hommes et les buissons de plus en plus bruyants devant ses appartements, mais Kenpachi restait morose.   
Cette petite parenthèse d'une semaine avait été à la fois un délice et une torture. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme, aussi détendu ni aussi… Aussi bien tout simplement. Jamais. Avec Yachiru peut-être, mais d'une façon encore différente. Elle lui avait donné et lui donnait un but, quelqu'un à protéger, une raison de se lever le matin et continuer à vivre.   
Son petit prince c'était autre chose. Mais un "autre chose" qui lui plaisait terriblement et contre lequel il avait définitivement arrêté de lutter. A présent il se retrouvait donc à penser à Byakuya la plupart du temps, n'avait pas vraiment faim, et le dévorait des yeux quand ils étaient en réunion d'état-major. Il guettait le moindre signe, le moindre geste de sa part, comme un chien affamé guette les miettes qu'on veut bien lui jeter. Oh il n'avait pas à se plaindre ! Mais quand pour un soir Byakuya devait assister à un repas de famille ou qu'il devait faire ses tours de garde, Kenpachi était malheureux comme les pierres… 

Dans son domaine, Byakuya tentait de reprendre sa vie normale.  
Après une semaine à vivre comme il le voulait avec son amant, c'était des plus délicats.  
Pendant une semaine, il n'avait pas eu besoin de surveiller ses paroles ou ses gestes. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de prétendre.  
A présent...  
Un énorme soupir lui échappa. Comme à chaque fois, Renji tressaillit.  
Depuis le retour de son chef, il devait subir chaque jour pendant des heures la liste de ses erreurs. C'était insupportable pour lui mais plus encore pour son chef semblait-il. Sans compter le temps que Byakuya devait mettre à réparer ses erreurs.  
Son capitaine était plus renfermé, ronchon et… triste que jamais. Il n'y avait guère qu'avant les réunions des capitaines qu'il s'animait un peu, comme s'il y attendait quelque chose (ou quelqu'un ?) avant de se renfrogner encore plus juste après.  
Renji n'avait pu qu'en conclure une seule chose. Son capitaine était malheureux.  
Alors il avait attendu que la nuit tombe, que son capitaine soit libre puis était venu toquer à la porte de ses appartements.

"- Renji ?" La surprise de Byakuya avait été réelle. "Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Renji entra dans les appartements de son supérieur pour quand il s'écarta de la porte. Immédiatement, il remarqua les deux oreillers dans le large futon.

"- Capitaine… Je m'inquiète pour vous."

Byakuya eut un geste irrité.

"- Je vais très bien."

Il se détourna mais Renji le rattrapa par les épaules.

"- Capitaine… Ne me mentez pas s'il vous plait."

Ça le blessait de le voir aussi mal ! Dehors, une grande ombre se figea tout net.  
Jetant un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre, il n'eut besoin que d'un reflet rouge pour comprendre : que fichait là cet abruti de Renji ?? Ce n'était pas pour une urgence quand même ! Parce que sinon, il irait lui-même botter le train de l'urgence en question avant de reprendre le cours de sa soirée telle qu'elle était prévue. Non mais franchement il n'avait pas mieux à faire lui ? Comme trousser les kimonos de Rukia tiens ! Ça les détendrait tous les deux et pendant qu'ils seraient occupés au moins ils ne joueraient pas les empêcheurs de roucouler en rond ! Parce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé, quelques jours après leur retour, de tomber sur une scène similaire mais avec Rukia qui elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son frère. C'était gentil il ne niait pas ! Mais c'était tout de même pesant de devoir gérer ces deux fouineurs qui ne comprenaient rien à rien ! Tout allait très bien ! Il s'occupait avec soin de Bya-chan alors il fallait le laisser tranquille maintenant ! Flûte !  
Byakuya se libéra assez rudement de la main de Renji qui avait pâli.  
Le col de son kimono s'était ouvert, révélant des bleus assez impressionnants sur son épaule et le bas de sa gorge. Ce n'était que de petites morsures et des petits suçons mais à leur degré de guérison, ils étaient vraiment impressionnants.  
Immédiatement, le lieutenant s'inquiéta.

"- Mais… Mais on vous a frappé ? Qui vous a frappé ?"  
"- Personne ne m'a frappé !"

Byakuya referma son col.

"- Vous êtes couverts de bleus !!!"

Sans réfléchir, Renji avait repoussé les mains de son capitaine pour ouvrir son kimono de force. Son torse était couvert de petites marques d'affection de Zaraki. Lui en était très content. Mais à la tête que faisait Renji, il était bien le seul…

"- Qui vous a fait ça !!!" 

Le qui en question grinçait tellement des dents qu'elles allaient finir dans le même état que son sabre avant longtemps. Non mais il avait fini de le tripoter le singe roux oui ou non ?? Il n'avait qu'à aller tripoter la sœur et s'occuper de ses affaires cette espèce de crétin inutil qui ne servait à rien !!  
Il mourrait d'envie de faire voler en éclat la porte fenêtre, débouler dans la chambre, écarter manu militari cet abruti de son Bya-chan et l'embrasser à pleine bouche (Byakuya, pas l'abruti) pour qu'il comprenne bien que son capitaine allait très bien et qu'on avait pas besoin de lui merci beaucoup !   
Mais il doutait fortement que Byakuya apprécie que leur relation soit mise au jour de cette façon, surtout avec une commère comme Renji… Alors à la place il restait à l'abri des ombres, plaqué contre le mur près de la porte fenêtre, et ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Il serait toujours temps de faire payer à Renji, plus tard…   
Byakuya finit par faire acte d'autorité et jeter son second dehors. De quoi il se mêlait hein ? C'était sa vie, pas la sienne ! Et même s'il avait apprécié de se faire taper dessus, d'où avait-il son mot à dire ? Furieux, il se fit apporter du thé avant de se laisser tomber sur le futon.  
Crétin de Renji.  
Le dit Renji avait filé à la recherche de Rukia, inquiet comme tout. Il fallait qu'il lui raconte tout ça !

A peine le rouquin dehors, et une fois sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Kenpachi se glissa dans la chambre de son amant et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. 

"- Tu sais, je peux te kidnapper et t'emmener pour quelques jours loin de cet abruti. Et quand on reviendra je plaiderai un accès de folie. Personne n'y trouvera à redire." Annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde une fois qu'il eut mis fin à leur baiser.

Byakuya rit doucement avant de caresser la joue de Zaraki.

"- Adorable idiot."

Il n'aurait pas été contre mais leur situation aurait été encore plus problématique après.  
Il posa sa joue sur son épaule 

"- Je crains déjà assez que le secret entre nous finisse par s'éventer." Parce que les anciens de son clan voudraient qu'il mette un terme à une relation qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. "Tu resteras près de moi ?"

Même si les autres capitaines les conspuaient ?  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"- Bien sûr." Répondit-il du tac au tac. "Sauf si tu me chasses…" ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Ça le tuerait sans doute mais… Si Byakuya décidait qu'il en avait assez…   
Byakuya l'embrassa encore dans le cou. Il ne comptait pas le chasser. Jamais. Il était trop bien avec lui pour ça.

"- Ça va probablement mal finir hein.... "  
"- Qu'est-ce qui va mal finir ?" demanda le grand capitaine dans un murmure doux, tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son compagnon.   
"- Notre histoire."

Et ça le rendait malade. Quelqu'un allait forcement mettre les pieds dans le plat et tout gâcher. C'était obligé. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à Zaraki.

"- Veux-tu diner ?"

Kenpachi retourna son étreinte au jeune noble. Ça le touchait que Byakuya désigne ce qu'il y avait entre eux de cette façon. Ça voulait dire que ça comptait, pour lui aussi…  
Étrangement c'était plutôt rassurant très rassurant. Mais aussi… 

"- Tu sais que tu ne fais rien pour me faire renoncer à cette idée de kidnapping ? Au contraire même…" sourit le grand bonhomme, pour essayer de rassurer un peu son amant. 

Ça lui arrachait le cœur de le voir dans cet état ! Il se serait coupé un bras si on lui avait assuré que ça lui rendrait le sourire et la joie de vivre. Comme il avait été pendant leur petite escapade. Il avait même vu le grand Kuchiki Byakuya rire. Pour de vrai. Un rire heureux, et content. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de le repousser légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Je te promets que tout ira bien. Quoiqu'il arrive. D'accord ?"

Byakuya finit par hocher la tête. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais… Bah. Que faire d'autre à part espérer ? Il embrassa encore gentiment Zaraki avant de le lâcher.

"- Aller, viens. J'ai des gâteaux au miel qui n'attendent que toi."

Ce qui marchait avec la fille devait bien marcher avec le père ?   
Avant même d'avoir pensé à son geste, Kenpachi se lécha les babines.

"- Ah oui ? Tu as ça en stock ?" 

Byakuya rit pour de vrai.

"- Oui, rien que pour toi."

Lui aussi adorait ça. Il quitta les bras de l'autre capitaine pour sortir la pile de gâteaux et le thé. Il s'assit sur le futon, retira son kimono de dessus puis lui dit signe de venir près de lui.

"- Viens là."

Il adorait l'avoir près de lui.  
Sans se faire prier, le grand machin un peu fou se releva juste le temps de tomber manteau de capitaine et kimono de dessus dans un coin, puis revint s'installer, moitié vautré sur le futon, la tête sur les cuisses de Byakuya.   
De mémoire de shinigami, personne n'avait jamais vu Zaraki Kenpachi aussi obéissant ou aussi calme et détendu. Même la lueur folle de son regard avait complètement disparue. Byakuya lui donnait un équilibre et une constante qui lui manquait terriblement jusqu'à présent. Quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire face au besoin, une sorte de garde-fou qui l'apaisait et stoppait sa perpétuelle fuite en avant. 

"- Si Yachiru l'apprend un jour elle me tuera de ne pas avoir partagé…" ricana le grand capitaine après sa première bouchée de gâteau. 

Byakuya rit avec lui.

"- Oh, j'en suis même certain."

Il se rencogna contre le grand corps, tout content d'être là.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'une catastrophe imminente.

***

Byakuya aurait dû parier.  
Deux jours plus tard, il était envoyé par Yamamoto en mission avec le capitaine de la douzième division. Dire qu'il haïssait le scientifique fou était en deçà de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ce n'était plus de la haine, c'était pire.  
Et là, cette haine avait cru de quelques degrés.  
Il se retrouvait, haletant, à tenter de sauver sa peau, le kimono déchiré, à tenter de tuer la cinquantaine de créatures qu'ils avaient été envoyé pour tuer et étudier. Mais surtout tuer.  
Et il se retrouvait seul à tenter de sauver les meubles pendant que son collègue prenait des notes sans rien faire ! S'il se faisait tuer, il allait revenir hanter l'imbécile. Il semblait bien trop content pour son bien de l'avoir mis dans cette situation…

***

Il avait fallu toute la force de Shunsui ET Ukitake pour retenir Kenpachi de partir aussi. Les deux capitaines sages (au moins dans les faits, même s'ils s'évertuaient à bien le cacher) avaient martelé leurs arguments au tractopelle pour qu'ils pénètrent enfin dans son crâne épais : il ne pouvait pas suivre Byakuya sans que ça paraisse louche et en plus il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Et il ne voulait pas que son Bya-chan ait des ennuis n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que s'il se faisait réprimander par Yama-ji, ça porterait atteinte au clan Kuchiki, et il savait bien combien Byakuya tenait à l'honneur de son clan !  
Vaincu, c'est un Kenpachi dépité qui s'en était allé chez lui et avait attaqué le sake séance tenante. Et il ne comptait pas dessouler avant le retour de son petit prince. Et si jamais Byakuya avait une seule petite mèche de travers, ou la moindre microcoupure, la momie de service allait s'en mordre les doigts !!! 

***

Il fallut trois jours au lieu d'une demi-journée aux deux capitaines pour revenir. Byakuya tenait debout par pure volonté – et instinct de survie. S'il s'écroulait, qui savait ce que l'autre capitaine allait tenter sur lui ?  
Ils sortirent du Senkemon en fin de matinée, juste à la sortie du conseil du jour.  
Byakuya était dans un état lamentable. L'autre trouduc l'avait laissé faire tout le boulot !!!!  
Il avait très envie de lui coller Senbonzakura dans le fondement et de le lui faire recracher.  
C'est un regard assassin qu'il lui lança avant de se prendre les pieds dans la lanière cassée de sa sandale et lui tomber dessus.  
Journée de merde.

Bien entendu, Kenpachi avait trainé dans le coin. Bien entendu, il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment. Bien entendu aussi, il savait que non, jamais Byakuya ne s'intéresserait à la momie de service… Ou pas.  
Telle une tornade, il fit demi-tour, fuyant le reiatsu des orteils jusqu'au bout des cheveux, furieux et jaloux comme jamais. C'était totalement idiot et non rationnel mais la position équivoque couplée à la mise de Byakuya, lui qui pouvait traverser la pire tempête et en ressortir avec un brushing parfait, l'avait fait voir rouge.   
Il était inquiet, il ne faisait aucune confiance à l'autre imbécile, et l'absence prolongée sans la moindre explication n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Et cette conclusion là…   
C'était pire que tout !   
Sans même réfléchir il fila en shunpo aux quartiers de la sixième division et s'introduit avec un naturel confondant dans les appartements et la chambre de Byakuya, se fondant dans les ombres, et attendant, tel un fauve guettant sa proie… 

Byakuya repoussa rudement le douzième capitaine qui se mit à caqueter sans aucune classe.  
Le sixième capitaine lui jeta un regard noir, alla faire son rapport, puis se traina douloureusement chez lui.  
Ce n'est qu'à l'abri dans ses appartements qu'il se laissa glisser par terre. Il retira avec un petit cri de douleur étouffé son haori puis son kimono de dessus. Le blanc en dessous était trempé de sang un peu partout. Il s'était fait déchiqueter ! Il lui fallait un bain.   
Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas en direction des bains il était plaqué face contre le mur, par un Kenpachi qui exsudait la fureur et la jalousie… Et pas que, si on s'en fiait aux plis de son kimono.

"- Tu es revenu…" gronda-t-il, la voix plus rauque que jamais, plaqué contre le corps tout chaud de son Byakuya.

Byakuya laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur lorsque Zaraki le plaqua contre le mur.  
Il sentait l'évidence de l'enthousiasme de son amant contre lui mais là, il n'était vraiment pas en mesure d'y répondre.

"- Ken, tu me fais mal !"

Il sentait ses coupures dans son dos se rouvrir et saigner à nouveau.  
Kenpachi s'écarta tout juste de son amant et l'entoura d'un bras pour aller fouiller sous ses vêtements. L'inquiétude, l'attente, l'impatience, l'état de Byakuya et la scène qu'il avait surprise quelques minutes plus tôt… Tout cela ne faisait pas du tout bon ménage dans l'esprit de Zaraki.

"- Tu es revenu..." souffla-t-il encore, pendant que sa première main trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait entre les cuisses fines de Byakuya, et que la seconde se glissait sous ses kimonos pour venir jouer sur le torse pâle.

Byakuya repoussa rudement Zaraki.

"- KENPACHI ! ARRÊTE !"

Il lui balança un coup de poing dans l'estomac, bien incapable d'en faire plus.  
Il s'écroula à moitié sur le sol alors qu'une tache de sang sombre suivait son geste sur le mur.  
Là, tout de suite, il ne voulait que chasser Zaraki.  
Bien qu'il ne fût pas suffisant pour stopper le capitaine de la onzième division, le coup de poing eut au moins le mérite de faire sortir Kenpachi de son état second. Il fixa un instant sans comprendre Byakuya avant de se mettre à trembler.

"- Je vais le tuer…"

Mais au lieu de partir en chasse, il se pencha sur son amant et le prit dans ses bras avec une douceur extrême. Il hésita un instant à l'emmener chez lui mais y renonça rapidement, bien à contre cœur. Il n'était pas question de laisser Byakuya dans cet état et le seul endroit où il voudrait bien le laisser – pas longtemps il ne fallait pas plaisanter non plus – à part chez lui, c'était chez l'autre ahuri et son copain à poil blanc.  
C'est donc avec un Byakuya précieusement abrité dans ses bras que d'un shunpo Kenpachi se rendit dans les quartiers de la huitième division. Nanao lui jeta tout juste un coup d'œil avant de le faire entrer dans le bureau du capitaine et d'aller chercher son maitre sans faire le moindre commentaire. Kenpachi respira un peu plus maintenant qu'il était à l'abri… Mais tout de même. Il s'assit lentement par terre et remonta légèrement Byakuya dans ses bras pour qu'il ait la tête appuyée au creux de son épaule.

"- Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça…" promit-il à mi-voix en déposant un baiser sur le front du jeune noble. "Mais avant on va s'occuper de toi."

Sur ces entrefaites, c'est un Shunsui un rien échevelé qui débarqua dans son propre bureau, suivi de près par Nanao et bien entendu, Ukitake.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que–"

Le capitaine au chapeau ne termina pas sa phrase : entre le sang qui les maculaient tous les deux, le teint blafard de Byakuya, et la mine littéralement homicide de Zaraki, les prochaines heures au Seireitei risquaient bien d'être agitées…  
Byakuya s'était un peu débattu dans les bras de Zaraki mais il avait perdu tellement de sang et était tellement épuisé qu'il avait fini par tourner de l'œil.  
Le souffle court, il était mollement immobile entre les bras de Zaraki.

"- Je vais chercher Unohana-Taichou." Proposa Nanao.

Pour que quelque chose la défrise, il fallait la chatouiller longuement sous les bras.  
Ukitake se précipita près du jeune Kuchiki en même temps que Kyoraku.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda enfin le capitaine au chapeau.  
"- La momie…" gronda simplement Kenpachi avant de se forcer à prendre une longue inspiration pour se calmer. "La momie était en mission avec lui. Ils devaient exterminer des bestioles."  
"- Mais… c'était l'affaire d'une demie journée au mieux." s'étonna le maître des lieux.  
"- Ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu visiblement..." annonça Kenpachi d'un ton que Kyoraku n'aimait pas du tout.

Ukitake avait ouvert le kimono de Byakuya. Il était tellement souvent malade qu'il s'y connaissait un peu en médecine.

"- Oh bon sang !" Le jeune capitaine était une plaie ouverte. "Comment il a pu rentrer dans cet état ? Il va falloir recoudre tout ça !" Ou au moins tenter d'endiguer les hémorragies pas encore refermées. "Son dos est complètement ruiné !"

Comme si un chat géant avait fait ses griffes sur lui. Et ça pissait le sang !  
Kyoraku s'écarta vivement et fit signe à Kenpachi.

"- Viens on va le mettre dans ma chambre." Décida-t-il d'autorité.

Et puis Nanao se douterait d'où ils seraient allés, il n'en doutait pas. Kenpachi suivit, docile pour une fois, mais rechigna un peu quand il fallut installer Byakuya dans le grand futon. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui plus que nécessaire. Et si jamais son Bya-chan…  
Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête : pour le moment il était là, mal en point, mais il était là. C'était déjà pas mal, vu l'état de ses plaies. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna vivement la tête.

"- Il est solide. Et Unohana est en route. Tu verras, il va se remettre plus vite que tu ne le crois."

Nanao ne tarda pas à revenir avec la capitaine de la quatrième division.  
Un soupire échappa à l'ancienne Kenpachi.

"- Dans quel état vous êtes-vous mis, capitaine."

Elle le soigna longuement, les sourcils froncés. Une fois le capitaine pansé, elle prit les trois autres capitaines à part.

"- Certaines de ses blessures ont été faites par un zanpakuto."

Kyoraku et Ukitake ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil alarmé à Zaraki mais celui-ci resta de marbre… au moins en apparence. Ouf !  
Par contre la suite risquait d'être moins drôle.

"- Ça veut dire… qu'il aurait été attaqué par quelqu'un qui a un sabre… Peut-être un–"  
"- Un shinigami avec lui en mission," grinça Zaraki pas content du tout.  
"- Euh oui ou… Les lieutenant d'Aizen aussi avaient des zanpakuto !" tenta de rattraper Shunsui sans trop y croire.

Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Kenpachi toutes les tortures qu'il prévoyait déjà pour le scientifique local. Et ça ne faisait franchement pas envie.  
Unohana posa gentiment une main sur le poignet de Zaraki.

"- Le capitaine Kuchiki sera vite sur pied. Mais il risque de garder quelques cicatrices. Pour l'instant, il lui faut du repos."  
"- Des cicatrices ?"

Ça, ça étonnait Ukitake. Surtout sous les mains d'Unohana.

"- Il y avait une espèce de poison dans certaines plaies. C'est ce qui a empêché de coaguler aussi."

A peine Unohana avait-elle fini sa phrase que Kenpachi sortait telle une tempête.  
Kyoraku ferma les yeux et relâcha un long soupir.

"- Je m'occupe du fou furieux, tu veilles le blessé ?" demanda-t-il, blasé, à son compère de toujours.

Et au diable si Unohana se posait des questions. La priorité c'était d'éviter une mutinerie.  
Ukitake hocha la tête.

"- Vas-y avant qu'on ait des morts sur les bras."

La quatrième capitaine eut un petit sourire.

"- Oh… Alors les rumeurs sont fondées ?"  
"- Les rumeurs ?"  
"- Entre gens de bonne compagnie."

Etait-ce plus rassurant ?  
Kyoraku dressa l'oreille.

"- A l'occasion, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles disent, ces rumeurs. En attendant vous m'excuserez…"

Unohana se contenta de sourire pendant que Kyoraku partait à la poursuite de Zaraki.  
Ce n'était pas dur de savoir où il allait.  
Dans son labo, d'ailleurs, le capitaine de la douzième division travaillait avec plaisir sur les échantillons et les datas qu'il avait récolté. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'apprécier longtemps.   
Une lourde explosion retentit et un pan de mur entier explosa, laissant apparaitre les troupes laissées KO pour le compte dans les pièces adjacentes (Kenpachi, toujours pragmatique, avait tracé sa route toujours tout droit au travers des murs d'enceintes aussi bien que des bâtiments).  
La chose avait d'ailleurs été bienvenue car ainsi, Kyoraku avait pu suivre Kenpachi sans perdre de temps.  
Le capitaine de la douzième eut une moue d'agacement.

"- Capitaine Zaraki. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?"

Qu'est-ce que voulait cet animal ? Il avait du boulot lui !  
En guide de réponse, Kenpachi lança une attaque, la plus brutale et la plus puissante qu'il ait en stock. Kyoraku arriva une demi-seconde trop tard pour l'empêcher mais finalement n'en fut pas fâché après tout.  
Cependant, et avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il se glissa derrière le capitaine de la onzième division et l'attrapa par le bras.

"- Il y a plus efficace. Et plus drôle. Viens."

D'autorité, il l'entraina avec lui.  
Les choses n'en resteraient pas là ! Ils iraient voir Yama-ji et réfèreraient des événements de la mission. Ce serait d'autant plus intéressant de voir cet abruti de savant fou se faire humilier publiquement et subir des sanctions que de le réduire en pulpe sanglante.  
Kenpachi ne résista qu'un instant mais finit par se laisser trainer de bon cœur. Il était tellement inquiet pour son Bya-chan.  
Le capitaine de la douzième division n'avait pas prévu une attaque pareille, surtout sans raison de son point de vue. Il s'était pris le coup de Katana en plein dans le museau. Si son corps n'était pas ce qu'il était, il aurait été coupé en deux. Là, il y avait juste perdu un bras.

"- NEMU ! Viens ici, idiote !"

Ça allait prendre encore des heures à réparer ça !

***

A quelques bâtiments de là, Shunsui raccompagnait Zaraki auprès de Byakuya.

"- Toi tu restes auprès de Byakuya et tu veilles sur lui." Voilà, donner un but et une mission au grand machin, pour le tenir occupé. "Moi je vais m'occuper de notre ami. Et rassure toi, tu seras aux premières loges pour voir ce que je lui réserve. Mais en attendant tu t'occupes de Byakuya. C'est bien compris ?"

Les yeux un peu fous encore, Kenpachi acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête. Alors seulement Shunsui se détendit et le mena à nouveau dans sa chambre.

"- Alors, il se repose ?" demanda Kyoraku en entrant à son vieux comparse.

Ukitake se redressa après avoir changé la compresse sur le front du jeune capitaine.

"- Il a de la fièvre mais ça va aller. Il a juste besoin de calme, de temps et de boire du bouillon." Il fit signe à Zaraki de prendre le coussin de l'autre côté du futon. "Vous allez rester là le temps qu'il aille mieux."

Plus docile qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu, Kenpachi se laissa guider et fit ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il se serait coupé en quatre pour entendre Byakuya lui crier dessus, même le chasser ! Tant qu'il pouvait le chasser au moins, il ne serait pas couché là sur ce futon enrubanné comme un maki dans sa nori, le souffle court le front brûlant…

***

Byakuya finit par rouvrir les yeux en fin de journée. Il resta immobile, un peu perdu.  
Où était-il ? Il n'était clairement pas chez lui. Il voulut se redresser mais une douleur certaine lui parcourut les muscles.  
Ah oui… Sa mission avec l'autre danger public, puis Zaraki qui l'avait à moitié attaqué et puis… Plus rien. Où était-il ?  
Dès le premier battement de cil, Kenpachi avait été sur le qui-vive. Il effleura de sa grande paluche le front de son petit prince avec une douceur que peu lui aurait soupçonnée.

"- Du calme. Il ne faut pas t'agiter. C'est Unohana qui l'a dit." Murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Byakuya resta un peu hébété sous les mains de Zaraki. Il était là ?

"- Où… ?"

Où ils étaient ? Il était épuisé. Pourquoi était-il aussi épuisé ?  
Ukitake rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau avec de la tisane.

"- Zaraki ? Aide-le à boire ça. Il doit remplacer le sang qu'il a perdu."

Byakuya s'agita un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'Ukitake faisait là ? Et Zaraki qui le tripotait devant lui ?  
C'était dangereux c'était– Un vertige violent le prit. Il se sentait si mal !  
Se fichant complètement de qui se trouvait avec eux, il savait de toute façon, Kenpachi aida Byakuya à se redresser, lentement, et le cala contre son torse avant de prendre la tasse de tisane chaude, mais pas trop, et de la porter aux lèvres de amant.

"- Je t'ai conduit chez Kyoraku. Et Unohana est venu te soigner. Bois maintenant, ça te fera du bien."

Byakuya avala le liquide avec reconnaissance. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il mourrait de soif avant. Une fois la tasse vide, il s'appuya contre Zaraki avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.  
Ils étaient chez Kyoraku ? Unohana était venue ??  
Mais… Il se débattit un peu. Il ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur Zaraki !  
Aussitôt le grand capitaine noua ses bras autour de lui pour le garder tendrement dans ses bras et l'empêcher de s'agiter.

"- Allons, allons, calme toi. Si tu t'agites, tes blessures ne vont pas cicatriser. Et on devra faire revenir Unohana et elle ne sera pas contente. Du tout. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mette en colère." Il eut un petit frisson. "Personne ne le veut. Crois-moi."  
"- Il a raison Byakuya. Et puis tu es au calme et personne ne viendra te déranger ici, je m'en assurerai personnellement." Promit Shunsui qui venait de débarquer. "Comment te sens-tu ? Heureusement que Kenpachi t'a conduit ici immédiatement, tes blessures sont très sérieuses."

Byakuya finit par se détendre, mine de rien rassuré d'être dans les bras de Zaraki.  
Un petit soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne sente ses yeux se fermer encore.  
Ukitake le rassura quand il se raccrocha à Kenpachi lorsque le sommeil l'envahit.

"- Tout va bien Byakuya. Tu peux te reposer. Personne ne viendra vous ennuyer ici."

Pas même Rukia qui n'allait pas tarder à débarquer il en était sûr.  
Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. A peine la rumeur commença-t-elle à se répandre que Rukia filait ventre à terre au quartier général de la huitième division et demandait (pour ne pas dire "exigeait") à voir son grand frère.

"- Non."  
"- Mais Kyoraku Taichou c'est mon nii-sama et–"  
"- Non. Nanao-san ? Raccompagnez Kuchiki-san à sa division s'il vous plait."

Le changement de "chan" à "san" même s'il utilisait toujours son prénom, n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui sur le moment en resta bouche bée. Elle se reprit rapidement pourtant et prit Rukia par les épaules pour la cornaquer gentiment mais sûrement hors du domaine.

"- Ne vous en faites pas," tenta-t-elle de rassurer, "Kuchiki-Taichou est sorti d'affaire. Unohana -Taichou l'a personnellement soigné et il a simplement besoin de se reposer maintenant. Et… Mon capitaine va prendre les choses en mains. Je vous promets que tout ira bien."

La jeune femme était visiblement aussi dubitative qu'irritée. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son frère là. Surtout avec les rumeurs qui couraient.

"- Zaraki-taichou. C'est sa faute n'est-ce pas ?"

La rumeur voulait que ce soit lui qui ait amené son frère ici. Donc ça devait être de sa faute.  
Le visage de Nanao se fit plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle aussi aurait pu croire ça mais… Sans l'intervention du capitaine de la onzième division, Rukia serait certainement en train de pleurer son frère à cet instant.

"- Au contraire, Rukia-san. Sans lui, votre frère serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Vous pouvez le remercier d'avoir croisé votre frère et de l'avoir forcé à venir se faire soigner."

Elle était au courant des rumeurs bien entendu, mais après le peu qu'elle avait vu…  
Rukia en resta stupéfaite.

"- Vraiment ?"

Comment cette brute pouvait-il avoir pris soin de son frère ? C'était impossible ! A moins que d'autres rumeurs ne soient vraies… Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Renji. Elle s'inclina pour remercier Nanao quand bien même elles avaient le même rang puis fila. Il lui fallait des réponses.

***

De son côté, Kyoraku n'était pas mécontent d'avoir chassé la gamine. Elle était bien gentille mais il ne fallait pas charrier non plus !  
Nanao revint au petit trot voir son capitaine.

"- Rukia-san est partie."  
"- Parfait. Merci. Et je compte sur toi pour ne laisser personne le voir, je me fiche de qui il s'agit. A part Yama-ji. Mais c'est tout. Et si quelqu'un n'est pas content envoie-le moi ou à Ukitake mais si on ne vient pas personnellement autoriser l'accès personne ne rentre dans cette chambre."  
"- Oui Taichou !"

Nanao en restait coite : jamais elle n'avait vu son capitaine aussi sérieux et aussi… fâché ? Diantre, ça lui faisait presque froid dans le dos !  
Ukitake finit par sortir de la chambre. Byakuya avait bu son bouillon, avalé ses médicaments aidé par Zaraki et se reposait.

"- Il en a pour au moins une grosse semaine. Peut-être deux. Il va rester là pendant ce temps. Je vais prévenir Renji qu'il prend la suite pendant son absence."

Lui aussi était furieux. S'il croisait son collègue du douzième, il allait devoir se retenir de l'attaquer, c'était une certitude.  
Kyoraku hocha la tête.

"- Parfait. Allons-y ensemble et après je te propose qu'on passe voir Yama-ji." Cet écart de Mayuri était l'écart de trop. "Nanao-chan, je compte sur toi pour monter la garde."  
"- Personne n'entrera sans que l'un de vous ne soit venu en personne m'en donner l'ordre, Kyoraku-taichou."  
"- Parfait ! Dans ce cas allons-y !"

Ukitake prit ses zanpakuto, ne serait-ce que pour marquer son irritation.   
Yama-ji n'était pas idiot. Les voir débarquer tous les deux allait lui faire poser question.  
D'ailleurs, quand ils demandèrent à être reçu sans délais, il ouvrit même un œil !  
Le vieil homme regarda sa paire de trublions préférée (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais) très surpris de leur demande.  
Et il fut plus surpris encore quand Kyoraku brisa le silence, et avec sérieux.

"- Yamamoto-san. Nous avons de graves événements à vous signaler." Le vieil homme en serait tombé de son siège : Kyoraku sérieux ET poli ??? "Il est apparu que lors de leur dernière mission…" Il eut un geste vague. "Vas-y-toi !" lança-t-il à Ukitake avant de ses mettre à faire les cent pas.

Mais comment Mayuri avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il était devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? Ou bien il fomentait un coup d'état comme Aizen ??  
Ukitake prit le relais. Il avait rarement vu son ami aussi crispé.

"- Mayuri a visiblement décidé non seulement de laisser le Capitaine Kuchiki combattre seul les hordes qui les ont attaqués, mais l'a attaqué par derrière et en a profité pour tester sur lui son dernier poison. Si Zaraki-taichou n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait un problème, la sixième division et le clan Kuchiki auraient tous les deux perdus leur leader. Unohana-taichou a confirmé qu'il était passé près de la mort à quelques heures prêt à peine."

Il était lui-même tellement furieux qu'il en grinçait des dents. Le lieutenant de Yamamoto était visiblement affreusement choqué. Mayuri était bizarre, il ne respectait rien ni personne mais tenter de tuer un capitaine pour satisfaire il ne savait quoi ? Sans doute encore un test bizarre. C'était aller trop loin.

"- Je sais que Mayuri a toujours été étrange, Yama-ji" reprit Shunsui, "mais là c'est allé beaucoup trop loin : que ce serait-il passé si Zaraki n'était pas passé par là ??"  
"- Mais… comment êtes-vous au courant ?" demanda le lieutenant de la première division, surpris.  
"- Zaraki l'a amené chez moi, pensant sans doute que c'était l'endroit le plus adapté, tant pour sa sécurité que pour ses soins."  
"- Et il a eu raison." Pontifia simplement le capitaine des capitaines. "Il est sous bonne garde ?"  
"- Nanao a pour ordre de ne laisser entrer personne, à part vous deux, si nous ne sommes pas là en personne Ukitake ou moi, pour donner autoriser l'accès."

Yamamoto approuva encore.  
Mais l'écart de Mayuri demanderait qu'il prenne des sanctions. Certes, il était utile. Mais il était aussi de plus en plus dangereux et incontrôlable.

"- Occupez-vous de Kuchiki. Je m'occupe de Mayuri."

Quand même. Il était grandement irrité.  
Kyoraku approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"- Merci beaucoup, Yamamoto-taichou."

Sur un dernier salut il tourna les talons et sortit.  
Il n'était pas encore revenu à son calme habituel mais au moins, il se sentait un peu apaisé. Si Yama-ji prenait les choses en main tout irait bien.  
A peine les deux zozos étaient-ils sortis que le second de Yamamoto sortait dignement avant de filer à la douzième d'un shunpo. Mayuri allait prendre cher.

"- Je déteste Mayuri. Son prédécesseur était quand même infiniment mieux."  
"- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus." Soupira Kyoraku. "Espérons que cette fois il retienne la leçon…"

***

Byakuya se réveilla encore. Il était un peu moins désorienté mais avait mal partout. Ses blessures le brulaient atrocement. Sans doute le poison. Elles devaient être infectées aussi.  
Il tourna la tête vers Zaraki.

"- Ken…"

Il avait si soif.  
Aussitôt le grand capitaine posa la main sur le front de son amant.

"- Je suis là. Ne parle pas. Sers simplement ma main pour dire oui." Indiqua-t-il en glissant sa main libre dans celle de Byakuya. "Tu veux te lever ?" Pas de réaction. "Tu as faim alors ?" Rien. "Ou soif ?"

Byakuya serra la main de Zaraki. Il avait soif. Il mourrait de soif. Il avait de la fièvre aussi. Une fièvre comme il n'en n'avait jamais eue. Il ne tarda pas à claquer des dents puis trembler de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'il commença à avoir des convulsions à cause de la fièvre, ce n'était même pas inattendu.  
Aussitôt Kenpachi glissa les doigts dans la bouche de Byakuya pour lui éviter d'avaler sa langue. Restait à espérer qu'il n'en perdrait pas un dans l'aventure.

"- NANAO VA CHERCHER UNOHANA !! TOUT DE SUITE !!" beugla-t-il tout en prenant son amant contre lui pour essayer de le rassurer un peu.

Le lieutenant disparut d'un shunpo pour revenir rapidement avec le quatrième capitaine.  
Immédiatement Unohana s'inquiéta grandement.

"- Lâchez le capitaine Zaraki."

Elle força un liquide noirâtre dans la gorge de Byakuya qui s'amollit entre ses mains presque immédiatement. Elle défit tous les bandages avant de hoqueter. Toutes les plaies étaient infectées. Elle dut faire sauter tous les points pour débrider les plaies et les nettoyer.

"- Elles vont devoir guérir à l'air libre. Je ne peux pas les fermer." Sinon, ça allait s'infecter encore. Le capitaine allait avoir de sales cicatrices. "Ce poison a fait plus de dégâts que je ne craignais."

Kenpachi, qui avait rapidement conclu que Byakuya ne ferait jamais de mal à un adversaire en le mordant, se crispa aussitôt.  
Tout ça à cause de cette espèce de sale momie…

"- Mais– il– il va guérir quand même ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher son inquiétude.

Unohana resta silencieuse une minute.

"- Il va guérir oui. Mais ça va prendre du temps." 

Et il y aurait des séquelles.

"- Et ? Je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose. Dites-moi." Il hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter, à mi-voix, un peu gêné. "Autant que je sache dès maintenant à quoi m'attendre. Vous ne croyez pas ?"

Parce qu'il n'était pas question une seconde d'abandonner Byakuya à son sort. Plutôt mourir lui aussi.

"- Il est possible qu'il ait des séquelles. Les muscles de ses bras et de son dos ont pris. Il pourrait ne plus pouvoir se battre."

Kenpachi se retint de hurler de fureur et d'aller de suite réclamer la tête de Mayuri. Il serra simplement les poings à la place.

"- Il se remettra. J'en suis certain." Affirma-t-il simplement.

Et s'il devait lui-même entrainer Byakuya au point qu'il finisse par le haïr alors il le ferait. Mais Byakuya retrouverait sa place de capitaine, et il irait botter le train du responsable de ses blessures.  
Unohana tapota gentiment le bras de son remplaçant.

"- Il est fort. Il lui faudra juste du temps."

Et de la chance.  
Kenpachi eut un demi-sourire.

"- Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit le plus court possible." Il hésita un instant. "Il va aller mieux maintenant ? Ou bien il risque d'être très mal comme… comme tout à l'heure de nouveau ?"

Qu'il sache s'il pouvait risquer de s'endormir ou pas.  
Et puis il faudrait qu'il prévienne ses troupes qu'il serait occupé quelques temps aussi tiens.  
Unohana fit avaler encore un liquide nauséabond au jeune noble.

"- Ça va aller, au moins pour quelques heures. Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un près de lui en permanence. Et quand il reviendra à lui, il risque de détester ça… Prenez bien soin de lui. Avoir son compagnon près de lui lui sera un grand soulagement malgré tout."

Home run !  
Kenpachi resta mâchoire pendante avant de passer au cramoisi, au point qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un steak sur ses joues. Cependant, et parce qu'il avait en face de lui la seule personne dont il avait jamais eu peur, il se contenta de fermer son bec et de baisser le nez, les joues en feu. Il était censé répondre quoi de toute façon ?  
Bon, n'importe qui d'autre se serait retrouvé sur mars pour avoir dit un truc pareil, non pas parce que ça le dérangeait mais pour préserver Byakuya des rumeurs, surtout.   
Mais encore une fois, face à Unohana, personne ne mouftait. Pas même Zaraki Kenpachi.   
Surtout pas Zaraki Kenpachi.


	9. Chapter 9

Byakuya finit par émerger encore quelques heures plus tard. Un peu moins dans le gaz, il protesta davantage de devoir rester allongé là.  
Rukia avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de venir le voir, Renji aussi et les rumeurs avaient assez gonflées pour probablement faire décoller le Seireitei. Ça allait être simple encore...  
Suffisamment pour que d'autres capitaines commencent à venir fouiner.  
Refusant de dormir ou même de quitter la pièce où se trouvait Byakuya, Kenpachi restait impassible et surtout inflexible : pas de repos pour lui tant que son Bya-chan n'irait pas mieux.  
Shunsui avait fini par battre en retraite, comme Ukitake, et se contentaient de monter la garde.   
Des messagers avaient été envoyés et la sixième division était sous les bons soins de Renji pendant que la onzième était sous ceux de Yachiru (épaulée d'un Ikkaku et d'un Yumichika remontés comme des coucous suisses qu'on ne leur dise pas ce qui se passe). Il était inconcevable pour eux de ne pas savoir et ils n'avaient abandonné que quand Shunsui leur avait assuré que non leur capitaine allait très bien et qu'il les aidait simplement, Ukitake et lui, dans une affaire délicate. Inutile d'en dire plus. Mais avec la convalescence forcée de Byakuya, les rumeurs n'allaient pas tarder à aller bon train même si elles étaient plutôt bien contenues pour le moment.

Rukia avait étouffé au maximum son reiatsu.  
Aussi inquiète que curieuse, elle avait quitté sa chambre de la treizième division pour se faufiler aussi discrètement que possible vers les appartements du capitaine de la huitième division. Elle savait que son frère était là.  
Elle voulait le voir et surtout, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Son frère était trop souvent au contact de Zaraki. Ce n'était pas normal. Et dangereux.  
Elle parvint à agripper le bas d'une haute fenêtre, se hissa puis parvint à entrer. Voila. Maintenant… Elle se cacha derrière une grosse malle pour avoir une bonne vue sur ce qui se passait.

Byakuya était trop épuisé pour se redresser.  
Assoiffé et affamé aussi un peu, il ne parvint qu'à murmurer ses demandes à Zaraki. Le grand capitaine savait comment s'occuper de lui heureusement. Sans lui, il ne savait pas comment il aurait survécu. Ses plaies peinaient à se refermer. Elles saignaient encore un peu et la fièvre ne le quittait pas.

"- Trop chaud…"  
"- Oui mais tu dois rester couvert, sinon tu vas attraper froid, en plus du reste." Souffla Kenpachi, déployant des trésors de patience.

Byakuya n'était là que depuis une vingtaine d'heures et déjà il voulait bouger. Et il en avait pour au moins deux semaines comme ça ! Il allait devenir fou à rester cloîtré mais le capitaine de la onzième division serait inflexible : Il lui fallait du repos avait dit Unohana et c'est tout ce qu'il aurait ! Non mais !  
Un violent choc secoua le mur et aussitôt Kenpachi était à la fenêtre de la chambre, prêt à s'expliquer avec le fauteur de trouble mais trouva une Nanao à l'air particulièrement contrarié et… Rukia Kuchiki ?

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Zaraki-taichou," expliqua le second de Kyoraku, "Je me charge de raccompagner Rukia-san dans les quartiers de sa division. Et je suis certaine qu'à l'avenir elle ne tentera plus d'épier la chambre d'un capitaine, et encore moins quand ce n'est pas celui de sa propre division."

Son ton était polaire et Kenpachi eut un petit hochement de tête avant de retourner auprès de l'ainé des Kuchiki.  
Rukia était gentille mais beaucoup trop agitée pour la laisser déranger son frère. Et puis… Si elle était là il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Bya-chan comme il l'entendait, à savoir tenir sa main quand il dormait, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes quand il délirait à cause de la fièvre, le caler tout contre lui pour l'aider à boire un peu de thé ou de bouillon, ou pour le rafraichir un peu quand la fièvre l'avait trop fait transpirer. Sans doute un peu égoïste mais tant pis !  
Byakuya se redressa un peu.

"- Ru… kia ?"

Il paniqua un peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit Zaraki près de lui. Sinon, les rumeurs allaient se répandre et il allait perdre Zaraki.  
La jeune fille se débattit dans les mains de Nanao.

"- Je suis là grand frère !!!"

Il l'avait appelée non ?  
Byakuya s'accrocha au poignet de Kenpachi.

"- Pas… pas… r… iia…"

Il était si mal !!! Il se mit à lourdement tousser, tachant le lit d'un peu de sang.

"- NANAO !!" appela Kenpachi à mi chemin entre le lit et la fenêtre, "Raccompagnez-là s'il vous plait. Et vite."

Il se précipita auprès de Byakuya et le reprit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la quinte de toux passe. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son front et le berça doucement.

"- C'est fini, c'est fini petit prince… Elle ne viendra pas elle rentre dans les quartiers de la treizième division… Elle te verra quand tu iras mieux… Mais elle ne viendra pas avant je te le promets."

Byakuya s'amollit entre les bras de Zaraki, un peu de sang au coin de lèvres. Il allait falloir du temps pour que le poison s'évacue. 

Rukia était furieuse. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'empêcher de voir son frère ! Puisque c'était comme ça, elle allait remonter la chose aux anciens du clan !  
De son côté, Nanao posta des gardes tout autour du bâtiment dès son retour. Elle ne pensait pas devoir en arriver là mais puisque c'était comme ça…

Loin de telles considérations, Kenpachi dorlotait toujours Byakuya : il essuya rapidement la commissure de ses lèvres avec un linge humide et le réinstalla confortablement dans le futon. Il le borda et, après une brève hésitation, s'allongea près de lui. Juste pour quelques secondes se promit-il !  
Mais quand, intrigué par le silence total, Kyoraku et Ukitake passèrent la tête dans la pièce, ils furent gratifiés par le tableau d'un Kenpachi et d'un Byakuya blottit l'un contre l'autre, une main du second serrant celle du premier.  
Ukitake eut un grand sourire devant la scène.

"- Ils sont choux hein ?" Si on lui avait dit un jour que cette brute de Zaraki serait chou, il aurait éclaté de rire. Là ? "Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'occuper aussi bien de quelqu'un."  
"- Franchement moi non plus." s'étonna Kyoraku. "Mais… tu as remarqué ? On dirait qu'il a l'air moins… Moins fou, depuis quelques temps non ?" demanda-t-il à mi voix.

Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller les dormeurs, qui avaient l'un comme l'autre grand besoin de repos.  
Ukitake approuva.

"- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. Comme si ça le stabilisait d'avoir quelqu'un dont s'occuper." C'était vraiment chou. "Il va falloir les protéger des autres. Sinon, ça va mal finir."

Peut-être devraient-ils en parler à Yama-ji. Il était vieux mais pas idiot. Si la relation entre les deux gamins pouvait en plus stabiliser Zaraki et le rendre aussi bien plus efficace que plus facile à gérer, il n'allait certainement pas hurler !  
Shunsui hésita un instant.

"- Tu crois ? Il ne va pas faire une crise de savoir que ces deux machins-là sont en couple ?"  
"- Il a plus de dix mille ans. Il a tout vu, tout entendu. Tu crois vraiment que ça va lui défriser la barbe ? Si tant est qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas."

C'était Yamamoto quand même !  
Kyoraku considéra les choses. Ça avait du bon oui, mais d'un autre côté…

"- Mais… tu crois qu'ils ne risquent pas de nous en vouloir ? Après tout il n'y a rien d'officiel entre eux."  
"- Meuh non, c'est pour leur bien. Allez viens. On y va."

Ça allait faire bizarre au vieux de les voir deux fois en deux jours.

"- Bon, si tu le dis alors."

Shunsui se laissa entrainer de bon cœur, sachant que si on lui posait la question ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu l'idée. Il n'avait rien contre le plan d'Ukitake en tant que tel, mais il doutait que Byakuya soit heureux d'avoir été découvert.  
Mais au diable les questions ! Au moins, si jamais on voulait utiliser leur relation en représailles, ils seraient protégés. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait retenir.  
Le second de la première division fut évidement des plus surpris de les voir encore et plus encore de vouloir voir Yamamoto une fois de plus.  
Le capitaine-général les accueillit autour d'une tasse de thé et un œil ouvert.

"- Que se passe-t-il encore ?"

Ukitake avala sa salive. Tout soudain, ce ne semblait plus une si bonne idée.

"- Nous venions vous avertir de l'évolution de santé de Kuchiki. Le poison est plus mauvais qu'il n'y paraissait. Il va mettre un moment à s'en remettre. Heureusement, son compagnon a pris sur lui de le surveiller. Zaraki a donc laissé ses fonctions à ses lieutenants pour le moment."

Voila, voila…  
Kyoraku ne put qu'admirer le sens de la formule de son compère. Comment annoncer la chose mais sans vraiment le faire. Un vrai pro ! C'était admirable, vraiment.

"- Hélas, compte tenu du poison, ses plaies devront cicatriser à l'air, sans points. Il va y gagner quelques cicatrices mais d'après Unohana c'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas risquer d'infection," ajouta-t-il simplement, mais tout en guettant attentivement les réactions de Yama-ji. 

Le vieux capitaine avait ouvert les deux yeux.  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ?? Mais ça expliquait beaucoup de chose. Par contre…  
Il sortit quelques pièces de sous son haori et les donna à son second qui les compta avant de hocher la tête.

"- Filez, vous deux. Merci pour l'information."

Shunsui en eut le souffle coupé. Il venait de voir Yama-ji donner de l'argent à son second ? Ils avaient PARIE ??? Mais c'était quoi ce scandale ? Lui faisait des trucs comme ça mais… Mais pas Yama-ji !! Un mythe s'effondrait !  
Ukitake aussi était affreusement choqué. Yamamoto-san qui pariait sur la vie privée de ses capitaines ? C'était scandaleux ! Profondément perturbé, il retourna avec son ami de toujours chez lui.

"- Je suis choqué." Et Byakuya dormait toujours, bouiné contre Zaraki. "Très choqué."  
"- Yama-ji a parié. Et il a PERDU !" Shunsui n'aurait su dire ce qui le choquait le plus, finalement. "Bon du coup on fait quoi maintenant ? On monte la garde ?" proposa Kyoraku avant de sourire. "Sake ?"

Non parce qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter non plus.  
Ukitake renifla.

"- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre de toute façon !"

Fallait être honnête. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre.

***

Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est son estomac vide qui réveilla Byakuya. Ses crampes finirent par le chasser de son sommeil réparateur, toujours autant dans le gaz.

"- Amour ?"

Heureusement qu'il était dans le pâté, sinon, jamais il n'aurait osé appeler Zaraki comme ça. Zaraki s'éveilla presque aussitôt et se sentit coupable. Il avait dormi nom d'un hollow à roulettes ! Mais quel garde-malade en carton il faisait ! Il se redressa rapidement et caressa la joue de son petit prince.

"- Hey, regardez qui est réveillé. Ça va mieux ? Ca doit faire une journée que tu dors." Indiqua-t-il au jeune noble.

Byakuya se recroquevilla contre Zaraki.  
Il avait mal partout, se sentait sale, avait les muscles raides et assez faim pour dévorer un hollow.

"- Faim."

Et il n'était pas assez réveillé pour être poli non plus.  
Kenpachi eut un petit sourire. Bon, c'était plutôt bon signe ça.

"- Je vais faire demander à manger." Il eut une grimace. "Ça te dirait un bon bain ? On en profitera pour laver tes blessures." Proposa-t-il, plus doux qu'un agneau.

Byakuya lâcha juste un "Hmmmm" d'acceptation avant de fermer les yeux.  
Il était tellement épuisé. Il faudrait que Zaraki l'aide. Il n'avait pas la force de quoi que ce soit.  
Content de voir que Bya-chan coopérait, ou à défaut qu'il ne protestait pas, Kenpachi déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter le futon pour se précipiter hors de la chambre.  
Il stoppa net en trouvant devant la porte, Kyoraku et Ukitake en train de jouer aux cartes et de siroter du sake.

"- Euh..."  
"- C'est à quel sujet ?" demanda Shunsui sans lever les yeux de son jeu.  
"- Il… il a faim. Et il lui faudra un bain aussi."  
"- Parfait !" répondit le capitaine de la huitième division. "On va faire préparer tout ça." Il eut un geste vague de la main, toujours fixant ses cartes, "Retourne près de lui on te prévient quand c'est prêt."

Ukitake laissa son ami appeler Nanao pour préparer tout ça pendant qu'ils continuaient leur garde. De plus en plus de capitaines et de gradés rodaient autours du domaine de Shunsui. Ça commençait même à être agaçant. Plus qu'à espérer qu'un certain chat noir ne s'incruste pas.  
Rapidement, on revint leur annoncer que les bains étaient chauds et que le repas était en court de préparation.  
Satisfait, Shunsui gratta à la porte de sa propre chambre et entra quand Zaraki l'y autorisa.

"- Le bain est prêt et on nous apporte à manger après." Il hésita."Tu préfères l'emmener ou... ?"

Non que Kyoraku y voit un quelconque inconvénient mais avec tous les rodeurs qui trainaient par chez lui ils seraient forcément aperçus.  
Alors Kenpachi se pencha sur Byakuya, parlant à son amant comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la pièce.

"- Petit prince ? Veux-tu que je te porte aux bains, ou bien veux-tu que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de t'y emmener ?"

Byakuya s'accrocha un peu plus étroitement à Zaraki.  
Il n'avait même pas la force de parler mais ses doigts fins sur son kimono étaient suffisamment explicites.

"- Bon, ben on a notre réponse je crois."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, parce que lui s'en fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il souleva Byakuya dans ses bras avec douceur et prévenance.  
Kyoraku en fut surpris un instant, car même s'il se doutait que Zaraki n'était pas aussi fou furieux qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, il était impressionnant de voir se grand bonhomme faire preuve d'autant de tendresse.  
C'était réellement touchant et le capitaine de la huitième division afficha un sourire serein quand il fit demi-tour pour précéder son collègue et le guider aux bains. Finalement il n'y avait probablement pas besoin de s'inquiéter : tout irait pour le mieux. En tout cas avec ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir, il se faisait nettement moins de souci.  
Ukitake guida le couple jusqu'à la salle bain. Byakuya se laissa déshabiller puis plonger dans l'eau sans plus protester. Ça faisait un bien fou.

"- Mercinamour."

Kenpachi eut la grâce de simplement rosir et non virer au cramoisi.

"- De rien. Ça te fera du bien. Après on ira te faire manger un morceau. Tu vas finir tout maigre sinon."

Et toujours attentif, il entreprit de le laver, commençant par ses cheveux, et terminant par de l'eau clair sur ses blessures.  
Ukitake apparut dès que Byakuya fut propre et sec avec du désinfectant pour nettoyer un peu les plaies encore rouges.

"- Je te laisse faire Zaraki."

Il s'occupait tellement bien de Byakuya, s'en était vraiment adorable.  
Le grand bonhomme, qui avait retiré le haut de ses kimonos pour ne pas être trempé, se chargea de nettoyer les plaies avec des gestes tendres et délicats. Avant longtemps, le chef du clan Kuchiki était à nouveau vêtu d'un kimono d'intérieur propre qui avait été déposé là. Il appartenait sans doute au maître des lieux car vu comme Byakuya flottait dedans il irait parfaitement à Kyoraku.

"- On peut le ramener dans la chambre pour qu'il mange un peu ?" demanda Kenpachi.  
"- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement." Sourit Shunsui. "Le repas doit d'ailleurs être servi, allons-y."

Les deux capitaines purent suivre le couple dans la chambre.  
Byakuya avait reprit un peu de force et Zaraki ne fut pas obligé de le nourrir mais les baguettes, c'était encore trop dur. Un bon curry à la cuillère avait été préféré.

"- Merci." Souffla Byakuya, aussi bien pour Zaraki que pour les deux autres capitaines.  
"- Mais de rien." Sourit Shunsui, content de voir le capitaine de la sixième division se remettre petit à petit. "Tu es le bienvenu chez moi tant que tu le voudras. Avec ton garde malade évidemment." Il s'amusait de la roseur traitresse sur les joues de Zaraki. "Tu en as au moins pour deux semaines de repos et il n'est pas question que tu fasses autre chose que te reposer."

***

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est un Byakuya un peu cabossé qui se sortit du futon seul.  
Zaraki dormait encore et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Kuchiki se sentait bien mieux. Sans doute assez pour rentrer chez lui mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était bien où il était. Tellement bien qu'il voudrait bien rester là en vacances jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'avait à s'occuper de rien, à s'inquiéter de personne. Pour un peu, il voudrait donner sa démission de l'armée. Il aurait voulu être un ado, prêt à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Ridicule !  
Comme chaque fois que son malade s'éveillait, Kenpachi ne fut pas long à ouvrir les yeux.

"- Hey, où tu files comme ça ?" demanda le grand capitaine à mi voix.

Il se sentait terriblement coupable mais intérieurement il était déçu que Byakuya se remette si vite et si bien. Maintenant il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester près de lui tout le temps, il faudrait qu'il regagne ses quartiers, et leur relation clandestine avec.  
Ou peut-être pas, et c'était justement ça qui lui faisait le plus peur : la rumeur avait sans doute été enflée et déformée depuis deux semaines et même si Kyoraku avait quasiment condamné ses quartiers pour qu'ils aient la paix et que Byakuya puisse se remettre tranquillement… Les gens avaient dû parler, certainement.  
Byakuya rosit doucement.

"- Je reviens."

Quand même, ce n'était pas parce que Zaraki avait probablement dû lui rendre certains services qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper tout seul de la base de son hygiène personnelle, surtout quand elle lui déchirait la vessie en deux !  
Par contre… Où étaient-ils ?

"- Où est-on ?"

Vu son état, il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose.  
Kenpachi se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le futon.

"- Chez Kyoraku. Quand j'ai vu… dans quel état tu étais je me suis dit que tu serais plus en sécurité ici."

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Il avait honte de son accès de jalousie et de possessivité. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, même un idiot au crâne dur comme lui ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : jamais son petit prince ne se jetterait dans les bras d'une momie comme Mayuri.  
Mais comme il arrivait presque à se convaincre, une petite voix sournoise venait lui glisser qu'un petit prince comme Byakuya ne se jetait pas non plus dans les bras d'un grand machin rustre et fou comme lui.  
Byakuya hocha lentement la tête. Il se rappelait un peu.

"- Merci de prendre soin de moi."

Rien ne l'y obligeait. Pas comme s'ils étaient quelque chose. Sans compter toutes les rumeurs que Zaraki allait probablement devoir subir ensuite le pauvre. Le noble s'absenta le temps de prendre soin de lui et de se changer puis revint dans la chambre.  
Il hésita un instant mais sa fatigue eut raison de lui. Il revint s'installer sur le futon puis posa sa joue sur la cuisse de Zaraki.  
Tout naturellement Kenpachi passa sa main dans ses cheveux en une caresse pleine de tendresse et d'autres choses. Que le grand capitaine n'était pas prêt à avouer. Parce que ça l'aurait mis à la merci de ce beau petit prince noble qui se détournerait de lui en riant. Ou peut-être aussi qu'il resterait. Mais il préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

"- Comment tu te sens ?" demanda-t-il à mi voix, toujours gêné en repensant à son comportement, deux semaines plus tôt.  
"- Mieux quand tu es près de moi."

Il soupira doucement. Il voulait encore des câlins.  
Kenpachi eut un petit rire et ajouta de son autre main des caresses sur le cou de Byakuya pendant que l'autre continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

"- Et à part ça ? Tes blessures ? Ça ne tire pas trop ?" Il eut un regard d'excuses. "Tu garderas sans doute des marques, a dit Unohana."

Byakuya resta les yeux clos sur les genoux de zaraki.  
Si, il avait mal. Mais peu importait.

"- Ça passera." Les cicatrices, il s'en fichait un peu il fallait avouer. "Qu'est devenu Mayuri ?"

Il le haïssait avant, là, il voulait juste lui arracher les testicules et les lui faire manger.

"- Sous clé." Se contenta d'énoncer Kenpachi, fâché ne pas avoir pu le découper en rondelle encore et encore. "Nemu a été mise à l'intérim et Yamamoto n'a pas encore statué sur son cas." 

Byakuya soupira de soulagement.

"- Bien." Il ne risquait pas de voir l'autre malade avant un moment. Il avait vraiment failli le tuer. "Il m'a dit qu'il découperait mon cadavre avec plaisir."

Ça lui avait fait peur.  
La main qui caressait les cheveux du jeune noble eut une crispation mais Kenpachi se reprit rapidement.

"- J'aimerais bien qu'il essaie…" gronda le capitaine de la onzième division.

Il avait déjà décidé que s'il voyait Mayuri rôder à moins de trente mètres de son petit prince il attaquait sans sommation, et au diable les conséquences. Lui était peut-être un danger public mais il ne s'en prenait qu'aux hollow et aux envahisseurs ! Pas aux alliés ! Non mais !  
Byakuya eut un petit sourire. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec Zaraki !  
On toqua à la porte de la chambre. Ukitake entra avec un plateau et deux repas.

"- Ah ! Il me semblait bien. Je sais que tu as déjà mangé il y a peu mais il faut que tu mettes du liquide dans tes veines. Tu es quand même proche de la déshydratation. Unohana va passer dans l'après-midi pour vérifier l'état de tes blessures. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi."

Et ça semblait ravir Byakuya comme rarement vu sa tronche défaite. Il ne pouvait pas rester là ? Vraiment ?  
Zaraki n'avait pas une tête plus amène que son petit prince. Il était bien lui là à papouiller son Bya-chan il n'avait aucune envie de partir !  
Shunsui choisit ce moment pour passer sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, et eut une moue peinée en découvrant leur mine défaite.

"- Allons, allons les tourtereaux ne faites pas cette tête-là. Mais vous le saviez bien que vous ne pourriez pas rester indéfiniment ici… Pas que votre présence me gêne, au contraire, mais il faudra bien retourner à vos postes à un moment ou à un autre…"

Il était vraiment désolé pour eux, mais déjà Unohana avait repoussé la date de retour de quelques jours sous l'argument "il doit se reposer". Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus aucune excuse pour que Byakuya, et Kenpachi par extension, ne regagne pas son poste de capitaine.

"- Je suis vraiment désolé." s'excusa encore Shunsui sas trop savoir pourquoi.

Byakuya soupira lourdement.

"- Ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour que tout le monde sache pour vous, vous ne croyez pas ?" Proposa Ukitake.

Byakuya foudroya le vieux capitaine du regard.

"- Êtes-vous fou ?"

Il voulait qu'ils soient mis au pilori ou quoi ? Et pourtant, ça aurait réglé tellement de problèmes… Il en avait assez de se cacher. Il en avait assez de se taire. C'était épuisant. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de Rukia et Renji. Il sentait leur présence qui rodait autours du domaine de Shunsui.  
Kenpachi détourna le regard. Evidemment, une autre réaction était proscrite et pourtant… Il aurait eu envie d'entendre autre chose.  
Shunsui ne manqua pas la tête de déterré du pauvre Ken-chan et entra carrément dans la chambre – sa chambre en fait. Il vint se poser face au jeune couple, en tailleur et regarda Byakuya dans l'œil.

"- Et pourquoi pas après tout ?" Il eut un haussement d'épaule tranquille. "Yama-ji est déjà au courant de toute façon."  
"- QUOI ???"

Kenpachi n'en revenait pas… Le général ??  
Byakuya pâlit totalement.

"- Mais comment… ?"  
"- Ben on a été lui dire mais il était déjà au courant."  
"- … et comment a-t-il réagi ?"  
"- En donnant l'argent de son pari perdu à son second."

Les yeux de Byakuya faillirent lui sortir du crane.

"- Vraiment ?" C'était tout surtout ? "Il n'a pas exigé qu'on se sépare ?"

Byakuya s'était accroché à Zaraki.

"- Non. Je crois qu'il est même assez satisfait. Kenpachi est plus calme depuis que vous êtes ensemble et tu es plus accessible. Que demander de plus."  
"- … Oh…"

Kenpachi lui, préféra garder le silence. Il avait simplement glissé une main sur celle de Byakuya. De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.  
Il était donc officiellement en couple avec Byakuya. D'accord. La question maintenant se résumait à savoir ce qu'il risquait pour abandon de poste. La prison peut-être ?  
Pas que le fait que tout le monde sache le dérange. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Mais ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas c'est que l'on se moque de son petit prince, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.  
Tout et son contraire avait été dit sur son compte à lui, alors peu importait ce qui viendrait ensuite. Et il n'avait pas à rougir de son compagnon, lui. Au contraire. Il y aurait même des jaloux ! (Il imaginait d'ici le scandale que ferait Yumichika sous le regard noir d'Ikkaku).  
Mais Byakuya était respecté et craint jusqu'ici. Il ne voulait pas que ça change.

"- Alors comme ça, Yama-ji avait parié…" souffla-t-il finalement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Il cachait bien son jeu ce vieux cheval.  
Byakuya soupira lourdement. Puisque le capitaine général n'avait rien à dire contre, qui pouvait les ennuyer ? Les quarante-six chyo ? Ils étaient morts. Sa famille ? Au bout d'un moment, ils allaient devoir se rappeler que c'était lui le chef de clan, ce qu'ils avaient tendance à oublier régulièrement pour le traiter comme un gamin. Alors après tout… Pourquoi pas ?  
Il ne ferait rien pour le montrer à tous, mais il en avait assez de se cacher.

"- Et bien tant pis pour eux." Il caressait doucement la main de Zaraki. "Ça me fatigue de me cacher de toute façon."

Kenpachi le considéra un instant. Après tout… Pourquoi pas ? Et puis il était tout à fait disposé à botter l'arrière train de ceux qui trouveraient à y redire. Parce que ça lui plaisait, énormément même, d'être officiellement avec son petit prince. Fort de cette résolution toute neuve, il piqua un baiser sur les lèves de son compagnon, très satisfait.

"- Ça marche pour moi. Et sinon, chez moi c'est dans quel état ? Il reste des bâtiments ?"

Dans la logique zarakienne, puisque la question était définitivement tranchée, il n'y avait plus à discuter : il était avec Byakuya, Byakuya était avec lui, le général était au courant et trouvait ça bien, le débat était clos. Quiconque y trouverait à redire discuterait avec son zanpakuto. Il était donc normal de s'inquiéter de savoir ce qu'était devenu son chez lui pendant son absence.  
Ukitake eut un petit rire bas. Zaraki était un garçon très simple. Et c'était vraiment rafraîchissant. Le petit sourire de Byakuya en était la plus belle preuve.

"- Et bien, étonnement, c'est la sixième division qui a pris le plus cher. Renji est encore loin d'être un capitaine efficace. Les payes n'ont pas été versées et les réparations du mois ni entamées ni les suivantes commandées. Pour la onzième, Yumichika s'est occupé de toute l'intendance."

Byakuya jura violement. Renji ne servait-il donc à rien ?

"- Renji a été plus occupé à tenter de vous voir et à élaborer des plans avec Rukia qu'à travailler j'en ai peur."

Byakuya allait le pulvériser.

"- Yumichika a géré l'intendance ? C'est pas bon ça…" commenta Zaraki.  
"- Pourquoi ? C'est un garçon très compétent." se sentit obligé d'intervenir Shunsui.  
"- Sans doute oui. Mais c'est aussi un trop bon négociateur, il va me le faire payer cher…"  
"- Vous voulez qu'on les fasse venir ? Ils seront trop occupés à s'étouffer à moitié pour faire autre chose que dire amen à tout ce que vous voulez."  
"- Non pas la peine. Je verrai ce que ça donne quand je rentrerai." Décida le grand capitaine en gratouillant machinalement le cou de son compagnon. "Et puis Yachiru va être fâchée que je sois parti si longtemps sans elle."

Byakuya s'était finalement rendormit dans les bras de Zaraki, bouiné contre lui comme un chaton. Ukitake sourit.

"- On va vous laisser. Mais il va falloir que vous pensiez à rentrer chez vous quand même."

Zaraki jeta un coup d'œil à Byakuya.

"- Je lui laisse finir sa sieste et on rentre." Il jeta un regard en biais à Kyoraku. "Merci de nous avoir hébergé."

Le capitaine au chapeau rejeta la notion d'un geste de la main.

"- Pas besoin de me remercier c'est normal. Et puis tu as bien fait de venir ici : il a pu se reposer et se faire une santé, chose qui n'aurait pas été possible chez lui ou chez toi." Il sourit, canaille. "Tu en seras quitte pour une bonne bouteille de saké à l'occasion !"  
"- Avec plaisir." Répondit Zaraki avec un sourire d'où était absent toute folie.

Peut-être que finalement, Byakuya lui faisait encore plus de bien qu'il le pensait.

***

Byakuya finit par de réveiller quatre heures plus tard. Il se sentait vraiment bien cette fois.  
Il était reposé, guéri et dans les bras de Kenpachi, Unohana lui avait même confirmé.  
La seule ombre au tableau était de rentrer chez lui et d'avouer la situation. Non. Pas avouer. Mettre Rukia et Renji devant le fait accompli. Pas comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire.  
Il se redressa lentement avant de s'étirer.  
Plusieurs jours couchés l'avaient affaibli quand même. Il fallait le reconnaître.  
Un petit grognement lui échappa quand il s'étira. Il avait mal au dos.  
Aussitôt, les mains de Kenpachi vinrent se poser sur son dos et il commença à le masser doucement.

"- Ça va ?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix, inquiet que Byakuya souffre encore.

Byakuya tendit le cou pour l'embrasser doucement.

"- Oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu raide de ne pas avoir assez bougé. C'est rien."

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter leur petit sanctuaire et de devoir rendre des comptes.  
Kenpachi l'embrassa à son tour, mais ses intentions étaient tout sauf chastes et il se fit un plaisir de le faire savoir.

"- Besoin de faire de l'exercice… ?" ronronna-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Il lui manquait son petit prince. Beaucoup.  
Byakuya le repoussa gentiment.

"- Pas ici, voyons." Ça ne se faisait pas. "Quand on sera à la maison."

Il n'allait pas cochonner les draps d'un autre capitaine comme ça. Ce n'était pas respectueux.  
Kenpachi ronchonna mais n'insista pas. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie !

"- Ça ira pour rentrer ? Tu– tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je serai sage et présentable, promis." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui attestait du contraire.

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Evidement que tu vas m'accompagner."

Et le sourire du noble se fit torve. Comme s'il prévoyait quelque chose lui-aussi. Sale bête.

"- Ah, bien. Mais tu aurais pu vouloir regagner tes quartiers tout seul. Rukia et Renji doivent d'ailleurs t'y attendre de pied ferme…" glissa Kenpachi, fourbe.  
"- Mais j'espère bien qu'ils m'attendent. Je ne vais pas attendre pour leur mettre le nez dans leur crotte."

Flute à la fin. Il était grand il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait !  
Kenpachi ne put résister plus longtemps et prit Byakuya dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné.

"- Si on rentre c'est tout de suite, sinon, on devra de la lessive à Kyoraku." gronda-t-il, l'envie évidente dans son regard.

Byakuya lui donna une petite tape sur le nez.

"- Va donc demander où sont mes kimonos et mon haori pendant que je me lave, idiot."

C'était mignon.  
Kenpachi grommela un peu, pour la forme, lui vola un autre baiser passionné avant de le lâcher pour aller récupérer les affaires en question dans le placard : c'était lui-même qui les y avait rangées. Il récupéra le tout et le plaça dans un grand carré de tissu dont il noua les bords en diagonale. Il fit méthodiquement le tour de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'ils n'oubliant rien avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

"- Prêt à rentrer chez toi ?"

Une fois lavé et habillé, les cheveux brossés, Byakuya soupira. Ca avait été des vacances sommes toutes très sympathiques.

"- Oui. Rentrons."

Tant pis. Il prit la main de Zaraki. Il n'allait plus le lâcher.   
Kenpachi resta surpris une seconde et regarda leurs doigts entrelacés. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées un instant avant de sourire, un vrai sourire tendre et plein de douceur. Il porta leurs mains à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur celle de Byakuya.

"- Et le premier qui te manque de respect je te préviens je le coupe en deux." Annonça-t-il le plus naturellement, le plus calmement et le plus tranquillement du monde, sans jamais se départir de son sourire tendre pour son compagnon.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il entraina Byakuya d'un shunpo pour rentrer dans ses quartiers.  
Une fois arrivé dans les baraquements de la sixième, les hommes de Byakuya lui sautèrent littéralement sur le râble, soulagés de le voir entier, vivant et… Leur joie première céda soudain la place à la perplexité en voyant leur taicho les doigts noués à ceux de Zaraki.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ???

"- TAICHOOOOOO !!!!"

Renji était presque hystérique de soulagement de revoir son chef, tant et si bien qu'il lui sauta au cou de soulagement. Se battre, il pouvait. Plein. Gérer les petites tracasseries du quotidien, c'était vachement plus tendu. Il en aurait pleuré de joie de le voir.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil face à la démonstration de joie de Renji. Bon, il voulait bien qu'il soit soulagé mais… Il restait drôlement collé là quand même. Très collé. Toujours collé. Trop longtemps collé.  
Comme s'il avait été question d'un vulgaire chaton, Renji fut soulevé par le col de son kimono par le grand capitaine qui le décolla de son Bya-chan et le posa un demi mètre plus loin, sans agressivité aucune. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas plaisanter non plus : si le rouquin tentait de tripoter son Byakuya il lui lardait la couenne.  
Renji fit un bond en arrière de stupeur.

"- Zaraki…" Gronda doucement Byakuya, visiblement amusé quand même. Il revint prendre la main du grand capitaine dans la sienne sans s'occuper des regards horrifiés de ses hommes. "Allez viens au lieu de traumatiser mes hommes."

Renji en restait comme deux ronds de flanc, la bouche grande ouverte.

"- Mais… mais… maiiiiiis… Capitaine ??? "

Il se passait quoi là ?

"- Je ne traumatise personne." Grommela Kenpachi, mais tout en suivant Byakuya comme un gentil petit agneau suivrait sa bergère. "Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé il a pas à jouer les pots de colle !"

Un silence de mort les suivit jusqu'au bureau de Byakuya. Il s'arrêta à la porte pour embrasser Zaraki sur les lèvres, sans se soucier des étouffements ou crises de larmes que son geste put causer. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait !  
Sans se soucier du trouble ambiant, Kenpachi vint lui caresser la joue dans un geste où la tendresse (entre autres) était plus qu'évidente. 

"- Ça va aller ?" 

Il n'avait pas envie de laisser son petit prince mais il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, lui aussi.   
Byakuya l'embrassa encore.

"- Bien sûr que ça va aller. Retourne chez toi reprendre le contrôle de ta division et te faire passer un savon par Yachiru. Je t'attends pour le déjeuner demain ?"  
"- CAPITAINE !!!" Protesta soudain Renji. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Il était visiblement scandalisé au dernier degré.  
Kenpachi lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"- Va pour le déjeuner. Et si le rouquin t'embête, fais-le moi savoir." Répondit-il à mi voix sans jamais lâcher Renji du regard.

Ça commençait à lui plaire cette histoire !  
Byakuya l'embrasa encore, bien décidé à faire hurler Renji jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

"- Je m'en occupe. Je ne suis pas un petite chose fragile." Il repoussa son amant puis le poussa vers la sortie. "A demain."

Et il lui colla une claque sur les fesses pour le pousser vers la porte avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment dans un état indescriptible. Personne n'avait rien fait ou quoi ?

"- RENJI !!!"

Le rouquin rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il allait se faire pulvériser…  
Kenpachi eut un sourire en coin. Voilà qui allait lui apprendre à ce singe roux !  
Très content de lui, il confia les affaires de Byakuya à un subalterne qui passait par là, et d'un shunpo rentra chez lui.  
Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait attendu, les bâtiments de la onzième division brillaient presque. Tout avait été briqué, réparé, rangé… Un vrai miracle.  
Un peu surpris, Kenpachi se gratta la tempe du bout de l'index. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il s'absente plus souvent finalement.

"- KEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAANN !!!"  
"- TAICHOOOOOOOOOUUUU !!!!"

… ou peut-être pas trop longtemps, quand même…


	10. Chapter 10

Renji rasait les murs. Depuis quatre heures que son Taichou était rentré, Byakuya se livrait à une étude totale et absolue de chaque centimètre carré de son domaine.  
Chaque problème était catalogué et lui retombait dessus. Il était son second que diable ! Et depuis des jours, il ne s'était finalement occupé de rien. A présent, le pauvre Renji était sûr que soit il allait se faire dégrader, soit il allait se faire muter ailleurs. Sans compter son inquiétude pour son capitaine.  
Byakuya semblait paradoxalement plus détendu que jamais. Et plus volubile que jamais. Dans les hauts décibels. Jamais Renji ne l'avait entendu crier avant. Là…  
Il allait avoir les oreilles qui saignaient à ce rythme.  
Cette nouvelle façon de faire terrorisait tous les autres shinigami de la sixième. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à leur capitaine ? Et pourquoi qu'il faisait des bisous à Zaraki ?  
Ils ne pouvaient pas être "ensembles" quand même !!  
Deux shinigami avaient même décidé d'aller voir le général capitaine pour demander quoi faire. Ils avaient été renvoyés dans leurs vingt-deux à coups de pieds dans les fesses avec un "je ne me m'occupe pas de la vie sexuelle de mes capitaines à la fin !"  
Ce qui avait terrifié encore plus les pauvres shinigami. Ça ne pouvait pas être POSSIBLE !!!  
La rumeur avait balayé le Seireitei à la vitesse d'un arrancar en sonido.  
Rukia s'était précipitée bien sûr, elle voulait des infos. Infos que son frère n'avait aucune envie de lui donner !  
Ça allait mal finir à ce rythme. Surtout avec papy Kuchiki qui pointait le bout de son crâne lisse, visiblement ulcéré.

***

Dans son chez lui, Kenpachi n'était pas en meilleure posture.   
Yachiru avait réquisitionné ses bras en arguant qu'il lui devait des câlins (après l'avoir copieusement grondé d'être parti d'un coup sans prévenir personne et de l'avoir laissée s'inquiéter).  
Après, c'était Yumichika qui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, se fichait complétement d'avoir pris le domaine en main pendant que Ikkaku gérait Yachiru, mais était outré et tout simplement scandalisé de ne pas avoir été le premier au courant de sa relation avec Byakuya !  
D'après lui, un ragot de premier choix comme celui-ci aurait dû lui être réservé ! Maintenant, tout le monde allait se fiche de lui de n'avoir pas été au courant avant tout le monde et c'était honteux comme situation ! La onzième division en perdait en crédibilité ! (En tout cas, d'après Yumichika).  
Finalement, le shinigami avait fini par demander si c'était vrai, et après une seconde d'hésitation, Kenpachi avait répondu que oui. Un silence s'était fait dans l'assemblée, avant que Yumichika ne reparte dans une diatribe démesurée pour exprimer son désespoir et son mécontentement d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de la vie sentimentale de son capitaine.   
Le grand capitaine fut tiré de ses pensées vagabondes par un petit tiraillement sur sa manche.

"- Ken-chan ?"

Dans ses bras, Yachiru le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'autre chose. Qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

"- Oui ma puce ?"  
"- C'est… C'est vrai ?"  
"- Quoi donc ?" demanda le grand capitaine à mi-voix sans prêter attention à Yumichika qui faisait toujours du scandale.  
"- Que… Que Bya-chan est…" 

Elle baissa les yeux, sourcils légèrement froncés, cherchant visiblement ses mots.  
Kenpachi glissa un doigt sous son menton et lui fit relever le nez. 

"- J'aime beaucoup Bya-chan oui. Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"  
"- Ben… Si mais…"  
"- Mais ?"  
"- Tu m'aimes toujours, moi ?" osa-t-elle demander du bout des lèvres, se faisant encore plus petite contre lui. 

Kenpachi la serra aussitôt contre lui, comme quand elle était toute petite et qu'elle avait peur de l'orage. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme s'il risquait de disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre et il en eut mal au cœur. 

"- Tu restes ma petite Yachiru à moi." Rassura-t-il aussitôt. "Je serai toujours très heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais je suis encore plus content d'avoir trouvé Byakuya. Tu comprends ?"  
"- Oui, je crois."

Il desserra son étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. 

"- Bon. Alors inutile de t'inquiéter, ça ne changera rien, d'accord ?"  
"- Oui. Mais…"  
"- Oui ?"  
"- Ça veut dire que Bya-chan pourra venir me lire des histoires le soir alors ? Et jouer avec moi ? Et me donner plus de gâteaux ?"

Kenpachi éclata d'un rire joyeux.

"- Tu pourras le lui demander en effet."  
"- SUPER !! Mais pas tout de suite. J'irai plus tard, pour le moment je reste avec toi. Et arrête de crier Yumichika, tu fais mal aux oreilles !" 

Kenpachi eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait.  
Finalement tout allait bien à la maison, et c'était une excellente chose !

***

"- Byakuya."  
"- Grand-père."

Byakuya observait son grand-père visiblement furieux sans s'en faire.   
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisait que l'avis des vieux croulant de son clan lui passait à cinq mille mètres. Depuis sa naissance, il avait tenté de contenter tout le monde au point de manquer d'y perdre. Maintenant…

"- Byakuya. Nous avons toléré ton épouse parce que, mine de rien, tu as besoin d'un héritier. Nous avons toléré Rukia. Mais ÇA ? Cette... Mésalliance avec Zaraki !! Ça ne peut pas durer ! Nous sommes la risée des autres clans ! Nous sommes la honte de la haute société. Te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets ? Tu vas immédiatement cesser ces stupidités et tu épouseras la jeune fille que nous allons te trouver ! C'est un ordre."  
"- C'est fini ?"  
"- Pardon ?"  
"- Oui, de chouiner sur mes pieds comme ça."  
"- Co– comment oses-tu ?"  
"- Peut-être parce que je suis le chef de ce clan, ce que j'ai visiblement un peu tendance à oublier. JE décide. JE détermine ce que JE veux faire. Du moment que le clan prospère sous mes ordres, vous pouvez aller vous faire refaire la moustache par un Hollow pour ce que j'en ai à en faire."  
"- BYAKUYA !"  
"- Criez plus fort, je crois que le quatre-vingtième cercle ne vous a pas entendu."  
"- Comment peux-tu–"  
"- Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir dit vos vérités avant en fait. Retournez jouer à la marelle avec vos cousins incontinents, Grand-père. J'en ai assez de vous laisser vivre MA vie par procuration et de ne pouvoir vivre la mienne. C'est peut-être comme ça que la vôtre a été vécue par vos propres aïeuls mais ce ne sera pas mon avenir !"

Et sans attendre, il colla le vieux dehors. Il avait du travail.

***

Cet événement-là fit rapidement le tour du Seireitei lui aussi, et Yumichika, qui était parti un peu plus tôt, revint comme une tornade dans les appartements de Kenpachi, qui s'agaça un peu. 

"- CHEF !!"  
"- Quoi encore ?"  
"- J'ai une info !!"  
"- C'est important ?"

Kenpachi en doutait mais après tout, Yumichika avait fait un travail remarquable pendant son absence alors…

"- Mais oui !! Il paraitrait que Kuchiki-taichou vient de mettre son grand-père à la porte après lui avoir expliqué sa façon de penser !" 

Yumichika était littéralement rayonnant. Ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

"- Sa façon de penser… à quel sujet ?"  
"- Du vôtre." Déclara fièrement le shinigami.

Il était tout simplement radieux. Kenpachi avait envie de disparaitre. 

"- Mais encore ?"  
"- D'après les rumeurs, il l'aurait mis dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Mais je pense qu'il a juste dû le bousculer un peu. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs après tout."  
"- Ah. Oui. Evidemment."

Kenpachi ne connaissait rien aux potins mais faisait toute confiance à Yumichika. 

"- Et c'est important parce que… ?"  
"- Parce que ça veut dire que Kuchiki-taichou défend votre couple !" s'emporta Yumichika. "Excusez du peu mais tout le monde n'en ferait pas autant !" 

Et sur cette remarque qui laissa Kenpachi perplexe, il fit demi-tour et sortit. 

***

Rukia s'était faufilé dans les appartements de son frère malgré Renji qui l'avait suppliée de laisser tomber, au moins pour ce soir, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure.  
Elle voulait des explications. C'est pour ça qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau de son frère et peinait à présent à avaler sa salive sous son regard froid.

"- Quoi, encore. Si c'est pour me faire la morale sur la relation avec Zaraki, tu ferais mieux de faire demi-tour."  
"- … Non… Non, non… Je… Je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai ?"  
"- C'est vrai, je suis très heureux de la situation, alors j'aimerais qu'on passe à autre chose."  
"- … Et tu l'épouses quand ?"  
"- … Dehors."  
"- Mais–"  
"- DEHORS !!!"

Ils avaient fini de venir lui baver sur les rouleaux ? Si ça continuait, il allait aller squatter chez Zaraki. Là !

***

Kenpachi de son côté, était très, très mécontent. Parce que son petit prince lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait le lendemain pour le déjeuner. Ça voulait donc dire pas de câlin ce soir. Et ça, de son point de vue c'était très, très contrariant.  
Parce que maintenant qu'il était guéri, enfin, il aurait bien grignoté de son petit prince tout doux lui ! Mais puisque à l'évidence Byakuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se contenta de mettre Yachiru au lit après le diner, lui lire ses deux histoires et rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme profondément.  
Au moins c'était une source de satisfaction de la voir aussi paisible. De ce que lui en avait dit Ikkaku (qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur Byakuya, ce qui était assez étonnant), elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir et se réveillait toujours aux aurores, pendant son absence.  
Il remonta ses couvertures sur ses épaules, et quitta sa chambre en catimini. Ne restait plus que sa grande carcasse à mettre au lit, dans son futon tout vide et tout froid. Il était encore tôt mais s'il veillait il allait sortir le sake, et il finirait par décider que dormir tout seul c'était vraiment trop stupide, surtout maintenant que tout le Seireitei était au courant, et irait rejoindre Byakuya. Or il avait bien dit "demain pour le déjeuner", et il respecterait ça, même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

Byakuya se mit au boulot à son bureau.  
S'il voulait passer au moins une partie de la journée avec Zaraki le lendemain et que sa famille cesse de l'ennuyer, il fallait qu'il soit irréprochable sur son travail. Il ne se coucha pas avant quatre heures du matin mais une grande partie de la paperasse négligée pendant son absence fut faite. Satisfait, il put aller se coucher. Seul.  
Il détesta la chose.

***

Aux premières lueurs du matin c'est un Kenpachi particulièrement ronchon et fatigué qui ouvrit un œil. Il décida immédiatement que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, loin de son petit prince. Et quand il réussissait à fermer l'œil, des images de Mayuri le découpant comme un steak le réveillaient en sursaut. Une des pires nuits de sa vie. Aussi avait-il décidé unilatéralement en accord avec lui-même que dès la nuit suivante il serait avec Byakuya, invité ou pas. Après tout ce n'était pas une porte-fenêtre qui allait dicter la loi et il avait des arguments convaincants pour charmer son petit prince et qu'il le laisse rester.  
Il avait aussi décidé de rester coucher et tenter de dormir un peu plus. De toute façon le petit déjeuner ne devait pas encore être servi et il n'attendait qu'une chose : le déjeuner. Il travaillerait un autre jour !

A son bureau, Byakuya s'était remis au travail à l'aube.  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais il avait encore tellement à rattraper pour être tranquille… Renji n'avait vraiment pas aidé. A l'écart, Rukia, Renji et plusieurs autres Shinigami discutaient entre eux des changements opérés chez le capitaine depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Et puis Zaraki ? Il avait meilleur goût que ça normalement !  
Ils finirent par en conclure que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Zaraki devait probablement le contraindre. Donc, il fallait le protéger.

***

La matinée passa dans un brouillard collant et désagréable pour Kenpachi qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'il soit l'heure de déjeuner. Pas qu'il ait eu réellement faim (plus exactement il avait faim mais pas de nourriture), mais il avait hâte de voir son petit prince, le prendre dans ses bras, se gorger de sa bonne odeur, sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne…  
Quand finalement Yumichika lui annonça qu'il était l'heure et qu'il pouvait y aller, il sauta comme un diable de sa boite et en trois shunpo venait se retrouvait sur le domaine de Byakuya.  
Pendant ce temps, Ikkaku tentait d'expliquer, tout rouge, à une Yachiru très curieuse pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas suivre son Ken-chan, mais sans grand succès, pendant que Yumichika pleurait de rire au lieu de lui donner un coup de main, ce vil traître.  
Mais bon, il fallait bien que leur chef puisse roucouler en paix…

Une fois devant les portes de la sixième, Zaraki se trouva repoussé par quasi toute la division.

"- Vous n'avez rien à faire là. Partez." Menaça lamentablement le quatrième gradé du lieu. "Vous n'avez pas votre place ici."

Ils allaient protéger leur chef puisque personne d'autre ne le faisait !  
Surpris, Kenpachi observa la troupe massée aux portes de la division de son petit prince.  
Sur l'instant il fut tenté de rebrousser chemin et rentrer vite dans sa tanière, puisque finalement le couperet était tombé. Mais il se retint en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Yumichika, la veille, après que bruits et rumeurs aient commencés à circuler. "Ça veut dire que Kuchiki-taichou défend votre couple". Alors tous ces crétins menés par le singe roux n'étaient peut-être pas là sur son ordre. Et surtout, il pensait connaitre suffisamment son petit prince pour espérer que, s'il devait lui interdire ses quartiers, il le ferait lui-même, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il inspira donc longuement pour garder un minimum de calme et balaya l'attroupement d'un coup d'œil.

"- Ecoutez, je ne veux blesser personne, alors laissez-moi passer."

Les shinigami resserrèrent les rangs.

"- Hors de question. Vous avez fait assez de mal à notre chef. Rentrez chez vous."

Ils n'avaient aucune chance mais quand même !  
Kenpachi ferma les yeux et prit à nouveau une longue inspiration. Il devait rester calme. Son petit prince serait certainement fâché s'il cabossait ses troupes (et ça serait normal, même si ce n'était qu'un ramassis de crétins).

"- Si votre chef est encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à moi. Laissez-moi passer."

Les shinigami dégainèrent leurs armes.

"- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?"

Avec ces bêtises, il était midi et Kenpachi était en retard. Donc Byakuya était allé le chercher.  
Placide, mais surtout rassuré de voir enfin son petit prince et d'être conforté dans son idée qu'il était étranger à cette mascarade, Kenpachi haussa les épaules.

"- Apparemment je suis persona non grata dans ton domaine." Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Byakuya jeta un regard meurtrier à ses hommes qui s'égaillèrent en tous sens en couinant.

"- N'y fais pas attention." Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kenpachi pour un long baiser appuyé avant de le lâcher. "Viens. Le déjeuner est servi."

Le grand capitaine en resta coi.  
Que lui ait fait un truc pareil ça n'aurait pas surpris, après tout il ne se souciait de rien ni de personne en dehors du bien-être de ses troupes. Mais que Kuchiki Byakuya lui roule une pelle sur son parvis là où un bon bout du Seireitei avait dû les voir (c'était l'heure de déjeuner en plus, il y avait encore plus de mouvements de gens), ça, ça le sciait littéralement.  
Il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Bien au contraire. Mais c'était quand même renversant…  
C'est donc avec un petit sourire rêveur que Kenpachi suivit son hôte, tout content. Finalement, ça valait largement la peine d'avoir dormi tout seul !  
Byakuya était écarlate. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait honte… Mais honte ! C'est perturbé par lui-même qu'il guida Zaraki jusqu'à leur déjeuner. Les cuisiniers avaient fait de l'excellent travail, comme toujours.

"- Installe-toi."

Kenpachi remarqua aussitôt la gêne de son compagnon.

"- Byakuya... ça ne va pas ?" Il pâlit soudain. "Je– tu préférerais que je parte, peut-être ?"

Byakuya colla un taquet sur le crane de Zaraki.

"- Ne sois pas idiot. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec le fait de pouvoir montrer mes sentiments au grand jour. Ça me perturbe." Ça passerait. "Mange donc, au lieu de dire des bêtises."

Pour le principe, Kenpachi gratta son crâne là où il venait d'être sauvagement agressé.

"- Tu me frappes maintenant ?" fit-il semblant de s'offusquer, essayant de faire passer très vite la rougeur traitresse sur ses joues. "Si je reviens couvert de bosses, Yachiru ne sera pas contente." Prévint-il avant de se fendre d'un sourire torve. "Mais si tu te fais pardonner je ne dirai rien…"

Voilà ça c'était un terrain qu'il connaissait.

"- Peuh, elle sait que tu es un idiot et elle te tapera aussi si tu lui dis que je l'ai fait. Elle est intelligente cette petite."

Et au pire, il l'achèterait avec des gâteaux. Un sourire aux lèvres à présent, il se mit à son repas, tout content d'avoir à nouveau son amant près de lui.

"- J'ai bien avancé sur la bureaucratie de ma division. Et toi ? Pas trop de retard ?"  
"- Non du tout." Répondit Kenpachi en attaquant son déjeuner, tout aussi content que Byakuya et pour les mêmes raisons. "Yumichika s'est débrouillé comme un chef ! Par contre… J'ai eu droit à un savon en règle en rentrant."

Byakuya eut un petit rire amusé.

"- Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? Pour avoir abandonné ton travail ?"

C'était quand même cocasse. Et mignon quelque part.

"- Euh… non, ça il s'en fichait complétement. En fait…" Kenpachi rosit, se traitant de tous les noms maintenant qu'il fallait parler des choses. "C'est de ne pas avoir eu la primeur pour, euh, nous, qui l'a beaucoup fâché. Je n'ai pas tout écouté quand il se plaignait mais si j'ai bien suivi il était vexé de ne pas avoir eu la nouvelle en premier. Pour la chanter partout forcément. Yumichika adore les ragots. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs."

Byakuya resta interloqué une minute avant d'éclater de rire.

"- Décidément, ta division est bizarre."

C'était mignon.  
Kenpachi fronça les sourcils.

"- Non ils ne sont pas bizarres ils sont… Ils sont… Ils sont eux. Et nous sommes très bien !" 

Non mais flûte c'était ses troupes quand même.  
Byakuya eut un sourire attendri.

"- Oui c'est bien ce que je dis."

Il picora le déjeuner de poisson, de riz et de gâteaux aux haricots rouge avant de faire le tour de la table pour s'installer directement sur les genoux de Kenpachi sans le moindre complexe.

"- Tu as bien une heure devant toi avant de retourner à ta division ?"

Kenpachi se figea une seconde, le temps de réaliser pleinement ce que demandait Byakuya avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

"- J'ai tout mon temps pour toi petit prince," gronda-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

Byakuya répondit au baiser avec une faim évidente. Il glissa rapidement ses mains sous les hakama-shita de Zaraki pour les écarter et pouvoir caresser la peau ferme dessous.

"- Personne ne viendra dans mes appartements pour l'instant."

Il avait envie de lui là, sur les tatamis, juste maintenant. C'était un peu pathétique combien il avait faim de lui mais il ne pouvait plus nier son désir.  
Les mains de Kenpachi suivirent rapidement l'exemple de celles de Byakuya.

"- Et tu es sûr que personne ne va venir vérifier que je ne te maltraite pas ?" demanda-t-il entre les baisers qu'il semait dans le cou de son compagnon. "Ils avaient l'air remontés, dehors…"   
"- Je crois qu'ils ont compris." Renifla Byakuya avant de l'embrasser encore, un peu rudement. "Cesse de me parler de ces idiots tu veux ?"

Il avait affreusement envie d'être aimé. Tout en dénouant ses kimonos, Kenpachi continuait de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il lui avait tellement manqué son petit prince !  
Deux semaines de convalescence et puis cette idée idiote de passer une nuit tout seul…

"- Je te parle de quoi, alors ?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix. "De comment je compte te faire crier mon nom tout l'après-midi et t'empêcher de retourner travailler avant demain matin ?"

Byakuya donna une petite tape sur le nez de l'autre capitaine.

"- Désolé mon adorable capitaine, mais il faut que je sois à mon poste dans une heure. Mais ce soir, tu auras tout ton temps pour ça."

Il fallait être raisonnable. Yamamoto ne disait peut-être rien, mais il fallait rester dans ses bonnes grâces quand même. Aussitôt Kenpachi resserra sa prise sur la taille de son amant et eut une petite moue triste.

"- Si tôt ? C'est sûr ?"

Une heure pour montrer à son Bya-chan combien il lui avait manqué c'était trop peu !

"- Il faut savoir être raisonnable mon amour. Et puis, on appelle ça de la gratification décalée."

Voilà, voilà. Le soir viendrait bien assez tôt.  
Kenpachi grommela, très mécontent.

"- Ben je préfère la gratification immédiate moi !"

Et sans laisser le temps à Byakuya de contester, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné pendant qu'il le délestait de ses multiples kimonos.  
Il avait hâte de gouter à nouveau sa peau douce et chaude, sentir son odeur, et laisser sa marque sur lui… Il lui avait tant manqué son petit prince !  
Byakuya se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Au contraire même. Il adorait la passion de Kenpachi. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être important, d'avoir de la valeur pour autre chose que juste son nom. C'était… Vraiment appréciable. Il s'attaqua aux kimonos de Zaraki lui aussi, avide de sentir sa peau sur lui. Il se fichait qu'on les entende. Tous savaient ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre à présent alors quel besoin de se cacher encore ?  
Avant longtemps, les manteaux de capitaine et autres kimonos étaient étalés un peu partout et Kenpachi explorait la peau douce de son petit prince du bout des doigts, ses lèvres suivant le mouvement juste derrière. Il avait commencé à son front et en était maintenant à son torse… Et aux cicatrices encore rosées qu'il arborait à présent.

"- J'espère que tu ne veux pas me faire concurrence," souffla-t-il avec un sourire tendre en effleurant l'un d'elle du bout des doigts.

Byakuya frémit lourdement sous les caresses.

"- J'ai accès aux meilleurs guérisseurs. Elles ne seront que des souvenirs assez vite." Il gémit un peu sous une autre caresse délicieuse. "Je crois que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très, très longtemps."

Il le libérait de tellement de choses que s'en était indécent.  
Cette déclaration fit hausser un sourcil au grand shinigami. Non qu'il trouve à y redire mais…

"- Je suis sûr qu'en un claquement de doigts, je trouve tout un troupeau de gens pour m'accuser de t'avoir ensorcelé pour que tu fasses cette déclaration…"

Il continua son exploration et après une seconde de doute, évita l'entrejambe gonflé de son petit prince pour venir semer une pluie de baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses fuselées. Il était tellement doux son Bya-chan ! C'était indécent d'avoir la peau si douce.

"- M'ensorceler ? Toi ? Tu ne serais pas capable de lancer un sort de kudo pour sauver ta vie." D'ailleurs… "Et si je t'apprenais d'ailleurs ?"

Puis il oublia comment parler pour simplement gémir, geindre et pleurer sous les caresses de la grande brute si douce. Pour le faire taire, Kenpachi avait finalement donné un grand coup de langue sur son membre dressé, avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il se concentre Bya-chan ! Déjà qu'il ne lui avait donné qu'une heure il n'allait pas parler boulot en plus ! Il allait falloir travailler son sens des priorités.  
Byakuya se fit un point d'honneur à se concentrer sur son amant après cette attaque fourbe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se tordre entre ses bras et réclamer encore et encore qu'il l'aime avec passion.  
Et Kenpachi se fit un plaisir de l'exaucer. Prévoyant depuis certains déboires à leurs débuts, il n'eut qu'à fouiller son kimono pour trouver sa fiole d'huile légèrement parfumée, préparer son petit prince et, enfin, le posséder avec lenteur, le nez enfouit dans son cou.

"- Ah mon petit prince… A moi…" gémit-il doucement, tremblant de se retenir de le ramoner sauvagement pour effectivement le marquer comme sien.

Byakuya gémissait sans fin sous les assauts de son amant sans réaliser que certains de ses hommes s'étaient glissés à sa fenêtre pour mater. S'il l'avait su il aurait fait un scandale mais là, il était trop parti dans le plaisir pour faire autre chose qu'en réclamer davantage de Zaraki.  
Il finit par s'assouvir, presque par surprise, sous une étreinte particulièrement agréable puis s'écroula dans les bras de son amant, épuisé. Il allait finir par le tuer !  
Kenpachi le suivit de près, le serrant fort dans ses bras pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Et dire qu'il allait devoir le laisser repartir travailler… Certes pas tout de suite mais c'était du gâchis ! Et puis, sorti de nulle part, il se sentit obligé de glisser une vérité qui le frappa d'un coup à l'oreille de son amant.

"- Je pourrais mourir rien que pour la promesse de t'avoir encore, tu sais ?" murmura-t-il.

Et ce n'était pas qu'une figure de style, il s'en rendait compte.  
Byakuya le serra très, très fort contre lui.

"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si tu mourais, je serais très, très malheureux." Et ça aussi c'était une vérité première. "Ne me quitte pas."

Kenpachi se retira doucement et roula doucement sur le côté en l'entrainant avec lui pour le serrer fort contre lui. Un peu comme un grand poulpe s'accrocherait à son rocher dans la tempête.

"- Ce n'est pas au programme petit prince." Lui souffla-t-il, un peu effrayé. "Jamais."

Il était effrayé parce qu'il réalisait à quel point il pensait ce qu'il disait et combien Byakuya lui était devenu précieux, pour ne pas dire autre chose.  
Le noble se bouina aussi étroitement que possible dans les bras de sa grande brute personnelle tout plein. Ça lui faisait peur également de voir leur situation. Ça allait mal tourner à un moment. Obligé. Il s'accrocha davantage à Zaraki. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Jamais.  
Kenpachi calla un peu plus étroitement Byakuya dans ses bras, tout contre lui, et trouva à tâtons un kimono quelconque qu'il ramena sur eux. Il avait la diffuse impression d'être observé d'un seul coup…

"- Ça va petit prince ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il n'aimait pas le sentir pas bien comme ça. Ça l'inquiétait.  
Byakuya aussi sentait qu'on les observait et n'aimait pas ça. Il se cacha presque sous le grand corps de son amant.

"- Ça va. J'ai juste peur qu'on nous force à nous séparer."

Il ne le supporterait pas.  
Kenpachi eut un reniflement peu flatteur.

"- Celui qui réussira un truc pareil n'est pas encore né, fais-moi confiance petit prince." Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. "Ça va aller cet après-midi ? Tu veux que je reste ? Mais juste pour te tenir compagnie, je ne t'empêcherai pas de travailler." Ajouta-t-il, très sérieux.

Il sentait son amant inquiet et ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme ça tout seul avec une bande d'abrutis alentour.  
Byakuya l'embrassa sur le torse. Il aurait vraiment aimé dire oui mais… Il fallait être raisonnable.

"- Je te remercie mon amour. Mais non. Il faut que je travaille et je ne peux me permettre de me montrer faible devant mes hommes."

Il ne pouvait prendre de risque.

"- Tu n'es pas faible !" gronda aussitôt Kenpachi. "Et puis je me ferai tout petit : je resterai dehors, sous le haut vent, avec un peu de sake. Tu ne m'entendras même pas."

Il gardait Byakuya étroitement serré contre lui. Son kimono les couvrait jusqu'à la taille et de sa main libre, il caressait machinalement le dos de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait se rassasier de la peau de son petit prince : il fallait qu'il le touche, en permanence. Comme s'il était un fil conducteur qui lui permettait de garder les idées claires.  
Byakuya papouillait l'autre capitaine sans espoir de se rassasier de le sentir sous ses doigts.

"- Ce soir… Promis. On se verra ce soir."  
"- … Tu promets ?" finit par murmurer Zaraki dans un souffle tout juste audible. "Je veux plus dormir tout seul…" finit-il par avouer.  
"- Promis." Lui non plus ne voulait plus dormir seul. "Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte. Et ma chambre aussi."

Il allait faire remplacer le futon une place dans l'après-midi d'ailleurs. Sans faute.  
Byakuya embrassa encore passionnément Zaraki avant de se forcer à se redresser.

"- Il faut que j'y aille."  
"- Attends…"

Kenpachi se redressa aussi et le prit dans ses bras, juste pour l'avoir contre lui quelques secondes de plus. Il resta ainsi un moment, le nez dans le cou de son petit prince puis, avec un soupir lourd et un dégoût visible, le lâcha enfin.

"- Bon courage pour le reste de la journée ?" sourit-il en lui caressant la joue d'une infinie tendresse.

Byakuya sourit tendrement à la grosse brute tellement douce avec lui.

"- Ça passera vite. Tu me rejoins pour le diner avec Yachiru ? Je ferai installer une chambre pour elle un peu à l'écart."

La pauvre petite avait été plus que patiente.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil.

"- Tu voudrais qu'elle dorme ici ? Méfie-toi tu risques de ne plus pouvoir t'en dépêtrer après ça." Il hésita. "Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?"  
"- Elle est adorable." Se défendit Byakuya. Quand il était marié, il avait espéré être père. Maintenant… "Et puis, on s'entend bien tous les deux. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente que son papa soit heureux. Non ?"

En tout cas, il l'espérait.

"- Oui elle l'est." Kenpachi vola un dernier baiser à Byakuya avant de commencer à trier leurs affaires pour qu'ils se rhabillent sinon ils ne bougeraient jamais. "C'est curieux," lança-t-il soudain, tout à son rangement. "J'ai l'impression d'être observé…"

Byakuya déploya très légèrement son reiatsu. Il grogna.

"- Normal, la moitié de mon unité nous matte de la fenêtre."

Il allait bramer. Les petits salopards ! Mais quelque part, ça l'amusait. Il se rhabilla lentement, prenant plaisir aux courbatures que leurs ébats lui causaient. Il aimait toujours ça.

"- A ce soir alors."

Kenpachi haussa un sourcil. Torse nu, il rattrapa Byakuya au vol et l'embrassa avec passion, dérangeant un peu ses kimonos tout juste rajustés au passage.

"- Qu'ils en aient pour leur argent…" souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Byakuya lui donna une tape sur le torse.

"- Brute." Mais il ne le pensait qu'à moitié. Le sixième capitaine l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le chasser pour de bon. "File !"  
"- Oui, oui j'y vais ! Mais je ne compte pas travailler, Yumichika fait ça très bien à ma place," sourit le grand capitaine en finissant de se rhabiller. Il lança un sourire qui promettait beaucoup à son amant. "A ce soir alors petit prince."

Et il sortit, tranquille comme tout, avec l'air d'un chat aux moustaches pleines de crème.  
Un véritable troupeau le suivit à distance. Une partie était horrifiée, une autre toute émoustillée. Et quelques un, par contre…  
Renji lui coupa la route, fou de rage. Comment Zaraki avait-il OSE souiller son capitaine ?

"- BANKAI !!!"

Il allait lui défoncer sa race !  
Kenpachi haussa à peine un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"- Hmmm… Je le savais bien que tu reluquais mon petit prince, le singe roux…" ronronna-t-il en fuyant le reiatsu de partout.

Et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon combat pour patienter le temps de refaire plein de papouilles à son Bya-chan.  
Renji ne voyait pas de quoi parlait Zaraki mais on ne touchait pas à son capitaine. Il bourra dans le tas pour protéger son chef. Son pauvre capitaine, dévoyé par une grosse brute sans cervelle.  
Zaraki se déplaça juste ce qu'il fallait pour éviter l'attaque mais ne dégaina même pas son sabre. Ça n'en valait pas la peine et puis s'il le cabossait, son Bya-chan aurait encore plus de travail.

"- Hmmm… Ça te chagrine à ce point qu'il n'ait pas jeté son dévolu sur toi alors ?" 

Il n'en démordait pas : Renji en pinçait forcément pour son capitaine pour réagir comme ça. 

"- Mais je m'en fous de son cul ! VIOLEUR !"

Il ne voyait que ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Zaraki le forçait. Forcement.  
Cette double affirmation déplut fortement au capitaine de la onzième division. D'abord parce que les jolies fesses de son Bya-chan méritaient d'être considérées, et aussi et surtout parce qu'il ne violait personne ! Il dégaina son sabre et attaqua à son tour. 

"- MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS FILS D'ABRUTI !"

Renji évita l'attaque avec un hoquet de surprise.

"- Evidement que je me rends compte ! Brute !"

Il ne pouvait accepter que son chef se commette avec le onzième capitaine pour de vrai et de son plein gré. Pas possible.  
Le grand capitaine l'attrapa au vol et le saisit par le devant du kimono pour le monter son visage à la hauteur du sien et le secouer un peu.

"- Alors si tu te rends compte, ne lance pas ce genre d'accusation à la légère, tu veux ?"  
"- Je ne les lance pas à la légère." Siffla Renji en tentant de s'échapper de la poigne du capitaine. "Qui voudrait être avec vous de son plein gré ?" Gronda encore le lieutenant. "Et Byakuya en plus !"

Fallait être réaliste à un moment.  
Le capitaine de la onzième division eut un sourire doux amer.

"- Tu as sans doute raison oui. Mais il faut croire qu'il y trouve son compte…"

Sans le savoir Renji venait de pointer là où cela faisait très mal au grand capitaine. Qui voudrait être avec un type comme lui en effet ?  
Renji se dégagea finalement.

"- Vous ne me ferez jamais croire qu'il est consentant. Ou si même c'est le cas, c'est qu'il veut quelque chose." Oui, ce serait vachement plus logique. "… En fait, il vous utilise."

D'un type sans cœur et froid comme une congère comme Kuchiki, c'était totalement logique.  
Kenpachi observa le vice-capitaine un instant avant de s'en défaire d'un mouvement de poignet comme il aurait lâché une serpillère particulièrement répugnante saisie par erreur.

"- Conforte-toi comme ça si ça t'amuse." Laissa-t-il tomber, polaire, avant de rengainer son sabre et de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

Cet abruti avait réussi à lui miner le moral…  
Renji renifla, satisfait.

"- Et ne l'approchez plus !"

Sinon, il irait porter l'affaire devant le capitaine général.  
Kenpachi se figea et se retourna lentement, l'œil mauvais. Non mais il le cherchait l'insecte ou bien ?

"- Et tu feras quoi sinon, exactement ?"  
"- J'irais en parler à qui de droit. Ou demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui peut vous écraser."

Non mais !  
Le sourire de Kenpachi se fit un peu fou.

"- Quelqu'un qui peut m'écraser ?? PARFAIT ! Va le chercher tout de suite, j'ai l'après-midi devant moi. Avant d'aller retrouver ton capitaine…" grinça-t-il, espérant faire sortir le singe roux de ses gonds.

Renji lui jeta un regard absolument dégouté.

"- Je vais. De ce pas !"

Ichigo n'appréciait pas Byakuya mais il ne resterait pas insensible devant la situation, il en était sûr. Renji disparu d'un shunpo. Le plus dur allait être de pouvoir utiliser un portail.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil. Où était-il parti encore ce singe ?  
Dépité, il espérait un bon combat quand même, Kenpachi rentra chez lui. Après tout si Renji voulait le trouver il n'aurait qu'à faire le déplacement ! En attendant il s'imbiberait de sake. Ça ne résoudrait rien mais boire de l'eau non plus alors…

***

Le soir venant, c'est un serviteur terrifié du clan Kuchiki qui vint avertir le grand capitaine qu'il était attendu à la maison principale du clan par le chef actuel pour un repas de famille. Yachiru aussi était invitée.  
Puisque tout son clan venait lui danser sur les arpions, Byakuya avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Tout le clan serait là pour qu'il les informe tout à fait officiellement de sa relation. Non mais ! Après ça, les anciens ne pourraient plus râler.

Heureusement pour le bien de tout le monde, Yumichika avait confisqué le sake à son capitaine très rapidement, arguant que c'était mauvais pour les performances sexuelles, rajoutant que personne n'avait besoin d'un Byakuya ronchon, et plantant Kenpachi là sans lui demander son avis.  
Du coup, c'est un capitaine de la onzième division sobre qui se présenta, Yachiru sur l'épaule, aux quartiers du clan Kuchiki. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise mais si Byakuya avait décidé… Il le laisserait expliquer les détails à Yachiru tiens !  
Sur les conseils de Yumichika toujours (ce garçon était une vraie mine de savoir en fait) il avait apporté deux bouteilles d'un alcool raffiné et couteux (prises sur le budget de la division). D'après son subalterne, ça ferait distingué et bien élevé. Il vint donc frapper, un peu anxieux. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Byakuya pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu.  
Un serviteur vint introduire Zaraki dans la grande salle à manger du domaine. Tout le monde était déjà installé. Il ne restait que deux places, à côté de Byakuya qui était en à la place d'honneur.

"- Zaraki, Yachiru."

Il leur fit signe de s'installer près de lui sans se soucier des grondements de sa famille.  
Il ferma immédiatement son bec à un de ses cousins d'un simple regard.

"- Merci d'être venu capitaine."

Il devait quand même montrer un minimum de dignité devant sa famille. Mais vraiment minimum.

"- Merci de nous avoir invités, Byakuya… san." Salua Yachiru avec un sourire. Bon, elle essayait d'être sage mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça encore. "Tiens, on a apporté ça pour toi !" sourit-elle en prenant les bouteilles des mains de son Ken-chan et en les lui tendant, après avoir sauté de l'épaule de son papa d'adoption.

Kenpachi était reconnaissant à la petite d'avoir pris les choses en main. Tous ces gens qui le regardaient de travers ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien fait ! Lui non plus il n'avait pas envie d'être là, comme eux ! Enfin si, il était content d'être avec son petit prince mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir tous ces croulants et ces gens bizarres en option pour les observer.  
Byakuya prit les bouteilles avant de faire signe à un serviteur pour qu'il les ouvre et les leur serve.

"- Merci Yachiru. Zaraki."

Il tapa dans ses mains une fois et les serviteurs les servirent.  
Le repas était fin bien évidement. Pour les deux onzièmes, ça ne devait être des amuse-gueules mais il avait prévu un vrai repas pour plus tard.  
Les entrées se passèrent en silence. Byakuya n'était pas gêné par l'ambiance lourde. C'était toujours comme ça ici. Une fois l'entrée passée, il reposa ses baguettes.  
Immédiatement, tout le monde le fixa. Pendant que les serviteurs débarrassaient, il en profita pour calmement prendre la parole.

"- Certains d'entre vous sont venus vers moi pour obtenir quelques informations sur la dernière rumeur en date."

Il vit les anciens du clan se lever et son grand-père se lever pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne l'ouvre mais Byakuya avait prévu le coup. Un serviteur à la musculature impressionnante appuya sur les épaules du vieillard pour l'immobiliser.

"- Ce ne sont en aucune façon des rumeurs. Le capitaine Kenpachi et moi sommes engagés dans une relation que j'espère de longue durée."

Et il laissa les hurlements éclater.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kenpachi regrettait sa grande carcasse. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible, ce qui était bien évidemment inefficace, et attendait que l'orage passe. Sauf si l'un d'eux s'en prenait à son second.  
Yachiru elle, restait impassible et regardait, curieuse, les vieux messieurs qui criaient très fort.  
Byakuya prit son bol de riz tout juste servit pour se remettre à manger.  
Au bout de dix minutes de hurlements, il reposa sèchement ses baguettes.

"- Où vous croyez vous donc ?"

Un vieux croulant bondit sur ses pieds.

"- COMMENT OSES-TU AINSI COUVRIR NOTRE NOM D'OPPROBRE ?"

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

"- Vous savez que je ne fais que ce que je veux. En quoi est-ce différent de ma défunte épouse ?"  
"- Au moins cette catin aurait pu te donner un rejeton !"

Byakuya parut réfléchir à la chose.

"- Et bien au pire, je n'aurais qu'à adopter officiellement Yachiru et en faire la prochaine chef du clan Kuchiki."

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle et pas uniquement parce que deux des vieux cacochymes venaient de tourner de l'œil à la nouvelle. Byakuya se permit un coup d'œil amusé vers Zaraki. Il s'amusait cet imbécile !  
Kenpachi fixait son amant comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête à côté de la première. Adopter Yachiru ? Mais il était tombé sur la tête ! Et pas que parce que sa petite poupée adorée serait une véritable tornade une fois adulte et qu'elle ferait trépasser tous les anciens du clan en moins de quarante-huit heures.  
La petite fille par contre, était très intéressée par cette nouvelle. Sage pour une fois, elle tira doucement sur la manche de Byakuya pour attirer son attention.

"- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je devienne le chef de ta famille Bya-chan ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.  
"- Parce que lorsque je serai vieux et aussi inutile que tous ces vieux fous, il faudra quelqu'un pour tenir ce clan d'une main de fer et qui en plus secouera tous les vieux débris que nous serons. Et je suis sûr que tu serais très douée pour ça."

Avec la bonne éducation…  
La fillette fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus en intriguée.

"- Mais… Ce n'est pas Rukia-chan qui devrait le faire ? Une fois qu'elle sera mariée à Renji ?"

La Rukia-chan en question s'étouffait à moitié avec son thé depuis l'annonce de son frère. Yachiru ? A la tête du clan Kuchiki ?  
Byakuya avala une gorgée de thé.

"- Par défaut oui. Mais si j'ai une fille, pourquoi veux-tu que ma sœur hérite ?"

Fallait être logique à un moment. Et bon sang ce que c'était drôle de choquer à mort tout ce petit monde !  
Yachiru considéra la chose. Effectivement c'était logique.

"- Mais pourquoi tu voudrais m'adopter ? J'ai déjà mon Ken-chan comme papa."

Kenpachi fut partagé entre la tendresse d'entendre ces mots et l'agacement de voir Byakuya s'amuser à provoquer les gens. Il voulait en venir où, au juste ?

"- Parce que si ton papa et moi sommes en couple, j'aimerais beaucoup être ton second papa. Je ne suis pas équipé pour être une maman."

Ah ! Et ça, c'était le bruit de deux autres vieux au bord de la catatonie. Y en avait même un qui pleurait !   
Le visage de Yachiru s'éclaira soudain.

"- Alors ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider à m'occuper de mon Ken-chan ?"

Le Ken-chan en question ne cherchait même plus à suivre la conversation à côté de lui ni les protestations un peu plus loin à la table. Il se contentait de manger à petites bouchées, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il attendait sans le montrer les réponses de Byakuya, et en discuterait avec lui, en tête à tête. Ce n'était pas bien de faire des choses comme ça !  
Byakuya se fendit d'un infime sourire.

"- Mais j'espère bien."

Une fois les plats vide et les morts évacués, on apporta les desserts. Le chef du clan s'amusait comme un petit fou, il fallait l'avouer. Vraiment, Yachiru ferait une fille parfaite.  
Tout aussi heureuse que lui, mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons, Yachiru se régala de desserts. Elle espérait bien qu'il y aurait d'autres repas comme celui-là ! Elle aimait beaucoup Bya-chan et si en plus il promettait de s'occuper de Ken-chan, elle pourrait aller jouer l'esprit plus tranquille maintenant !  
Un peu plus loin à table, Rukia jetait des regards noirs à la petite fille. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compté hériter du clan mais… Yachiru ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il faudrait qu'elle parle d'urgence à son nii-sama !  
Une fois le repas fini, Byakuya invita tout le monde à dégager avant d'inviter Zaraki et Yachiru dans ses appartements.  
Une chambre avait été préparée pour la petite fille à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent profiter tranquillement mais pour l'instant, une tasse de thé ne serait pas de trop.

"- Comment avez-vous trouvé le repas ?  
"- C'était très bon ! Hein Ken-chan ?"  
"- Délicieux oui…" répondit simplement le grand capitaine, encore très perturbé.

Byakuya fit servir le thé puis, une fois enfin seul avec Yachiru et Zaraki, il s'assit près du grand capitaine.

"- Ça ne va pas ?"

Kenpachi, diablement honnête, comme toujours, se gratta distraitement la tempe.

"- Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de digérer le cataclysme que tu nous as servis pour le diner. Je te dirai ça d'ici une heure ou deux."

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ni malice dans ses propos. Juste une profonde perplexité.  
Byakuya lui caressa doucement la main.

"- Mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas te troubler."

Kenpachi haussa distraitement les épaules.

"- On en reparlera un peu plus tard." Conclut-il simplement, faisant clairement référence à Yachiru qui, pour le moment, sirotait paisiblement son thé, visiblement très heureuse.

Byakuya hocha la tête.  
Une fois que la petite fille commença à clairement dodeliner de la tête, épuisée par le sucre et le repas, il conduisit Zaraki jusqu'à la chambre prévue pour la petite.

"- Tu peux l'installer là."

Reconnaissant, Kenpachi installa la fillette dans le lit après lui avoir ôté ses vêtements. Il la laissa en sous-vêtements et la borda avec attention.

"- Ken-chan ?" bailla la fillette.  
"- Oui, je suis là."  
"- Tu surveilles ?"  
"- Toujours ma puce. Et Byakuya aussi surveille. Repose-toi maintenant."

Elle bailla encore, se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit pour de bon.  
Kenpachi entraina Byakuya hors de la chambre et repoussa la porte qu'il laissa entrebâillée. Si jamais la petite faisait un cauchemar, il l'entendrait.  
Byakuya raccompagna Zaraki jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui offrit un verre de sake fort et s'en prit qu'il avala cul sec.

"- Elle dormira bien."  
"- Pas toujours." Expliqua le grand capitaine. "Parfois elle fait des cauchemars. Elle ne s'en souvient jamais mais elle a très peur quand elle se réveille."

Autant commencer à expliquer dès maintenant à quoi Byakuya s'exposait s'il les prenait définitivement à bord… Il but son verre de sake cul sec également, avant de jeter un regard en biais au chef du clan Kuchiki.

"- Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? Et d'ailleurs à l'avenir évite ce genre de surprise : je pourrais bien finir comme certains des papys."

Byakuya haussa calmement un sourcil.

"- Tu devrais me connaitre maintenant. Je suis TOUJOURS sérieux." Il l'embrassa sur la mâchoire en un geste d'excuse. "Et puis ça valait le coup de voir leur tête…"

Kenpachi le contempla un long moment en silence avant de brusquement l'attraper par la nuque et l'embrasser avec rudesse. Etrangement, cette déclaration lui donnait envie de chiffonner tout plein son Bya-chan qu'il trouvait bien trop rangé tout d'un coup.

"- Sans doute mais quand même. Je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu pour les choses… importantes." Souffla le grand capitaine.

Byakuya éclata soudain de rire en s'abandonnant à son amant. Il aimait le voir aussi enthousiaste. C'était… Reposant.

"- Ce n'est pas drôle !" bougonna encore Kenpachi. "J'ai cru qu'on allait passer en jugement avec Yachiru quand j'ai vu tous les rogatons de chez toi alignés à table !"

Et pour la peine il attira son amant contre lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche pendant que ses mains s'égaraient un peu partout.  
Byakuya se donna à lui sans protester, juste content de l'avoir près de lui, cette fois officiellement.

"- Au moins, on a plus besoin de se cacher." Ronronna le capitaine en glissant ses mains sous les kimonos du grand capitaine. "Tu es trop habillé."

Il avait envie de lui là, tout de suite. Kenpachi haussa un sourcil, joueur.

"- Trop habillé tu es sûr ?" Il ôta rapidement son manteau de capitaine et son hakama-shita. "Là c'est toi qui trop habillé…" ronronna-t-il en ramenant Byakuya contre lui.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, contenant son désir avec beaucoup de mal. Il avait très envie de son petit prince. Il eut un reniflement peu flatteur, en repensant à son retour chez lui le jour même après le déjeuner.

"- Renji ne va pas sortir d'un buisson comme un diable de sa boite en me traitant de violeur demain matin ?" demanda-t-il très amusé.

Byakuya cessa de se dépouiller de ses vêtements pour fixer Zaraki. C'était quoi cette blague pas drôle ?

"- Plait-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Renji n'avait pas fait ça quand même ? Si ? Il allait le pulvériser. Mais demain.  
Kenpachi quitta sa place pour continuer de dénuder tranquillement son petit prince.

"- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Avec le scandale qu'on a fait sous tes fenêtres à midi je pensais… Enfin peu importe : il m'a attaqué, enfin il a essayé, et puis il m'a traité de violeur, alors du coup, j'ai riposté, parce que je veux bien être pas mal de choses mais quand même, et ensuite il a fini par partir. Chercher du renfort. Je crois. Mais moi du coup je suis rentré chez moi."

Byakuya était à présent nu comme un ver et Kenpachi ne pouvait qu'admirer le corps pâle et fuselé de son amant. Son compagnon. Un vrai délice pour l'œil, sans parler du reste…  
Il effleura les cicatrices pâles sur le torse du jeune capitaine.

"- Tu comptes les garder ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure

Byakuya soupirait de plaisir sous la moindre caresse. Très vite, il se retrouva à littéralement ronronner.

"- Mrouiiiiii…" Il se jeta soudain sur Zaraki pour le dévorer de baisers. "Tu es lent."

On n'avait pas idée de l'allumer comme ça.  
Avec une patience que peu lui connaissait, Kenpachi repoussa son amant.

"- Tu comptes les garder alors ? En souvenir ?" demanda-t-il encore, effleurant toujours les fines marques encore rosées. "Elles te vont bien…" ronronna-t-il à son tour.

Il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler le feu dans son regard ni les plis bizarres de son hakama. Il avait envie de son petit prince, très, très fort, et il comptait bien le faire crier à en achever les derniers croulants qui avaient survécu au dîner. Il tourna autour de Byakuya, le contemplant avec des yeux gourmands.

"- Tu sais que si on m'avait dit que j'aurais un jour le privilège de te désirer sans y perdre ma tête, j'aurais ri au nez de l'impudent avant de le couper en morceaux ?" demanda-t-il, plus sincère que jamais.  
"- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'ouvrirai mon futon à un mâle et toi encore plus, je l'aurais envoyé à la quatrième division pour faire examiner son cerveau." Ronronna Byakuya. Nu, il alla tranquillement s'allonger sur son futon deux places. D'une main légère, il flattait sa virilité, un sourire aux lèvres. "Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté de te séduire avant…"  
"- Non, pas moi… Tu serais allé voir quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un de ton rang… Kyoraku peut-être ?" sourit-il, très amusé. Toujours en hakama, il se posta au pied du futon. Il eut un geste de surprise. "Je rêve ou ce futon est plus grand que d'habitude ?"  
"- Kyoraku n'aime que les filles et Ukitake m'aurait arraché les yeux." S'amusa Byakuya. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'écarta un peu pour laisser plus de place à son amant. "Je l'ai fait changer pour un deux places."

Après tout, c'était ce que faisaient les couples non ? Ils partageaient un grand futon non ?  
Le sourire de Kenpachi aurait pu être celui d'un lion affamé découvrant une gazelle blessée dans un fourré.

"- Excellente idée…" ronronna-t-il en se défaisant de son hakama.

Il prit juste le temps de récupérer la fiole d'huile qu'il transportait toujours avec lui à présent avant de venir s'installer auprès de Byakuya. Il se glua contre lui tout en l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, soupirant de plaisir dans leur baiser quand enfin il sentit la peau douce de son petit prince contre la sienne.

"- Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que Kyoraku soit aussi catégorique dans ses choix que tu l'affirmes…" ronronna-t-il pendant qu'il chassait la main de Byakuya sur son sexe pour que la sienne prenne sa place. "Pas plus que moi en tout cas…" précisa-t-il avec un petit rire amusé.  
"- Depuis le temps que Ukitake le reluque…"

Puis il oublia tout pour s'abandonner avec passion à son amant. Comment ne pas en profiter largement devant un tel enthousiasme ?  
Le lendemain matin, ce sont des cris qui le réveillèrent.  
Il connaissait ces voix… Les mortels ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour un Ken-chan d'être avec un Bya-chan...

C'est un Kenpachi reput qui reposait paisiblement sur le grand futon. Un bras à la taille de Byakuya, il affichait une mine paisible dans son sommeil.  
Pourtant, quelque chose le chagrinait distraitement et le poussait aux portes de l'éveil… Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout et...

"- KEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!! ICHIGO EST REVENUUUUUUUUU !!"

Ignorant où se trouvait Kenpachi, Yachiru avait réglé le problème en arpentant les couloirs tout en meuglant à pleins poumons. En général ça fonctionnait bien pour trouver son Ken-chan.  
Byakuya roula sur le flanc pour se bouiner plus étroitement contre Zaraki.

"- Ta fille fait du bruit." Râla-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever finalement.  
Sur le parvis de la sixième division, le troupeau d'humains gesticulait en exigeant la présence de Byakuya et Rukia.  
Byakuya aurait dû avoir le courage d'aller les voir mais flûte. Il était bien là. Il s'enterra un peu plus sous la couette. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir.  
Moitié réveillé d'un peu partout, les cheveux en pagaille après une nuit particulièrement agitée, Kenpachi attira son compagnon au plus proche de lui. Il se tourna légèrement sur le flanc et utilisa ses bras pour plaquer Byakuya contre son torse avant de rouler à nouveau sur le dos, embarquant sur lui le chef du clan Kuchiki. Il chercha paresseusement les lèvres de son amant pendant qu'il ondulait doucement des hanches, laissant glisser son sexe entre les fesses douces de son compagnon.

"- N'a de la visite..." articula-t-il pas plus motivé que Byakuya pour quitter son futon.

Byakuya arqua les reins contre Zaraki pour venir à sa rencontre.

"- Oui." 

Et vu les cris croissants, il doutait de pouvoir profiter de Kenpachi avant de devoir se lever.   
Gromph.  
Les cris partirent dans les aigus quand Rukia se mit à couiner.

"- Ils vont avoir ma peau…"

Kenpachi resserra les bras sur son amant pour l'empêcher de partir et donna un peu plus des hanches. Il avait très envie de commencer sa journée par la vision d'un Byakuya le chevauchant tranquillement. C'était le genre de réveil tranquille dont il était friand quand il avait un amant ou une amante un tant soit peu régulier : du plaisir paisible pour se sortir du sommeil. Alors avec son petit prince il en avait très, très envie…

"- Laisse-les braire prince. J'ai mieux à te proposer." ronronna-t-il en caressant les fesses de son amant.

Byakuya ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il se redressa, les mains à plat sur le ventre de Zaraki, avant de venir s'empaler lentement sur lui. Il était encore parfaitement conciliant de la nuit passée…  
Le capitaine de la onzième division ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur les globes de chair sous ses doigts. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi convaincant avec si peu de mots ! Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Derrière ses paupières mi closes, il observait son amant. Il était si beau le capitaine Kuchiki quand il se laissait aller et que le plaisir se peignait librement sur ses traits.

"- Oui trésor… C'est ça… Laisse-toi aller…" souffla-t-il sans y prendre garde.

Byakuya eut un vague sourire. Les yeux clos, il arpentait lentement la colonne de chair, paresseusement, juste profitant de la chaleur de Zaraki autant que de son étonnante douceur.  
C'était une sucrerie.  
N'y tenant plus, Kenpachi se redressa pour venir enlacer son amant, et replia les genoux pour le caler plus profondément contre lui. Pendant que Byakuya allait et venait toujours sur lui, il lui mignotait le cou en lui murmurant combien il était beau, combien il aimait le sentir contre lui, autour de lui, à quel point il aimait lui faire l'amour, à quel point il l'aimait…  
Tout court.  
Mais loin de réaliser, le grand capitaine était entièrement tourné vers le plaisir de son compagnon, effleurant, caressant ses hanches, son dos, ses épaules, embrassant son cou, ses lèvres, ses joues. Kenpachi était toujours particulièrement amoureux et câlin de bon matin. Il faudrait que Byakuya s'habitue sinon ils auraient une grosse crise de couple à gérer.  
Byakuya était plus que content de se laisser cajoler. Sous la surface glacée, il était un gros chaton avide de caresses et de câlins. Se laisser aimer et cajoler était bien plus dans son caractère que prendre les choses en main. Byakuya Kuchiki était un gros passif.  
Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant avant de glisser une main entre eux pour se caresser lentement. Il était au bord du plaisir. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose.

"- Ken…" 

Ce n'était qu'un gémissement.  
Immédiatement Kenpachi chassa sa main fine pour la remplacer par la sienne, plus rude et calleuse. Il le caressait doucement au rythme tendre de leur étreinte, son bras libre enlaçant toujours son compagnon. Et au diable les humains qui faisaient du scandale au dehors ! Ils étaient occupés à des affaires bien plus importantes que les vagues protestations d'une bande d'intrus.  
Byakuya finit par s'assouvir paresseusement, étroitement bouiné contre Kenpachi. Il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller autrement que dans ses bras.  
Le grand capitaine le suivit dans le plaisir avec un long soupir. Il récupéra sa main glissée entre eux pour enlacer son petit prince et couvrir son épaule de baisers tous doux. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter ce futon.  
Tiens ça c'était une bonne idée : il allait confier Yachiru et sa division à Ikkaku et Yumichika, laisser la sixième dans les pattes du singe roux et s'enfermer avec son Bya-chan pour lui faire des cochoncetés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Ce serait une bonne façon de s'éteindre !

"- Si tu me dis que tu dois sortir aller voir, je t'attache…" promit-il dans un murmure brumeux.

Il ne voulait surtout pas quitter sa place.  
Byakuya soupira.

"- Vu comment les bruits se rapprochent de nous, je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller voir. Ils arrivent."

Tellement bien que plusieurs bâtiments avaient déjà été détruits pendant que les andouilles traçaient leur chemin directement vers eux.  
Kuchiki s'écarta gentiment de son amant.

"- Je préférerais grandement éviter de me retrouver cul nu devant eux si ça ne te dérange pas."

Aussitôt Kenpachi resserra ses bras sur Byakuya en même temps qu'il l'embrassait sans douceur.

"- Je vais les pendre avec leurs tripes et je reviens après pour te posséder dans le sang, comme le bon barbare que je suis. Tu voudrais ?" demanda-t-il, très sérieux, la voix rauque de désir pour son compagnon.

Byakuya lui donna une petite tape du bout du doigt sur le nez.

"- Non ! Après c'est irrattrapable. Et j'ai l'usage de Renji et Rukia quand même." Il se dégagea plus fermement de son amant. "Sois sage tu veux ?" Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis lui sourit. "Tu es un monstre." 

Et il l'adorait pour ça.  
Aussitôt Kenpachi le rattrapa pour l'enlacer encore.

"- Je suis sage si tu fais une petite chose pour moi tu veux bien ?"

Byakuya haussa un sourcil mais fut incapable de refuser.

"- Quoi donc ?"

Il avait repassé ses bras autours de son cou pour l'embrasser encore. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de le lâcher ?  
Kenpachi eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- Habille toi d'abord : il n'y a que moi qui ait droit à cette vue-là." ronronna le grand capitaine en volant un dernier baiser à son compagnon.

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel mais souriait. Il prit même le temps de se laver pour ne pas puer la mort avant de s'habiller.

"- Alors ?"

Toujours nu comme au jour de sa naissance mais sans que ça le gêne plus que ça, Kenpachi alla farfouiller dans ses affaires et récupéra son manteau de capitaine. L'air de rien il le posa sur les épaules de son amant et son sourire en disait plus long qu'un grand discours : c'était une façon comme une autre de montrer à qui voulait bien voir que Byakuya était à lui tout seul. Il revint le prendre dans ses bras après suffisamment admiré son œuvre.

"- Juste pour faire fuir les empêcheurs de dormir en rond… ? Après je le récupère, promis." Il enfouit son museau dans le cou de son amant. "Il aura ton odeur comme ça, et je l'aurai avec moi toute la journée…" ronronna-t-il, particulièrement content de cette perspective.

Byakuya eut un sourire amusé.  
Le manteau était bien trop grand pour lui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus de manches, mais il traînait par terre et… Byakuya faisait peu garçon perdu dans les vêtements de son père comme ça.

"- C'est ridicule." Mais il riait. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la gorge de son amant avant d'aller calmer les fous furieux. "Qu'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE PLAISANTERIE !!!"

Ils avaient même cabossé certains de ses hommes ces animaux !!!

De son côté, c'est un Ken-chan ravi qui fit un rapide brin de toilette avant de sauter dans ses vêtements pour mieux s'installer à la fenêtre et regarder Byakuya ramener l'ordre. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il était beau et puissant son petit prince. Un délicieux mélange si on lui demandait son avis !  
De son coté, c'est une Yachiru rayonnante et habillée qui n'y regarda pas à deux fois : le manteau était le bon, elle ne prit pas garde à qui le portait.

"- KEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAA- !" Elle stoppa net en avisant la coiffure de celui qu'elle pensait être son papa d'adoption. "Mais… T'es pas mon Ken-chan !" elle sourit au maître des lieux. "Tu t'es trompé de manteau Bya-chan !" Elle sauta malgré tout sur l'épaule du capitaine de la sixième division, ne doutant pas qu'il supporterait son poids de moineau, et sourit aux visiteurs. "Vous êtes venus pour jouer ?" 

Byakuya cessa de bramer sur les importuns qui osaient se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas lorsque Yachiru sauta sur lui.

"- Ton père m'a volé ma veste alors j'ai pris la sienne."

Non mais. Il eut un regard amusé vers la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de foudroyer encore du regard les andouilles.

"- Puis-je savoir en quoi ma vie personnelle vous regarde ?"  
"- Maiiiis Renji a dit que…" Commença à geindre Ichigo.  
"- Et depuis QUAND Renji est habilité à décider de ce que je fais de mes fesses ?"  
"- Euh…"

C'était perturbant quand même.  
Impassible, Yachiru observait la scène, curieuse.  
Orihime jugea bon d'intervenir. Elle s'avança d'un pas et commença par s'incliner profondément devant Byakuya, respectant le protocole.

"- Bonjour Kuchiki-san. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de débarquer comme ça, mais Renji-kun est venu nous voir en nous disant que vous aviez des ennuis et que… euh…" elle s'empourpra soudain. "Que Zaraki-san vous… forçait à... Enfin… vous maltraitait… Et…"  
"- Mon Ken-chan ne fait pas de mal à Bya-chan !!" gronda soudain Yachiru, la mine contrariée, laissant percevoir son reiatsu, et dans la foulée, pourquoi elle n'avait pas volé sa place de vice-capitaine. "Hein Bya-chan qu'il te fait pas de mal mon Ken-chan !"

Byakuya posa une main sur la tête de la petite fille pour la calmer.

"- Renji est un idiot et un imbécile. Je vais finir par croire qu'il est jaloux." Au moins, il reconnaissait la volonté de conciliation de la jeune fille. "Tout va très bien."  
"- Ouais enfin, à part se faire tringler par un mec…" Marmotta Ichigo, un point outré quand même.  
"- Veux-tu découvrir l'effet d'avoir Senbonzakura dans ton fondement Kurosaki ?" Sourit le capitaine.

Ils allaient lui lâcher les couilles oui ?  
A sa fenêtre, Kenpachi avait dressé l'oreille dès qu'il avait senti sa petit Yachiru hausser le ton. Elle ne le faisait pour ainsi dire jamais, alors forcément, ça l'inquiétait. Mais Byakuya avait réglé l'amorce de crise comme un professionnel de la chose et la fillette était à présent accrochée à son épaule comme si elle comptait le protéger elle-même. Elle était chou.  
Et puis il y avait la gamine mortelle aussi, qui faisait des efforts. Elle était gentille elle aussi.

"- KUROSAKI-KUN !!!" s'emporta aussitôt Orihime. "Ce n'est pas une façon de parler ! Et tant que personne ne force personne, chacun est libre de faire ce qui lui plait !" Elle s'inclina encore profondément devant Byakuya, ayant, contrairement à ses compères, parfaitement conscience de la colère qui grondait. "Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir déranger, Kuchiki-san. Nous voulions simplement nous assurer que tout allait bien."  
"- Mais… Mais non tout ne va pas bien !! Mon Nii-sama et ce– ce–"  
"- Ce quoi ?" lança Kenpachi depuis sa fenêtre. "Ce barbare ?"

Il ronronna presque le mot pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son petit prince. Il n'avait pas oublié sa proposition, qui lui semblait de plus en plus alléchante à mesure que les minutes passaient.  
Renji avait sorti son zanpakuto sans réfléchir, prêt à en découdre avec Zaraki, sûr qu'Ichigo allait l'épauler. Un peu paumé, Ichigo ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'était vrai que c'était pas ses affaires en même temps.  
Senbonzakura envoya Renji s'écraser contre le mur sous une pluie de pétales de cerisier.

"- Recommence à menacer Zaraki une fois, et je te tue." Gronda Byakuya, furieux.

Non mais.  
Ichigo recula prudemment d'un pas. Il n'était pas jouasse le monsieur !  
Pendant que Yachiru battait des mains, encourageant Byakuya avec une joie innocente, Kenpachi observait toujours. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de témoins, il en aurait soupiré de plaisir telle une demoiselle en détresse…  
Voir son petit prince prendre sa défense comme ça le touchait. Et peu importait ce qu'il représentait ou pas pour lui, finalement : rien que ce geste était une preuve d'affection suffisamment solide pour apaiser les doutes qu'avaient réveillés Renji, la veille. Au moins quelques temps.  
De son côté, Orihime tentait de limiter les dégâts et soignait déjà Renji.

"- Personne ne menace Zaraki-san voyons ! N'est-ce pas Renji-kun ? D'ailleurs nous allons vous laisser, puisque tout va bien."  
"- NON ! Tout ne va PAS bien !" persista Rukia. "Nii-sama veut confier le clan à Yachiru ! C'est bien qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose !!"  
"- Ah non, moi j'ai rien fait. C'est juste Ken-chan qui fait des choses." Indiqua Yachiru le plus naturellement du monde.

A sa fenêtre, Kenpachi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec cet imbécile de Yumichika. Parce que ça ne pouvait venir que de lui ce genre de propos, forcément !  
Byakuya finit par s'agacer réellement.

"- IL SUFFIT ! Rukia, je suis encore le chef de ce clan. Et si tu continues à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, rien ne m'empêche de te marier à un quelconque noble et de t'envoyer à l'autre bout du Seireitei. Alors tu as intérêt à cesser tes pitreries et te mêler de tes fesses !"

Et tout ça, hurlé avec Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Shuukei à la main, ça avait de quoi faire flipper.  
Pour de bon.  
Renji passa au livide.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"  
"- JE SUIS LE CHEF DE CE CLAN ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !"

Ah, tiens. Il avait vraiment montré son agacement là, oups. Il avait cassé le mur.

"- Ah mais tu arrêtes de l'énerver Renren !!" s'agaça Yachiru. "Tu casses encore plus les oreilles que Yumichika !"

Kenpachi gloussa depuis sa fenêtre. Ça, venant de Yachiru, ce n'était vraiment pas un compliment. La fillette de son côté se contenta de coller un gros baiser sur la joue de Byakuya.

"- Ils sont juste jaloux parce que mon Ken-chan il t'aime très fort et moi aussi, c'est tout."

Cette fois, Kenpachi ne fit pas le malin à sa fenêtre, étrangement…  
Byakuya eut un petit sourire.

"- Je vais finir par le croire, en effet." Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de la petite. "Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas déjeuner. Veux-tu déjeuner avec nous, ma puce ?"

Pauvre Rukia.

"- Justement je cherchais Ken-chan pour aller manger mais après j'ai vu Ichi-nii, et Ken-chan aime beaucoup jouer avec Ichi-nii !"

Byakuya serra les mâchoires, jaloux comme un rat.

"- Pour "jouer" avec Ichigo hein ?"

Il foudroya l'adolescent du regard qui ne comprit pas le problème. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui reprochait encore ?  
Rukia tenta de faire entendre raison à son frère une fois de plus.

"- Nii-sama… S'il te plait…"  
"- Allons, venez Rukia-san, nous aussi on devrait aller manger ! J'ai faim moi pas vous ?"

Orihime lança un sourire un rien forcé à ses compagnons mortels qui comprirent le message avec deux secondes de décalage.

"- Oh si bien sûr je meurs de faim !" s'exclama Uryû avant de donner un petit coup de coude à Chad qui se contenta de faire oui de la tête.  
"- Bien alors nous allons vous laisser !" conclut gaiement l'adolescente en s'inclinant une fois de plus devant Byakuya. "Bonne journée !"

Et elle prit Rukia par le bras pour l'entraîner en sens inverse : parfois, il fallait savoir s'avouer vaincu et se retirer avant que les choses ne dégénèrent...

"- Mais… mais… maiiiiis…"

Rukia ne put que se laisser traîner.  
Renji ne suivit pas le mouvement, toujours aussi enragé. C'était un scandale !

"- Vous ne pouvez PAS faire ça !"  
"- Nous avons déjà vu que je peux et que je veux. Tu peux vaquer."  
"- Capitaine."  
"- Veux-tu réellement être remercié ?"

Renji finit par faire le gros dos. Salaud de Zaraki !  
De sa fenêtre le concerné fit un signe de main que lui rendit Orihime avec enthousiasme, évidemment, avant de définitivement entraîner la petite troupe à l'écart. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle partit en direction de la onzième division : elle était sûre qu'ils seraient bien accueillis et qu'il y aurait de quoi manger !  
De son côté, Yachiru colla un autre baiser sur la joue de Byakuya.

"- On va manger maintenant ?" 

Byakuya remonta la petite fille sur son épaule. 

"- Nous y allons en effet."

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il retourna auprès de Zaraki sans plus se soucier de Renji qui écumait littéralement.  
Il allait en référer à plus important. Il allait aller voir le capitaine général.  
A peine Byakuya revint-il dans la chambre que Kenpachi le prenait contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, oubliant Yachiru un instant.

"- J'aime quand tu fais régner l'ordre…" ronronna le grand capitaine.  
"- Oui, et moi j'aime manger. Vous ferez des bisous plus tard." Décida Yachiru.

Il fallait garder le sens des priorités quand même !  
Byakuya eut un petit rire.

"- Tu as raison Yachiru."

Il embrassa brutalement Zaraki au vol puis se dégagea pour porter la petite fille à la cuisine. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas la patience d'attendre.  
Kenpachi suivit le mouvement, complotant déjà avec lui-même un moyen de garder Byakuya avec lui. Il avait très envie de faire l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui.

"- Y a quoi de bon au menu ?" demanda-t-il, très intéressé soudain.

Il comptait bien prendre des forces, renvoyer Yachiru chez eux et s'occuper de son petit prince juste après…  
Les cuisiniers s'agitaient en tous sens. Pourquoi leur maître était-il là ?  
Ils mirent le petit déjeuner en route aussi vite que possible avec nombre de gâteaux et de sucreries pour la petite fille.

"- Il y a tout ce que l'on veut, Ken. Après le petit déjeuner, il faudra que j'aille travailler. Et toi aussi quand même."  
"- Oui, oui c'est évident…"

Mais le grand capitaine n'en pensait pas un mot. Travailler, lui ? Déjà qu'avant il n'était pas spécialement productif mais maintenant qu'il avait un Byakuya tout doux et conciliant sous la patte… Les serviteurs leur servirent le petit déjeuner avec efficacité.  
Une fois tout le monde repus, Byakuya se leva.

"- A ce soir."

Il avait VRAIMENT du travail.  
Kenpachi n'eut pas l'occasion de protester : Yachiru le prit par la main après avoir remercié les serviteurs et l'entraîna à l'opposé des appartements de Byakuya.

"- Aller viens Ken-chan, il faut qu'on aille voir si la maison est toujours là ! Tu feras des bisous plus tard à Bya-chan !" lança la fillette le plus naturellement du monde, se fichant bien qu'une demi-maisonnée les entoure.

Byakuya les salua encore puis retourna à son bureau.  
Il pensait VRAIMENT à jeter Renji dehors. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était le casse-tête que serait de le remplacer.

De son côté Kenpachi se laissa entraîner dehors puis une fois sur le chemin sa division, percha Yachiru sur son épaule.

"- Tu as bien dormi ?"  
"- Oui ! Comme à la maison."  
"- Bon. Et euh..." Comment aborder la chose ? "Tu... euh…"  
"- Oui, j'aime beaucoup Bya-chan. Je te l'ai déjà dit en plus. Et je suis contente que tu sois bien avec lui." Conclut-elle en offrant un gros câlin au seul père qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Soulagé soudain, Kenpachi sentit une tension qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là le quitter lentement. Au moins, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Et si sa petite poupée ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à sa relation avec Byakuya alors le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire voir !

"- Hmmm… Tu crois vraiment que Yumichika et Ikkaku aurait pu faire des dégâts pendant notre absence ?"  
"- Bien sûr ! Ils font toujours des bêtises quand on est pas là !" s'enthousiasma la gamine.

Kenpachi pâlit. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort : avec un peu trop de sake et sans personne pour jouer les arbitres, les choses pouvaient très vite dégénérer à la onzième division. D'un geste il sauta sur un muret puis partit en courant rejoindre son domaine. En espérant qu'il lui en reste toujours un...

Dans son bureau, Byakuya s'était mis à ses papiers.  
Il détestait ça mais s'y attela calmement. En plus, ça l'empêchait de penser à ce qu'il avait envie de faire à Renji. Son second l'avait vraiment mis en colère.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par passer sa journée à rêvasser, le menton dans la main.  
Pathétique !

***

Kenpachi lui, dut subir toute la journée les questions très déplacées d'un Yumichika encore plus curieux qu'une chatte enceinte ! Quand ce n'était pas les regards en biais de la troupe de mortels qui se faisait grassement nourrir…  
Il aurait presque remercié la providence quand Yachiru avait pris sur elle de répondre aux interrogations mais rapidement il en fut dissuadé : ses détails sur les bisous et autres câlins ne lui plaisaient pas du tout !  
Finalement, il prit la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il le put, en fin d'après-midi, pour rejoindre son amant laissant derrière lui lieutenant, visiteurs et subordonnés. Ces gens allaient finir par le tuer ! Il prit à peine le temps de gratter à la porte avant d'ouvrir et de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

"- Tu travailles encore petit prince ?"

Byakuya sursauta. Il rougit en réalisant qu'il avait passé des heures à ne rien faire.

"- Malheureusement, oui. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail." Il avait honte quand même. Mais il accueillit Zaraki avec plaisir. "Si tu peux patienter un peu…"

Il n'eut pas à en dire plus pour que le grand bonhomme se glisse dans le bureau. Il eut un instant de surprise avant de se fendre d'un large sourire content.

"- Tu as reçu de la visite aujourd'hui ? Officielle je veux dire ?"

Byakuya secoua la tête.

"- Non, aucune, pourquoi voudrais-tu ?"

Renji était encore en train de patienter pour être reçu par le capitaine général.  
Le sourire de Kenpachi se fit un peu brumeux.

"- Parce que ça aurait fait désordre que le capitaine de la sixième porte le manteau de la onzième…"

Ça expliquait soudain pourquoi tout le monde l'avait regardé de travers quand il avait rejoint sa division : il ne portait pas ce qui leur servait d'insigne.  
Byakuya resta stupéfait une seconde avant de se rappeler.

"- Oui, c'est vrai." Il riait. Un vrai rire de gosse satisfait. "Je t'aime Zaraki Kenpachi." Il s'était levé pour venir l'embrasser puis retourna à son bureau. "Idiot."

Interdit sur l'instant, Kenpachi senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
C'était... inattendu. Et surprenant aussi. Byakuya avait dit ça avec un tel naturel et une telle décontraction ! Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de particulier, au sens qui sort de l'ordinaire, ce qui se passait entre eux. Comme si c'était normal qu'un noble beau comme une gravure de mode tombe amoureux d'un rien du tout bardé de cicatrices…   
Mais peut-être que ça ne l'était pas finalement. Parce que c'était Byakuya et Kenpachi qui étaient concernés. Pas des rôles, des positions sociales ou des apparences…

"- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être intelligent." se rengorgea soudain le concerné regagnant son large sourire.

Et si lui ne se sentait pas encore assez courageux pour faire des déclarations en plein jour avec la désinvolture d'un Byakuya, il pourrait toujours lui en faire un peu plus tard, sous couvert de la nuit et du futon.  
Byakuya sourit doucement, très fier de lui.

"- Tu l'es plus que tout le monde veut bien le croire."

Puis il replongea dans ses dossiers. Il l'aimait ce grand machin.

"- BYAKUYA SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!" Brama Renji avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau à la volée "Le capitaine général veut vous voir. Et lui aussi là."

Kenpachi haussa un sourcil. Il commençait à lui courir sur les nerfs là le singe roux !  
Cependant, le capitaine de la onzième division avait déjà pris sa décision : si sa relation posait problème au général, il partirait. Et comme ça il serait libre d'être avec Byakuya, puisqu'il ne serait plus dans l'armée ! Il confierait la division à Ikkaku, il serait très capable, et Yumichika ferait un second aussi tyrannique que Yachiru (si jamais elle décidait de le suivre). Tout irait pour le mieux. Il se leva de sa place et ne gratifia même pas Renji d'une réponse.

"- Allons-y." dit-il simplement à son compagnon en lui tendant la main. "Plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on reviendra et tu pourras terminer. Et je t'aiderai, puisque ceux qui devraient le faire préfèrent courir la campagne au lieu de tenir leur poste."

Il aurait aussi pu faire manger ses dents au rouquin, mais finalement, voir sa tête de poisson rouge était bien plus gratifiant, d'un coup.  
Renji s'était raidit au commentaire de Zaraki. Il protégeait son capitaine lui ! Il faisait son boulot justement. Byakuya prit la main de Kenpachi un instant pour la serrer mais le lâcha.  
Un peu de dignité que diable ! Il n'avait aucun problème à s'afficher avec lui mais pas devant le capitaine général.  
Une fois devant la grande double porte, deux shinigami inférieurs avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres les ouvrirent pour qu'ils entrent, Renji sur leurs talons.  
Son bâton à la main, le capitaine le pointa sur Renji.

"- Toi. Là." Il lui montra où se mettre un peu à l'écart, pour ne pas gêner les adultes qui discutaient. "Votre relation fait les gorges chaudes de tout le Seireitei."

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, un peu protecteur.

"- Capitaine Général–"  
"- Silence !" Il marqua sa désapprobation à avoir été coupé en tapant sa canne par terre. Byakuya sursauta. Flûte quoi. "Je disais donc que votre relation fait les gorges chaudes du Seireitei. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Kyoraku et Ukitake lorsqu'ils sont venu m'en avertir," Et là, il fixa Renji dans l'œil avec colère. "Je n'ai rien contre du moment que vous faites votre travail. Et vous êtes tous les deux assez grands pour vous tenir."

Puis il les chassa tous les trois de la main.  
Kenpachi rayonnait tellement qu'il aurait pu en servir d'ampoule. Et il n'avait même pas récupérer son manteau de capitaine ! C'était toujours son petit prince qui le portait !  
Il se retint très difficilement de faire un pied de nez à Renji digne de Yachiru.

"- Tout ça pour ça." Se contenta-t-il de lancer, avec un reniflement peu flatteur. "C'était bien la peine de se déplacer. On rentre ?"

Byakuya secoua la tête.

"- Un instant. Renji !"

Le lieutenant jeta un regard noir à Kenpachi.

"- Quoi ?"

Byakuya serra les dents. Il ne supportait plus ses manières.

"- Puisque tu ne sembles plus capable de travailler correctement vu la circonstance, tu te présenteras au bureau des affectations. Ils recevront la notification de ton congé de la sixième division dans la journée."

La voix du capitaine était glacée. Il savait déjà par qui il le remplacerait.  
Kenpachi jeta un regard désolé au gamin. Il était compétent et pas méchant dans le fond. Mais à être attaché comme ça à son capitaine, ça lui jouait des tours. C'était clairement dommage, mais à l'évidence, c'était soit le gamin soit lui : Renji ne semblait pas décidé à cohabiter avec lui. Un peu mal à l'aise soudain, il se détourna et attendit sagement son compagnon pour rentrer. Les rumeurs allaient encore aller bon train tiens…  
Byakuya aussi était désolé pour Renji mais il ne pouvait tolérer à la fois un tel attachement presque malsain et une telle insubordination. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, merci beaucoup ! Agacé, il attrapa Zaraki par la main pour rentrer.

"- Tu as laissé Yachiru seule ?"  
"- Non elle est aux bons soins de Ikkaku et Yumichika." Rassura-t-il aussitôt en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon. "Elle les torture un peu mais en fait ils s'adorent. Elle tuerait si on leur faisait du mal." Sourit Kenpachi en pensant à sa petite famille tordue. "Et réciproquement d'ailleurs."  
"- Des gentils grand frères ? Enfin, un grand frère et une grande sœur ?"

Ça l'amusait. Il se moquait un peu de Yumichika aussi mais… Bah. Ça faisait de mal à personne…

"- On peut dire ça oui. Ils arrivent à la voir comme la petite fille qu'elle est. Ça lui fait beaucoup de bien."  
"- Et ils n'ont pas peur d'elle surtout."

Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à craindre d'elle.

"- Aussi. Ils savent qu'elle n'est pas à sa place par des passe-droits mais… Ils la voient comme une gosse oui." Sourit le capitaine de la onzième division. "Mais assez parlé de Yachiru : ça… ça ira tu penses ? Pour Renji ?" 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.  
Byakuya haussa les épaules.

"- Oh oui ! Ils le mettront ailleurs quelques semaines, ensuite, j'irai voir s'il est calmé et je le récupérerai. Ça devrait lui faire du bien."

Etrangement Kenpachi se sentit soulagé. Ça lui aurait fait mal au cœur que Renji se retrouve séparé de son précieux Taichou à cause de lui (même s'il avait réagi comme un vilain crétin !).

"- Ah tant mieux ! Et tu comptes le remplacer pour t'aider pendant son absence ?"  
"- Je vais laisser une chance au troisième de la division. Ça lui fera du bien de se dégourdir un peu. Il est compétent mais trop timide. Renji est trop bruyant pour le laisser s'exprimer."  
"- Il est jeune il a de l'énergie à revendre. C'est normal..."

Sur une inspiration soudaine, Kenpachi entraîna Byakuya dans une ruelle sombre et le plaqua de tout son corps contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. C'était bien joli tout ça mais ils avaient assez parlé boutique !  
Et puis voir Bya-chan dans son propre manteau l'émoustillait tout plein, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Mais si un jour il arrivait à le lui faire porter sans rien en dessous… Qu'il sache ou non pourquoi, l'idée lui était particulièrement plaisante.  
Byakuya se laissa mignoter une minute avant de repousser Zaraki.

"- Ken… J'ai encore du travail. Sois sage veux-tu ?"

C'était adorable cette possessivité. Mais quand même.   
Kenpachi hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

"- Oui mais là on est dans une ruelle sombre, pas au travail." Ronronna-t-il, très satisfait de sa logique sans faille.

Byakuya soupira.

"- Zaraki. Non." gronda-t-il comme s'il grondait un chiot turbulent.

Aussitôt le grand capitaine afficha une bouille triste et désespérée.

"- Mais pourquoi ?"  
"- Parce que j'ai du travail. Tu as peut-être des lieutenants pour le faire pour toi, mais pas moi." Gronda encore gentiment le capitaine. "Allez, sois sage."

Kenpachi contempla la notion un instant. Elle ne lui plaisait pas trop mais Byakuya avait des arguments. Ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas l'aider !  
Sitôt pensé, il embarqua son amant sur son épaule et partit en shunpo avant que quiconque ait pu les voir, et en un battement de cil, ils étaient arrivés au QG de la sixième division, au bureau du capitaine. Kenpachi installa avec douceur Byakuya derrière son bureau et colla un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

"- Voilà. Et moi je t'attends et je suis sage." Décida Kenpachi en allant s'asseoir à l'autre bout du bureau.

Byakuya secoua la tête, réellement amusé.

"- Tu es étrange Kenpachi." Mais un étrange qu'il aimait beaucoup. "Je me dépêche de finir."

Le grand capitaine pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

"- Etrange ? Pourquoi étrange ?"

Byakuya releva le nez de ses dossiers.

"- Parce que tu as réussi à me rappeler ce que c'est d'être vivant."

Et ça, c'était un grand changement pour lui

"- Oh."

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, Kenpachi se sentit rougir. Il ne faisait rien de particulier : il se contentait de vivre sa petite vie au jour le jour comme il l'avait toujours fait avant d'être un shinigami. Il n'avait pas le choix à l'époque, et depuis il avait gardé cette habitude, sans même y prendre garde.  
Byakuya, toujours souriant, ce qui menaçait de devenir une habitude, se remit au travail dans le calme. Il avait encore une pile de dossiers à viser, puis il fit venir son second gradé pour lui dire qu'il remplaçait Renji. Le pauvre garçon faillit tourner de l'œil.  
Kenpachi ne fit aucun commentaire et masqua au mieux son sourire quand le jeune homme quitta le bureau en titubant un peu. C'était chou !

"- Je ne sais pas s'il est heureux ou au désespoir…" s'amusa le capitaine de la onzième.  
"- Je crois que c'est un mélange des deux. Mais c'est un bon gestionnaire. Il manque de capacités martiales mais ça viendra."

Byakuya l'entraînerait lui même s'il le fallait.

"- La force ça peut s'acquérir. L'esprit pratique c'est moins évident." médita Kenpachi, soudain philosophe. "Il aura toujours le temps de s'entraîner pour rattraper son retard."  
"- Il est encore jeune. Plus que Renji. Il a du potentiel. Il pourra aller loin."

Byakuya finit ses derniers dossiers avant de se relever. Encore le tour de ses troupes à faire et il serait libre.  
Kenpachi se leva en même temps que son compagnon.

"- Tu as terminé ?"

Byakuya lui sourit.

"- Juste la revue des troupes et je serai libre." Quand même. Le boulot avant l'amusement. "Et toi aussi tu devrais t'occuper un peu de tes troupes."  
"- M'occuper ?" s'étonna Kenpachi. "Pourquoi diable ! Ils sont assez grands pour prendre soin d'eux !" Il sourit soudain. "Et puis si on veut être pointilleux, c'est toi qui devrais les passer en revue…"

Byakuya portait toujours son manteau de la onzième et il adorait ça…  
Kuchiki balança un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac de son amant.

"- Stupide créature à grelots !"

Mais il souriait. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire avec lui. Il fit le tour de ses hommes, surveilla l'entraînement un moment puis laissa ses hommes rentrer chez eux. Ça suffisait bien pour la journée…

Kenpachi s'était directement rendu dans les appartements de Byakuya, ombre parmi les ombres pour une fois, bien décidé à réclamer justice et réparation pour les maltraitances qu'il avait subies alors qu'il ne faisait que constater l'évidence. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son Bya-chan portait si bien son manteau de capitaine !  
Bon il le récupérerait mais vu ce qu'il restait de la journée ça n'avait que peu d'intérêt.  
Il s’installa donc de tout son long sur le futon que personne n'avait pris le temps de plier et finit par s'assoupir, tant il se sentait bien dans ces murs.  
Byakuya finit par rentrer chez lui. Attendri, il laissa Zaraki dormir pendant qu'il allait se baigner, se changer pour un kimono léger d'intérieur puis commanda un dîner pour deux.  
Il ne vint le réveiller que lorsqu'ils furent servis.  
Kenpachi se frotta les yeux tel un tout petit et ne prit pas trois secondes pour décider d'enlacer Byakuya et se lover tout contre lui.

"- Hmmm… tout doux…"

Byakuya rit doucement avant de lui caresser les joues.

"- Allons... Le dîner est servi. Tu ne veux pas te restaurer un peu ?"

Zaraki était une grosse peluche.  
Le grand capitaine se serra un peu plus contre Byakuya.

"- Si. Mais tu vas encore partir tout loin." Grommela-t-il comme un tout petit. 

Byakuya soupira doucement.

"- Zaraki… Cesse de faire l'enfant, c'est infernal. Adorable, mais infernal. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie collé à moi. Nous avons des devoirs tous les deux."

Et autant il pouvait avoir réellement de l'affection pour lui, il n'allait pas tarder à l'irriter à le coller comme ça.  
Le capitaine de la onzième division se renfrogna aussitôt mais se détacha de Byakuya comme demandé. Il se redressa, le regard fuyant, affreusement mal à l'aise soudain. 

"- Désolé. Je– Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de– Je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer. Yachiru va s'inquiéter."

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit en shunpo pour rentrer chez lui.  
Byakuya avait raison. Il fallait qu'il arrête de toujours vouloir être près de lui. C'était très certainement ridicule.  
Byakuya se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.  
Bon... Zaraki prenait mal le moindre commentaire. Ça allait être marrant. Mais il devait marquer un point. Il le laissa donc partir et passa la nuit seul dans son grand futon.  
Chierie !


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y a-t-il quelque chose que quelques câlins ne sauraient régler ? Franchement ? On se le demande...

Kenpachi avait très mal dormi. Pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout.  
Il avait diablement vite pris l'habitude d'avoir un Byakuya dans ses bras, moitié caché sous sa grande carcasse. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait l'idée que quelqu'un tienne à lui, que quelqu'un lui fasse confiance. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une petite fille perdue qu'il avait pris sous son aile, sans même croire qu'elle survivrait…  
Il aimait l'idée d'avoir un compagnon. Et il aimait encore plus que ce soit Byakuya. Parce qu'il était fort, digne, viril et puissant. Il n'avait rien contre Yumichika ou d'autres comme lui mais… Ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Ou alors autant avoir une femme dans son lit.  
Plongé dans ses mornes pensées il gagna le réfectoire et s'installa dans son coin habituel pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim à vrai dire mais s'il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses troupes, il fallait faire bonne figure.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Ichigo et ses amis avaient dû repartir, sinon il les aurait vus.  
Il chipota dans son riz avec ses baguettes. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi de toute façon. Les choses ne pouvaient pas aussi bien tourner. Et puis c'était ridicule. Il avait passé l'âge de jouer les amoureux transis.  
Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il avait passé l'âge, oui. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était, et qu'il ne faisait pas comme la moitié des femmes du Seireitei, soupirer après l'inaccessible prince de glace du clan Kuchiki.  
Un serviteur du clan Kuchiki ne tarda pas, tremblant, à se présenter à la onzième division.  
Il fut dirigé par des soldats hilares vers le capitaine.

"- Ca– Capitaine Kenpachi ? Mon maître vous fait rendre ceci." Il posa la veste de capitaine que Zaraki avait oublié la veille sur la table. "Et il vous rappelle qu'il vous attend pour le déjeuner."

Puis, son message transmis, le pauvre gars fuit aussi vite que possible cette unité de fous.

***

Chez lui, Byakuya subissait les supplications de Renji de ne pas le virer de sa division. Il la bouclerait, il ferait ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait PAS le chasser !!! Pitié ???  
Byakuya finit par prendre pitié. Il le réintégra, mais niveau planton de base. Ça lui apprendrait la vie.

Chez lui, Kenpachi récupéra son manteau et l'enfila sans même y penser. Il se laissa bercer un instant par le reiatsu et l'odeur de Byakuya, encore dedans.  
Ça faisait du bien… Tout en étant une torture. Il eut un petit rire grinçant. Il avait toujours eu un petit côté masochiste.  
Du coin de l'œil, Yumichika surveillait son capitaine. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait : Zaraki avait perdu sa fougue et sa folie et ce n'était pas bon. Surtout quand il avait cette tête de déterré ! Quand il s'approcha pour aller enquêter, il stoppa net, au comble du choc : Zaraki était en train d'envoyer un messager dire au capitaine Kuchiki qu'il devait décliner l'invitation, qu'il avait du travail à rattraper.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fichu ces deux imbéciles ??  
Yachiru sauta soudain sur l'épaule de son papa-capitaine.

"- KEEENN-CHAAAAAN !!" Elle était étonnée de le voir là. "Tu es pas avec Bya-chan ???"

Le capitaine de la onzième division fit un effort pour sourire à son second.

"- Non. Il… Il a du travail. Et puis nous aussi. On ne peut pas laisser Yumichika tout faire à notre place. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?"  
"- Oui."  
"- Alors allons-y, si tu n'as plus faim."

Il quitta le réfectoire en silence. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne vit même pas les regards soupçonneux qui le suivaient et promettaient déjà moult représailles contre le capitaine de la sixième division s'il avait rendu Zaraki Kenpachi malheureux !  
Yachiru se bouina contre son capitaine, un peu inquiète quand même. Un Zaraki calme c'était un Zaraki qui n'allait pas bien.

***

Byakuya reçut le message de Zaraki avec calme. Il en était même content. Du travail à rattraper ? Bien ! Parfait même ! Il aimait entendre qu'il prenait son travail au sérieux.  
Si ça ne durait pas trop bien sûr.  
D'ailleurs, il se dépêchait de faire tout ce qu'il avait encore sur le dos. Il voulait avoir sa soirée tranquille.  
D'ailleurs, il avait fait venir le tailleur familial pour qu'il lui prépare un petit cadeau pour Zaraki et Yachiru. Il était sûr qu'ils apprécieraient les deux kimonos d'intérieur en soie.

***

La matinée passa lentement mais Kenpachi fit un effort pour se concentrer. Il prit un repas rapide dans son bureau et tâcha de s'intéresser à ses obligations de capitaine mais sans grande conviction. Il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre le jargon administratif, et son esprit vagabondant sans cesse n'arrangeait rien du tout.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Byakuya et sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois. Mais son collègue avait eu raison : il ne pouvait pas rester collé à lui comme ça, même s'il craignait de le quitter. Byakuya n'allait pas disparaître ! Rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, de bien mieux que lui, sans doute, mais pas disparaître…  
C'est un Kenpachi morose qui finit par envoyer Yachiru jouer avec Yumichika au début de l'après-midi : il comptait bien rester au bureau jusqu'à une heure tardive, et avec un peu de chance, la paperasse et les rapports (qui aurait pu se douter que des gens chez lui rédigeaient des rapports ?) auraient sa peau avant la nuit.  
Inquiète comme tout, Yachiru évacua le bureau comme demandé, mais fila chez Byakuya une fois son déjeuner avalé : elle avait des questions à poser…

"- BYA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!!" s'époumona-t-elle à peine arrivée au quartier général de la sixième division. "BYAAAAAA-CHAAAN !!"

Byakuya récupéra la gamine au vol comme il savait si bien le faire.  
Depuis une heure, il s'entretenait avec le remplaçant de Renji pour lui expliquer ses devoirs.

"- Yachiru-chan ? Que fais-tu là ?" Et surtout sans Zaraki. "Y a-t-il un problème ?"  
"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ???" répéta-t-elle aussitôt, alarmée. "Mon Ken-chan il est malheureux ! Pourquoi il est malheureux ??"

Byakuya resta interdit une seconde.  
Ah. D'accord.

"- Je crois que ton Ken-chan se monte le bourrichon tout seul ma puce. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités de capitaine en main. Nous avons du travail tous les deux. Nous devons les remplir avant de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Tu comprends ?"  
"- Oui mais… Il est quand même malheureux !" insista la fillette, en se serrant un peu plus dans les bras de Byakuya. "Il n'est même pas allé manger avec tout le monde pour le déjeuner et il m'a dit de partir, qu'il avait beaucoup à faire." 

Ken-chan ne faisait jamais ça. Et c'était inquiétant.  
Byakuya soupira encore.

"- Yachiru. Il apprend juste à être raisonnable. Comme toi tu apprends à ne pas manger des bonbons pendant le dîner. C'est pareil." Il prit la petite fille à cou. "C'est bien au contraire. Comme ça, il sera bien plus efficace et nous pourrons à terme passer plus de temps ensemble."

Sans se faire pulvériser par le capitaine général quoi.  
La fillette fit la moue. Quand même. C'était un gros changement, et brusque en plus ! Elle n'aimait pas les changements brusques !

"- Mais il était tellement triste, mon Ken-chan…" souffla-t-elle en cachant son museau dans le cou du capitaine de la sixième division.

Byakuya cajola la petite. C'était son seul regret avec son épouse. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant.

"- Il n'est pas triste trésor. Il est vexé. C'est tout. Et je te promets que je lui rendrai son sourire ce soir. D'accord ?"  
"- Mais tu promets hein ! Il sera de nouveau content mon Ken-chan ! En plus tu as promis de m'aider à m'occuper de lui !" rappela la gamine, plus décidée que jamais.  
"- Promis." Insista Byakuya. "Et si tu m'aidais d'ailleurs ? J'ai un petit cadeau pour lui. Tu m'aides à le plier ?"

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire hein…

"- Bon. Je veux bien." Finit-elle par accepter. "J'espère que ça lui plaira !"  
"- J'en suis sûr."

Byakuya porta la gamine pour l'aider à plier le kimono neuf puis préparer un petit dîner fin.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Zaraki.  
Mais pas de Kenpachi à l'horizon.  
C'est un Yumichika passablement contrarié qui se présenta à la sixième division en demandant à voir le capitaine Kuchiki. Un serviteur fit introduire le gradé.  
Byakuya commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que fichait Zaraki ?

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?"  
"- Capitaine Kuchiki." Salua Yumichika, très sobre pour une fois. "Le capitaine Zaraki m'envoie vous prévenir qu'il ne pourra pas vous rejoindre pour le dîner il… Il a du travail en retard." Enonça simplement le shinigami.

Intérieurement il avait juste envie de sauter sur le noble, le secouer comme un prunier et le vomir d'insultes pour rendre son Taichou malheureux mais quelque chose lui dictait que ce n'était pas la méthode la plus intelligente pour obtenir quelque chose.  
Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

"- Je vois." Il baissa les yeux sur Yachiru. "Que dirais-tu d'aller lui apporter son repas à domicile ?"

Travailler c'était bien. Faire n'importe quoi… Enfin, ça ne l'étonnait pas franchement.

"- OUIIII !! On y va !" Elle sourit à Yumichika. "Tu peux retourner faire des câlins à I-chan il va être ronchon sinon demain."

Yumichika eut la grâce de rosir, salua Byakuya, puis s'en retourna. Il espérait seulement que tout se passerait bien.  
Byakuya fit empaqueter leur dîner, prit le kimono pour Zaraki et plus discrètement, celui de la petite fille puis déplaça le tout en shunpo jusqu'à la onzième division et demanda à voir le maître des lieux. Un type aux allures de loubard observa Byakuya sous le nez un instant mais finalement les conduisit auprès de son capitaine. Mais c'était bien parce que leur vice-capitaine était là ! Sinon il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce !  
Byakuya chassa l'individu d'un signe de main.

"- Kenpachi ? Le dîner est là." Prévint-il son compagnon. "Tu n'as pas besoin de te tuer à la tacher tu sais." Ça le faisait sourire. Il lui posa le paquet sous le nez. "Ça va refroidir."

Le grand capitaine jeta un regard à son amant ? Compagnon ?  
Avant de rapidement retourner à sa pile de papiers.

"- Merci. Je mangerai un peu plus tard." Répondit-il à mi-voix.  
"- Ah !! Tu vois tu vois ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était tout triste !" s'emporta aussitôt Yachiru.

Byakuya posa calmement les éléments sur une petite desserte.  
Il alla retira le pinceau des doigts de Zaraki puis prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

"- Les heures de bureau sont terminées depuis longtemps. Tu ne finiras pas ton retard en une journée. Et ce n'est pas souhaitable. C'est un travail régulier qu'il faut. Maintenant, viens avec moi. Les heures de bureaux appartiennent au Seireitei, mais le reste, c'est à nous."

Il avait l'impression d'apprivoiser un tigre ronchon.  
Kenpachi l'observa un long moment avant de simplement constater d'une voix monocorde.

"- Tu ne voulais pas que je te colle autant ? C'est ce que je fais."

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ni aucune aigreur dans le ton du grand capitaine. Juste une profonde tristesse et peut-être une grande fatigue. Mais rien de plus.  
Byakuya soupira.

"- Zaraki. Il y a une différence entre coller et partir lécher des plaies inexistantes dans ton coin. Tu ne vas pas me suivre aux toilettes quand même ? C'est le même principe. Ce n'est pas parce que je te demande un peu de distance que je ne t'aime pas ou que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi après."

Le capitaine de la onzième division eut un vague haussement d'épaule et quitta sa place pour s'installer devant le dîner.  
Comment expliquer à Byakuya sans être ridicule ? Comment expliquer tout simplement ? Il aurait été bien content de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qui le minait depuis la veille au soir mais il en était incapable. Peut-être qu'il n'était juste qu'une brute stupide finalement…  
Byakuya soupira.

"- Yachiru, tu peux aller chercher du thé s'il te plait ?"

Pendant qu'il parlait à Zaraki tranquillement.  
Une fois seul avec le onzième capitaine, il s'installa près de lui pour prendre encore son visage entre ses doigts.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi."  
"- Rien il n'y a… rien. Je pensais– Non je ne pensais à rien à vrai dire."

Byakuya l'embrassa gentiment.

"- Ken... Ça ne peut pas marcher si tu ne me parles pas, tu sais ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. S'il te plait ?"

Fallait-il qu'il soit accroc au capitaine de la onzième tiens.  
Kenpachi finit par baisser les yeux sur ses grandes mains posées sur ses genoux, paumes vers le plafond.

"- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais… étouffant. Je voulais juste– juste– être avec toi. C'est tout."

Byakuya posa ses mains sur les siennes.

"- Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable tu sais. Juste pas tout le temps. J'aime énormément être avec toi. Mais pas en permanence."

Kenpachi observa les mains fies dans ses grosses pattes calleuses.

"- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Je fais des efforts." Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Ça lui faisait mal au cœur mais il faisait des efforts.

"- Zaraki…" Le gronda gentiment Byakuya. "Arrête tu te fais du mal." Il reconnaissait ses efforts. Vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas à en faire comme ça. "Tu n'as pas à faire des efforts comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi. Et tu le sais."

Il aimait la grande brute bruyante. Pas un petit garçon timide.

"- Sans doute. Mais si c'est le prix pour te garder, ça me convient." Décida finalement le capitaine de la onzième division.

Byakuya soupira encore.

"- Tu n'as pas à me garder, Zaraki. Je suis déjà tout à toi. Alors arrête. Ce n'est pas toi. Je te demande juste de respecter nos devoirs. C'est tout. Je ne te demande pas de devenir un–" Il l'embrassa encore. "S'il te plait ? "

Kenpachi le regarda un long moment, toujours aussi apathique. Avant de brusquement le saisir aux épaules pour l'embrasser avec passion avant de le serrer contre lui presque à l'étouffer.

"- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ça me tuerait."

Byakuya se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa et le cajola avec tendresse, désolé de le voir aussi mal.

"- Amour… Tu ne me perdras pas. Promis."

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations quelques heures par jour qu'il allait partir enfin ! C'était presque vexant.

"- Shhhhh… Je suis là. Je ne pars pas."

Il l'embrassa encore, vraiment désolé. Qu'il était fragile son grand barbare.  
Quand Yachiru revint avec le thé, elle trouva les deux hommes enlacés tendrement et sourit.

"- Voilà, comme ça c'est très bien !" conclut-elle en s'installa à la petite table. "On peut manger ? J'ai faim moi ! Et vous pourrez faire des câlins après."

Byakuya embrassa encore Zaraki.

"- Ta fille a raison mon trésor. Manger ?"  
"- Oui. Je meurs de faim !"  
"- C'est normal mon Ken-chan, tu as passé la journée à travailler sans arrêt !" le gronda Yachiru.

Byakuya agita le doigt sous le nez de Yachiru.

"- C'est très bien de travailler. Mais point trop n'en faut !"  
"- Oui mais quand il travaille trop mon Ken-chan il est tout fatigué ! Et il est triste !" protesta encore la gamine, têtue.

Le Ken-chan en question lui, se contenta de se servir dans les divers plats. Tout avait vraiment l'air délicieux et il avait une faim de loup !  
Byakuya vola un baiser dans le cou de Kenpachi avant de s'asseoir, attendit qu'il soit servi puis servit l'enfant.

"- Bon appétit."

Il était content de voir Zaraki mieux dans sa peau. Quand même.

"- Bon appétiiiiiit !" sourit Yachiru avant de se mettre à dévorer comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une bonne semaine.

Byakuya se mit à manger lentement. Il était soulagé de voir que son amant allait mieux.  
Kenpachi profita le cœur un peu plus léger de son dîner. Il n'avait pas pensé que Byakuya se montrerait si compréhensif et attentif. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait rassuré mais après une nuit avec son petit prince tout rentrerait certainement dans l'ordre.  
Une fois le dîner fini, Yachiru dans son lit, c'est Byakuya qui décida de squatter la couche de Zaraki. Pour une fois, il pouvait bien taper son futon. Tendre comme jamais, il l'attira dans ses bras pour commencer par un câlin.

"- Mon pauvre petit barbare…" Ronronna-t-il, attendri.

C'était chou d'être inquiet et possessif comme ça.

"- Moque-toi !" grommela Kenpachi. "Comme si c'était drôle…" 

Non mais il jouait les malins le petit nobliau là mais il en menait moins large quand il devait réclamer de faire éteindre l'incendie qui lui ravageait le fondement ! Flûte à la fin ! Il n'avait jamais été marié lui ! 

"- Je ne me moque pas. Au contraire. Je trouve ça totalement adorable." Il l'embrassa encore. "Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu tiens à moi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'apprécie comme ça."

Soyons honnête, son épouse l'avait épousé uniquement par praticité.  
A cette remarque, Kenpachi se figea.

"- La première fois ?"  
"- Ma femme m'a épousé par commodité. Je l'aimais, mais elle, elle me tolérait."

Et ça l'avait toujours blessé grandement.  
Kenpachi considéra un instant son amant avant de ramper pour mettre sa tête à son niveau et l'embrasser tendrement. Il le prit alors dans ses bras comme s'il voulait le cacher au reste du monde.

"- Je suis désolé."

Byakuya se bouina étroitement contre lui. Un gros soupir de contentement lui échappa.

"- C'est du passé. Et tu es là, toi."

C'était bien tout ce qui comptait.  
Kenpachi le serra un peu plus fort.

"- Oui je suis là, et je ne te laisse plus partir." souffla-t-il tendrement. "Tu es mon Byakuya à moi et à personne d'autre."

Le noble en ronronnait presque.

"- Et tu es mon barbare rien qu'à moi."

Il en avait presque des petits cœurs au-dessus de la tête. C'était pathétique d'être aussi niais. Mais il aimait ça cette andouille !

"- Hmmm… ton barbare hein…" s'amusa Kenpachi, très joueur soudain. "Tu voudrais vraiment que je te montre ce que peut faire un vrai barbare… ? "murmura-t-il, le désir palpable dans sa voix.

Byakuya frémit, immédiatement émoustillé par son amant. Était-ce réel une telle réaction ? Franchement. La voix rauque de désir lui aussi, il hocha la tête.

"- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup."

Il allait prendre cher et en avait plus qu'envie !  
Lentement, tel un tigre en chasse, Kenpachi roula sur le futon en entraînant son amant avec lui. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses et restreignit ses mouvements en collant son bassin au sien, lui laissant entrevoir à quel point cette idée de se montrer barbare lui faisait de l'effet.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et, pendant qu'il occupait l'esprit de son amant par-là, glissa ses mains le long de ses bras pour les remonter au-dessus de sa tête. Il noua un instant leur doigts et son baiser se fit plus demandeur, plus exigeant… Et d'un coup d'un seul, il saisit les poignets fins de son amant d'une main pendant que de l'autre il dénouait la ceinture de son kimono d'intérieur qu'il portait toujours. Avant que Byakuya n'ait pu protester il se retrouvait les poignets liés et son kimono grand ouvert, offert au regard du capitaine de la onzième division. Kenpachi se redressa lentement au-dessus de son amant, tel le chasseur qu'il était, son sourire en coin traduisant la satisfaction de son butin de chasse.

"- Je crois que c'est un bon début…"

Et si, éventuellement, son petit prince finissait par se libérer en déchirant ses liens, il en serait simplement quitte pour lui offrir une nouvelle ceinture. Rien de méchant comparé au plaisir à venir, en somme…  
Byakuya avala péniblement sa salive. Le souffle court, il avait autant envie de se débattre que de se laisser faire. La masculinité farouche de Zaraki était un plaisir autant qu'une menace. Une menace qu'il adorait visiblement puisqu'il ne cherchait même pas à s'en défaire. Il était perdu. Pour simple réponse, il noua ses jambes autours des hanches de son amant. Perdu qu'on vous dit !  
Le sourire de Kenpachi se fit plus prédateur encore. Il avait bien l'intention de jouer et de prendre son temps. Son petit prince voulait de la barbarie ? Il allait lui en donner jusqu'à plus soif…

"- Tsk tsk tsk… Pas si vite petit prince. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous." ronronna-t-il en détachant doucement les jambes de son amant avant de s'écarter de lui. "Et j'ai bien l'intention d'être un barbare très patient…"  
"- Un barbare patient n'est pas un barbare !" ronchonna Byakuya en donnant des reins contre Zaraki pour tenter de le faire réagir un peu.

Vilain chevelu oui !  
Kenpachi se pencha brusquement sur lui et donna des hanches, laissant le sexe de Byakuya frotter contre le sien avec la barrière de son hakama pendant qu'il prenait sa bouche en un baiser pour le moins brutal.

"- Possible mais je ne suis pas un barbare comme les autres. Et être patient n'enlèvera rien à ma sauvagerie quand je te prendrai Byakuya, sois en certain." gronda Kenpachi, le souffle court.

Il dut faire un effort de volonté supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu pour ne pas posséder son petit prince sur le champ, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Seul le manque de préparation de son amant lui permettait de se retenir, à vrai dire.  
Il sourit soudain quand une idée particulièrement alléchante lui vint en tête. Il la garda précieusement de côté dans un coin de sa tête, se redressa, à nouveau tranquille et calme, et ouvrit largement le kimono de son compagnon, pour l'avoir entièrement exposé à sa vue. Qu'il était beau son Byakuya, avec sa peau laiteuse et douce qui n'avait jamais vue le soleil… C'était un délice pour les yeux. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer ainsi sans jamais se rassasier. Et qu'il se présente à cet instant cuisses légèrement écartées, sexe fièrement dressé, et mains liées n'ajoutait qu'à la beauté du tableau…

"- Sais-tu combien tu es désirable ainsi Byakuya ?" demanda-t-il un peu absent. "Un véritable appel au plaisir et à la luxure…"  
"- Et uniquement pour toi." Ronronna Byakuya.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas déchirer la ceinture pour se jeter sur Kenpachi. C'était de la torture ! Et bon sang ce qu'il aimait ça. Par contre, ce qu'il aimait moins, c'était que son amant était encore habillé.  
Le capitaine de la onzième division surpris le regard de son compagnon et défit lentement sa ceinture.

"- Tu aimerais formuler une demande peut-être, petit prince… ?" 

Avant même que le chef du clan Kuchiki n'ait eu le temps de répondre il était déjà torse nu. Pour le reste il devrait demander. Oh oui qu'il aimait jouer ainsi avec son petit prince. Il fallait qu'il se méfie ou la chose allait devenir addictive.  
Les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court, Byakuya fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre un peu son propre contrôle. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se taire. Il ne supplierait pas. Un peu au tour de Zaraki de devoir deviner. Na !  
Le sourire de Kenpachi se fit plus large encore quand il comprit les intentions de son amant.  
Diantre… Voilà qui devenait plus que très intéressant !

"- Je vois." souffla-t-il en ronronnant presque. "Bien. Puisque tu souhaites garder le silence, à ta guise."

Il se redressa et quitta le futon juste le temps de se délester de ses derniers vêtements, et resta debout à admirer Byakuya, sans plus rien pour cacher tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. S'il ne s'était pas retenu il aurait pu le posséder là, comme ça, tout de suite, sans la moindre retenue… Mais tout de même. Il n'était pas ce type de barbare là.  
Il rejoignit son amant et, après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez, traça une ligne jusqu'à son nombril, passant par mille détours sur son torse et son ventre…  
Il était tellement beau son Bya-chan exposé ainsi ! Tout simplement à croquer.  
Byakuya dut se mordre la langue presque à sang pour retenir un cri de surprise autant que de plaisir lorsque Zaraki commença à embrasser son ventre. Il ne put retenir son reflexe de se cambrer sous la caresse ni le petit hoquet explosif qui lui échappa. Il finit par fermer les yeux.  
Le capitaine de la sixième tremblait de tous ses membres pour tenter de conserver un tout petit peu de dignité.  
C'était difficile.  
Kenpachi, sentant son amant plus tendu que la corde d'un arc, se décida à lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Ou presque. Sans crier gare, il vint donner un grand coup de langue sur le sexe tendu de Byakuya, puis un second avant de finalement le prendre dans sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace à l'eau.  
Zaraki eut raison de la résolution de Byakuya. Il ne put retenir un vrai cri ni l'empêcher de déchirer la ceinture qui le retenait. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de Zaraki, sans doute à lui faire mal, pendant qu'il gémissait comme un perdu, les reins agités de mouvements brusques. C'était TROP bon.  
Très content de son petit effet, Kenpachi continuait à s'en donner à cœur joie. Il avait toujours aimé donner du plaisir ainsi mais avec son petit prince c'était encore meilleur. D'une main, il tentait de calmer ses mouvements brusques, de l'autre, il lui massait doucement les testicules, espérant intensifier encore son plaisir. Il voulait occulter toute idée de s'en aller à Byakuya, que même si ce n'était que pour le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, qu'il n'ait aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Puisqu'il n'avait ni titre ni richesse il fallait bien qu'il ait quelque chose pour lui…  
Byakuya sentait le plaisir monter. Et pas lentement. Il repoussa Kenpachi de son mieux pour ne pas s'assouvir trop vite. Il allait le tuer à ce rythme cet imbécile !  
Mais Kenpachi ne s'en laissa pas compter. Content de son effet, il accentua encore ses caresses tant labiales que manuelles, se fit plus précis, plus attentionné. Il voulait que cette nuit, son petit prince prenne son pied comme jamais auparavant. Et il était plutôt en bonne voie semblait-il.  
Byakuya ne put se retenir davantage. Il s'assouvit avec un coassement un peu ridicule avant de s'effondrer, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang, Zaraki le faisait se ridiculiser à chaque fois.  
Le capitaine de la onzième division avala l'offrande salée avant de déposer un petit baiser à l'intérieure d'une cuisse d'albâtre. Il se hissa aux côtés de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras pour un baiser qui, s'il était paresseux et repu, n'en promettait pas moins que la nuit était loin d'être terminée.

"- Ça va petit prince ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander à mi-voix.

Byakuya eut besoin de quelques minutes pour répondre. Il se contenta de donner une tape molle sur le torse de Zaraki. Idiot. Il allait piquer un somme là. Il en était sûr.  
Amusé, Kenpachi haussa un sourcil.

"- J'en déduis que ça veut dire oui. Mais si tu me frappes à chaque fois que tu es satisfait, je compte bien finir couvert de bleus, sois prévenu." ronronna-t-il en venant grignoter la gorge de son amant à petit coup de dents.

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il dormait déjà.  
Kenpachi gloussa et remonta les couvertures sur eux avant de caler confortablement son amant dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux à son tour.

"- Bonne nuit petit prince."

Il serait toujours de demander réparation demain matin !

***

Le lendemain, Byakuya n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il n'était pas chez lui, il était bien, aucune raison de bouger donc.  
A ses côtés Kenpachi était tout aussi confortable. A quelques petites roideurs près.  
Pourtant, il se réveillait en douceur, content d'être chez lui et d'avoir Byakuya près de lui. Non pas qu'il dorme mal chez son amant mais ça changeait un peu et il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir son compagnon rien que pour lui dans son antre. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui et tourna juste assez la tête pour embrasser la peau douce sous sa joue.

"- 'jour…" Soupira-t-il, content.  
"- Mmmmmm…" Grommela Byakuya avant de simplement se couler littéralement sous la grande masse de son amant.

Il était définitivement trop bien pour bouger ou pour avoir envie de se lever. Il grommela encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se retourner et de se rendormir à moitié.  
Kenpachi n'était qu'à demi réveillé mais il se lova contre le dos de son amant et ne s'en réveilla qu'un peu plus… Il ramena Byakuya contre son torse et pendant qu'il grignotait son épaule et sa nuque de baisers, il laissa sa main glisser sur le flanc, la hanche et la cuisse de son amant. Avant longtemps, elle glissait sur son ventre, puis continua sa descente. Avec un peu de chance la pêche serait peut-être bonne…  
Byakuya marmotta dans sa barbe avant de se tortiller pour retrouver sa place quasi sous Zaraki. C'était quoi ces barbares qui tentaient de lui voler sa grasse matinée ?  
Tout aussi obstiné dans son demi sommeil, Kenpachi se mit à bisouiller toute la peau douce qu'il trouva sur son chemin, peu importe la provenance. De toute façon il n'y avait qu'un Bya-chan pour être aussi calme dans son lit. Yachiru aurait déjà retourné la chambre pour le réveiller.  
Byakuya grogna encore, il se tortilla jusqu'à parvenir à mettre son pied sur la hanche de Zaraki et poussa. Dodo !  
Ecarté brusquement, Kenpachi se réveilla complétement. Il était à présent cul nu hors de son propre futon et Byakuya dormait du sommeil du juste. C'était tout nul ça !  
Grommelant et pestant, son entrejambe était parfaitement réveillée, il revint dans le futon, récupéra un bout de couverture et posa d'autorité sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir de cochoncetés matinales, il aurait au moins des câlins ! Non mais !  
Byakuya se recroquevilla contre Zaraki une fois qu'il eut cessé de bouger. Là c'était bien.  
Il se rendormit encore plus profondément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se lèverait pas avant midi. Au moins.  
Et ce n'est effectivement que vers midi que Zaraki ouvrit un œil. Il eut un bâillement d'hippopotame et ouvrit laborieusement un œil. Le soleil n'entrait pas tout à fait dans la chambre ce qui expliquait qu'il ait aussi bien dormi et… Un petit sourire brumeux étira ses lèvres. Il était toujours entortillé autour de son petit prince. Voilà surtout pourquoi il avait aussi bien dormi.  
Il déposa un baiser sur un pectoral bien dessiné puis resta simplement là, la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon à écouter son cœur battre. Il était bien là…  
Byakuya soupira sous le baiser avant de lentement s'étirer. Un peu étonné d'avoir aussi bien et aussi longtemps dormi, il baissa les yeux sur son amant.

"- Bien dormi ?  
"- Moui. J'ai un bon oreiller." Ronronna Kenpachi. "Et toi ?"

Byakuya laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux de Zaraki pour lui gratouiller gentiment le crâne.

"- Parfaitement. Tellement que je n'ai aucune envie de bouger."  
"- Tu m'en vois très content parce que je n'ai pas envie de bouger non plus." soupira Zaraki en s'étirant comme un gros chat.

Il était tellement bien installé. Un grattement soudain à la porte vint déranger sa parfaite quiétude. Il allait gronder des menaces quand la voix douce de Yumichika retentit.

"- Je vous ai laissé un plateau avec de quoi grignoter. On s'occupe de Yachiru, prenez tout le temps que vous voudrez."

Et le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant retentit dans le couloir.  
Kenpachi se fit encore plus plat et coulant dans les bras de son compagnon.

"- Et après on me demande pourquoi j'aime mon unité…"

Byakuya rit doucement.

"- Je me demande combien de temps il me reste avant que la moitié de mon unité vienne me chercher en chouinant."

Ses hommes n'étaient pas très indépendants, il fallait l'avouer…

"- Ils ne viendront pas." Décida Kenpachi. "En tout cas ils n'arriveront pas jusque-là c'est une certitude…"

D'abord parce que ses hommes leur mettraient des bâtons dans les roues. Après parce qu'ils feraient en sorte de créer des incidents dans les quartiers de la sixième division pour les disperser. Et enfin parce que Yachiru y mettrait son grain de sel et se mettrait en tête de leur servir de guide.  
Si ça en venait là, on risquait de mettre plusieurs semaines à retrouver les pauvres hères qui l'auraient suivie dans les bois les plus proches. Avec de la chance.  
Byakuya eut un petit rire.

"- Ils vont croire que tu m'as kidnappé." Il se tortilla encore pour se bouiner plus étroitement contre son amant sans jamais cesser de le papouiller. "Il faudrait être raisonnable quand même."

A un moment.  
Kenpachi réfléchit un instant.

"- Hmmm… Tu as raison."

Il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et alla à quatre pattes, fesses en l'air, récupérer le plateau au dehors. Il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte, et tira le loquet avant de revenir avec sa prise se glisser dans le futon.

"- Voilà une chasse rondement menée." Il était fier comme Artaban. "Tu partages ma prise de chasse petit prince ?"

Byakuya se redressa pour venir tripoter un peu le postérieur musclé de son amant.

"- Avec plaisir."

Mais ce n'était pas de nourriture qu'il avait faim tout soudain.  
Kenpachi haussa un sourcil et fit fasse à son compagnon.

"- Tiens… Tu n'as plus envie de dormir… ?" demanda-t-il, tout aussi joueur soudain.  
"- Pas avec une aussi jolie chose sous le nez."

Tenterait-il sa chance ? Il ne risquait rien après tout…  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kenpachi : il se réinstalla sur le futon et attrapa Byakuya pour le caller entre ses cuisses.

"- C'est donc ainsi que tu vois mon postérieur ?" demanda le grand capitaine, très intéressé.

Byakuya resta stupéfait que Zaraki le laisse ainsi le dominer.

"- Et bien… Justement, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu."

Il en bafouillait presque, intimidé quelque part.  
Kenpachi l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, avec une douceur étonnante pour un tel barbare au combat, comme s'il cherchait à l'apprivoiser.

"- Tu aimerais le voir plus souvent ?" demanda-t-il alors à mi-voix.

Il faisait assez confiance à Byakuya pour très bien comprendre le sous-entendu.  
Byakuya avala sa salive. Kenpachi lui proposait vraiment…

"- Une fois de temps en temps, ce serait sympathique."

Il restait un mâle quand même. Pas spécialement viril, certes, mais quand même.  
Kenpachi l'observa un instant, les paupières mi-closes. Il était fascinant ce petit prince. Un véritable iceberg inatteignable et hautain à l'extérieur, mais un véritable petit chaton timide et avide de câlins à l'intérieur. Et il n'y avait que lui qui en profitait.  
Il tendit la main et vint lui caresser la joue.

"- Il te suffit de demander tu sais ?" sourit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

Byakuya eut un sourire ironique.

"- Bien sûr, je vais demander une chose pareille avec ma petite gueule de fille à une montagne virile comme toi. C'est évident."

Les clichés avaient la vie dure.  
Kenpachi fronça les sourcils, pas très content de ce qu'il entendait.

"- T'as pas une gueule fille enfin !" Il était même choqué à dire vrai. "Et puis on est équipé pareil non ? Je vois pas pourquoi on ne changerait pas de place !"

Kenpachi ne comprenait vraiment pas où était le problème.

"- Visiblement, les hommes avec mon physique doivent se soumettre à ceux qui ont le tien."

Il avait été éduqué comme ça.  
Le capitaine de la onzième division se redressa sur un coude et de son bras libre attira Byakuya à lui pour un baiser tendre et patient et en profita pour l'entraîner avec lui, sur lui, sur le futon. Une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau allongés il laissa glisser sa main sur le dos de Byakuya et la laissa au creux de ses reins, pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Il ne s'agit pas de se soumettre, mais de prendre et donner du plaisir petit prince," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. "Alors prends le plaisir dont tu as envie. C'est moi qui te le demande."

Byakuya resta figé une minute puis, un peu timide, il rendit ses caresses à son amant.  
Il savait quoi faire bien sûr. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé. 

"- Il va falloir excuser mes erreurs."  
"- Petit prince… Il n'y a pas d'erreurs d'accord ?" Il l'embrassa encore. "Quelque chose me dit que comme dans tout ce que tu fais, tu t'appliqueras à viser l'excellence. Et que tu réussiras plus que parfaitement à l'atteindre."

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : c'était Byakuya Kuchiki dont on parlait ! Et puis il se souvenait encore de cette première fois où ils avaient inversé les rôles… Un excellent souvenir même…  
Byakuya frémit. Bon, si en plus Zaraki le caressait dans le sens du poil hein…  
Il se mit en devoir de ne pas le faire mentir.  
Kenpachi se laissa complétement aller dans les bras de Byakuya : il n'était pas question de garder un quelconque masque fasse à lui, plus maintenant, et pas dans un moment comme celui-ci.  
Il n'était pas idiot : même s'ils avaient été dits dans un moment de passion, il n'avait pas oublié ce "je t'aime" qu'il avait glissé à l'oreille de son petit prince, pas plus qu'il n'avait manqué ces mêmes mots dans la bouche de son petit prince. Seulement dans un cas comme dans l'autre aucun n'avait jamais relevé, par pudeur sans doute. Mais il fallait savoir regarder les choses en face : ils ne pourraient pas tourner continuellement autour du pot sans jamais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.  
Kenpachi savait que sa possessivité et sa jalousie ne le permettrait pas. Et quelque chose lui dictait que si quelqu'un lui tournait autour d'un peu trop prêt, aussi calme et posé qu'il en ait l'air, Byakuya ne resterait pas les bras croisés. Il l'espérait fortement en tout cas…  
Byakuya prit tout son temps pour aimer son barbare comme il le méritait. Autant parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de boulette que parce qu'il comptait bien apprécier la chose à la mesure de sa valeur. Oublié le petit déjeuner et les responsabilités…  
Ils finirent par passer la journée au lit, comme des ados.

***

Kenpachi se félicitait de cette journée : ne rien faire à part échanger du plaisir avec son compagnon. Ça c'était un programme pour lequel il votait tous les jours ! Même s'il fallait savoir se montrer réaliste : on ne les laisserait pas faire et puis de toute façon, Byakuya ne se laisserait pas corrompre, le vandale…  
Ils reposaient tous les deux dans un silence confortable, lui tourné sur le côté, Byakuya pelotonné contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule. De temps en temps, le grand capitaine déposait un baiser sur la tempe de son amant, sans même y penser, le geste déjà tout à fait naturel.  
C'est peut-être à cause de cette proximité toute neuve, de cette journée un peu spéciale, ou juste parce que son cerveau nageait encore dans les hormones et le plaisir qu'il murmura sans crier gare.

"- Je t'aime Byakuya."

Byakuya redressa brutalement la tête.  
Il resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de savoir quoi dire, avant qu'un sourire lui monte aux lèvres.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il embrassa lentement son amant.

"- Je t'aime Zaraki Kenpachi."

Il serait prêt à tuer pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait jamais espéré que Zaraki lui dise une chose pareille.  
Aussitôt le grand capitaine s'inquiéta : il n'aurait pas imaginé ce genre de réaction. Il resserra son étreinte sur son compagnon et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe.

"- Ça va petit prince ?"

Byakuya hocha la tête, incapable de contenir ses larmes. Il pouvait être un salaud sans cœur de l'extérieur, mais il suffisait de gratter un peu pour que le petit garçon timide et câlin sorte. Et Zaraki avait fait plus que gratter. Il avait arraché les murs qu'il avait créés autour de lui avec les ongles avant de les piétiner. Il mit son nez dans son cou pour étouffer sa réaction stupide, accroché de toutes ses forces à son amant.

"- Dé– désolé…"

Et dire que tout ça avait commencé avec de la drogue dans un verre…  
Kenpachi berçait doucement son amant contre lui, le gardant protéger au creux de ses bras.

"- Tout va bien, c'est rien, tu n'as pas à être désolé." Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et essuya ses larmes. "Voilà, c'est mieux." Il l'embrassa encore avant de le cajoler à nouveau. "Hmmm… J'aime t'avoir juste là…" souffla-t-il en venant mignoter le cou de son compagnon de petits baisers. "Rien qu'à moi…"

Byakuya finit par pousser un énorme soupir de contentement. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi heureux probablement. Pas depuis la mort de ses parents en tout cas. C'était un plaisir de se sentir aimé. Un plaisir auquel il n'avait plus goûté depuis trop longtemps.  
Il se serra un peu plus contre Zaraki. Il espérait que l'autre capitaine réalisait qu'il n'était pas du genre à partir au bout de quelques temps. Il allait rester là pour longtemps. Très longtemps.  
Tout aussi content, Kenpachi tâtonna pour trouver les couvertures et les tirer un peu plus sur eux. L'air se rafraîchissait, le soir devait tomber.  
Il ferma les yeux et sourit : il ne doutait pas trouver un plateau avec de quoi grignoter devant la porte. Il faudrait qu'il envoie Yumichika en vacances avec Ikkaku. Il lui devait bien ça tout de même. Mais pour le moment il préférait profiter de son Byakuya. C'était ça le plus important…

***

Yama-ji jeta un regard noir à Ukitake et Kyoraku.  
Ses deux élèves pouvaient être affreusement fleur bleue dans ils le voulaient.  
Pourtant, même s'il leur jetait un regard noir, lui aussi ne pouvait qu'être attendri par le couple étrange et improbable qui prenait ses marques.

"- Et vous êtes fiers d'avoir aidé à ça hein ?"

En guise de réponse les deux andouilles eurent un large sourire. Crétins !

The end !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFIOU ! Alors oui les deux derniers chapitres on été longs à venir (et fallait juste les relire en plus) mais euh... life happened?  
> BREF !! On va pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose et encore MILLE PARDONS d'avoir trainé autant >.< (en espérant surtout que ça valait la peine d'attendre et que ça vous ait plus ♥)


End file.
